Sacrificios
by neah20
Summary: Extrañas personas aparecen justo en la pelea del ministerio, ayuda inesperada... pero igual violaciones a diferentes puntos como Gringotts y Hogwarts por otros tantos extranjeros... 4 sacrificios perdidos, solo por la diversión de la verdad, sin saber cuanto tiempo duraran y los cambios de la guerra entre magos (manga). COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derecho sobre Full Metal Alchemist ni mucho menos Harry Potter… solo sobre una historia loca que se me ocurrio.

Prometido 1: Violación de seguridad

Mcgonagall corría como su túnica se lo permitía, tenía que asegurar el castillo como el mismo Snape lo está haciendo con el bosque prohibido, sentía el palpitar de su corazón por el esfuerzo… silencio era lo único que podía escuchar sin contar el sonar de sus propios pasos en la dura piedra de los pasillos.

Esta era de las ocasiones en las que odiaba lo impulsivos que podían ser los de su propia casa (agregando que al parecer arrastraron a un estudiante de Revenclaw), escapando para salvar a un colega era algo que caracterizaba a los leones… pero sin pensar en las consecuencias, casi rayando a lo estúpido… a veces se confundía el valor con la estupidez… palabras de su rival de casa, Severus ahora venían a su mente en constante reprimenda.

-Alguna novedad- exigió al ver entrar al susodicho, con una fina capa de sudor signo de que de igual manera se esforzó por su búsqueda de sus estudiantes con la esperanza que no hayan ido a lo que obviamente pintaba como una trampa.

Snape resoplo, con su mueca de indiferencia pero un brillo de decepción en sus ojos –me temo que Potter y compañía fueron directo a la boca del lobo- gruño con su misma voz, aquella que usa para una situación aburrida.

Minerva era de las pocas personas que podía identificar su tono de voz, que aunque aburrida tenía unos tonos de preocupación (que años de convivio afinan) –Por Merlín… espero que los de la orden lleguen a tiempo- convoco un patronus para confirmar que en efecto los estudiantes estaban fuera del colegio.

En un silencio que siempre compartían ambos estrictos jefes de casa, decidieron comenzar su caminata hacia sus dormitorios –porque Potter no tiene un año normal- la animago susurro, negando fervientemente con su cabeza.

El pocionista torció un poco su boca, en una mueca de desagrado eminente, iba a decir una de sus frases célebres contra Potter y sus complejos de héroe, cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente del salón principal por donde estaban pasando, les llamo la atención… con varita en mano por si acaso, ambos profesores se dirigieron a la puerta de dichoso lugar.

Al final terminaron empujando con rapidez por el espectáculo de luces que comenzó a formar en el techo encantado del salón, con la boca muy abierta y ojos expectantes observaron un extraño círculo con figuras en el centro que brillaba entre rayos azules que impactaban en el tejado de madera que era donde se apoyaba… del centro del mismo, como si fuera escupido con cuidado una figura emergió… cayendo estrepitosamente cuando lo que lo sostenía desapareció en un sordo impacto.

Silencio fue lo que siguió, como si aquella magia nunca hubiera estado ahí con el techo levemente dañado como único testigo del acontecimiento… Snape miro a Minerva, con sus ojos en decisión por este intruso que pudo pasar por todos los encantamientos protectores del colegio contra la aparición, ambos comenzaron su acercamiento con varita en alto para repeler cualquier ataque.

-Quien eres y cuál es tu negocio aquí - exigió con su mejor voz intimidadora Snape, con la maldición petrificadora ya en la punta de la lengua esperando que sus reflejos de mortifago fueran de ayuda.

-Responde- Minerva con similar mando gruño, sus ojos mostraban decisión al igual que su colega con la tensión de reaccionar ante la hostilidad, no por nada sobrevivió a una guerra.

El extraño se levantó, dándoles la espalda… abrigo rojo con una simbología en negro justo en el centro de la espalda, cabello rubio trenzado hasta casi mediación, a simple vista y por lo poco que la vestimenta mostraba… se podía juzgar con buen físico, pero parecía ajeno a las amenazas mientras parecía checarse suponiendo que para ver si estaba bien.

-QUIEN ERES- gruño ahora en voz alta Snape, aquella que solo alza cuando el inútil de Longbottom exploto un caldero afectando la clase de pociones.

El intruso pareció tener un escalofrió, como si apenas se diera cuenta que no estaba solo ante su obvia inspección por el lugar, volteo a observarlos y con un salto estaba en una posición que se caracterizaba como defensa muggle… pero eso no era lo peculiar, sino la juventud que expresaban sus rasgos y los anormales ojos dorados en un ceño aún más fruncido, la presencia era tan intimidadora que podía haberlos hecho correr… pero no a estos profesores.

-Vuelvo a repetir… quien eres y que haces aquí- con voz siseante de Snape, tan lenta como si fuera la serpiente lista para lanzar el veneno, con su varita tan apretada que los nudillos casi blancos era la evidencia que era un milagro que esta no se partiera a la mitad.

Pero el chico solo alzo la ceja como confundido e inclino su cabeza, pero su mirada se desvió ante las varitas con algo de incredibilidad… al poco tiempo se doblaba de la risa, como si hubiera visto la más estúpidas de las acciones… pero esto solo logro cabrear más a este estricto y peligroso dúo que no dudo en lanzar un hechizo paralizante en su dirección.

El joven salto con agilidad y facilidad, sus gestos volvieron a la seriedad mientras ahora estaba parado en modo defensivo justo en la mesa de profesores… dijo algo en un idioma ajeno al conocido.

Minerva solo negó con la cabeza observándolo entre angustiada por los reflejos envidiables e intrigada por lo que fuera que les haya dicho –no entendemos- lo dijo lo más lento posible, con otro movimiento de su cabeza.

-Que haces Minerva… solo hay que someterlo- el pocionista gruño en voz baja, porque a comparación de su colega era más difícil lograr que ceda con su hostilidad menos ahora que sabe la habilidad acrobática del mocoso.

El animago aun con su varita en alto, resoplo… porque para ella ese era un niño (un hábil niño), pero si hubiera querido matarlos lo hubiera hecho en el momento en que esquivo sus encantamientos.

El rubio resoplo, murmurando algo en su extranjero idioma, alzando las manos en rendición después de un análisis critico por esos dorados ojos al asunto… aunque un gesto de alivio se mostraba en sus rasgos, como si hubiera esperado una peor situación que estar siendo custodiado por hechiceros hábiles… aunque noto un brillo de burla para las varitas, algo que pasaron por alto por ahora.

XXXXX

Gringotts estaba tranquilo, después de todo estaba cerrado por ahora, aunque aún estaban trabajando algunos… el más seguro de los lugares, el primer lugar antes de Hogwarts, sobre todo aquellos que se encargan de las maldiciones para alguna de las bóvedas más antiguas del banco mágico.

La humedad de ser subterráneo, la magia que rodeaba, las diferentes formas de seguridad que cada "cliente" tenia, dependiendo de la riqueza que aseguraban eso era parte de la estructura de un amplio lugar como ese.

-Porque hoy- rezongo Bill Wesley deprimido por no haber acudido al llamado de la orden, pero bajo el estricto manejo de los tacaños jefes del lugar, era primordial la vigilancia de sus trabajadores más a alguien foráneo… asi que escapar no era su opción.

No supo de que iba la clara alerta de emergencia, pero sabía que era el ministerio el lugar de encuentro… perdiéndose de la posible acción que estaba esperando por años (no es que le gustara la guerra y esas cosas… solo sea por condición), después de todo habia dejado Egipto para ser oficial miembro de la orden.

La bóveda parecía inutilizable desde que el señor Flamel murió, pero aun sus descendientes eran exigentes en el mantenimiento de la misma aunque ya no contaran con su mayor tesoro… la piedra filosofal.

Las riquezas por montones exhibidas en los estantes ya con telarañas, el dinero en montañas clasificadas por peso arrinconadas en cada esquina y el lugar donde la joya descansaba, vacío desde la destrucción a manos de Dumbledore.

-Vámonos muchacho- gruño uno de los tacaños jefes, con esa mirada de desconfianza no borrada a pesar de saber que era uno de los más justos y honrado de sus trabajadores.

Bill suspiro, posiblemente debería de cambiar de trabajo, pero bueno a el le gusta lo que hace independientemente del trato que le dan, pero un sonido detuvo la retirada de ambos… mirando hacia el techo distante como rayos azules comenzaron a formarse.

-QUE HICISTES- exigió su pequeño jefe con la cara deformada de la acusación e ira, apuntándolo con su huesudo dedo para empezar a castigar por su insubordinación.

Wesley levanto las manos –yo no fui… mi varita no la he sacado- dijo con la inocencia en sus gestos, pero el sonido seguía ahí… encima de ellos, volvieron su vista hacia ese punto donde un circulo brillante con extraños símbolos se formaba y de el parecía expulsar algo que cayo pesadamente en el suelo… justo donde estaba, muy apenas esquivándolo.

El jefe se acercó intrigado, porque ahí justo en medio de la cámara, con humo de la aparición estaba una armadura… rígida e inerte, con una patada precautoria de Bill (al cual se le ordeno dársela) se dieron cuenta que estaba vacía.

-No sé quién hiso un trabajo tan anticuado…- indico con su instinto de juzgar artesanías, rodeándolo como critico -y como logro llegar hasta aquí…- gruño el pequeño jefe de orejas puntiagudas, deteniendo su paso –pero señor Wesley… considérelo su pago por sus horas extras esta semana ya que obviamente no pertenece a la familia Flamel- concluyo con sonrisa maliciosa, saliendo del lugar dejando a un mudo mago.

-Tacaño- gruño Bill indignado por dichoso pago, con un resoplido comenzó a flotar el objeto para llevarlo al lugar donde se aparecerán… seguramente Sirius podría exhibirlo junto con todas sus reliquias en la mansión Black, pensó consolador aunque seguramente su Madre va a querer derrumbar Gringotts por la injusticia a su hijo mayor.

Asi el mago salió con la armadura, con el casco bajo el brazo rumbo al carro donde su maldito jefe reía complacido por "cumplir" con su mejor trabajador… ignorando el sello de sangre que tenía dentro, ni preocupándose de la procedencia de dicho artefacto… después de todo, era su pago y no podía quejarse sin perder su trabajo.

Su mayor preocupación, era que la emergencia de la Orden hubiera acabado con una victoria para ellos.

XXXXX

Harry estaba jadeando, puede que sea a causa de la falta de su condición física o los dolores constantes de cabeza por la cicatriz maldita que se burlaba de este por haber caído en una trampa.

Ahí entre estantes de profecías, que caían estrepitosamente en la oscuridad del departamento de misterios, escuchaba a sus compañeros detrás corriendo con la misma dificultad entre la penumbra iluminada solo por las esferas.

Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Hermione siendo perseguidos por mortifagos a causa de una profecía con su nombre y del señor oscuro.

Llegaron a una puerta, sin medir consecuencias la abrió de golpe solo para sentir la caída libre en un grito de grupo, deteniéndose a solo centímetros del suelo para caer de golpe.

-Todos bien- pregunto al sentarse con rapidez, algunos quejidos pero siempre afirmativos, un suspiro de alivio para pararse y ver a su alrededor con curiosidad además de precaución.

Ahí en medio el piso se elevaba entre roca que contrastaba con el mármol oscuro de paredes y suelo del resto del ministerio, con un marco que se alzaba misterioso justo en el centro… pero lo más extraño no era ese marco ni mucho menos los susurros que provenían de este… sino la mujer que los miraba interrogante pero con un aire salvaje en toda su esencia aun silenciosa.

-Quien es usted- exigió Hermione con varita en mano, después de todo no estaban siendo perseguidos por nada… pero Luna hiso que bajara el arma mágica que era mirada con burla por la señora.

Una alta mujer de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos, ropas que podía catalogar como muggles pero lo más desconcertante era que les hablaba como si ellos entendieran con un tono demandante que hacía temblar por la intensidad de la mirada.

-No entiendo- susurro cohibido Neville, a pesar de haber enfrentado mortifagos a sus espaldas… esta señora te hacía sentir que la muerte era segura si la decepcionabas.

Un resoplido acompañado de un gruñido por parte de la mujer, que torció su cuello en un tronido para relajarse aunque un escalofrió por parte de Ron por la rudeza de esta simple acción.

Por un momento fue silencio, que fue roto por la llegada entre humo de los mortifagos que desarmo a cada uno de sus compañeros con rapidez aunque Neville ya no contara con su varita que fue rota tiempo atrás… amontonándose a espaldas del único armado…. Que era Harry.

-Señora…- grito Luna dándole señas que se acercara, pero esta no obedeció pues estaba mirando algo molesta aquellas nubes oscuras que sobrevolaban el área… cuando cada uno de los humos se fue instalando alrededor de los jóvenes… pasando por alto a la extraña.

-Por fin… - Bellatrix se hiso presente con una sonrisa maniaca al grupo que estaba ahí, aun sin sus armas mágicas con el brillo valiente y osado de sus jóvenes rostros –bien Potter… entrega eso si no quieres que tus amiguitos mueran- indico inocente, con pucheros que solo acrecentaban ese loco sentido.

Un aplauso resonó en todo el lugar, los mortifagos voltearon dándose cuenta que habia alguien ahí con ellos… esta tenía un gesto divertido siguiendo con sus sonidos con las manos –un sucio muggle aquí- indico uno de ellos, que era Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Vaya basura entre nosotros… -otro también replico con repulsión que era aún palpable debajo de su máscara, la señora habia puesto sus manos en la cadera para nada afectada por los insultos (que obviamente no entendía).

La extranjera simplemente se abrió paso entre los mortifagos, con mirada soberbia y brazos ahora cruzados en su pecho, la altura era asombrosa (si se le comparaba con la única mortifago femenino) pero los siervos del señor oscuro se apartaban con asco… como si fueran a pegarle alguna enfermedad con solo estar cercas.

-La basura se puso en un lugar donde pueden ver el inicio de una purificación- alardeo Bellatrix con su varita en mano, sonriendo en grande por aquella que se ponía enfrente de los estudiantes de manera protectora… aun con la intención de Harry, este fue dejado atrás con una simple mirada homicida de esta que por alguna razón tuvo que obedecer.

La mujer se trono los dedos, diciendo algo en voz bastante amigable con una brillante sonrisa… que después cambio por el gesto más amenazante que cualquiera haya visto… Bellatrix lanzo el primer hechizo pero este no llego, cuando una pared de piedra se elevó como escudo… por encima de esta la extraña salía despedida con la sonrisa más sádica que opacaba las propias de los mortifagos.

Harry y el resto después de salir de su estupor por ver aquella mágica acción que los salvo a todos… se asomaron por los lados de esa pared con temor, viendo la primera masacre de mortifagos SIN VARITA… era como ser protegidos por un oso rabioso a sus crías… ellos siendo las afortunadas crías.

Patadas, golpes, algunos siendo arrastrados para ser lanzados a otros como proyectiles humanos… gritos de agonía por las extremidades rotas, ninguno tan rápido como para hechizar a la fiera o siendo interceptados con una agilidad envidiable… las risas roncas de la mujer.

-Estoy seguro… que está exigiendo más- Ron trago grueso, mientras la mujer pateaba a un mortifago con una expresión de insatisfecho evidente.

-Esto son las artes muggle de defensa…- pregunto inocente Luna, ganando una mirada de Ginny que solo tenía la boca abierta.

\- tartamudeo Hermione aun con ojos precautorios a su salvadora, Bellatrix habia gritado pero fue callada por una sandalia… fuera cómico sino el porque la mortifago fue enviada al otro lado de la sala con esa simple acción.

-Todo este tiempo pensé que eran indefensos- Neville con sus ojos abiertos por ver tremenda proeza, su instinto de preservación le habia indicado que estaba frente a alguien peor que los mortifagos.

Pero las discusiones no terminaron cuando luces blancas comenzaron a llegar presentando a cada miembro de la orden, aunque esto no fue el centro de su atención… sino aquel circulo que se formó en el aire entre rayos azules… expulsando a un hombre.

La salvadora no presto atención a los recién llegados, se centró en el solitario hombre que tanteaba el suelo como si no pudiera ver, aun con sus ojos abiertos pero extrañamente vacíos de luz… este hablaba asustado hasta que le respondió la señora ahora con una mirada triste ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, el hombre se puso tenso cuando dijo algo como explicando y esta le contesto en voz baja… dando un grito de frustración, al parecer no le gusto la respuesta tapándose los ojos.

-Que sucedió aquí- pidió Tonks con curiosidad, viendo aquel intercambio entre los desconocidos pero más aún los cuerpos de los mortifagos que gemían de dolor con sus piernas o brazos en posiciones imposibles.

-Eso es lo que sucedió- señalo Harry a la pareja que seguía platicando pero ahora más bajo, soltando suspiros de vez en cuando.

-Son muggles- gruño Alastor incrédulo de que esto fuera a causa de personas no mágicas.

-Corrección… solo fue ella- índico Neville apenado enfrente del que debió haber sido su maestro de cuarto año.

-Seguro…- pregunto curioso Sirius aunque decepcionado por perderse la acción –hombre… entonces a agradecer- sonrió.

El resto de la orden estaban alrededor de la pareja con miradas desconfiadas, otros tantos como Kingsley y Tonks se ponían a ayudar a inmovilizar a los mortifagos (o curar sangrados como este caso).

El último Black se acercó sin esperar ninguna respuesta, levantando las manos con una agradable sonrisa… pero un golpe de una sandalia lo detuvo, cayendo entre quejidos –por morgana- gruño, todos alerta.

-Quieto ahí hombre… quien eres tú y porque te diriges a mí con una sonrisa- gruño la mujer, dejando sorprendidos a los adolescentes porque ahora si entendían.

Pero la risa sardónica de alguien detuvo cualquier posible altercado… todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento, cuando Voldemort se hacía presente en el lugar.

XXXXX

En una sala blanca una armadura habia estado discutiendo con la esencia blanca de otro ser, cuyo único que se identificaba era una sonrisa excepcional –listo… la barrera del idioma asimilada- aseguro el ser, cuya voz podía retumbar en todo el lugar pero a la vez no sabiendo de donde exactamente.

-Porque haces esto… que pretendes- pidió amablemente la armadura, que ahora estaba desconectada de su cuerpo físico… llevándolo enfrente de la verdad, donde tuvo que desistir de ser uno con su carne a causa de la debilidad que presentaba.

-Diversión… simple diversión- aseguro el ser blanco con otra aliviada carcajada –pero disfrútenlo… que mi pequeño aspirante a dios volverá a llamarlos- trono sus dedos al momento en que la puerta detrás de este se abría, llevándoselo sin responder exactamente lo que quería ni las intenciones –tómenlo como un extra por sus constantes visitas- aclaro.

Alphonse Elric solo suspiro, mientras era arrastrado nuevamente a la realidad… o lo que fuera donde se encontrara, aunque era oscuro y no tenía su casco… un grito lo saco de su registro del lugar que parecía desordenado y muy pequeño –oh lo lamento… yo- pidió a una señora pelirroja con otro joven del mismo color de cabello que lo señalaban con unos palos –me podrían dar mi casco- si pudiera sonreír lo haría, pero silencio fue lo que recibió.

XXXXX

Bien primera entrega de un proyecto largo, todavía no segura hasta donde abarcara ni cuanto tiempo tomara la actualización (espero que semanalmente si la mente no se me cierra).

Espero que hayan adivinado quienes eran… después de todo no se llama sacrificios por nada.

Neah20 fuera y deseando que las ninfas no se vayan.


	2. Chapter 2

Prometido 2: Duelo

Edward no sabía que fue lo que paso, pero de que entendía el idioma… lo entendía, pero como estaban en una situación de silencio absoluto no había dado indicios de que ya no era un misterio lo que esos dos platicaban… aunque comenzaba a perder su paciencia, que era muy poca cabe decir, agregando que el tema era el mismo en cuestión.

Ahora ubicados en un lugar oscuro, húmedo de roca fría que hacia envidiar a Briggs aunque sin el aire amenazador e imponente de la Mayor General Armstrong, considerando ese punto este lugar era el paraíso si carecía del carisma de la rubia fría… hasta esos dos estirados eran nada en comparación.

Jugueteando un poco con sus dedos, haciendo sonar un ritmo musical que solo el escuchaba… sus dedos tamborileaban aquel escritorio que podía ser catalogado como tesoro de la humanidad por la antigüedad de la misma… pero esto solo valía la intención de hacer música con su madera.

-Como sabemos que este mocoso no es un enemigo- aseguro Snape mirando inquisitivamente al muchacho rubio que hacia ruidos con sus dedos en su preciado escritorio, pero llamando a toda su paciencia para no asesinar al chico por ese simple echo… pero tentaba su poca paciencia, con esa mirada burlista como si lo estuviera haciendo solo para molestar (que de hecho era ese el motivo).

Minerva lo miro con aire sabiondo –es un chico… no sabes diferenciar entre enemigos y amigos Severus- alardeo.

El susodicho volteo los ojos –eres muy suave Minerva… he ahí su debilidad- aclaro con arrogancia al tomar asiento en su desgastado sillón, aunque a pocos minutos de petrificar al chico que seguramente no entendía nada de lo que hablaban.

-Todo ajeno a Slytherin entra en tus sentidos de desconfianza- aseguro la mujer de manera severa, recordando los miles de puntos que solo él le quita.

Un bufido, con gesto de menosprecio observando al rubio como si este fuera el peor de los vándalos –por amor de Merlin y desprecio de Morgana… Minerva, esto te puede llevar o nos puede llevar a la tumba- gruño, desesperado porque el fuera el único que observaba los posibles problemas que esto traería consigo.

-Bien… basta de juegos- Edward llamo la atención de esos adultos, parando el musical que sus dedos hacían con el escritorio.

-Entiende… ves… solo se hacia el tonto- aseguro Severus con una mirada inquisitiva al rubio, pero de satisfecho a Minerva con un gesto de "dime si miento"

-No estoy aquí para esto… donde estoy y quienes jodidos son ustedes- apremio el rubio poniéndose de pie en toda su altura, con un gesto retador.

-Con esa boca besas a tu madre- pidió para nada intimidado el pocionista, gruñendo por las formas de pedir que carecían de modales… pensar que James y Sirius eran los mal hablados según su punto de vista, ahora desbancados.

-No importa… está muerta- corto crudamente Edward –ahora… me contestan- presiono, con su paciencia perdida.

Minerva solo negó fervientemente, deteniendo el ingenioso humor negro de Severus que podía empeorar las cosas –esto es Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería…. En escocia- explico con paciencia.

-Y se supone que eso es una ubicación…- arqueo la ceja el rubio, mientras un bufido de Severus resonó ante la estupidez de algo que tachaban de evidente –y más aún… magia y Hechicería… están locos- pidió escéptico con tonos de burla.

-Esto es solo un muggle… para que no sepa de este lugar…- aseguro Snape con claro disgusto –pero más aún, un ignorante por no identificar escocia- sonrió torcidamente, como disfrutando con deleite de reducir al chico por su carente inteligencia.

-Bájale a tus estupideces, anciano… no sé qué significa eso de muge pero no quiero que me digas así- amenazante Edward se torció el cuello como dispuesto a entablar una lucha… después de un día bastante movido en amestris, esto solo era el fin de esta mierda.

Ofendido Snape ya apuntaba al chiquillo con su varita, Minerva solo se masajeo el puente de la nariz… algo estaba pagando para estar en una situación con personas temperamentales (como si ella no lo fuera) –bien… quietos ahí…- la chimenea de la oficina se encendió, de ella una cara conocida apareció.

-Sabía que si no estaba en su despacho… estaría en el de Snape- Bill dijo con una brillante sonrisa, más aun cuando noto al extraño que estaba en una lucha de miradas desagradables con su ex profesor.

-Que se te ofrece- pidió Minerva, extrañada por la aparición del Wesley mayor, más aun con su distracción al jovencito que estaba a pasos de ganar el record en duelo de miradas con Snape.

-Ustedes encontraron a alguien curioso…- con un aire deprimido dijo, como si recordaba algo –y yo encontré algo- gruño por lo bajo algo de "su jefe tacaño" pero lo paso por alto.

XXXXX

Molly Wesley tomaba un poco de su te, en la comodidad de su hogar… aunque este vibraba por el nerviosismo que era evidente, enfrente de ella una armadura que carecía de alguien en su interior pero que se expresaba como si estuviera vivo… por Merlín ese tipo de magia era impensable y oscura.

-Así que usted es Alphonse- pidió Bill que a comparación de su madre, entablo una conversación civilizada con el pedazo de metal aunque al principio estaba tentado a eliminar esa extrañeza por cualquier amenaza… siendo que apareció de la nada en Gringotts.

-Em… si, pero pueden decirme Al- pidió con amabilidad, resonando en los oídos de los pelirrojos que aun tensos notaban esa actitud suave.

-Bueno… pues yo soy Bill…- presento omitiendo el verdadero nombre, no es que le diera vergüenza era solo la pereza de explicarlo –y aquí mi Madre… Molly- presento a la mujer a su lado, que solo dio una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto… lamento el haberlos asustado- pidió con sinceridad, sabiendo el impacto que tenía en las personas con solo saberlo en una armadura… pero ellos ya sabían que estaba vacía, sabiendo las miles de preguntas a su haber.

-Pero que eres… suenas como un chico, pero no hay nada en ti- pidió el joven pelirrojo con curiosidad, aunque por la actitud de su madre y conocimientos propios, era seguro que ese podía ser catalogado como magia oscura.

La armadura pareció titubeante e incómodo –tuve un accidente…- aseguro con un tono de dolor –pero yo técnicamente soy un adolescente…- con ausencia indico, soltando un suspiro o por lo menos escuchando como tal ese sonido.

-Pero…- Bill iba a insistir, pero su Madre intervino al parecer más sensible de que el tema era demasiado delicado para tratar con unos recién conocidos… pero todavía su taza de té vibraba por los nervios en punta.

-Ahora debo buscar a mi hermano…- cambio el tema Alphonse, algo agradecido con la mujer que ahora lo miraba maternal por haber cortado esa discusión que sin Edward no estaba dispuesto a entablar –y a otros 2- eso lo dijo con un poco de duda.

-Entonces te ayudare…- Bill se ofreció agradecido con la idea de ser de utilidad, el chico se escuchaba que era bueno, además puede que con el tiempo se conocieran mejor y pudiera esclarecer el tema de su condición

-No es necesario…- aseguro la armadura con nerviosismo.

-No hay peros… además eres mi pago en horas extras- esto lo termino con burla a sí mismo, aunque Molly parecía molesta por este hecho y Alphonse no entendía ni lo más mínimo que tenía que ver eso.

-Llama a Minerva… ella siempre tiene una solución- Molly índico, más calmada y con su aire maternal volviendo a su lugar.

Alphonse analizaba todo a su alrededor, ahora que prestaba atención había platos lavándose solos, agujas tejiendo en el mismo misterio y un reloj cuya manecilla de tres pelirrojos estaba en un estado de "peligro"… extraño, suponiendo que estos decían la hora.

-No está en su despacho- Bill dijo derrotado, era la imaginación de Al pero estaba seguro saco su cabeza de la ¿chimenea?

-Prueba con el de Severus- Molly ofreció, un gesto de disgusto y titubeante obedeció… como si la persona en si fuera de temor para el joven.

XXXXX

Para Roy Mustang esta era una situación que supera cualquiera que haya vivido durante sus años de militar, fuera cual fuera el motivo o lo sangrienta que todo se tornaba él estaba confiado en cumplir con su deber cueste lo que cueste.

-Quien está ahí- exigió con aplomo, aun arrodillado en el suelo… no podía ver con tanta oscuridad, pero aun con sus habilidades podía sentir que no estaba solo.

Escucho pasos acercándose, tensándolo y preparándose para reaccionar según sus estándares militares –Izumi… Izumi Curtis- volteo, esforzando su vista para poder ver… porque demonios no se acostumbra a la oscuridad… pensaba con desesperación –por tu vestimenta… eres militar… quien eres- cuestiono más cerca, como si estuviera agachada junto a él, pero seguía sin poder reconocer alguna figura a pesar de la calidez que irradia.

-Coronel Roy Mustang, alquimista de fuego-se presentó, levantando su cabeza para masajearse sus ojos con insistencia

-Entonces estas familiarizado con los hermanos Elrics- cuestiono la mujer con una voz ruda, pero manteniéndose extrañamente suave.

-Em, creo que si… ellos son parte… o eran… de mis súbditos- alardeo un poco, pero todavía extrañado por no poder ver nada.

-Bien, entonces debo decirte que yo fui su maestra…- aclaro de golpe, con la imaginación del militar podía ser que se estuviera señalando con orgullo.

Mustang trago grueso, recordaba a la famosa maestra de los Elrics, debía mantenerse civilizado porque recordaba los escalofríos de Fullmetal con solo su mención y evidentemente se amaba lo suficiente como para no investigar porque del temor –pero dime que sucedió… lo único que sé es que fui obligado a trasmutar por Pride, al otro estaba en una sala blanca con una puerta…- escucho un suave suspiro de su compañera.

-Estuviste enfrente de la verdad…- indico con tono de alarma pero bien controlada, aun en su oscuridad podía imaginar el gesto afligido de esa señora –pero parece que no te falta nada… dime te sientes bien- cuestiono, tocando en el hombro para continuar en susurros.

-No, estoy… bien…- indico al tratarse de poner de pie, pero volvió a levantar el brazo para poderlo divisar pero fracasando –dime, como vez con esta oscuridad- cuestiono con el ceño profundo en confusión, sentía que flexionaba los dedos pero no los veía.

La mujer volvió poniendo su mano en el hombro, provocando su atención –te lo han arrebatado… tu vista- afirmo con severidad, un tono de entendimiento se escuchó.

El militar se tensó, en absoluto esperaba esta respuesta… apretó con fuerza su quijada, como diablos iba a llegar a ser Fuhrer sin visión… como cumplir con la crisis si ni siquiera podía ver a su enemigo –entonces donde estamos… quienes están a nuestro alrededor- trato de sonar fuerte, indiferente para desviar el tema de su ahora carente sentido.

-No lo sé…- afirmo Izumi, algo comprensiva por la falta de la vista del conocido alquimista del cual habia escuchado mucho, el Coronel famoso que era un dolor de cabeza según Edward –solo sé que estaban en medio de un conflicto, no hablan nuestro idioma… y adultos acaban de llegar al parecer aliados- confirmo, dirigiendo una mirada crítica tanto a los niños que defendió, a los recién llegados dando otra observación pero de frustración a los lloricas vestido de negros… esperaba más para alguien que se jactaba de ser peligrosos (según entendió).

Pero entonces la ama de casa, miro que uno de los hombres se acercaba con una reluciente risa, su alarma se activó ante la coquetería evidente, sin tapujos con reflejos finos se hiso de su sandalia, dando un golpe justo para derrumbar esa sonrisa enferma –Quieto ahí hombre… quien eres tú y porque te diriges a mí con una sonrisa- exigió.

Mustang solo tuvo lastima del pobre bastardo, sabiendo la popularidad de esa mujer aunque lamentaba no poder ver cuál fue el daño… sobretodo porque ahora entendía algunos quejidos de dolor que venían en el fondo (en verdad añoraba su visión para ver qué clase de daño provocaba tremendos quejidos en adultos)… fue cuando una carcajada cliché de las películas de terror rebotaba por la sala.

Para Izumi esto se estaba volviendo molesto, frunció la nariz para detectar de dónde venían las risas de burla que parecían eco en esa sala extraña donde ya podía entender las pláticas de los recién llegados que parecían tensos y hasta un punto alterados por ese cobarde recién llegado.

-Mi señor ha llegado… sucia basura, lamentaras meterte con nosotros- la mujer extravagante al cual le había dado con su sandalia reía burlonamente mientras estaba con otros de su misma calaña, arrestados y dispuestos a ser llevada suponiendo que con la justicia.

-Una muggle como tu llorara por no saber dónde era su lugar- otro también siseo, con sus ojos llenos de locura y satisfacción como imaginándose miles de torturas para la estúpida muggle que le había doblado sus extremidades con pura fuerza bruta.

-Oh… amenazan ustedes idiotas sin condición- alardeo Izumi, tronándose los dedos amenazadoramente pero con una sonrisa dulce que desentonaba con todo el instinto asesino que se cargaba.

Sirius Black, siendo revisado por su ahijado simplemente trago grueso, apartándose del área de visión de esa mujer que con solo una sandalia le había tirado un diente y eso que detecto una leve diferencia de fuerza que aplico en él y su prima (siendo los primeros de la familia Black golpeados de esa forma tan peculiar).

Tonks se removió incomodo al igual que Kingsley, siendo los que agrupaban a los mortifagos en un montoncito ahora siendo custodiado por el resto de la orden, los jóvenes habían sido puestos en al centro de la formación mientras las risas de Voldemort parecían lejos de parar… como un ataque psicológico que disfrutaba y al cual aquellos extranjeros parecían ajenos y hasta aburridos.

Mustang resoplo –puedes ayudarme solo decirme de donde proviene esa molestia- pidió a la mujer que sentía a su lado.

-Por supuesto- aseguro Curtis, consciente que aun con su reciente discapacidad ese hombre era un militar dispuesto a luchar y nunca pedir ser dejado al lado… un punto a su favor, aunque siendo un perro del gobierno tenía que ganarse varios para que ella fuera algo indulgente.

XXXXX

Por su parte, Voldemort sobre volaba en la oscuridad aquella sala donde un marco espectral se erguía misterioso por encima de una área rocosa, en un costado de ese relieve estaban sus mortifagos ahora prisioneros de los bastardos que se dicen ser de la "luz", también estaba su "igual" Harry Potter.

El reía histéricamente como un método de implantar terror en el corazón de los presentes, pero por dentro estaba colérico… furiosos porque todos sus súbditos habían sido atrapados, pero más enfermo ver a dos personas con vestimentas que catalogaba como muggle, levemente apartado de la agrupación pero siendo cubiertos por Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

-Pero dime Albus… tan bajo hemos caído para tener dos de los tuyos vestidos como muggle…- se burló con ironía, al aterrizar entre nube negra con expresión divertida en su anormal rostro –pensé que ese puesto lo tenías cubierto con los Wesley- lanzo venenoso.

Pero Albus no respondió, el solo se irguió en su altura justo enfrente de ese grupito, típico representante de todo lo que es "bueno" –no insultes Tom… pensé que habías aprendido mas- respondió amigable el anciano, con ese tono como si aún fuera su alumno.

Voldemort expreso la más falsa sonrisa, pero esta perdió su esencia para demostrar el verdadero sentir… desprecio y amargura en toda su expresión –mi señor demuéstrele lo que es…- grito Bellatrix desde su lugar, pero fue silenciada por un golpe en seco justo en la mandíbula a manos de la mujer con vestimenta muggle que parecía satisfecha con su acción.

-Como te atreves… tu sucia escoria tocar al individuo más puro entre las estirpes de magos…- gruño el oscuro con desprecio por aquel ataque al muy estilo muggle, entrecerrando sus ojos amenazantes en la figura que sonrió socarrona, sin una pisca de reconocimiento a todo su ser.

-Magos- cuestiono con un tono de voz burlona, el hombre a su lado, de vestimenta azul casi militar muggle compartió el aire divertido… como si la idea fuera la más estúpida dicha en voz alta.

-Inexistente idea… mi amigo- aclaro ese hombre con arrogancia, negando fervientemente.

Remus y Sirius compartieron miradas extrañadas por la alusión aunque no eran los únicos, entonces si ellos acaban de declarar la inexistencia de ellos mismos… como es que la mujer venció a tantos mortifagos, buscaron explicaciones silenciosa a los adolescentes que parecían igual o más intrigados, siendo asimilada la idea que estaban en terreno desconocido.

-Muggles… sucios muggles- gruño Rodolphus desde su lugar, con la mandíbula apretada pero su gesto intimidador menguaba con sus ojos morados y labio partido.

-Así que esta es la nueva situación de la orden… alistan muggles inofensivos en sus filas- dijo algo burlista Voldemort, pero fue asilenciado por un proyectil que paso a velocidad alarmante a su lado… mirando el culpable era la mujer con una aura molesta, con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo.

-Mucha platica no lo creen…- el hombre de azul aclaro, con la voz afilada como alguien con experiencia… chasqueando la lengua en evidente aburrimiento –digo… tantas palabras extrañas escupidas a la vez… evidente locura si me preguntan- alardeo volteando esos oscuros ojos en fastidio.

Sirius se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, viendo la mirada de irritación en Voldemort mejor estar atento a cualquier ataque… aunque desconocía que fue lo que lanzo la mujer, estaba tan entretenido que no vigilo los movimientos ni mucho menos noto cual fue su método de lucha.

El señor oscuro sintió la cólera naciendo desde su interior, mayor su odio a ser ofendido por seres despreciables que nublaba su razón por aquella visita… Potter y la profecía estaban en segundo término, cuando ratas inmundas se burlan de él.

La extranjera reacciono a una velocidad envidiable, Albus levanto su varita que no fue necesario cuando un escudo de piedra se elevó para evitar el berrinche del oscuro –a tu izquierda Roy- grito en orden, cuando el susodicho pasando por alto el haber sido nombrado por su nombre sin pizca de respeto, aplaudió, poniendo sus manos en el suelo lanzando fuego en línea para evitar el movimiento del enemigo que chillo cuando su túnica comenzó a incendiarse.

-No creo acostumbrarme a esto- aseguro Mustang, con un suspiro… extrañaba solo chasquear los dedos y vuala ahí estaba su ataque a larga distancia.

Pero para Voldemort esto solo enfurecía más, como es que esos muggles usaban magia… era acaso otro tipo de robo como los de las sangres sucias que con su simple existencia iba en contra de todo linaje puro. Con un hechizo salvo que su dignidad se quemara junto con su túnica… ahora apretando con fuerza su varita… los jadeos de preocupación de sus mortifagos se escuchaban.

Pero Albus solo dio un paso adelante, alzando su varita orgulloso –yo me hare cargo… mi señora… señor- aclaro a los extranjeros que arquearon la ceja.

-Con su nula habilidad acrobática… cero resistencia física… debo decir que estaría en contra- aseguro Izumi, aunque sus gestos fieros se suavizaron

-Pero creo que están en mismas condiciones- agrego Mustang con un aire sabiondo aun a pesar de su ceguera, no iba a quedarse detrás de la señora Curtis.

–Cierto Roy…- interrumpió la mujer que con otro aplauso y luces eléctricas descendía aquel escudo de piedra, que lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo a uno de las rocas que los cubrían para recargarse pesadamente algo que siguió la corriente el otro, aunque con un aire distraído -pero anda… muéstranos eso que tanto dijo el serpiente- aclaro con curiosidad de naturaleza educativa.

Mustang maldecía el no poder ver, estaba curioso por eso que los "magos" decían hacer, cuál era la diferencia… suspiro derrotado mientras escuchaba todos los sonidos a su alrededor.

XXXXX

Neville que presenciaba la primera aventura junto al trio dorado, tragaba grueso pues la mujer estaba a su lado con aire casual mientras discutía con el llamado Roy, describiéndole con detalle la pelea asombrosa que se llevaba a cabo entre su director y el señor oscuro.

-No te preocupes… me siento intimidado igual- susurro Ron, que vigilaba con mirada precautoria al par… como no concibiendo que esas personas tuvieran habilidades más allá de la varita.

-Quienes son ustedes…- pregunto Luna, que imperceptiblemente se había colocado justo enfrente del par, como desinteresada en la pelea más grande entre magos… aun con la brisa que la lucha provocaba, o el hecho que el director desintegraba cada ataque enemigo.

-Por fin alguien con educación- alabo mordaz la mujer, mirando de manera recriminatoria al grupo en general que discutían en susurros ya sea de la pelea o de los extranjeros –Yo soy Izumi Curtis… una ama de casa seria mi respuesta normal y ahora dando mi verdadera profesión como Alquimista estatal-

-Por mi parte yo soy Coronel Roy Mustang alquimista estatal de fuego- el hombre aseguro con un aire de suficiencia en sus vacíos ojos oscuros, como detectando de donde venía la pregunta.

-¿Alquimista?- Remus cuestiono, con un ojo en la lucha y otro en la discusión –eso es una magia abandonada- aclaro, como diciendo que era imposible entre líneas.

Izumi miro a Mustang, este regreso el gesto aunque no veía (la costumbre) –bueno… ignorantes, la alquimia en ciencia… magia es estupidez- aclaro Izumi mordaz, Roy rio entre dientes y el hombre solo se rasco la nuca por la ofensa pero no sabiendo cómo responder al mismo, como si la lucha del director fuera nada… siendo que era magia ¿no? –y ustedes… tienen nombre-

-Bueno… Yo soy Luna… Luna Lovegood- se presentó la rubia, ajena a cualquier hostilidad dando la mano para recibir un apretón de la mujer que parecía divertida por su aire inocente –encantada… y gracias por salvarnos- sonrió enormemente –oh lo lamento… usted no ve… verdad- indico al hombre, que tomo su mano para dirigirla y estrecharla.

-Una condición reciente- aclaro incomodo Mustang, sintiendo la diminuta mano de esa voz irregular que escucho.

-Estos son Harry… Neville… Ginny… Hermione y Ron…- presento a los chicos, que solo la de pelo espeso regreso el gesto similar a la rubia el resto parecía incomodo al punto de solo levantar su mano para que ubicaran su nombre con su cara.

-Agradezco su ayuda… pero quisiera saber más de esto de alquimia- pidió la de pelo castaño con un aire de curiosidad.

-Siempre con la necesidad de aprender más Hermione…- un hombre se acercó, reconociéndolo como el que recibió el golpe de su sandalia –Sirius Black… y debo alabar la fuerza de su golpe- indico algo burlista, aunque internamente pedía no volver a sentir la furia y dolor físico en su persona.

-Gracias por atrapar a todos estos- una chica de pelo chicle se acercó con una gran sonrisa –Nymphadora Tonks… pero díganme Tonks… mi nombre es largo y no es de mi agrado… no se en que estaba pensando mi madre cuando me lo dio, así que no me digan por mi nombre ni diminutivos- lo dijo tan rápido que Izumi y Roy arquearon la ceja, entre burlistas y serios por la velocidad con la que derramo información según su punto de vista, personal.

-Están conscientes que estamos en medio de una pelea… que dos grandes magos luchan a sus espaldas… y ustedes discutiendo como si fuera un paseo por la pradera- un hombre deforme con un ojo artificial gruño desde su posición.

-Remus Lupin… y ese es Alastor Moddy- aseguro uno de apariencia enferma el que le había desmentido o trato de desmentir sobre la alquimia, algo avergonzado por las palabras dichas por el mismo tuerto.

Pero no tuvieron que replicar por nada, cuando el silencio cayo precipitadamente y con el… el chico de lentes al suelo, retorciéndose como si luchara con alguien o con algo desde su interior.

-Que pasa- pidió Roy con alarma, volteando para todos lados maldiciendo otra vez su oscuridad.

Izumi no tuvo tiempo de responder, cuando las burlas sin rostro volvieron y con ello el apoyo de todos los mortifagos capturados en burla hacia el chico que se retorcía de dolor, con el anciano en alta preocupación.

XXXXX

Voldemort había reaparecido, siendo expulsado de la mente de Potter con imágenes enfermizas de amor y amistad, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de nuevo en ataque cuando un golpe en seco lo mando a volar… tan ensimismado en su fracaso, que no noto la cercanía de la extranjera que ahora estaba en posición de combate justo en el lugar donde él estaba parado.

Pies abiertos, plantados con firmeza en posición de guardia, brazos puestos en una facilidad de defensa y ataque, rostro analítico con fiereza en sus gestos… intimidante según lo que describió Remus para Roy, claramente no acostumbrados a la lucha marcial muggle.

Dolor en todo su rostro vipero se extendió, pero esto solo aumento cuando el duro mármol de la pared "amortiguo" su caída, cayendo sentado y sin dignidad, tocándose la mejilla en un intento de borrar no solo el dolor… sino el sucio toque de un ser menos que él.

-Bien… alguien más quiere burlarse del chico- gruño la mujer amenazadoramente al grupo de mortifagos angustiados porque su señor hubiera sido golpeado –anda… sin vergüenza… díganme quien quiere reírse del chico- instigo cualquier indicio, como deseando golpear al primer infractor.

-COMO TE ATREVES- Bellatrix gruño, a su lado un silencioso Lucius que estaba más que satisfecho con el trato muggle como para incitar a su captor.

-Silencio mujer- gruño Roy con un tono frio, que callo cualquier replica de los mortifagos –que ella está ocupada con aquel… pero yo no tengo ningún reparo con callarlos definitivamente- aseguro cruelmente, Neville ahora cambio de parecer… Izumi no era tan terrorífica.

Todos en la orden, el montón de adolescentes con un adolorido Harry simplemente callaron… aquello al parecer acababa de ser relevado por los extranjeros, Albus lo permitió con un aire curioso y crítico, interesado en esas nuevas alusiones.

Pero las réplicas murieron y todo el instinto asesino de Voldemort en su expresión fue captado por el ministro que había llegado para presenciar aquel que había negado su regreso en todo ese año… el oscuro lo miro, frunció el ceño ante el hecho de ser atrapado escapando… dejando a todos sus mortifagos a merced del ministerio.

-Bienvenido Cornelio- Albus sonrió torcidamente, justo para que el profeta tomara las fotos correspondientes… en aquel lugar, donde la roca era evidente… el velo intocable y dos extranjeros curiosos por los posibles desarrollos a seguir.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este proyecto, para todos los lectores silenciosos agradezco su apoyo… para el próximo tenemos Prometido 3:Sirius Black

Me quede con el apodo en ingles de Fullmetal ¬¬, se escucha mas genial que en español

Pase muy poco a Edward y Al…. Pero para el próximo ya vienen, aunque espero que ya se reunan los cuatro sacrificios.

Que les parecio… bien… mal… o para ir a dar cuentas a la verdad.

Neah20 fuera


	3. Chapter 3

Sacrificios 3: Prejuicios

Mustang en su oscuridad ya acostumbrada que provocaba la falta de visión, se encontraba en una celda en el interior de lo que conoció como ministerio, sentado en la fría roca y recargado en la pared golpeando esta con la cabeza mientras sus dedos tamborileaban el suelo de mármol en una música sin sentido… claro solo para él.

Recordaba que hace mucho no estaba tan tranquilo, con su golpe de estado y todos los planes para evitar el fin de amestris… esto era la gloria en la soledad, cerro sus ojos para que estos descansaran… aunque no viera sentía como estos tenían contacto con el ambiente, necesitaba cerrarlos para poder seguir adelante.

-En que momento llegamos a esto… no es que me queje… pero preferiría no estar en estas condiciones más- una voz en el otro lado del pasillo, de aquel donde algunas pequeñas celdas estaban alineadas para aquellos criminales que esperaban resolución en su situación.

-No seas un llorica Sirius… esto es tu culpa y ahora silencio- otra voz rugió, recordándole al coronel que actualmente eran tres en ese pasillo… contándose desafortunadamente.

Una sonrisa paso para Roy –deja al chico Izumi… es algo que le asusta, evidentemente- aguijoneo, después de todo estaba aburrido y este era su único medio para desquitar toda esa energía que trae el nuevo día.

-EY- la voz dijo indignado –les recuerdo que yo no fui el que casi se despachó medio equipo de aurores y un ministro en San mungo- aclaro, sabiendo que faltaba enumera la grave destrucción y una pérdida de cierta estatua y chimeneas.

-Gracias por el recordatorio… - dijo falsamente Roy, resoplando un poco porque a pesar de todo se divirtió –pero tuviste tu propia participación… aunque solo presencial… te han dicho que eres lento- aseguro venenosamente.

-Te han dicho que eres ciego- Sirius replico no queriendo aceptar que el solo estaba ocupado con dos aurores cuando volteo y vio la "matanza" de un discapacitado y una ama de casa (como se presentó ante todos los del ministerio).

-Un golpe bajo…- una sonrisa sardónica se dibujó en el rostro del coronel –pero este ciego tiene gracia- una carcajada alegre le nació desde el fondo.

Un gruñido de Sirius por no tener nada que replicar a este hecho, debía aceptar que era un casanova hasta había intentado coquetearle a su sobrina Tonks al escapar Voldemort… AUN SIENDO CIEGO.

-Hombres dejen sus discusiones de nenas para otra ocasión…- Izumi interrumpió no dispuesta a pasar tiempo escuchando estupideces de dos hombres que parecían infantes queriendo decir quién era el mejor –ahora coronel Roy… me puede decir como diablo estamos aquí si podemos escapar cuando queramos- cuestiono demandante.

Roy suspiro, mientras un jadeo de incredibilidad del conocido mago vino desde su dirección –debemos estar en buenos términos con esta gente… - aseguro sacando su lado calculador –necesitamos aliados-concluyo.

-Tienes un punto razonable… - Izumi acepto, apoyándose en la pared de aquella celda… su aire pensativo por un momento, rememorando su tiempo en aquella guerra, regresando como alquimista.

-Alguien me puede explicar… hablan como si no fueran de aquí- pidió Sirius, pero nadie tuvo la bondad de contestarle, provocándole que se encogiera refunfuñando maldiciones a estos muggles (ya no lo decía en voz alta).

-Ahora mi estimado Sirius…- Izumi se paró justo enfrente de la celda de aquel "asesino" asustándolo por su repentina aparición.

-Como…- su voz perpleja, gateando hacia la puerta para recargarse en su barandal y forzar su vista a la dirección donde la celda de la mujer estaba, notando con esfuerzo un agujero en el costado –que hiciste-

Izumi volteo sus ojos –no sé qué tiene los barrotes, he de suponer que su supuesta "magia"- dijo la palabra en un tono de que no se tragaba el cuento, una risa al fondo de Roy, una reacción que tenían a pesar de todo lo que vieron (en el caso del coronel le explicaron)

-Solo los barrotes tienen su truco…- aseguro el coronel con un resoplido –las paredes son otra cosa… les han dicho que son confiados- pidió incrédulo de tanta dependencia a que no intentarían nada a las paredes.

-Ese no es el punto… - Izumi corto antes de que el coronel comenzara una plática en modo militar, no tenía tiempo para eso – mi pregunta es porque tenían tanto desdeño hacia nosotros… como si no mereciéramos un segundo vistazo de ellos…- gruño, recordando cómo habían sido desplazados por las autoridades al reconocerlos como "muggles" con la simple decisión de borrarles la memoria y regresarlos… iniciando la guerra que concluyo bastante victoriosos para los dos alquimistas.

Sirius la miro por un momento, pero debía aceptar que el mismo paso un mal momento al saber que esas personas muggles habían sido capaces de cargarse a los mortifagos y aurores por igual eso sin contar que encararon al oscuro como si fuera uno más del montón, con esas extrañas habilidades que aseguraron no eran mágicas (se burlaron al ser puestas en esa rama… ya que explicaron era ciencia)… sino hubiera sido por la intervención diplomática de Albus, probablemente seguirían haciendo una masacre haya arriba.

-Contestaras… o estarás callado toda la vida- amenazo Izumi tronándose los dedos para asegurar que no tenía opción y la que tenía era dolorosa.

Por un momento el animago trago grueso, recordando la sandalia que todavía tenía marcado en la mejilla y aquel diente perdido que no le han restaurado –es cuestión de creencias… bueno veras…- se rasco la nuca dudando que esto gustaría –el mundo de los magos llama muggles a todas esas personas que carecen de magia…- ante la palabra la burla no se hiso esperar para los extranjeros, provocándole que arqueara la ceja.

-Lo siento… continua- pidió Roy que siguiendo la voz se había acercado donde predecía estaba Izumi parada, Black no pregunto cómo el otro había escapado… otro misterio que encabezaría esa lista de extrañezas no contestadas que comenzaba a enumerar con estos nuevos conocidos.

-Los muggles no deben tener conocimiento de nuestro mundo… esto fue decidido desde el momento en que hubo algunas cacerías de nuestra especie por cierto culto religioso…- explico escuetamente, después de todo Canuto no ponía mucha atención en clases aunque sus padres puristas siempre resaltaban los altos salvajes que eran la escoria sin magia.

-Así que ustedes creen con derecho de decidir quién sabe de vosotros y quien no- aclaro Roy con un arqueo de ceja, intuyendo que prácticamente se habían topado con un tipo de sociedad oculta para este mundo extraño.

-Y no solo los maleantes menosprecia a la gente sin esta magia… sino que el mismo gobierno lo hace de manera sutil- Izumi se rasco la barbilla pensativa, estaban metidos con un mundo lleno de prejuicios no importaba el lado que estaban.

Sirius se vio avergonzado por las palabras expuestas de manera libre –bueno, es que ellos no entenderían- tuvo la necesidad de intervenir por su sociedad… aunque lo haya juzgado culpable sin juicio.

-Vieron la primera amenaza y se retiraron… no volvieron a intentar- la ama de casa replico severamente.

-Sabemos que la gente se asusta a lo inexplicable… - Roy compuso una mueca de leve decepción recordando que ellos mismos habían seguido a cierta gente durante la guerra, también como los alquimistas fueron perseguidos por Scar –pero es su problema- se encogió de hombros, ya tenía suficientes problemas en su plato como para resolver otros.

-Cierto… es su problema…- la mujer dijo ausente dando un suspiro, un silencio se hiso presente mientras los dos alquimistas trazaban la nueva información no queriendo entrar en detalles explícitos del lugar donde se encontraban, tenían esa sensación que con paciencia sus dudas serian aclaradas.

El sonido de pisadas a lo largo del pasillo alertaron de visitas, pero ninguno de los alquimistas fue a sus celdas, por el contrario se recargaron casualmente en los barrotes del único que aún seguía encerrado… Sirius por su parte parecía el único angustiado de que los atraparan fuera –que hacen… deben irse a su lugar si quieren mantener esta mentira- les susurro.

-Por favor… soy un militar… estos no me encerraran solo porque me defendí- con arrogancia aseguro Roy, chasqueando la lengua y aun con sus ojos ausentes de luz, se veía el claro gesto de reto –quiero aliados… pero no quiero dar una impresión que soy manejable- sonrió irónicamente, escucho con atención que los pasos se detuvieron de manera abrupta sacándole una media sonrisa.

-Y yo una ama de casa…- Izumi por el contrario sonrió descaradamente a aquellos aurores que los vieron cautelosos, sabiendo los rumores que corrieron rápidamente en todo el ministerio –y yo como tal, no puedo estar encerrada… daña mi reputación- aseguro con aprehensión, los recién llegados tragaron grueso.

Sirius suspiro, miro a los aurores que parecían querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con tal de no estar aquí, parecía tener más miedo que al mismo oscuro –buenos días- saludo dudoso, por alguna razón se sentía drenado de energía… compartir espacio con estos extranjeros le agotaba.

Uno dio un paso al frente, como razonando que ellos eran la ley –venimos a custodiarlos a su juicio colectivo… Sra Curtis y Sr Mustang- dijo con tono diplomático pero que tenía tintes de pánico cuando el par de ojos le dieron una mirada crítica, aunque el hombre los tenia vacíos como los rumores decían, ciego… pero no por eso era menos peligroso.

-Favor de no intentar escapar- el otro auror, mas bajito con aires cansados dijo algo dudoso… después de todo, no todos los días ves a los reos que tratas de custodiar tan campantes fuera de las celdas.

-No aceptaremos ir encadenados… pero iremos de buena voluntad- Roy dijo burlista dando un paso, que fue corregido por Izumi ya que casi se tropieza con uno de los guardias no calculando distancias… después de todo era nuevo su falta de vista.

-Tenemos que entrenar esa deficiencia tuya- aseguro la ama de casa, pero el coronel sintió que no era buena idea, iba a replicar pero una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo crujir lo que seguramente era un hueso –no hay excusas… un eslabón débil no es opción- dijo amablemente, pero el ciego estaba seguro que era una sentencia de dolor infinito y clara agonía.

Los dos aurores se removieron incomodos, aceptando el llevarlos de esa forma… si tenían quejas de porque la libertad, que viniera el jefe del departamento a hacer el trabajo… después de todo fueron los únicos demasiados tontos como para tener el valor de custodiar a aquellos "monstruos" ante la cobardía del resto.

-Y al chico detrás de nosotros…que le pasara- cuestiono curiosa Izumi, haciendo que los dos "policías" saltaran ante el silencio roto… mientras pasaban por un sinfín de pasillos oscuros y llenos del típico mármol, donde sus pisadas eran las únicas que habían resonado.

-El señor Black…- indico dudoso uno de los aurores –él tiene que enfrentar otro tipo de juicio… fue acusado de varios asesinatos y escapar de prisión- resumió con desconfianza.

-He conocido gente asesina… ese chico es todo menos eso- aseguro la ama de casa, sabiendo que en sus ojos no había muerte bajo su mano.

Roy estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no tenía una visión clara del bastardo Sirius… por su corto convivio se notaba que era buen hombre, estúpido pero buen hombre.

Salieron en lo que parecía una plaza, pero la destrucción ya no era presente pues la maestra la había identificado como parte del lugar donde habían tenido ese pequeño "desacuerdo" con las autoridades… aunque noto con satisfacción que las formas de piedra que ella y el coronel hicieron estaban intactas, como si no hubieran encontrado la manera de revertirlos.

-Sucede algo- cuestiono Roy, recibiendo una explicación por parte de la ama de casa alzando un poco su ego.

El murmullo de la gente que estaba en ese lugar pareció aumentar, pero los dos alquimistas eran ajenos por completo a la atención de la multitud, de vez en cuando Izumi daba miradas de muerte a los demasiados valientes para darles un vistazo curioso… pagando caro su osadía.

-Señor Well y Sheldon… porque estos muggles no tienen sus esposas y están con tanta libertad- un hombre austero, delgado y con cabello claro rojizo y largo reprendió a esos aurores viendo a los potenciales peligros como si de un paseo se tratara.

-Lo siento señor Scrimgeour- los dos dijeron en sintonía, habían pensado replicar pero se retractaron al ver a su jefe ahí enfrente de ellos.

-Inténtelo…- reto Izumi a sus espaldas, cruzando sus brazos con un brillo de alta diversión.

-Queremos cooperar…- aseguro Roy con fuerza y dureza, dando a relucir su nivel militar ante aquellos que no tenían el nivel… por dios, hasta los fullmetal eran un reto.

Un gruñido del señor vino –cooperar… a esto le llama cooperar- alzo sus manos dando indicio de esas estructuras irregulares que no podían restaurar, un alto nivel de transfiguración estaba relacionada que no podían regresarlo todo a su origen.

-No… eso fue diferencia de intereses…- Mustang se cuadro, dando un paso enfrente donde la voz de ese hombre se escuchaba –Sus hombres deliberaron nuestro destino sin consentimiento… anularon cualquiera de nuestros derechos con solo tomar decisiones sin siquiera consultarnos… querían solo pasar de nuestra presencia y menospreciarnos porque nosotros no tenemos su estúpida magia…- enumero con total naturalidad pero con ese aire astuto, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda –nosotros nos defendimos… ustedes perdieron… nosotros ganamos…- aclaro con severidad, el silencio alrededor se hiso, mientras Rufus trataba de encontrar el espacio para dar a conocer su nivel pero este hombre de ropa muggle no le daba la oportunidad -además le quitamos ese Voldemort de sus instalaciones y la señora a mis espaldas derroto y sometió a cada uno de esos terroristas- concluyo.

-Ahora nos dice su presentación… o es que aquí hasta la educación es imprescindible- Izumi entro, cuadrándose al lado del coronel… ambos dando un aire intimidador único, con sus ojos calculadores en ese par de aurores y el recién llegado.

La multitud que se movía entorno a la plaza del ministerio se quedó en silencio, viendo ese encuentro con lo que reconocieron las personas que causaron el mayor estrago además que aumentaron el número de heridos con su extraña magia… no querían moverse para no llamar su atención.

El señor se aclaró la garganta –Yo soy Rufus Scrimgeour… jefe del departamento de aurores- dijo con orgullo, que titubeo ante la expectación de esos sospechosos.

-Bien…. – la mujer aclaro –Izumi Curtis, alquimista estatal y el coronel Roy Mustang también alquimista estatal- dijo con un dejo de demanda envidiable a cualquier alto mando militar que tenía que alabar su compañero.

-Ahora… nos escoltan a nuestro destino… tenemos que cumplir con su gobierno- concluyo el coronel con suavidad y gracia, como si hace un momento no estuviera con ese papel de militar.

Rufus frunció el ceño –nosotros tenemos leyes que cumplir… ustedes no pueden estar libres…- con un movimiento de varita y algunas esposas aparecieron –ahora deben ponerse esto, no pueden presentarse ante el wizengamot con esa libertad- gruño.

Un suspiro por parte de Roy –le aseguro que no vamos a hacer nada indebido… pero debo decirle que no aceptaremos este trato… - dio un gesto severo e imperturbable –no somos criminales se lo aseguro… yo soy militar y como tal conozco mis derechos además de mis faltas… queremos dialogar pero de esta forma no lo aceptare…- indico –pero cuando estemos enfrente de esa gente… entonces ahí sí puede esposarnos- permitió con aburrimiento.

-Pero no quiera pasarse de listo- concluyo con un tono altamente amenazante Izumi, dando miradas de alto dolor seguro si hacían algo traicionero.

Después de que Rufus pareció algo conforme, aunque sabía que estaba accediendo con mucha facilidad… pero había perdido parte de su departamento a manos de esos dos con rapidez, no quería tentar su suerte de más.

XXXXX

En el mundo mágico actualmente era un caos total, la verdad había sido descubierta y esa cortina de mentiras del ministro Cornelius Fudge caía a pedazos.

Titulares del Profeta en un intento de obtener de nuevo su credibilidad daban a conocer diversas noticias con detalle.

 _El que no debe ser nombrado regresa… Dumbledore y Potter no mentían._

 _Dolores Umbridge acusada de actos de suma crueldad durante su dirección en Hogwarts, bajo investigación._

 _Sirius Black ¿inocente o culpable? Aguarda en el ministerio por un juicio que se le fue negado hace más de 10 años._

 _Muggles involucrados en el conflicto… someten mortifagos y aurores por igual, retan en persona al que no debe ser nombrado ¿aliados o enemigos? ¿ladrones de magia? Ambos esperan su veredicto en las celdas del ministerio._

 _Alquimistas… regreso del legado de Flamel o mentirosos con magia oscura en su poder._

 _La gente pide la renuncia de Cornelius Fudge._

Estos fueron algunos de los más sonados, solo basto un día para que todo cambiara… mientras dos hermanos se reunían en cierta casa.

-Vaya… encontramos a los otros dos- rio divertido Edward viendo la foto en movimiento (que reta cualquier lógica) de Mustang y su maestra ambos con unos fieros gestos que en verdad no dejaban en claro que eran aliados.

Bill Wesley era curiosos, pero nadie quería contestar preguntas hasta que al parecer esos cuatro estuvieran juntos… suspiro apesumbrado, solo esperaba que el director llegara pronto con esos dos… la curiosidad le estaba matando… y no era el único… alrededor con aires similares y pensativos el resto de la orden del fénix que por primera vez estaba completo.

XXXXX

Voldemort gruño en voz alta, sus fieles mortifagos encarcelados como ratas… a causa de dos ladrones de magia, peor escoria que los sangre sucia y los mismo muggles.

-Se le ofrece algo mi señor- pregunto uno de sus mortifagos, mientras se inclinaba sin dar muestra de sus rasgos bajo la máscara.

-Comienza a reclutar… hay que empezar este movimiento… se rápido y audaz…- el señor se paseaba entre la oscuridad mientras el siseo de su acompañante Nagini se escuchaba como único sonido –si no aceptan… mátenlos… amenázalos… tortúralos… te doy libertad de hacer lo necesario para que nuestras filas aumenten-

-Si mi señor- Snape se levantó en su altura, mientras daba la espalda… al llegar a la puerta desapareció esa mascara mostrando ese rostro imperturbable… pero por dentro sabía que su señor estaba desesperado, sobre todo cuando informo que había otros dos con un aire similar a los que lo enfrentaron en el ministerio.

El pocionista se desapareció, para esa reunión que se llevaría a cabo en Grimmauld Place #12 donde una armadura y un chiquillo entrometido esperaban pacientes a sus otros compañeros.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Ahora fue un capitulo corto, con solo poca participación de los Elric.

Empieza el verano antes del año 6.

El carisma de Izumi con un ciego Roy Mustang quedo claro para todos… hasta con ir contra las leyes para no tentar sus suertes.

Yo supongo que si no conocen ciencias les es imposible restaurar todas las trasmutaciones… pienso que es diferente la transfiguración con la ciencia de la alquimia… suposiciones mías claro está, tengan paciencia.

Ahora son conocidos como "ladrones de magia" para el señor oscuro, después de todo es alguien bastante intolerante al uso de otras ciencias que pueden ser confundidas con su magia… y pues el gobierno mágico, debe aceptar que también tienen su toque de aversión por estos muggles.

Bueno, pronto actualizare tengo muchas ideas y todas quieren salir provocando una diferencia de intereses... pero tratare de cumplir.

agradezco los nuevo Follow y reviews...

neah20 fuera


	4. Chapter 4

Prometido 4: Reunión

Edward miraba todo de manera oscura, en aquella vieja cocina que estaba seguro tenía más polvo que el mismo suelo… consciente de las miradas curiosas de todos los adultos a su alrededor como objetos que merecían una atención por el logro que resultaba ser su misma existencia, aunque tenía que aceptar estaba guardándose sus burlas por el tipo de ropa que llevaban… túnicas, le habían informado.

Sentado pesadamente en una silla, mientras su mano tamborileaba la mesa para tratar de relajarse al saberse en un extraño lugar, peino nuevamente la zona para tener un juicio de todos a su alrededor… personas mayores, estaba seguro… que se decían magos (ante este pensamiento se abstuvo de reírse fuertemente).

Para el resto de la orden, que estaba silente en diferentes puntos de esa cocina… se encontraban incomodos con esos chicos, que al parecer estaban en edad de adolescentes y para Molly Wesley esto era signo para darles una mirada de lastima, pues tenía hijos de su edad pero estos parecían ajenos a la felicidad de la juventud… miro a Arthur y parecía con el mismo pensamiento.

Remus tenía otras preocupaciones, Sirius ahora estaba seguro enfrentaría una justicia… que esperaba que con la caída de las mentiras del ministerio, le dieran la posibilidad de un juicio justo y verdadero.

Por su parte la armadura, que desentonaba entre todos los humanos parecía nervioso… mirando con cautela a su alrededor, dirigiéndose a su hermano con preocupación porque a comparación de él, este necesitaba dormir y comer.

-Que estamos esperando… hay que interrogar a estos intrusos- gruño Alastor que observaba como delincuentes a esos dos jóvenes, uno con su físico al parecer trabajado para ser un niño y ojos de un dorado que al principio pensó serian de un hombre lobo (algo que Severus deserto al principio) pero el otro… que también decían era un adolescente, era solo una armadura vacía… magia negra… era su único pensamiento, provocando la desconfianza y no era el único.

Pero lo que a todos parecía poner al borde de la histeria, era el misterio del cómo habían burlado toda la seguridad mágica… cuando según Minerva y Severus no tenían conocimiento de la magia, muggles.

-Anda interróganos… vamos a ver quién pierde- sonrió arrogante Edward, dando una mirada retadora y que daba a entender que en verdad esperaba que nadie fuera capaz de hacer tremenda proeza.

-Hermano…- Alphonse llamo sacando las miradas intimidadoras que lanzaba el mayor de los Elric a todos los presentes, pero más a ese hombre con un ojo artificial.

-Albus nos dio órdenes… no hacer preguntas hasta que todos estén juntos- Minerva intercepto ese duelo de miradas entre algunos de los adultos presentes con el adolescente.

-Y si todos juntos son un problema… si solo son herramientas del que no debe ser nombrado- gruño Alastor dando un golpe al suelo viejo con su bastón.

-en serio hay alguien que le llaman de esa forma…- Edward alardeo, sacando un suspiro de su hermano de resignación –el que no debe ser nombrado… es broma- cuestiono divertido.

Todo el silencio vino ante la burla, incrédulos de que alguien podía expresarse de esa forma de un ser tan oscuro… muggles… era la explicación de su ignorancia, pensaron muchos –olvidemos eso… como esta Harry- Remus cuestiono, pasando de largo a esos chicos que aunque al parecer tenían la edad del susodicho, parecían capaces de manejarse en una situación problemática.

-No hay que hablar de eso enfrente de estos…- gruño Alastor señalando despectivamente al dúo, por su parte Edward volteo los ojos.

-El señor Potter está bien… considerando que logro ser el centro de atención nuevamente- dijo despectivo Snape, pasando por alto aquella importancia que le daban al chico… un chico idiota que se lanzó envalentonado y sin planear nada… como si tuviera oportunidad de salvar a alguien en su estado actual.

Remus entrecerró sus ojos para darle miradas de advertencia a su antiguo compañero de colegio, pero recibió una sonrisa torcida que daba a entender lo poco que importaba la opinión para el pocionista.

Edward paso por alto las discusiones de ese tal Harry y las quejas del tuerto por hablar enfrente de ellos sobre el tema, como si fuera alguien importante ese sujeto –ey Al…- llamo a su hermano en susurro –crees que el coronel este bien… después de pasar la puerta- aseguro, recordando las fotos de ese periódico… parecía en buenas condiciones.

-Tenemos que esperar…- aseguro la armadura con algo de aprehensión, sabiendo que nadie pasa completo por la verdad.

Los hermanos siguieron en sus propios pensamientos, después de todo estaban en el día prometido y temían por el bienestar de su país, aunque con 4 de los 5 sacrificios fuera de las manos de "padre" por el momento eso aseguraba que les daba tiempo… aunque dudaban que fuera mucho.

XXXXX

Snape gruñía por lo bajo, intrigado por aquellas pequeñas molestias que entraron con facilidad no solo en Hogwarts sino también en gringotts… que significaba eso, que traería para el oscuro y Dumbledore.

Sabia del interés de Voldemort que ahora los tiene en consideración como la escoria más allá de los sangre sucia, eso le daba ventaja para el bando de la luz… pero ahora como llevaría el reclutamiento… un escalofrió vino de su espalda que oculto muy bien con su indiferencia habitual.

XXXXX

Molly servía algo de comida para pasar el tiempo, algo sencillo solo bocadillos… aunque la forma en que el chico rubio devoró solo la alentó para servir más, aunque intrigado porque al parecer este le describía el sabor a la armadura... le dio un poco de ternura, pero también resalto la incomodidad de algunos presentes por ese detalle.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió toda la casa Black, despertando a la madre de Sirius que comenzaba a maldecir e insultar a cualquiera que haya provocado el sonido.

-Creo que es un timbre original- alardeo despreocupado Edward arqueando la ceja porque los insultos que podía identificar no podía ser considerado como eso… el maldecía mejor, aunque pudo jurar que una voz conocida se escuchó a lo lejos… que lo hiso removerse incómodo.

Todos se pusieron alerta para cualquier ataque, algunos asustados por lo que fuera que haya querido entrar al edificio protegido… Snape y Remus tomaron la iniciativa de caminar por el pasillo oscurecido a causa de la falta de luz, pasos cuidadosos mientras otro golpeteo que resonó con la misma intensidad que el primero sacudió la puerta.

-Ustedes quédense aquí- Alastor ordeno a los Elric para seguir al dúo que había desaparecido por el pasillo rumbo a la entrada, mientras el tercer golpe se volvía a escuchar con más fuerza.

Edward se encogió de hombros ajeno a cualquier preocupación, mientras los que se marcharon al pasillo miraban con temor la puerta de esa guarida que se supone no sería atacada mientras el secreto de su ubicación no era divulgada, agradecían que Harry estaba en la madriguera antes de partir al colegio nuevamente… los tres hombres que encabezaban ese movimiento de defensa ante lo desconocido compartieron una mirada, levantando sus varitas en el conocimiento que el próximo golpe seria el fin de su seguridad.

-Cálmese señora Izumi- la voz de Tonks se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta cuando el cuarto golpe volvió a rezumbar, pero ahora con más fuerza derribando la estructura que salió volando golpeando a un Remus y Alastor que no reaccionaron tan rápido como el pocionista.

-Como quieren que nos calmemos…- gruño una voz masculina, los jadeos de los presentes no se hiso esperar mientras apoyaban a sus heridos por la puerta proyectil… las voces seguían estando fuera del marco, mientras el polvo se asentaba… aun con las varitas en alto a pesar de la voz conocida de su auror–Su vejete intento algo con nuestra mente- amenazante concluyo la voz.

La pintura ahora escupía sobre el daño a su finísima propiedad a manos de sangres sucias traidores que no solo ensuciaban con su presencia su humilde morada… sino que la destruían con su salvajismo.

-Ey hola Coronel… Maestra- la armadura llamo desde la espalda de todo la comitiva, recibiendo miradas asombradas por la familiaridad de aquellos que acababan de violar su escondite y lanzar la puerta dejando a dos de los suyos fuera del juego.

Edward estaba detrás de este, Bill se preguntó si era miedo lo que podía detectar del dúo… eso significaba que los que acaban de entrar de una manera bastante llamativa a la mansión Black, eran los otros dos que estaban esperando ese grupo… aquellos famosos muggles que enfrentaron al oscuro y sus mortifagos… el mayor Wesley trago grueso, regresando su vista al marco de la puerta… pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo, los gritos de la señora Black eran segundo término, cuando el primer pie se abrió paso fuertemente.

La mujer daba aires de salvajismo, con su ropa muggle y su cabello oscuro en una extraña forma, apoyándose en ella... era un hombre que aunque carecía de la brutalidad de la fémina… tenía el aire intimidador que ambos armaban un grupo del terror… los magos se sentían repentinamente en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia.

El silencio (ignorando los gritos de la señora Black) vino cuando la orden se sintió ser víctima de la mirada cruel de la mujer, nada acostumbrados al poderío femenino en su mundo con tal nivel… el escaneo duro poco, cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

-Edward… Alphonse…- ladro la mujer pasando por alto a todo el montón de gente agrupado en la puerta, llevando al hombre a su lado para acercarse al dúo que se removía incomodo bajo la mirada de su tutor –síganme… tenemos que platicar- gruño.

-Espere Señor Mustang, Señora Curtis- Albus entraba detrás de este una Tonks con su color de cabello azul eléctrico que miraba la destrucción con algo de miedo.

-Vejete… no me interesa tus intentos… ahórratelos- el hombre indico con una voz lacerante, deteniendo al anciano a medio camino por la mirada de advertencia de ambos (aunque uno sin visión).

-Como se atreve…- Minerva iba a defender al director, pero la mirada llameante de la mujer le hiso atragantarse las palabras.

-Que como me atrevo…- Izumi por un momento mitigo todo ese salvajismo, mostrando una sonrisa tan dulce que algunos la creyeron… aunque un escalofrió corrió tanto para los adolescentes y el coronel, sabiendo que era un truco bastante funcional… algunos que la conocieron en el ministerio presintieron la falsedad del asunto –dígale a su vejete… que se mantenga alejada de las mentes de las personas… nadie le da derecho… su estúpida magia no los hace poderosos… por el contrario… creídos estúpidos que creen que pueden con nosotros- dijo con la voz más oscuros, dando una mirada de muerte que borro en segundos su sonrisa señalando a un apenado Albus.

-Fullmetal… vamos… tenemos mucho que discutir- Roy indico, pasando por alto presentaciones o demoliendo todo su sentido de educación… estaba enojado y no podía actuar natural cuando alguien intento entrar en su mente.

-SUCIOS TRAIDORES DE LA SANGRE… ESCORIA QUE ENSUCIA LA DIGNIDAD DE MI ANTIGUA CASA…- la señora Black seguía gritando por encima de su pulmón (o lo que fuera siendo una pintura) pero nadie presto atención, toda la orden observaba como aquellos cuatro individuos entraban a la casa subiendo a las escaleras… para tomar distancia de aquellos nombrados magos.

-La primera vez que veo… alguien que no siente respeto por ti… Albus- alardeo Severus con seriedad.

-Severus… por favor- suplico Albus, sabiendo cual fue su error… aunque no esperaba que se dieran cuenta de la intrusión que juro estaba llevándose a cabo de manera despistada, error que cometió… solo esperaba que no hubiera desechado aliados poderosos.

-Hay que curar a Remus y Alastor- recordó Molly señalando a los dos que estaban en brazos de Bill Wesley y Arthur, todos confirmaron marchándose para superar esa primera impresión… ahora sabían que en el profeta no mentía en cuanto a lo amenazante que esos "muggles" podían llegar a ser.

XXXXX

Harry Potter ahora con su credibilidad publica restablecida se sentía apesumbrados al no saber nada del estatus de su padrino, que conocía estaba en espera de un juicio por parte del ministerio… la madriguera por algún motivo la sentía sofocante, más cuando sus pensamientos tenían conflicto con esos muggles que parecían no tenían miedo… capaces de defenderse con esa nueva "magia".

-Hey Harry- Ron entro a la vieja habitación donde compartía con su mejor amigo, viéndolo tirado en el colchón con un aire pensativo… de esos que tenía últimamente.

-Ron… crees que tengamos probabilidades de ganar… lo que sea que vaya a iniciar- pidió a su amigo, con un tinte de esperanza que necesitaba ser restablecida.

-Pues si tenemos a esa señora terrorífica… creo que hasta podíamos ahorrarnos tiempo- dijo en medio broma, aunque sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar cómo fue la lucha… SIN MAGIA.

Una sonrisa lleno el rostro del elegido, negando por la ocurrencia de su amigo –si es que el ministerio lo permite… recuerda que todavía no sabemos cuál va a ser su destino- recordó, sabiendo que ellos mismos estaban en el ministerio esperando una resolución de su propio problema… aunque recordando como golpearon gente indiscriminadamente le daba gracias a Merlín de no ser motivo de su odio.

-Vamos… eso de ser muggles no lo creo…- dijo el pelirrojo con ausencia, dejándose caer al lado de su amigo –viste esa magia sin varita… es única… hasta hay rumores de que es el legado de Flamel-

-No es magia… ellos dijeron que era ciencia- Hermione entraba a la habitación, acompañada de Ginny, Luna y el mismo Neville (siendo su primera vez en la madriguera).

-Ciencia… que es eso- dijo Neville, aunque Luna y Ron podían compartir su misma ignorancia por esa rama de estudio, después de todo no preguntaron en su momento.

Hermione iba a contestar pero Harry la detuvo de soltar cualquier definición que solo complicaría todo –es un método de estudio muggle… hay diferentes tipos- explico con sencillez, ganándose una mirada recriminatoria de su amiga.

Un colectivo "oh" se escuchó –pero volviendo al tema… crees que estarán de nuestra parte- pidió Ginny pensativa, mirando el techo con detenimiento recordando su aventura.

-Sería una ventaja… - aseguro Luna ausentemente, mirando como si tuviera mejores cosas que ver… ajena a cualquier molestia, era como si todo su mundo fuera aparte.

-No lo sabremos… - aseguro Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros –por lo menos tenemos que esperar… por ahora creo que debemos estar preocupados por Sirius- trago un nudo de garganta, sabiendo los problemas legales que tendrá el padrino de su amigo.

Harry sintió la mirada de sus amigos, como dando un apoyo por algo que sabían le afectaba –lo entiendo… gracias chicos- sonrió tristemente.

XXXXX

En la vieja biblioteca Black una reunión se llevaba a cabo por 4 únicos alquimistas, las miradas variadas según la información del menor de los Elric compartía con sus compañeros en aquella corta reunión con la verdad, que los había lanzado a ese lugar como método de diversión.

El lugar no era mejor que el resto de la casa, viejos estantes llenos de volúmenes que parecían lejanos de ser leídos, sillones con tapicería vieja, mesas antiguas y viejos retratos de antiguos familiares que observaban al grupo en total desagrado por su condición "inferior" al no detectar pizca de magia en ellos… siendo ignorados de manera apremiante.

Roy se pasó su mano por el cabello oscuro, tratando de digerir lo que el pequeño ser blanco les había hecho… no solo le había arrebatado la vista, sino que lo metía en un mundo donde la magia existía… aquel absurdo método de entretener niños parecía muy real –mierda… estamos jodidos- gruño.

-No solo jodidos… atrapados entre un montón de gente en la cual no confió…- aseguro Izumi, ganándose miradas de sus discípulos –el vejete… trato de hacer algo en nuestra mente… lo sentimos… empezamos a ver algunas memorias…- hiso una mueca por lo poco que pudo recordar, agradecía que no fuera nada de lo cual podía comprometerlos –así que tener cuidado… atentos a cualquiera que trate de hacer lo mismo- aseguro, ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Entonces que hacemos…- pidió la armadura con preocupación –tenemos que esperar hasta que seamos convocados de nuevo… - suspiro.

-Irnos no es la opción…- aseguro Roy con austeridad, poniendo sus manos para apoyar la barbilla en aquel avejentado sillón –por lo que hicimos… ahora somos objetivo de un loco- gruño, ahora se arrepentía de su estupidez de actuar en ese momento.

-No es que no podamos defendernos… los idiotas son unos débiles…- alardeo Izumi, pero esa burla no brillaba en sus ojos –pero es un mundo nuevo… y aunque no me guste… andar por ahí a ciegas es una estupidez… sin ofender Roy- aclaro con rapidez sabiendo la deficiencia de militar, que desestimo el hecho.

Un silencio en que todos consideraban sus alternativas para lo que esperaban, corta visita en ese nuevo mundo.

-Hay que discutir esto con los "magos"- aseguro Edward con una sonrisa ante la palabra que nunca considero decir en sus 5 sentidos.

-Nos guardaremos nuestra información… - advirtió Roy con premura –ellos no tienen la necesidad de sabernos de otro mundo… ni mucho menos enseñar nuestra alquimia sin necesidad- dijo con recelo.

-Ahí discutiremos el plan a seguir… mientras "regresamos" a casa- Izumi estuvo de acuerdo, con esto en mente se dirigieron a la puerta, para enfrentar al grupo que esperaba abajo… que realizaban su propia reunión de los hechos.

XXXXX

Mientras en Amestris…

Una forma humanoide se escuchaba desesperada, los miles de cables que pasaban por la superficie estaba en total silencio… manteniendo a raya a todo el que quisiera pasar más allá de sus defensas.

-Creo que tu plan ha salido mal- una voz que provenía del cuerpo que salía entre la materia oscura, ahí estaba hohenheim en su peor momento… atrapado en el interior de su antes maestro.

-Calla… que esto solo es una interferencia- gruño el ser con molestia, callando al hombre que sirvió como muestra para su propio cuerpo.

Donde estaban sus sacrificios, ahora estaba seguro que necesitaba buscarlos… ya mando a sus "hijos" en su búsqueda, solo necesitaba buscar otros para llamarlos nuevamente ante su presencia.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Hola aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta entrega.

¿Qué les parecio?

Albus que hiso mal en leer mentes, una mala costumbre que costo la confianza de los alquimistas en general.

El próximo capitulo.

La orden.

Neah 20 fuera…


	5. Chapter 5

Prometido 5: La orden

Amelia Bones, Jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y activa en Wizengamot se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla en aquella austera oficina… el día había sido uno de los más intensos en toda su carrera, pues no solo trato el juicio de los muggles apodados los alquimistas sino que acababa de librar a Sirius Black.

La mujer lamentaba la injusticia dada a ese hombre, que su único error fue haber sido incondicional con uno de sus amigos… aquel que ahora se sabe está vivo, Peter Pettigrew andaba por ahí libre y sin pena… mientras al último Black le habían quitado su libertad, solo por las creencias de su familia, lo habían encarcelado sin juicio.

Miro la foto de su sobrina, Susan Bones… cerro con fuerza sus ojos, tenía que ser fuerte… porque ella sabía, lo sentía en su sangre… otra guerra mágica estaba encima de ellos, posiblemente los atentados contra su vida serian algo con lo cual lidiaría en el paso del tiempo.

-Adelante…- hablo al escuchar el sonido de su puerta, era su secretaria y al parecer el ministro quería verla.

Cornelius estaba insoportable y trataba vanamente de limpiar su nombre actuando como la ley exige, con justicia… pero era demasiado tarde, su popularidad estaba por los suelos… sus intentos de desmentir a Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore durante todo un año no sería olvidado con facilidad por la comunidad mágica, Bones lamentaba que prontamente se encontrarían en la búsqueda de un reemplazo.

Con la rudeza que su puesto exige, su sentido de justicia impune… Amelia Bones se fue para enfrentar al ministro, ondeando su túnica en los pasillos… esperaba que aquellos alquimistas pudieran ayudar a reestablecer el orden del ministerio… pues como se desenvolvieron en el juicio, ambos tenían fuertes convicciones de leyes… ambos alegaron ser militares, ¿de dónde? No se sabe, pero estaba segura que harían falta para su gobierno… que se cae a pedazos por temor.

XXXXX

Sirius se estiraba incrédulo que todo se hubiera resuelto, no con facilidad… obviamente… pero satisfactorio de que los resultaros se hubieran inclinado a su favor, debía aceptar que tenía algo de odio por todos esos años perdidos ante la negativa de ofrecerle un juicio… estaba amargado, no confiaba en el ministro… y deseando mal ajeno, esperaba que Cornelius se retirara a causa de sus malas acciones.

Le restablecieron sus asientos de Wizengamot, que usaría con sabiduría aunque él no este especializado en leyes… buscaría a quien poner que fuera de su confianza, la indemnización y entrega de bóvedas de gringotts se resolverían durante la semana que entra, tenía una vida por delante.

-No gracias- desestimo la guardia de aurores que se ofrecieron a encaminarlo a la salida, hubiera preferido a su prima… pero no la había visto desde aquel evento donde Voldemort se descubrió, se preguntaba cómo estaban los muggles… pensó brevemente.

Caminaba casual por los pasillos de ese lugar que no le ofreció justicia, no en el pasado… fue consciente de las miradas de los trabajadores, algunos mostraban avergonzados que su gobierno y ellos mismos lo hubieran creído asesino, mas todos los milagros que le colgaron en ese año… que se desmintieron a causa de una buena poción de veritaserum tanto a el como a los supuestos "testigos"… tenía la emoción de como reaccionaria su ahijado ante la noticia de un padrino libre.

El sabor de la libertad nunca la había disfrutado con tanto gusto, claro ignorando las miradas de lastima… fue cuando noto el grupo de periodistas que se amotinaban cuando lo vieron, miles de preguntas le lanzaron… no entendió la mayoría, se dedicó a empujar y hacerse el sordo, no debía nada al puto Profeta.

Cuando sintió la primera brisa de las afueras, estuvo tentado a brincar de emoción… de correr por todos lados como niño con un reciente descubrimiento, con sus años de encierro aprendió a apreciar pequeñas cosas como es la simpleza de admirar el cielo… escuchar a la gente… mirar las aves en pleno vuelo, cerrar los ojos y sentir el aire.

-Puedo caminar- dijo con emoción contenida, arreglándose su túnica que aun sucia… ahora se sentía tan liviana, camino con gusto… saludo a gente tanto muggle como mágica, que aun recibiendo miradas de "no hagas caso… está loco" no le importaba, carajo estaba más que emocionado con el cambio de vida tan repentino.

Su corazón saltaba, su sonrisa estaba imborrable y solo porque quería mantener su honor, no daría saltitos entonando una canción tonta… su decisión de ir al ministerio era la mejor que había tomado, a pesar de las múltiples quejas de que permaneciera en su terrorífica casa de familia… si pudiera… la demolería y armaría algo más alegre… eso sonaba como un buen plan, aunque las miles de protecciones lo evitaran… pero podía pedir ayuda en cuanto a eso.

Llego a la calle donde estaba su cárcel personal, pero detuvo el paso cuando fue consciente de que algo andaba mal… la puerta de su hogar, Grimmauld Place estaba siendo reparada por su sobrina –Ey Tonks… ¿Qué paso?- inquirió al comenzar a subir escalones.

La chica volteo, se rasco los ojos con insistencia como si tuviera la duda de que estaba soñando… un silencio de segundo vino después –SIRIUS- grito a los cuatro vientos, lanzándose a su pariente hasta casi tirarlo, sin soltarlo comenzó a hablar –por merlín… porque no avistaste, hubiéramos ido por ti… maldito ministerio, no dijo a qué horas te soltarían… así que solo me dedique a seguir al director, que por cierto se ha ganado el rencor de los extranjeros, eso fue lo que sucedió la señora Curtis tiro tu puerta pasando por encima de todas las defensas… CON PURA FUERZA- escupió con rapidez y sin casi pausas.

Sirius todavía con la auror sostenida de la cintura, en el marco de su antigua casa trataba de asimilar toda la información dada de golpe –espera… que hiso el director- pregunto extrañado, era raro que alguien no adorara a Dumbledore, no le importaban los daños a su propiedad… era rico, lo material era lo de menos.

Tonks se soltó, volviendo hasta la puerta que ahora si unió por completo… no sabía que sería difícil, se necesitaron muchos "reparo" para que quedara decente la entrada de nuevo –bueno, según dijeron… el director intento entrar en sus mentes- expuso con algo de incomodidad, recordando cómo fue la explosión de carácter de un momento a otro.

Sirius se quedó pensativo, mientras cerraban la puerta… su madre estaba callada gracias a todos los magos de época… la casa se sentía tensa y por los ruidos, sabía que todos estaban en la cocina –donde están ellos- cuestiono con interés, pues por lo dicho aquello en verdad era grave… el también se hubiera molestado si hubiera sido víctima de eso, además… que le sucede al director para aplicarlo con muggles (unos muggles bastante fuertes y con algún tipo de magia… pero muggles al fin).

-Llevan encerrados desde que llegaron en la biblioteca- aseguro Tonks con un suspiro, mientras caminaban en dirección hacia la cocina… cuando entraron fue todo felicidad, cada miembro de la orden abrazo, lloro y saltaron de alegría porque al fin, según lo que conto con rapidez… era una persona libre.

-Ja, en tu cara… quejicus- alardeo Sirius no pudiendo contener ese veneno hacia el único que ni siquiera se paró para recibirlo.

-Que quieres perro… con un hueso y eres feliz- sonrió arrogantemente el pelinegro, dando en claro lo mucho que le afecta ese intento de intimidación infantil.

Sirius entrecerró sus ojos hacia ese hombre que desprecio desde joven, pero negó con la cabeza –agradezco que hayas avisado de mi ahijado…- dijo en susurro, pero todo se detuvo cuando se dieron cuenta de que ese era un gran paso.

Pues en efecto, Severus había dado el aviso de que Harry iria al ministerio… sin esperar a que se verificara que en verdad Black estuviera en peligro.

Snape pareció de igual manera sorprendido… su inexpresiva cara se rompió en una expresión de breve asombro, pero un gesto que asesino de inmediato poniéndose esa mascara indiferente de nuevo –que podía hacer… si Potter tiene un complejo heroico difícil de vencer-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- acepto el antes fugitivo, otro silencio vino después de esta rara discusión… nadie lo había visto de acuerdo con algo.

-Mejor guarda silencio Black… empiezas a asustarnos- replico mordaz el pocionista, asegurando que otra sorpresa de esas podía romper el orden natural del universo… algo que internamente acepto canuto.

-Bien… me dijeron que nuestros defensores están enojados…- dijo Black de manera casual, aunque juro que Albus se removía incomodo cuando todos lo voltearon a ver… como una suave recriminación que no tenían el valor de demostrar a alguien a quien respetaban desde el pasado.

-Es algo que es verdad- una voz replico a sus espaldas, ahí en el marco de la puerta de esa ahora muy chica cocina… se encontraban los cuatro, que aunque uno era un adolescente y el otro una armadura, se podía sentir la misma hostilidad… algo que puso sobre la línea a Alastor, que inconscientemente apretó con fuerza su bastón dispuesto a lanzarse si fuera necesario.

-Me alegra que hayas salido libre…- dijo Roy que se encontraba apoyado en Izumi, pues era alguien que estaba a la altura, o se sentía a gusto con ella porque secretamente sabía que había optado por ayudarlo sin pedirlo.

-Lo se… aunque mi soledad sin sus constantes platicas paso de ser extraño… a aburrido- replico ingeniosamente Sirius, que provoco un resoplido de ambos que compartieron pasillo de celdas con él.

-Basta de esto…- dijo el chico rubio, que Sirius frunció el ceño al saberlo por la edad de Harry… luego noto la armadura, con este calor como alguien podía estar dentro de esa cosa.

-Ellos son Edward y Alphonse- dijo secamente Izumi al entrar por completo –nosotros somos Roy e Izumi- siguió aunque su cortesía estaba muy corta para todos aquellos que no lo sabían, pues lanzo una mirada de eterno odio al anciano que estaba sentado… ni la mirada que trato de lanzar Minerva en su defensa para exigir respeto funciono…. La ama de casa señalo la dirección, y el alquimista de fuego hiso lo mismo.

-Yo en verdad lamento mis acciones… pero deben de estar conscientes que fue un paso necesario para asegurarnos que no fueran peligrosos o con dobles intenciones- se defendió Dumbledore, pero la mirada agria de tres de ellos le dieron a entender que no necesitaban palabras para una disculpa… que el ya perdió algún respeto que podía haberse formado.

-Aunque estoy segura que no obtuvo nada- se jacto Izumi, sonriendo de medio lado provocando que susurros comenzaran a sonar –silencio- exigió golpeando con su pie el suelo… como una depredadora esperando cualquier falso movimiento y atacar.

-Lo siento señor… pero lo que hiso está mal, violo cualquier derecho de intimidad- aseguro la armadura con tono cortes pero que estaba a favor de los suyos en su molestia, cortando la escena de su maestra para fortuna de los pobres miembros de la orden.

-Pero no bajamos para que usted intente obtener nuestras disculpas…- el nombrado Edward replico con acidez y una grave falta de respeto, sentándose pesadamente en una de las sillas que había abandonado Bill cuando Sirius llego –queremos discutir… lo que hay que proseguir-

-Ya que nosotros no sabemos de este nuevo mundo… y su loco ha puesto ojos sobre nosotros- aclaro Roy, aunque en su oscuridad era inconsciente de los gestos que provoco por ser tan despectivo con el señor oscuro.

-Como saben eso… que ustedes son objeto del que no debe ser nombrado- pidió secamente Snape, que internamente estaba divertido con la forma en la que le hablaron al director, no es que le cayera mal… pero el pocionista debía aceptar lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser el vejete.

Roy dirigió su mirada donde escucho esa voz bastante desinteresada para la cuestión que realizo –es evidente… al parecer el tipejo tiene algunas muy fuerte creencias… nosotros le pateamos el trasero, es de pensamiento común que eso merece una venganza- dijo como si fuera lo normal en actuar.

-Un orgullo lastimado es más peligroso que cualquier herida realizada- Izumi concluyo, poniéndose en unas sillas donde dirigió al militar que susurro un gracias, luego ella se fue con Alphonse… ambos detrás de los que estaban sentados.

Apenas algunos se dieron cuenta de la ceguera del militar, todos aquellos que habían ido al ministerio no lo habían reportado… pues ellos mismos dudaban de eso cuando se enfrentan a mortifagos, oscuro y aurores con una facilidad asombrosa (aunque la mujer le susurrara la dirección pero no lo notaron)… ahora era oficial, aquel tipo era ciego.

-Así que solamente harán eso… creen que les daremos los brazos abiertos después de cómo llegaron y tratan a nuestro líder- gruño Alastor, golpeteando con su bastón el suelo.

Albus se aclaró la garganta –yo quería hacerles un ofrecimiento…- pidió con amabilidad cortando cualquier inicio de guerra interna, aunque los ojos aburridos de tres de ellos le dijeron que lo odiarían por siempre.

-No estarás pensando invitarlos… no con lo peligrosos que pueden ser… Albus- Minerva que al principio estaba a favor de los adolescentes, ahora no estaba segura que era bueno subestimarlos… no cuando todavía dos de los suyos tienen un moretón de la puerta proyectil.

-Pero ellos pueden ser nuestra esperanza… son hábiles- intervino Remus, viendo con sensatez que alguien con las capacidades de ellos… que con solo fuerza bruta hicieron grandes proezas… podía ser beneficioso para su bando.

-También descorteses- apoyo Severus, que tuvo que tirarse al suelo para esquivar un proyectil… que al mitigarse la impresión, se dieron cuenta de una sandalia haciendo hueco en la pared.

-Cuidado con lo que dices… que aquí nosotros éramos los educados… pero nuestra etiqueta la arruino su vejete- aseguro Izumi al pasar de largo por todo el comedor con las caras desencajadas de los presentes… para recoger su sandalia y ponérsela como nueva, claro que le dio una sonrisa sardónica al que estaba en el suelo.

Los que fueron al ministerio eran conscientes de que algo tan vanal como una sandalia, era un peligro en manos como las de la extranjera… podían jurar que los adolescentes temblaron ante un recuerdo distante, pero no estaban seguros… para ellos la viva imagen de Bellatrix con una bella marca de ese hasta hace poco proyectil era lo que recordaban con burla y terror de ser los posibles objetivos por alguna cosa que dirían mal.

Severus gruño al ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose la poca dignidad que le queda para sentarse de nuevo… para recibir una sonrisa burlona de Sirius, que estaba conteniendo una carcajada a duras penas por tal espectáculo.

-Pueden quedarse aquí… si lo desean- aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, después de todo… alguien que haya puesto en su lugar al quejicus merecían facilidades de su parte, además era muy grande esa casa y podía invitar a vivir a varios –claro que algunas habitaciones falta limpieza- aseguro.

-Regresando al tema principal- Albus llamo la atención nuevamente –quisiera invitarlos a ser parte de la Orden del fénix…- indico ante jadeos incrédulos de algunos mientras otros si entendían porque la invitación, después de todo… muggles hábiles eran bienvenidos aunque no fueran magos.

-Y que ordena el fénix- dijo burlista Edward, pasando su mano por la nuca y recibiendo una reprimenda de su hermano.

-En serio… estas considerando invitar a estos- gruño Alastor, que tuvo que retroceder un poco al ver la clara amenaza de la mujer que estaba a segundos de lanzar nuevamente su recién recuperada sandalia.

-No nos interesa- aseguro Roy con seriedad, con esos ojos ausentes de luz bastante critico y calculador.

-Pero ni siquiera han dado la oportunidad de explicar en qué consiste- dijo Arthur algo extrañado, dando un paso adelante como en suplica por alguna respuesta.

-Explicarnos…- aclaro Mustang poniendo los ojos donde la voz de réplica vino, su gesto crudo como cuando está enfrente de un alto mando al cual no respetaba –explicarnos que he de suponer esto es una organización de defensa cuando su gobierno no es suficiente… algo que trabaja sin lazos para la ley… a menos que estén pensando dar un golpe de estado… no veo la utilidad de trabajar en las sombras- comento con calculo y razón.

Silencio vino después de todo, algunos compartieron miradas incomodas otros parecían ofendidos, pero no replicaron… porque siendo varios los pensamientos, tenían que aceptar el punto de lo dicho.

-Esto es un país de magos…- un resoplido por parte de Edward ante la palabra estúpida según su parecer –pero están trabajando bastante desunidos-

-Que va a saber un niño- replico con sorna Alastor, Tonks tuvo que suspirar porque su tutor estaba furico.

-Este niño es un militar…- aclaro Izumi con gravedad, Molly ahogo un grito al saber que alguien de la edad de sus hijos era un soldado… Arthur y Bill también compartieron miradas complicadas, al entender por qué ese niño no tenía el aire como tal… podían asegurar que llevaron una vida más oscura que el propio Harry Potter –nosotros somos militares- alzo el dedo índice dando énfasis a lo dicho, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por lo cual entendemos más del gobierno… que lo que ustedes nos han demostrado- la armadura replico con cortesía.

-Pues su gobierno es una basura… si dejan a unos niños su trabajo… sobre todo a una lata vaci…- Alastor se quedó callado cuando una roca lo presionaba contra la pared, levantándolo unos centímetros.

-Dirás todo lo que quieras… estúpido tuerto… pero mejor que no completes esa frase- Edward ya estaba enfrente de su víctima, con sus palmas en el suelo y mirada feroz… nadie pudo moverse por esa escena, ni mucho menos por la amargura que emergía nuevamente de los cuatro alquimistas.

-Bájalo- Tonks tenía la varita señalada a la cien del chico, pero ella misma tenía un arma en su cabeza por parte del militar… que aun con su discapacidad, había reaccionado dejándose guiar por la voz.

Las varitas se alzaron por todo el mundo, pero Izumi y Alphonse ya habían reaccionado, ahora toda la cocina vestía a magos colgando de manos de piedra… solo Tonks estaba en pie con un arma muggle en su cabeza.

-Tranquilícense- Sirius pidió, siendo de los pocos que no reaccionaron hostiles… pues aunque no habían sido introducidos como se debían, suponía que entre la armadura y el chico rubio había un lazo de parientes… y Alastor lo había ofendido, aunque no entendía a que se refería con vacía.

-Me tranquilizare hasta que su tuerto pida disculpas- exigió el adolescente, ignorante de la varita que aún lo apuntaba.

-Yo no me voy a disculpar- aseguro feroz el ex auror, valiéndole que aumentara la presión de esa roca entre chispas entre las manos que aun apoyaba en el suelo el adolescente.

Se escuchó el quitar del seguro del arma de Mustang, cuando Tonks estaba apretando su varita para replicar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el rubio.

-Alastor…. Pide disculpas- Albus índico desde su asiento, a su lado Snape que por el contrario de la situación…. Parecía dispuesto a ir por palomitas y disfrutar la función, aunque le hubiera agradado ver a Sirius colgado al igual que Remus, pues eran ellos los únicos que no reaccionaron mal.

-Por favor Alastor- aseguro Molly, que vergonzosamente también reacciono mal.

-Bien… lo siento chamaco- gruño volteando a ver a la armadura que pareció alivianarse ante esto, pues ambos la maestra y el optaron por bajar a los magos.

-No sabes nada- gruño Edward al bajar al viejo al suelo de nuevo, compartiendo miradas de mutuo desagrado.

-Creo que ya todo acabo- Tonks dijo de lo más casual, volteando hacia el militar que comenzaba a guardar su arma –te ayudo- se ofreció con una suelta sonrisa, después de todo… ella no era rencorosa.

-Por supuesto- acepto el militar, divertido por esta situación que cambio de "te vuelo los sesos" a "amigos" rápidamente.

Ahora nuevamente muchos dudaban de su ceguera, pues que ciego reaccionaria tan rápido y sin terminar en el suelo o chocando con alguien… pero mejor no decirlo en voz alta.

-Cómo íbamos diciendo…- Roy tomo la palabra nuevamente al ser puesto en la silla por la auror que regreso al lado de su aún más agrio tutor –no trabajaremos para su organización… preferiríamos estar en su gobierno, creo que sería más fácil… esto es una posible guerra… señores… no comprendo su trabajo encubierto- concluyo como buen discurso.

-Comprendo- afirmo Albus, viendo la razón en sus palabras.

-Aceptamos tu ofrecimiento Sirius…- Izumi se dirigió al Black que confirmo con su cabeza –también necesito un lugar donde practicar… pues hay cierto militar ciego al cual debo entrenar- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro.

-Si… aunque esta algo abandonado- aclaro Sirius recordando esa vieja sala donde se llevaban a cabo bailes, les dio la dirección pues al parecer lo sucio era lo de menos.

Edward y Alphonse miraron como si fuera la última vez al capitán, que estaba siendo arrastrado entre replicas infantiles de que "no es necesario" que no fueron escuchadas por su emocionada maestra.

-Creo que es todo- pidió Remus todavía viendo la puerta donde los gritos de la señora Black se escuchaban, rivalizando con las suplicas del hombre que hasta hace unos momentos se veía calculador "Ya es tarde para entrenamientos" fue lo que entendió cuando la voz se perdió… negó con la cabeza ante la rareza que ni en el mundo mágico había visto.

-Supongo- se encogió de hombros Edward, poniéndose de pie junto a su hermano.

-Ustedes no están interesados en…- Albus fue detenido por la mano del adolescente, que negó fervientemente cual fuera el nuevo ofrecimiento… sacando un suspiro del anciano, que ahora estaba más que arrepentido por sus acciones… aunque no tenían nuevos miembros de la orden, se tendría que conformar con lo que fuera que harían esos extranjeros.

-Que pasen buena noche- Alphonse siguió a su hermano que salió maldiciendo en lo bajo "vejete estúpido" fue lo poco que se entendió en su balbuceo al salir.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, suponiendo que esos chicos podían defenderse y encontrar habitaciones por si mismos… se quedó pensativo, esos chicos eran militares… estaban entrenados para la guerra… que vida debieron de haber llevado para tener un triste destino como el que seguramente cargaban.

Algunos decidieron irse, los que quedaron como fue Alastor, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Minerva, Severus, Albus y el mismo, discutieron las apariciones de los alquimistas… la condición de armadura vacía del menor de lo que conocían hermano de Edward… Alastor compartió que por su ojo pudo observar la falta de extremidades del mocoso, que gano gemidos de amenazas de lágrimas por parte de Molly.

Para Sirius esto solo era seguramente algo por lo cual podía conocer con el tiempo, aunque Albus le pidió vigilarlos… él lo haría por decisión propia y no comunicaría nada que fuera privado de esos nuevos huéspedes en esa mansión Black.

Aunque maldecía saber que su ahijado regresaría a Hogwarts el día siguiente, le daría una sorpresa… posiblemente ya no tendría que regresar con los Dursley este verano… esos pensamientos mitigaron cualquier tensión de sus nuevos amigos.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo

Coronadomontes gracias por tu comentario!

Neah 20 fuera…


	6. Chapter 6

Prometido 6: Entrenamiento

Harry estaba cansado, los días habían sido los mas tensos por todo lo que sucedió, era algo bueno que su padrino fuera libre... pero no sabia porque no había ido a darle la noticia en persona, sabiendo que ese serian los planes cercanos para este si fuera el caso... no había regresado a la escuela, un hecho al cual lo habían atrasado a causa de un bien mayor... no sabia cual era... pero ahí estaba en las puertas de Grimmauld Place 12 a petición de Dumbledore.

-Crees que esto es bueno... digo por algo el director nos hiso la petición- indico Ron algo cuidadoso, no sabiendo que les espera del otro lado de la antigua casa Black.

-Yo creo que el Director quiere que intercedamos con los extranjeros...- aseguro sabionda Hermione, dando una mirada de "yo lo se" a sus amigos que resoplaron por lo segura que parecía la mujercita.

El de anteojos se rasco la nuca con temor, recordando a aquellos temerarios extraños del cual los periódicos no han dejado de publicar con suposiciones cada vez mas descabelladas -yo no se... no creo que sea eso... puede que solo conocerlos- aseguro desconfiado, mientras comenzaba a subir los escalones, pero se congelo enfrente de la puerta cuando un temblor azoto por todo el edificio.

-Por Merlín... yo no entrare ahí- aseguro el pelirrojo con un rostro de terror puro al escuchar un lamento inhumano con una risa maliciosa de fondo.

Hermione volteo los ojos, tratando de tocar la puerta un poco bajo para que les pudieran escuchar pero no despertar el cuadro de la señora Black -no seas miedoso- regaño a Ron, aunque Harry también temblaba como una hoja cuando los sonidos no parecían desaparecer.

-Enfrentamos mortifagos... esto no nos intimidara- trato de decir el elegido, pero sus palabras valerosas eran traicionadas por su rostro de infinito terror cuando otro grito desgarrador floto en el aire de una manera tan tensa que hasta podian palpar el dolor.

La castaña tenia su propio terror encerrado para no mostrar, clavando su mirada en la puerta e inconscientemente con su mano en la varita, para lo que fuera seguía lamentándose detrás de esas paredes.

-No hay nadie...- dijo Ron con alivio, tratando de salir de esos gritos -no nos quiere abrir- aseguro al saber que los ruidos desechaban su primer comentario.

El crujir de la puerta a una lentitud de película de terror (según Harry) detuvo el escape del Wesley, el rostro ojeroso de un Sirius Black fue lo que lo recibió con una descuidada apariencia -OH BIENVENIDOS- dijo con una renovada energía, que no brillaba en sus ojos por el notable cansancio al cual su cuerpo habia sido victima y no se recuperaba-pasen...- invito con un gran bostezo.

-Por merlín... eres tu el torturado- pidió Ron, pero fue algo que se contesto al escuchar nuevamente los lamentos entre las paredes y las risas de satisfacción por el posible castigo a un desconocido.

-No... obviamente- contesto sin interés el ultimo Black, sonriendo cansado para dar paso a una ahora limpio recibidor... asombrando por el cambio de tapiz.

-Pensé que no podíamos hacer este tipo de cambios- aseguro con el ceño fruncido Hermione, superando los gritos por saciar su curiosidad académica... después de todo había quedado claro que un cambio significativo no era una opción cuando la casa tenia sus propias defensas para evitar ese tipo de cosas.

Sirius se encogió de hombros al dejarse caer en el sillón de manera descuidada, les dio una mirada adormilada -cosas de mis inquilinos- contesto escuetamente al encogerse de hombros, invitando a sentarse a los recién llegados que se miraron ante la sencilla respuesta.

-Como es eso- cuestiono intrigado Harry, mientras se acomodaba con sus colegas acompañándolo.

-Ni yo mismo lo se- Sirius demostró con su tono, que en verdad no tenia idea de lo que fuera que hicieron para quitar el sucio tapiz maldito que le recordaba una infancia estúpida -pero el cambio es bien recibido- concluyo escuetamente.

-Donde esta tu madre- pidió Ron asombrado al ver el espacio vacío donde el retrato molesto descansaba sin oportunidad de ser retirado.

Ahora el trio miraban el lugar por el pelirrojo, en efecto ahí no había nada... ni siquiera una mancha de edad o algo por el estilo... solo el pulcro nuevo color dorado que era la novedad en la vieja casa.

-Cosas de mis inquilinos- contesto nuevamente el hombre mayor, cabeceando de sueño ante sus jóvenes invitados.

-Es todo lo que nos vas a decir- pidió cansada de esa escueta respuesta Hermione, sentándose de golpe para despertar al pobre hombre.

-Ni yo lo se- dijo nuevamente en pura verdad el ultimo Black, tapándose otro escape de bostezo... mirando entre rendijas a los chicos -lo siento... pero esto es pesado- dijo al tratarse de masajear el cuello... como si tuviera dolores recurrentes.

-Te ves como si un montón de centauros te hubieran pateado- reconoció Ron al juzgar mejor al padrino de su amigo, algo que apenas los otros estaban viendo y era verdad.

Entre la maraña de cabello de su rostro, podían juzgar un moreton en su mejilla derecha... un corte en su cuello, con otro golpe viejo que se perdía entre sus ropas -estas bien- pregunto preocupado Harry, al tratar de tocarlo pero este se alejo de manera dolorosa.

-No los toques... todavía no siento... pero no quiero empeorarlo- contesto Sirius con una mueca ante lo preocupado de los jóvenes, posiblemente no era el mejor discurso a dar, cuando casi podía comparar con los centauros lo que estaba haciendo... porque esto era peor -no se preocupen... solo necesito descanso- aseguro con una sonrisa, donde faltaba un diente para asombro de los presentes.

-Eres tu el torturado- volvió a apuntar Ron, reconociendo todo esos moretones de posibles golpes -sabia que los muggles...- se cayo cuando algo paso rosando su mejilla que ahora sangraba... mientras su color desaparecía de su rostros y caía en el sillón por la perdida de fuerzas de sus pies de la impresión.

-Cuidado con lo que dices... mocoso- gruño una voz salvaje, pues ahí en toda su gloria estaba la nombrada Izumi dando la mejor mirada intimidante a ese chico cuyo discurso le molesto de solo escucharlo a distancia.

La mujer a comparación de su padrino, se miraba fresca aun con ropa muggle como la recordaba en su ultima vista en el ministerio (o periódicos)... pero esa esencia intimidante característica, no estaba seguro pero su padrino parecía que tuvo un escalofrió antes de ocultarlo... pero era solo su imaginación... ¿no?

-Como...- Hermione trataba de encontrar su valor para replicar, pero al sentir la mirada en ella misma sintió su valor Gryffindor escaparse para no regresar... como un slytherin se sentía.

-Esta bien... Izumi- aseguro Sirius para nada preocupado, como si estuviera acostumbrado en poco tiempo a sus arranques violentos... hasta cierto punto inmune a la pesada mirada... pero todavía podía notarse sus hombros temblar al ser victima de la salvaje mujer.

En grandes zancadas ya estaba enfrente de Harry, levantándolo de su barbilla para analizarlo de manera critica... dándole una vuelta para verlo de los diferentes ángulos -eres el elegido del que tanto alardean... ¿verdad?- aunque sonaba pregunta, todos tenían la sospecha que era una declaración concreta... aun sin soltar al adolescente.

Harry trago grueso, pues se sentía como si lo estaban juzgando para dar un veredicto... como un pobre cordero que no quería moverse para no motivar a la bestia a atacarlo -si... si- dijo algo acobardado cuando el brillo de los ojos oscuros parpadeo rápidamente.

-No tienes nada que ofrecer... para algo que se supone debes hacer- dijo rotundamente la mujer al parar enfrente del chico, haciendo una mueca de descontento -su futuro es una ruina si esta es su esperanza- aseguro a Sirius que suspiro.

-Ey... no tiene el derecho...- Hermione callo al escuchar lo que pudo ser un gruñido de amenaza por parte de la mujer para que callara... algo que funciono muy bien para la pobre leona.

-Ya termino el entrenamiento... puedes empezar a curarlos a todos... incluyéndote- aseguro Izumi con un bostezo cortando el tema y análisis como si esto no fuera importante, caminando hacia las escaleras para perderse en el segundo piso con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse... sin dedicarle miradas al grupo de adolescentes acobardados por solo su presencia.

-E...Entrenamiento- siseo Harry al encontrar su voz, todavía podía sentirse ser el foco de aquella oscura mirada... además esas palabras le habían calado lo suficiente.

Ron boqueo varias veces, como tratando de decir nada pero no encontró sus palabras... sin tener la valentía de voltear a ver que era lo que le lanzo esa mujer, cuyo objeto sin valor a cierta velocidad demostraba ser un arma letal peor que la varita (Harry vio que era una cuchara).

-Si, he comenzado a entrenar con la tutela de Izumi- aseguro Sirius de una manera segura, el silencio vino después de esta declaración... como algo inconcebible de que un mago se este esforzando físicamente para algo.

Hermione trago grueso, pero miro inquisitivamente a Sirius -es indignante... esto no es entrenamiento, es tortura- saco su valor, sintiendo la furia al ver como eran sometido sus seres queridos... pero no sentía suficiente ira como para ir a reclamar en el rostro de la salvaje mujer... apreciaba su vida... no era estúpida.

El ultimo Black sintió agradecido de la preocupación -no es nada de eso Hermione... es solo necesidad de progresar- aseguro con confianza, aunque hubiera veces en que se cuestionaba su cordura para aceptar algo tan salvaje -aunque de una manera violenta pero efectiva- defendió lo indefendible, abriendo paso hacia el patio donde dos cuerpos estaban tirados y una armadura abollada era el único en pie.

-Buena tardes- saludo la armadura, ganándose miradas extrañadas de los adolescentes... pues como había alguien dentro cuando hace tanto calor -El señor Mustang tiene algunas torceduras algo graves- informo lo mas casual la voz adolescente.

-Una masacre... ni siquiera al señor Mustang mostro piedad- se quejo la castaña al salir corriendo para recoger al que según su vista es un invalido (olvidando que lo conoció en una lucha en el ministerio).

-Estoy bien... ¿Hermione?- dijo el coronel sin decoro desde el suelo, poniéndose con esfuerzo de rodillas mostrando su estado lamentable de golpes y su brazo estaba en una posición bastante irregular... al parecer la etapa dolorosa estaba superada y no eran simples torceduras.

-Como...- iba a quejarse nuevamente la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

-Calla mujer... no quiero otro dolor agregado a mi cuerpo- gruño en el piso el rubio ahora despeinado, sin darle una mirada a esos adolescentes recién llegados.

Hermione frunció el ceño, iba a replicar al según ella extraño pero Sirius puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo -necesito espacio para las curaciones...- pidió amablemente, pues en estos días de entrenamiento se había hecho autodidacta en cuanto a curaciones mágicas... seguramente seria un buen medimago cuando todo esto terminara, pues debía aceptar que era corto tiempo pero considerando los daños... había sucumbido a la necesidad.

El rubio se puso boca arriba, juzgando a los recién llegados a traves de sus irregulares ojos dorados-tienes visita... mejor que el vejete o alguno de sus extrañezas vestidas- se burlo con sorna, aunque una mirada de desprecio se poso en los adolescentes.

-Mas respeto- se quejo Ron después de su mutismo, con su rostro rojo al contenerse todas las maldiciones para ese chico que estaba despreciando a quien sabe quien de la orden.

-El respeto se gana... - corto el rubio con desprecio, mientras la armadura suspiraba ante el temperamento de su hermano.

-Como puedes decir eso... eres aproximadamente de nuestra edad- aseguro Hermione poniendo sus manos en la cadera al momento de pararse para fulminarlo pues aun estaba en el suelo.

-Crees que me importa... yo no soy cualquier mocoso mimado como ustedes... con su _magia-_ contesto mordaz el rubio, escupiendo a ultima palabra como si fuera lo mas desagradable del mundo.

-Mira chico... yo no estoy aquí para ser insultada- aseguro airadamente Hermione, sobre todo incrédula del que el chico aun viendo la magia podía despreciarla de tal forma... ellos también usan magia... o como le llamen... debería tener un juicio mas abierto.

-¿Insulto?- aseguro burlón Edward al sentarse pesadamente para levantar el rostro y cumplir con la mujer molesta -es la verdad...- indico al señalarlos sin respeto con sus manos enguantadas -mírense... no están ni siquiera con oportunidad de estar dentro de una guerra... - concluyo con aplomo de hierro -porque no habrá oportunidad de esconderse detrás de sus madres cuando se esta en fuego cruzado- aseguro con una sonrisa torcida.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos, indignada de esas palabras frías... el que sabia... era un mocoso como ellos, iba a replicar pero Sirius volvió a detenerla... otra vez.

-Hermano- llamo la armadura para calmar al rubio, ganándose miradas por el lazo al cual había convocado con esa fiera rubia..

Ron perdió la voz de tan enojado que estaba... pues quería decir tantas palabras insultantes a esos muggles que todas se amontonaban y ninguna salía... solo el rojo de su rostro era la evidencia contundente de estar a pasos de tener un incendio espontaneo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuestiono enojado Harry, no sabiendo quienes eran esa armadura y ese niño que parecía de su edad... pero no se comportaba como tal.

-Alphonse...- respondió el chico rubio con desinterés, pues el no le importaba la cortesia -Edward- se señalo a si mismo mientras sentía el alivio venir a su cuerpo gracias a esa "magia" de la cual le liberaba dolores y acomodaba algunas otras cosas.

-Em... ustedes- pidió la armadura con timidez, viendo a esos dos que estaban detrás de la chica que compartía miradas desaprobatorias mientras estaba toda la curación.

-Harry... Ron... Hermione- contesto la castaña con desprecio, pues las miradas doradas de ese rubio eran desdeñosas y burlistas de sus nombres... aunque forzó una sonrisa para la armadura, pues no habia desprecio en su voz.

-El entrenamiento para ustedes fue mas rudo... eh- trato de aligerar el ambiente Sirius, pues los adolescentes tenían un concurso de miradas cuya esencia podía verla alrededor del ambiente.

-Pues si lo comparas con el entrenamiento militar... no- contesto con desagrado Mustang por fin saliendo del mutismo.. Pues disfrutaba de las discusiones entre adolescentes criados diferentes, aunque casi su discapacidad olvidada al ser obligado a valerse de sus otros sentidos... esa mujer era un monstruo bastante efectivo.

-¿Ligero?- pidió Harry molesto -ya te viste Sirius... estas lastimado y esos estaban tirados cuando llegamos... no hay diferencia- amonesto.

-Oh... claro que si la hay- corto el ultimo Black con un escalofrió -ella es mas considerada conmigo porque "soy un inútil sin condición" según sus palabras- resoplo, mientras su propia varita borraba moretones y acomodaban su diente... al cual ya era experto después del primer día, para su mala suerte era lo primero que perdía.

-Nosotros nos llevamos la peor parte... yo porque soy "un perro del gobierno"- indico Mustang al ponerse de pie, sacudiéndose su ropa desgarrada.

-¿Perro del gobierno?- frunció el ceño Ron después de llamar su color natural en el rostro, algo extrañado por ese termino.

-Somos militares- contesto Edward al ponerse de pie... debía aceptar que estaba feliz, el chico de los lentes parecía estar en su altura promedio.. Ya no era el único enano aunque el chico le caía mal -aunque nosotros ya éramos sus estudiantes desde niños- complemento, con algo de terror infantil recordado.

-No puede ser un militar... esta fuera de edad- aseguro sabionda Hermione optando por replicar en la primera parte, cruzándose de brazos para darle una mirada de mentiroso a esos dos chicos (según ella la armadura también era un chico).

-Crees que no lo se...- escupió Edward dando una mirada desdeñosa al grupo de chicos fastidiados por la actitud hostil.

Harry tuvo que admitir que el chico expresaba una vida difícil... aun mas que el mismo siendo el elegido para enfrentar a Voldemort, esto le intrigaba pero era mas su desconfianza a esos chicos que su curiosidad saciada.

-El es capaz de tener un rango militar... no tiene nada que ver con edades- corto Mustang lo que promete ser otro duelo -ahora si me disculpan... tengo cosas que hacer-

-Pero...- trato de replicar Hermione, pero fue asilenciada por la mirada severa del ciego hombre... tenia que aceptar que tenia una actitud similar a la jefa de su casa en cuanto a lograr asilenciara.

-Recuerda que mañana es el día de toma de asiento en wizengamot- recordó Sirius ante la sonrisa torcida del militar ciego, pues ahí iba un plan que tomaría tiempo... seria una lucha con los puristas que se encontraban en dicho juzgado para aceptar un muggle en el asiento Black... pero por eso lo hacia, esto seria como un reto para las antiguas leyes.

-QUE- grito Ron, viendo las miradas cómplices de los dos adultos y la aburrida del adolescente (la armadura no sabia que decir siendo que no se podía ver el rostro).

Un resoplido por parte del rubio, arrastrando a su hermano en el interior... a su lado un Mustang ajeno al tono incrédulo del chico... dejando atrás a un Sirius rodeado.

-Quien quiere una historia- cuestiono con una sonrisa el ultimo Black, ante las miradas recriminatorias del trio dorado.

Ahí los adolescentes se enteraron de las apariciones de esos extranjeros tanto en Hogwarts como en Gringotts... de como rechazaron el entrar a la orden del fenix... además que desestimaron y amenazaron a Dumbledore... si, los chicos aprendieron, que esos muggles eran mas intrigantes además de peligrosos.

Y eso que no saben nada de su pasado ni que la armadura esta vacia.

XXXXX

Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, viendo algunos papeles cuyo significado desconocía... su plan es acercar al trio de gryffindor a ese grupo de muggles... mas en los adolescentes... con la idea que con los de la misma edad... podían interceder para su plan de acercarlos a su escuela.

Miro por la ventana la amenaza de lluvia, solo esperaba que todo resultara... pues era cuestión de tiempo... las piezas comienzan a moverse y no podía perder a esos peones extras de la tablilla.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto... lo lamento por no actualizar esta historia por tanto tiempo, pero las musas se negaron a a bendecirme en este fic.

Parece que tengo problemas existenciales y perdi el hilo de mi proposito inicial.. Tratare de regresar.

Gracias por los follows y agregarlo a favoritos, espero actualizar pronto.

Saludos Neah20 fuera...


	7. Chapter 7

Prometido 7: Cambios

Harry miraba de su ventana en Privet Drive #4, estaba molesto y frustrado de estar todavía con los Dursley, cuando su padrino aparecería para llevarlo con el.. Se cuestionaba.

Habían sido largo tiempo desde que se declaro exiliado por petición de esa maestra que era Izumi Curtis, para prepararse y tomar todo el mando de la familia Black ante la sociedad.

Meses, desde el incidente del ministerio y la libertad de su padrino, para caer en algo que en la única vez que vio, le daba tanto dolor físico.

No quería sonar cerrado, pero no era necesario para un mago tanto entrenamiento, quizás solo los reflejos pero... bueno, no podía decir nada ahora que lo pensaba mejor... un mago sin varita era peor que un muggle en ese aspecto.

Frunció el ceño con disgusto recordando esa única visita al grimmauld Place antes de regresar a terminar su quinto año, ese chico rubio que se presento como Edward tenia su edad... entonces porque al parecer lo trataban como adulto, era injusto.

Ron pensaba lo mismo, Hermione no replico pero también estaba molesta por el trato diferente a esos chicos por parte del resto de adultos, el que era el elegido como igual de Voldemort todavía lo tenían a oscuras en algunas cosas... además como esa señora Izumi le miro despectivamente, como si lamentara que tuviera el titulo del "elegido".

Cerro su puño en frustración, Harry Potter no le gustaba como lo trataban de proteger pero tampoco le agradaba la forma en que esos cuatro extranjeros le miraron durante esa única vez que cumplieron... con lastima y como si todo estuviera perdido si tenían a alguien como el de esperanza.

- _Eres un mocoso... que a pesar de pedir derechos para tener información... no parece que intentas lo suficiente... lo vez como una obligación, no porque lo quieras hacer_ \- le dijo Edward despectivo cuando fue atrapado husmeando las platicas que ese grupo tenia en la biblioteca Black - _todos ustedes, que no conocen lo que en verdad se están metiendo... sin condición, sin fuerza... idiotas_ \- les cerro la puerta en las narices, desde entonces Ron había declarado peor que Malfoy.

No sabia que pensar, las palabras tenían algo de razón... pero la profundidad de esos ojos dorados, todavía le intrigaba, era su naturaleza curiosa querer averiguar que arrastraban esos extraños que habían causado tanto estrago en el mundo mágico con la forma en que aparecieron... con la forma en que se enfrentaron a su enemigo destinado sin titubeos... sin magia... Sabia que esto era mas profundo.

Recordando que esos chicos eran militares, que tenian su misma edad, que parecia que sus vidas fueron mas dificiles que las de el... pero eso no le quitaba la envidia de que ellos fueran tratados como adultos... Que el tenia mas derecho.

XXXXX

El Wizengamot alto tribunal de justicia del mundo mágico, su sala de mármol oscura con múltiples asientos que conforme el tiempo avanza se vacían, las grandes casas de magos dejaron sus lugares ya sea por el apoyo al señor oscuro en el pasado y ahora por el temor del regreso del mismo.

Pero hoy estaban por completo de fiesta, el regreso de la casa Black después de meses de la liberación del ultimo de la misma, intrigados pues por la injusticia dada a Sirius uno pensaba que no las tomaría, pero ahora el aviso de aceptación por el ultimo llego semanas atrás, hoy era el día prometido.

Miembros de los periódicos mágicos estaban presentes, ansiosos por la noticia jugosa del regreso de un antes temerario convicto a la integración de la sociedad, mas aun alguien que probó en persona las injusticia de las leyes que debían proteger a todo mago.

Tambien por el repentino atraso, pues los asientos iban a ser tomados antes... Pero un motivo misterioso, cambiaron fechas hasta nuevo aviso.

-Yo no entiendo porque les emociona- Dolores Umbridge aclaro con arrogancia, desde su asiento con su túnica de juez aunque el rosa era evidente que portaba debajo - el regreso de un criminal- frunció el ceño como si la cosa mas desagradable estuviera presente.

-No es un criminal, Sra Umbridge- aseguro cansada Amelia Bones, solo por compromiso contestaba pues su colega era odiada por sus ideas puristas.

Ademas no entendía que derecho tenia de juzgar Umbridge, si ella estaba bajo investigación por todo lo que hiso durante su reinado en Hogwarts, de hecho todavía podía ver algunas vendas de su "encuentro" con los centauros en el bosque prohibido... recordando el terror en los ojos de la sapo, a Amelia se le ilumino el dia.

-Lo es, no importa que digan- la rosa frunció el ceño, cuando el silencio de la sala llego para el anuncio del inicio de toda esta perdida de tiempo -de seguro su amigo lobo obtendrá el otro asiento- siseo venenosa.

Amelia volteo los ojos en frustración, puede que en un futuro cambie el lugar de asiento, aunque ahora con la reciente taza de incrementos criminales y amenazas a su persona, seria la ultima de sus prioridades.

Rufus Scrimgeour recién nombrado ministro de magia se abría paso para clamar silencio, las puertas abiertas para la tensión del que ingresara pronto -mis estimados colegas del tribunal Wizengamot...- llamo con severidad -ahora nuestras filas han añadido no solo al ultimo de una familia respetuosa de magos... Los Black... si no que este mismo ha sugerido el ingreso de alguien cuyo conocimiento de leyes y política en momentos oscuros será de ayuda-

-No dijeron que fueran a agregar a alguien mas- dijo interesada Bones aunque tenia para desgracia darle la razon a Umbridge de quien sospechar seria el otro, mientras el ahora ministro tomaba mas aire, como si hubiera tenido una discusión fuerte hasta hace poco y perdió.

-Además del empleo de otro para el entrenamiento de aurores- el aviso parecía ser una reciente decisión, porque todos susurros se alzaron y los miembros del Profeta que estaban atentos parecían que una noticia sensacional estaba siendo dada

Para todos este era una forma de prevenir o luchar contra la constante amenaza de los mortifagos, puede que el ministro gane puntos que perdió por la anterior administración, aunque quienes eran los que añadirían que tuvieran el valor para levantarse contra el oscuro en apoyo al ministerio, pues para nadie era secreto que cada miembro del wizengamot estaba siendo amenazado aunque nadie lo admitiría abiertamente

Un suspiro de Scrimgeour -Sirius Black III...- ahí con su mejor apariencia, hasta se podría decir que una superior, era el ultimo de la familia Black, su pelo recortado en un peinado elegante, sus túnicas de calidad y un serio gesto, por alguna razón tenia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que le daba una esencia intimidadora que no había tenido desde que le tomaron la foto del profeta cuando lo arrestaron años atrás.

Sirius sonrió un poco, ignorando las cámaras enloquecidas para tomar la nueva apariencia de alguien que había estado desaparecido desde su libertad -Buenos Dias a todos ustedes...- se inclino un poco, con un carácter nada burlista.

El ministro suspiro, pero siguió con el siguiente -General Roy Mustang, apoyando la junta de la ley magica al lado de Amelia Bones- dio de golpe, como en temor de ser interrumpido, pues en efecto los susurros aumentaron.

Ahí el famoso muggle con extraña magia se abría paso, con sus ropas azules tipo militar, su gesto fiero aunque sus ojos sin luz a causa del rumor de su ceguera, aunque por la forma natural en que se movía podía ser simplemente eso... un rumor, los periodistas tenían sus vuela plumas como locas mientras el extranjero se posiciono al lado del ultimo Black.

-Como puede permitir el ingreso de nuestro sagrado recinto magico a un Muggle- Dolores no lo soporto, escupió con rencor aunque no fue la única, otros que pensaban similar se levantaron en protesta.

-Un muggle en el ministerio- -Wizengamot invadido- -La ayuda para tiempos oscuros en manos de muggles- eran algunos de los susurros que se escuchaban, algunos a favor otros en contra.

-No creo que alguien como usted tenga derecho a protestar, Dolores- siseo amenazante Sirius con un aire de insuficiencia a la sapo que había torturado a su ahijado, este pudo llegar a oídos deseados a pesar del ruido del revuelo hecho por su amigo.

Amelia sonrió un poco porque ella si escucho, algunos otros también por el silencio repentino pero al poco tiempo volvieron al ataque por el sacrilegio de aceptar un muggle entre el tribunal de magos... no importara que tipo de habilidades tenia, seguía siendo catalogado de esa forma hasta peor... pues otros juraban que había robado la magia.

-SILENCIO- demando Mustang alzando la voz, sus manos cruzadas en su espalda en una posición tan recta y gesto fiero -este es un momento de guerra, los villanos están por ahí reclutando a quien sabe que criaturas... y ustedes indignados por un muggle- regaño con verdad en su voz -creo que se están concentrando mas en sus prejuicios que en salir de este agujero-

Nadie hablo, todos con los insultos atorados en la garganta, Umbridge tan roja como si todo su veneno estuviera siendo tragado por ella misma, Amelia Bones se levanto -Acertadas palabras, señor Mustang- inclino su cabeza, los que la apoyaban también se levantaron para dar sus respectivos saludos -sean bienvenidos al Wizengamot y que las leyes se ejerzan con justicia aun en momentos de oscuridad- sonrió.

Scrimgeour suspiro aunque sin que nadie lo notara, las cámaras como locas mientras esos dos miembros nuevos del wizengamot se posicionaban en sus lugares, juntos como aliados que son con Amelia, pues Umbridge se había rezagado indignada hasta el rincón del tribunal -ahora...- llamo la atención de todos -Como apoyo al departamento de Aurores...- abrió su mano, mientras la amenazante figura femenina conocida como también una muggle pisoteaba, no portaba túnicas, por el contrario un diseño similar al como la conocían por imagenes, pantalones holgados de color oscuro y blusa sin mangas que daban muestra de su musculatura media -Izumi Curtis-

Los murmullos se desataron, pero las miradas salvajes de la mujer callaron a cualquier débil de voluntad -me agrada su recibimiento- aseguro la mujer con una sonrisa dulce pero falsa, cruzándose de brazos mientras a sus espaldas estaba Kingsley, actual líder del departamento de aurores.

Scrimgeour dio un paso enfrente para posicionarse donde su lugar manda, tanto Izumi como Kingsley quedaron en medio -ahora que todo esto ha sido presentado... quiero decir lo siguiente...- miro hacia donde los medios esperaban ansiosos -estamos haciendo lo posible para darle frente a este mal... asegurarle a la comunidad magica un bienestar... evitando la repetición de nuestro pasado- dio en declaración.

Una reportera levanto su mano entre todas, siendo la afortunada para expresar su pregunta por encima de sus compañeros -esta seguro que con dos muggles sera suficiente- cuestiono.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, querida- Izumi con suavidad pregunto, cruzada de brazos mientras Kingsley a su lado se miro extrañado por esto, no sabiendo que pensar pero al ser de los que estuvieron durante el ataque al ministerio... sabia algo... esa sonrisa era peligrosa.

-Mi nombre es Betty Braithwaite del diaro el Profeta- dijo con orgullo, mientras su vuela pluma estaba esperando ansiosa.

-Nosotros no somos muggles... querida- sus ojos centellaron en amenaza, mientras la reportera empequeñecía solo por la pura intensidad -Somos alquimistas, como tales estamos preparados al ser militares- sonrió de medio lado amenazante -esta claro que esta mal clasificarnos como Muggles... verdad querida Betty- ahora su expresión era tan inocente.

-Lo siento- cuestiono Betty tragando grueso.

-Puedo tomar la palabra, Ministro- pidio Roy con mando, el susodicho afirmo con su cabeza para darle el paso, este bajo para estar al lado de su colega.

Para Roy esto era para lo cual estaba acostumbrado, juegos políticos y si iba a comenzar, que mejor manera de ganarse a la gente por medio de los periódicos -Mi estimada gente del mundo mágico...- aseguro, sus ojos vacíos pero que ya no eran impedimento gracias al infierno que fue su entrenamiento intensivo, que respondió el miedo con motivos de los Elric hacia ella, pues ahora sus sentidos podían facilitarle esto -estamos aquí como guías para un futuro bélico, pues temo decirles que esto empeorara...- aseguro, murmullos aumentaron -las personas como Voldemort...- ante el nombre algunos jadeos y temblores -empezaran a alimentar miedos, inseguridades y desconfianza... el ministerio se encargara de no permitirlo... nosotros nos encargaremos de combatirlo- sonrió triunfal, mientras los flashes eran disparados pero al estar ciego no le molestaba.

Todo reportero estaba asombrado por la valentía de esos ahora conocidos alquimistas para declarar con tanta confianza, sin temor a represalias... ahora solo quedaba ver que cambios demostraban esos dos que conocieron como muggles, únicos que retaron no solo por medio de periódicos como ahora sino frente a este durante el incidente del ministerio.

Puede que el mundo comience a cambiar... para bien o para mal.

XXXXX

Arthur no creía lo que había visto pasar por el ministerio, Sirius estaba muy cambiado en tan poco tiempo, casi podía jurar que compartía el aura amenazante de esos extranjeros.

Albus le había comentado, pues desde su exilio el director siendo el único que lo pudo visitar sin ser corrido por la mujer amenazante.

Casi podía jurar que pasaron años por el cambio drástico, pero por ahora solo tenia que avisarle a Dumbledore del cambio en el ministerio y los pasos a seguir.

La amenaza a Voldemort había sido dicha por los ahora conocidos alquimistas... directo y abierto a ser escuchado, la guerra promulgada pero no de la boca del que algunos esperaban... Albus no había movido ninguna pieza de este juego.

XXXXX

El dia era hermoso en la ciudad de londres, en la silenciosa residencia oculta de los Black dos adolescentes solitarios compartían tiempo juntos.

-Como le gusta causar controversia- aseguro Edward sentado flojamente en su sofá, mirando el titular del periódico de la tarde donde la noticia a pesar de ser de ese mismo día, no podía esperar ser expuesta para la sociedad.

Alphonse suspiro, o lo que fuera que hiciera una armadura hueca -aunque me da pena, no solo por los que enfrenten la inflexibilidad de Mustang... si no por los aurores- indico, un escalofrió su maestra no tendría piedad.

-Sera el infierno para ellos- sonrió malicioso el rubio -si todos esos magos están fuera de forma como Sirius... estoy seguro que habrá epidemia de renuncias en menos de una semana- carcajeo un poco, pobres bastardos... pensó.

-Y el hospital lleno- añadió el pequeño de los hermanos, el silencio por momentos -que haremos- cuestiono al mayor.

Edward cambio su gesto por uno serio -podríamos entrenar... pero...- suspiro -no lo se, no se que hacer mientras el día prometido nos llame de vuelta- dijo con ausencia.

-Podemos ayudar en esta guerra- ofreció siempre humilde y con ganas de ayudar Alphonse, la mirada cariñosa de su hermano le dio a entender lo mismo.

-Somos niños para sus ojos... Al- indico al rascarse la cabeza -ves todo la controversia por tomar a dos muggles entre su gobierno- la palabra la escupió con desprecio -ahora dos niños... suena como que tendrán mas problemas aun- con ausencia aclaro, aunque molesto pues el no se consideraba niño desde que "eso" sucedió.

-Bueno, busquemos que hacer- aseguro confiado Alphonse, no dispuesto a perderse toda la diversión de este mundo mágico, su hermano sabia las ganas del menor de experimentar, meses de encierro en esa casa con solo tres adultos estaba volviéndolo loco, mas cuando estos son Mustang, Izumi y Sirius.

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie -lo ultimo que quiero es toparme con esos mocosos- recordó al ahijado de Sirius y sus amigos, probablemente vendrían pronto pues durante estos días la custodia seria juzgada al igual manera.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, mirándose unos a otros con toda la actitud de salir de su encierro-como vamos a salir- cuestiono, inclinando su cabeza pensativo.

-Por la chimenea- sugirió frunciendo el ceño Edward, no importa el tiempo lo ilógico de la magia todavía le daba escalofríos -vi como el vejete se fue por ahí la vez pasada- recordó a ese director siendo el único visitante que parecía no importarle la amenaza de Izumi de "cero visitas", con el pretexto de invitar a los "chicos" al colegio como oyentes o algo por el estilo.

Ante este recuerdo el mayor refunfuño, sabia por Mustang que ese vejete era un estratega que utiliza a la gente, lastima que Sirius parecía que su adoración lo volvía ciego, aunque en esto ultimo ya no era tanto, pues la influencia de Izumi y el capitán ya estaba dando sus frutos.

Al parecer los perros viejos pueden aprender trucos nuevos, pensó con gracia Edward pues el señor Black le agradaba de una forma que parecía paternal... casi.

-Pero como... no nos haremos daño- cuestiono dudoso el menor, sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano que ya iba muy decidido hacia la chimenea, tomando el polvo donde estaba la vasija del mismo, posicionándose dentro con un gesto tanto ansioso por la nueva experiencia como dudoso por la lucha entre la ciencia y magia en su cabeza.

-Solo habla alto y claro- levanto la mano, se quedo congelado -donde- cuestiono al aire, no recordaba ninguno de los nombres ridículos que había escuchado algunas veces.

-Creo que una vez dijeron... Callejon Diagon- si la armadura pudiera expresarse, seguramente tendría un ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo de recordarse.

Pero Edward no dudo -Te espero del otro lado- sonrió en victoria -CALLEJON DIAGON- grito al tirar el polvo con saña al piso, sintió todo el polvo y un sentimiento en el estomago de estrangulamiento, cayendo de rodillas -que mierda- siseo al arrastrarse fuera.

-Estas bien... hijo- cuestiono un buen hombre que miro como el chico todavía estaba de rodillas maldiciendo sonoramente.

-Claro señor... solo, creo que este transporte es una mierda barbárica para todo estomago- se puso de pie, sacudiéndose -además de muy sucio- frunció el ceño por toda la ceniza que se estaba quitando.

El extraño suspiro, pero sonrió un poco por cortesía -buen dia- ofreció al desaparecer, tratando de alejarse del extraño chico.

Edward arqueo su ceja pues al parecer estaban en un negocio, en este había gente que lo miraba curiosos -que, nunca han visto una entrada tan espectacular- espeto molesto, todos voltearon a su quehaceres rápidamente.

Pero el alquimista sabia porque, no solo por sus ropas si no por su propia apariencia, sus ojos dorados eran inéditos en ese mundo por lo cual la gente era curiosa, además que los magos eran bastante obvios y descorteses en esa forma... luego escucho un fuerte golpe, y ahí de la misma manera estaba su hermano aunque dudara que fuera por el estomago, pues el no tenia.

-Hermano- grito la armadura al ponerse de pie en toda su altura, la atención nuevamente en el recien llegado, pero este le ignoro -perdón, tropecé- aseguro con nerviosismo.

-Salgamos de este lugar lleno de entrometidos- dijo en voz alta Edward, sin querer ocultar su molestia para todos los que se voltearon nuevamente.

XXXX

Edward estaba cansado y fastidiado, la gente era mucha siempre empujándolo-quiero comer- le dijo a Alphonse, pero cual fue su sorpresa que su hermano no estaba ahí -ALPHONSE- grito al voltear a todos lados.

Con el ceño fruncido además de quitar gente sin tacto y con violencia se fue a un lugar alto, no porque lo necesitara, sino para que no fuera empujado mas.

Tuvo una buena vista de todo el callejón, en verdad que tenia tintes antiguos todo ese lugar mientras sus ojos vagaban entre la gente, hasta que vio una armadura entrando a una tienda, con ojos abiertos bajo para correr en esa dirección.

-Ey fijate- alguien dijo, mientras tomaba el hombro del rubio, este por instinto tomo dicho infractor para lanzarlo al suelo en un arte marcial física -wow- dijo con dolor.

-No andes tocando la gente- gruño Edward viendo al pelirrojo con rencor, sin prestar atención a tratar de conocerlo... pues en algo se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba nada.

-Lanzar a alguien mas alto que tu- una voz dijo, mientras la gente le sacaba la vuelta como peste, pero siguiendo en sus asuntos.

-A QUIEN LE DICES PEQUEÑO PARA PODER VER A LOS MICROSCOPIOS BURLARSE DE SU ALTURA- soltó señalando acusadoramente a otro pelirrojo que parecía divertido -genial, doble- dijo con cansancio.

Entrecerró sus ojos los dos pelirrojos -pero si es uno de los extraños de Sirius- aseguro el del suelo, poniendose de pie con su poca dignidad intacta.

-Aunque no los famosos- replico astuto el otro.

-La que no es la violenta mujer salvaje que noqueo con una puerta a Remus y Alastor- continuo el primero mirando a su contra parte.

-Que es capaz de atacar con una sandalia- pensativo agrego el otro.

-Con un aura de depredador... eso sin contar al ciego, que hasta parece que no lo es- añadió pensativo, mirándose a los ojos como en un juego.

-Que miedo por cierto- se cruzo de brazos en una discusión aislada ante la mirada de ira del rubio.

-Pero parece igual de peligroso- ambos entrecerraron sus ojos al alquimista, mirándolo de arriba abajo como detallándolo por completo.

-Aunque pequeño- sonrieron con maldad.

-SIGUE CON ESA MIERDA, NO ES MI CULPA QUE HAYAS CRECIDO A LO ESTUPIDO- contrataco aquella discusión gemelar.

-Tranquilo con ese temperamento- siseo el que todavía tenia una marca por ser lanzado -soy Fred-

-George- indico el otro -hermanos de Ron, creo que ya lo conociste junto con Harry y Hermione- ambos inclinaron su cabeza.

-El idiota pelirrojo que se pone tan rojo cuando se enoja, balbucea a lo tonto y no sirve ni para insultar...- aclaro rápido Edward -si- sonrió con maldad.

-Mi hermano causando tanto impacto como le es posible- sonrió el conocido como Fred -tampoco esperamos tanto de el- dijo cómplice.

-Mejor hubiéramos dicho a Bill- George indico -dimos el peor ejemplo- sonrió satisfecho, pues el mayor también conoció al grupo.

-Si me disculpan par de tontos... tengo un hermano que buscar- aseguro el rubio al dar la espalda ignorando las replicas por el insulto, para irse donde esperaba el menor continuara ahí.

Llegando a esa ubicación, abrió la puerta con brusquedad solo para ver a su hermano tontamente viendo todas las jaulas -Al- cuestiono al entrar.

-Quien es usted- una anciana llamo, mirando al recién llegado con ojos sospechosos.

-Hermano- llamo Alphonse extasiado -señora... no se preocupe, el no viene para mal... yo me hago cargo- aseguro con simplicidad.

La anciana se alejo balbuceando algo de niños rebeldes y parentescos dudosos con alguien tan bueno, Edward entrecerró sus ojos pero mantuvo silencioso.

-Que haces aquí- cuestiono curiosos el mayor, mirando todas las jaulas y al fondo algunas herramientas de limpieza que al parecer iba a comenzar su hermano.

-Tengo trabajo- dijo orgulloso Alphonse -es extraño, es el primero que tengo sin ser militar- si fuera posible estaría sonriendo -entre estos animales... es tan hermoso- se relajo, mientras sacaba un gato gruñón de su jaula.

Edward negó, no podía quitarle esta felicidad a su hermano, sabiendo que era tan pasajera antes de que toda la mierda volviera -que suerte, entonces debo buscar algo cercano- aseguro, pues los animales no son de su agrado, menos algunos mágicos (según leyó de los letreros).

-Si, podemos usar la chimenea de aquí para llegar- ofreció -nos sabemos la dirección- pregunto nervioso.

-Claro...- contesto rápido, pero por dentro Edward maldecía su suerte -deja te dejo trabajar- sonrió, para salir corriendo dispuesto a buscar dos cabezas rojas, que eran seguro ellos si sabían donde diablos estaba la mansión Black... lo recordaba vagamente, pero la vez que llego lo llevaron.

Busco en todos lados, subiendo a algunas partes para ver todo el lugar... no porque lo necesitara, era para que no lo empujaran... aclarando.

-Pero si es el grosero- aseguro una voz burlona desde las sombras, ahí se encontraba el pelirrojo deseado en el marco de la puerta de algún negocio.

-Edward...- corto el rubio -sabes como llegar a la casa de Sirius... verdad- cuestiono demandante.

-Puede que si... o no- aseguro con ausencia mirándose las uñas con mas interés.

-No estoy para tus juegos... tengo que buscar trabajo y no tiempo para jugar a los gemelos- gruño con molestia el rubio, acercándose amenazante.

-Buscas trabajo- dijo curioso el otro gemelo, asomándose de la puerta y empujando hacia afuera al que estaba tapándola.

-No lo oíste- dijo frustrado el rubio.

-Bien estas contratado- sonrió el que acababa de salir.

-Ey George... este chico no tiene el carácter para tratar clientes... LOS GOLPEARIA- aseguro Fred con los brazos alzados, la gente se le quedaba mirando.

El pelirrojo volteo los ojos -lo quiero para la bodega, sin magia es muy bueno cargando- sonrió pícaro, recordando que había lanzado a su hermano hacia el piso sin sudar.

-Yo no trabajare con ustedes- corto Edward -solo unos minutos y estoy conteniéndome de dejar al mundo sin pelirrojos- aseguro.

-No seas así, además estoy seguro que no sabes la dirección de la casa de Sirius- aseguro George moviendo las cejas sugerentes -puedes usar hasta nuestra chimenea- ofreció.

-Hasta te pagaremos- añadió Fred sonriente.

-Tendrás descuento- aseguro el hermano, mientras ambos se miraban de acuerdo.

Edward se quedo pensativo, era mejor usar la chimenea de alguien que ya sabia de la casa Black, sobre todo al ser cede de una orden que todavía no entiende para que funciona -esta bien, puedo empezar hoy- dijo.

-Ansioso- pregunto George.

-Me gusta- aseguro Fred.

-Entonces... bienvenido a Sortilegios Weasley- dijeron los dos al abrirse paso a las puertas que custodiaban -que pronto abrirá- agrego el segundo.

Edward sabia que esto era un reto para su paciencia, pero estaba dispuesto a no aburrirse en la mansión y hasta posiblemente calmarse, solo esperaba... rezaba a la verdad... que esos mocosos no vendrían seguido a visitar a estos hermanos.

Por su parte tanto Fred como George tenían un mismo pensamiento, si estas personas carecen de magia... como es que pueden usar la red flu... con la esperanza que alguien en la orden conteste esto, dieron inicio a los preparativos para la apertura de su tienda de bromas con su primer empleado.

XXXXX

Sirius suspiraba tranquilo en su ahora oficina como juez de Wizengamot y miembro de la casa Black que le habían otorgado como otro intento de comprar su perdón, aunque no le molestaba tener privacidad... estaba a punto de convertirse en un golpeador de mujeres a causa de las indirectas de Umbridge

Pero ahora sus pensamientos iban mas al pasado, no sabia que lo había llevado a pedir enseñanzas a Izumi, ni mucho menos la fuerza de soportar tal infierno en manos de una mujer que no fuera su pareja.

Habia querido tomar los asientos el dia despues de la ultima visita de Harry antes de regresar al colegio, pero Izumi les habia hecho retrasarlo a causa de su inesperiencia para defenderse seriamente... Como consecuencia fue el exilio de entrenamiento.

Fue lo mejor, asi tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mejor y apoyar el ingreso de sus dos amigos en el ministerio, ademas le dio tiempo a Roy de ser casi por completo independiente con su ceguera, un logro aplausible considerando el tiempo.

Pero ahora sabia que tenia la fuerza suficiente para que Harry no sufriera, no cuando era tan capaz de protegerse sin varita, aunque no tuviera la alquimia como los otros... el tenia la magia, mejoro mucho en ese tiempo.

Con nostalgia se toco su cicatriz, hecha durante un entrenamiento y al cual solo pudo salvar su ojo de lo profunda que fue, esto solo demostraba lo que supero... era su prueba, su graduación de ese periodo de tiempo.

La locura que provoco azkaban y la cual a veces lo tumbaba, había sido superada... sus miedos redimidos, el valor de dos extranjeros que se ganaron su confianza durante su periodo de convivio además de la enseñanza de los otros dos, que eran solo chiquillos pero que habían sufrido mas que el... le abrieron los ojos, le dieron las ganas de enfrentarse... que mejor forma, que siendo parte del ministerio... aunque fuera a espaldas de Dumbledore.

XXXXX

La verdad disfrutaba de su espectáculo de extrañezas, ahora observaba lo que estaban haciendo dos sacrificios directamente en el gobierno mientras los otros dos buscaban algo que hacer para zafarse del convivio con personas de su edad.

-No parecen sorprendidos- aseguro, pues el transporte de la red Flu solo funcionaba con alguien que tuviera una pizca de magia en su sangre, ahí estaban los hermanos Elric como si nada, después de usar un transporte exclusivo mágico sin saberlo.

El blanco ser suspiro -creo que estoy poniendo mucho esfuerzo en esta puesta en escena- dijo a la nada, pues era verdad, desbloqueo para que el transporte funcionara para ellos... quizás de esa forma el entrometido Albus Dumbledore insistía en reclutarlos.

Pensando en eso le dio risa, ese viejo estaba tan acostumbrado a que todos cayeran por su apariencia bondadosa que ahora se topaba con pared, ahora que libero el transporte podría levantar la sospecha de ser mágicos... quizás insistiría mas, o tomaría a sus queridos estudiantes como medio para llegar a ellos... pues los adultos eran asunto perdido.

Pensó con diversión oscura las diferentes escenas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Que les pareció, tenia mucho que no actualizaba este fic, pero tenia conflicto universal con esta historia.

Como verán, se encuentra el tema del reto de los prejuicios frente a una posible guerra.

Lastima para los aurores, además del cambio de Sirius... solo espera a que Albus se entere que pueden usar magia.

No pase mucho el punto de vista de los adultos, solo lo necesario.

En mi fic pasaron meses, pero no se cuantos... pero los suficientes, puede que solo sea el mes como el de la isla vacía que les puso Izumi a los hermanos Elric, aunque mas allá pues uno carecía de condición y el otro era ciego.


	8. Chapter 8

Prometido 8: Maquinaciones

Albus en su oficina se miraba agrio y bastante molesto, ahí en su escritorio los diferentes números del Profeta y otras tantas revistas donde últimamente los dos muggles eran famosos al dar la cara con valentía en un grito de guerra abiertos contra el oscuro otros eran el anuncio del comienzo de lo esperado.

El viejo director sabia que había perdido ante ellos por haber intentado leer las mentes con la idea de no ser detectado al no ser personas mágicas, algo que fallo miserablemente evitando buenas integraciones para los planes futuros.

También el director estaba sorprendido que Black hubiera apoyado en el ingreso al gobierno de dichosos extranjeros, como lo habían dicho en su única reunión oficial con la orden del fenix... donde desacreditaron los trabajos en las sombras que siempre realizaban.

El director tenia la esperanza que a causa de los problemas que realizaron en el ministerio con su destrucción y agresiones al antiguo ministro, esto le imposibilitaría el entrar como lo habían jurado a ser parte del gobierno mágico y que esto conllevaría a pedirle a el mismo ayuda... un plan que fallo.

Ahora el legendario mago miraba con odio los papeles, donde no solo Sirius estaba apoyando a dichosas piezas de un juego que tenia procesando a futuro... si no el cambio que esta arrastrando en sus variados colegas (la espinita de la duda fue plantada).

-Que sucede Albus... todo esta como debería- con sorna Snape entraba al despacho, con un rostro de placer al ver como todas las manipulaciones del director no iban a ningún lado si se trataba de esos extranjeros.

El odio fue remplazado por cansancio en el rostro de Dumbledore -no... puede que haya dado por hecho algunas cosas- suspiro, pero luego vio un mensaje de los gemelos Weasley donde relataban el uso de polvos Flu por parte de los hermanos Elrics (como supo que les llamaban) -pero no me rendiré- aseguro jovial, con una sonrisa que prometía el infierno.

Severus rodo los ojos ante la malicia infantil de su director, había ocasiones en las que no sabia quien era mas malvado... Voldemort o Dumbledore... que se mostraban como simples jugadores tratando de recopilar las mejores piezas para un juego... y en medio estaba el... Un doble espía.

XXXXX

Izumi no tenia pensado unirse al circo del gobierno con facilidad, de hecho en el ultimo momento decidió que su trabajo seria aburrido si continuaba encerrada dentro de esa antigua mansión que era su vivienda en los últimos meses hasta el nuevo aviso.

No era por buena persona, con la intención de ayudar a los desprotegidos, tampoco por popularidad o fama entre la gente mágica, si no por su propio orgullo que pedía darle muestra a toda esa gentuza que no todo esta en la punta de esa varita.

La primera semana fue pura papelería, viendo cada auror en cuanto a documentación y edad, luego planeando horarios que no mostraría hasta el momento, estaba empeñada en provocar el infierno para que esos bastardos estuvieran en condición y no seria tan bondadosa como lo fue con Sirius (en algún lugar del ministerio... canuto tuvo un escalofrió).

Ahí en una pequeña oficina la mujer miraba los papeles de todos los aurores con el ceño fruncido en una intensidad que era un milagro que el documento no se incendiara, dándole una mirada a Kingsley que esperaba alguna respuesta de aquel llamado intempestivo-tráeme a todos los nuevos reclutas... también a recientes ingresos con menos de 5 años de antigüedad... - ordeno al ponerse de pie, luciendo ropa mas formal pero todavía muggle -solo deja a los mas antiguo fueras... todos los que creas no estarían llevando la velocidad de lo que planeo- susurro, sentándose en su escritorio.

Kingsley arqueo la ceja -y que es lo que planea hacer- cuestiono tontamente, aunque esta maravillado con el cambio en tan poco tiempo que provoco en Black, algo que levanto los ánimos de todo el equipo con una promesa de fuerza que se necesitaba en esta declarada tiempo de guerra.

Una sonrisa lobuna creció en el rostro de la mujer, sus ojos oscurecieron ante el auror experimentado que arqueo la ceja expectante -obviamente... traeré el infierno...- su gesto intimidador, provoco que el hombre retrocediera por instinto -veremos cuantas bajas hay al final de la semana- la inocencia falsa quedo a relucir, tarareando en una imaginación que prometía miles de faltas futuras.

El hombre de color parpadeo varias veces y antes de salir un "estas incluido" lo hiso tener un escalofrió descomunal que casi salió corriendo de la oficina, el auror no sabia a que se debía esa presencia, pero muy dentro de el... estaba emocionado porque las fuerzas crecieran y estuvieran mejor capacitados.

La mujer se quedo sola un momento, mirando el mármol de su oficina con aburrimiento esperando el llamado para darle un discurso a todos los perros del gobierno (no importa que ella fuera uno ahora)… era consciente que había gente detrás de su cabeza, pero el que debía preocuparse mas era Roy, siendo el que tenia un puesto que ya estaba amenazado desde el pasado.

Izumi Curtis no solo lo hacia por orgullo, pensándolo mejor... puede que Roy, Alphonse y Edward estén igual que ella, activos en diferentes actividades, tratando de dar lo mejor para este respiro momentáneo, perderse en la vida diaria de este mundo mágico, aceptando la cercanía de amigos o aliados de la rutina... abrazándolo como un salvavidas de lo que les espera cuando regresen... porque regresaran y no será bueno.

Para ellos... para amestris.

No lo hacen por orgullo... no lo hacen para ayudar... lo hacen para no pensar en lo que su pais debe estar pasando, mientras ellos están en una vida pasajera.

XXXXX

Umbridge con toda la gracia que puede acumular en el estado de recuperación tanto de honor como físico de su intento de obtener la lealtad de las mentes jóvenes, cojeaba en el ministerio con su gesto mostrando una dulzura falsa que provocaba asco a quienes la conocían.

Su atuendo rosa resaltaba debajo de la capa de trabajo, su sombrero inclinado en una modestia de "moda" para buenas señoras de cuna magica, mientras sus ojos chispeantes miraban con rencor cierta puerta.

Ahí la letra gravada de "Sirius Black" hiso una mueca como si hubiera olido el peor de toda la inmundicia en todo el mundo -inconcebible- susurro para si misma, para adentrarse a su propia oficina, cuya estancia dependía de todas las investigaciones que realizaban en su contra.

La mujer con su oficina cargada de su color favorito, estaba indignada y rencorosa de que no solo el ministerio estuviera siendo ensuciado con la presencia de cierto ex prófugo (no importa lo inocente que se dice ser) si no, por la violación a la tierra santa de la magia británica que contaba con la presencia de ciertos muggles ladrones de magia (no importa que digan que era alquimia).

Si había algo que mas odiaba que los mestizos a cualquiera que ensuciara el buen nombre, era el salvajismo y poderío que esa gentuza mostraba con una semana de ingreso a las filas de su preciado ministerio... si estuviera Cornelio, podría ser escuchada... pero con ese arribista del nuevo ministro, su voz siempre respetada no era escuchada.

-Tendré que pensar en algo... pronto- susurro para si misma, pues la tortura a su colega de Wizengamot Black, no era suficiente, debía planear una purga al ministerio... y solo sabia de alguien que pudiera hacerlo, no importa si tendría que aliarse con cierta facción oscura.

XXXXX

Amelia Bones estaba feliz de que en verdad aquellos muggles estuvieran siendo parte del gobierno, después de su juicio donde quedo en evidencia lo disciplinados que eran en leyes... se sintió satisfecha, aunque su gesto severo y siempre alerta no dijera lo mismo.

La bruja aceptaba que estaban llevando muy bien la situación, siendo el objeto de muchas calumnias por parte de algunos conservadores u otras de apoyo, mas que nada por mestizos o hijos de muggles, este gobierno promete cambios que aunque difíciles... las actitudes estables de los involucrados podría sobrevivir a todo.

Hasta las amenazas, pues no era ningún secreto que estas sombras que prometían dolor a los "ladrones de magia" habían llegado justo cuando se dieron a conocer como parte del ministerio, pero ellos parecían distantes... como si no pudieran ser tocados, o porque ellos en verdad ya habían visto el terror de una guerra... algo que temía preguntar.

-El juicio de Lestrange quedo en culpable- aseguro Roy con su vista enfrente que desmentía su ceguera, aunque había ocasiones en que el hombre necesitaba ayuda pues tuvo que familiarizarse con el entorno al ministerio.

-Tome nota de eso- aseguro Bones con unos papeles en mano, mientras las pisadas en el mármol del departamento se escuchaba.

En su camino durante el ministerio, la sombra de la intimidación de ambos era de temer, los trabajadores los miraban con diferentes tipos de expresión, otros trataban de no ser captados observando al famoso muggle del cual se supone era ciego... pero que nadie había aceptado.

Moviéndose con facilidad, esperando en silencio hasta que pudieran llegar a un lugar donde pudieran hablar con mas facilidad y sin temor a ser escuchados.

-Ninguno ha querido hablar- gruño el antes militar, llegando a la puerta donde estaba su oficina (pequeña, pues el puesto de ayudante no era mucho), entrando a un lugar modesto y sin ningun objeto personal adornando paredes.

-Era de esperar, los bastardos son fieles hasta la medula- aseguro con un termino que aprendió de los muggles, pues debía aceptar que las personas no mágicas tenían bastante diálogos que podían ser usados por la ley y daban muestra de fuerza.

Cerrando la puerta tal cual un caballero, Mustang dio la cara donde suponía estaba la esencia de su invitado -algunos, pero creo que podemos llamar la atención de alguien- sonrió arrogante con un gesto de satisfacción que prometía congelar el infierno de ser posible para conseguir lo que quería.

Amelia se sentó en el sofá, mientras el alquimista se sentaba en el escritorio ignorando los montones de papeles como si fueran insignificantes (aunque la bruja se preguntaba como los leia, si la discapacidad era verdadera) -quien- cuestiono después del silencio al cual su colega no parecía contestar, centrándose en el tema principal.

El hombre sin luz en sus ojos dio una sonrisa sin chispa, solo una expresión vacía y calculadora -Lucius Malfoy- aseguro oscuramente, mientras las cejas de Amelia se enarcaban en incredibilidad -puede ser un gran adición a nuestro lado... siendo que tiene los lazos necesarios además de algunos datos que podían ser interesantes- se quedo pensativo.

-como estas tan seguro que este de nuestro lado- pidió la señora con desconfianza, ese Malfoy había demostrado que era traicionero... ¿puede que este mintiendo? -no creo que acepte- aseguro -y si acepta no debe ser verdadero- hiso una mueca, pues tantos años de confiar en el mago que había alegado imperius en la primera cruzada de Voldemort, al cual resulto mentira.

-Aceptara- sonrió de medio lado Mustang -ese hombre es fiel a su familia... al prestigio- suspiro -pero también tiene debilidad por lo mismo... y de esa manera el otro bando se esta aprovechando... lo usaremos en nuestro favor- se paso la mano por su nuca, pero su rostro mostraba la frialdad de un pensamiento de utilizar lo que fuera necesario para hacerse del propósito y un informante.

-Como- dijo mas interesada Bones, consciente que estaban en terreno de manipulaciones donde el mejor se llevaría la victoria.

-Le ofreceremos protección...- sonrió un poco victorioso -podemos decirle que su hijo será tomado si no es que ya lo fue por las filas de mortifagos... lo haremos sentir que es su culpa que esto este pasando... que no llevara un futuro agradable para este...- comenzó a enumerar miles de formas de como hacer que el rubio elegante, cayera a su lado de la forma en que su familia seria el centro de toda su atención, algo rastrero pero necesario.

-Estas seguro que es algo que el no quiere- frunció el ceño amelia, consciente que su sobrina contaba que el heredero Malfoy era déspota y siempre alardeaba de su padre -que tal si ellos piensan que ganaran- dio de ejemplo, pues también era la posibilidad.

-Lo aceptara... estoy seguro- alardeo Roy con confianza, tendría que acercar a alguien al muchacho para tener al padre de su lado, podría ser fullmetal de utilidad después de todo... pensó, no es que fuera un mago poderoso ese Lucius... pero con las cualidades que demostró y unas mejoras, podría transformarse en importante para la victoria.

-Suponiendo que acepta- dijo pensativa Bones -Si hacen cambios al saberse de nuestro lado- dijo con seriedad, era la posibilidad que cambiaran las cosas al saber un traidor del oscuro con ellos.

-Entonces no decirlo- se encogió de hombros -podemos hacer esto entre las sombras... aquí solo tu y yo lo sabremos- sonrió de medio lado otra vez-claro que Izumi también, puesto que estará involucrada- tuvo un escalofrió, en ese corto tiempo había hecho notar el temperamento y si planeaba usar a Fullmetal, era un peligro a su integridad si no se lo decía a su "tutor".

El alquimista suspiro, no era temor... pero debía aceptar que había terror en una mujer ama de casa con capacidades alquímicas y una actitud dominante que lo hacia ceder, matando al romántico interior del antes militar, una sonrisa fantasma en sus gestos, puede que este adentrándose a los traumas de los hermanos Elrics por su maestra, pero era con cariño... pues respeto a esa gran mamá oso estaba ahí.

El silencio gobernó, la bruja por su parte pensativa en las maquinaciones que ya llevaban a cabo a puerta cerrada, era una estrategia querer reclutar a alguien que ya estuvo entre las filas mortifagas, pero como ocultarlo.

Eso y los cambios que propone con una mente fría y sin temor a usar las manipulaciones para lograr el objetivo, no confiaba en Malfoy y Snape ni siquiera entraba en nominaciones, pero debían hacer algo pronto para comenzar a contrarrestar lo que se arrastra en las sombras.

El sentimiento de la guerra estaba presente, solo era que todo explotara.

Ademas debía aceptar que estaba trabajando mas allá del puesto al que ese militar esta ejerciendo, pues nada de lo trabajado tenia que ver con su apoyo en el departamento, era mas como una nueva rama que se concentraba en la milicia.

La puerta se escucho, en ella una Tonks entraba con sus ojos brillantes -oh estoy interrumpiendo- pidió, mirando a Amelia que arqueo la ceja por la familiaridad de entrar sin permiso.

-Por supuesto que no...- Mustang con una sonrisa enorme aseguro, su gesto cambio a uno mas descuidado -ya es hora de comer- cuestiono, irguiéndose y acomodándose el cuello de su extraña ropa militar.

-Por supuesto... por eso estoy aquí- sonrió la mujer con su pelo en color rosa -Sirius y Izumi nos esperan- aseguro.

Un puchero por parte del ciego -yo quería una cita contigo... ellos lo arruinan- aseguro coqueto, la metamorfomaga volteo los ojos ante esto, pero le resto importancia -seguimos después con esto... Amelia- el hombre volteo a la mujer curiosa del intercambio -te tendré una respuesta mañana- dijo con prontitud.

-¿Seguro?... no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir- dijo severa Bones, poniéndose de pie en toda su carácter de poder y mandato.

-Pero las puedo cumplir- indico con el mismo tono de muerte Roy, volteando donde sentía estaba la otra bruja, alzando su brazo para que fuera tomado, eso de estar ciego tiene sus ventajas -nos vamos mi estimada Nym- sonrió.

Amelia tomo esto como un despido, debía marcharse para ella misma almorzar, dando la espalda y dejando a esa extraña pareja... con la incertidumbre del posible logro.

La susodicha bufo -dime Tonks- gruño al tomar el brazo que estaba mas allá de ella, al parecer un mal de calculo -en serio... tu estas aprovechando de tu discapacidad- alardeo tarareando y arrastrándose fuera de la oficina.

-Soy un pobre ciego que necesita la mano de una bella mujer para salir- aseguro inocente el militar, sintiéndose ofendido.

-Todos sabemos que si lo quieres... puedes ser amenazante aun con ese detalle- regaño la bruja de pelo chicle, recordando esas demostraciones pasadas donde su agilidad desmentía su ceguera.

Una sonrisa arrogante adorno al hombre -vamos y dejar de tener todas las ventajas de esto- señalo sus ojos, apretando su agarre en la mujer -por supuesto que no- dijo con toda la felicidad, llamando la atención de algunos que pasaban.

-Deja de coquetear con mi sobrina- gruño Sirius con picardía, a su lado una Izumi que parecía querer morder a todos los de su alrededor.

-Podríamos ser parientes- alardeo Roy con orgullo, mientras Tonks parecía ajena al discurso.

-No digas tonterías- el Black se quejo, no porque no le agradara, si no porque era consciente que no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían con ellos... aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta ese tema.

-Ey chica... no te vi durante mi discurso- Curtis le quito importancia a la platica que llevaban los hombres, siendo rebajados a estúpidos interesados en faldas (o túnicas o lo que sea que llevaban las mujeres ahí).

Tonks se encogió culpable ante el escrutinio de la salvaje mujer, mientras se disponían a salir del ministerio con las miradas siempre en ellos a causa de los famosos muggles o alquimistas -estaba en una misión- inquirió con una sonrisa pequeña.

Decidieron salir por la caseta telefónica, mientras Sirius se removía para marcar el numero de salida, clavándole el codo a Roy que gruñía un "estúpido magos y sus extrañezas" aunque Tonks estuviera cercas, eso no le molestaba al alquimista... pero tener a Izumi respirándole al oído le daba pavor.

Las voces durante el ascenso se comenzaron a escuchar, cuando entre suspiros de alivio salieron de aquel incomodo lugar -como es que nadie parece darse cuenta- gruño Mustang cuando en su salida casi golpeaba a un transeúnte.

-Magia- dijo sin amor por la palabra su colega de ciencia.

-En efecto- sonrió Tonks al quitarle las palabras de la boca, aunque la mirada de la salvaje mujer volvió en su dirección.

-Bien...regresando a tu situación, quiero que te pongas al corriente y tomes los horarios de entrenamiento que se te ajusten... no tolerare enclenques vagos en el departamento- aseguro con severidad aplastante Curtis, la joven auror acepto a regañadientes.

-Eres mas severa que Kingsley- susurro Sirius, pero la mirada llameante le dio a entender que en efecto... ella era la líder entre las sombras del departamento de aurores.

-Basta de trabajo- Roy aseguro, aunque bien pescado del brazo de lo que esperaba fuera Tonks -es hora de comer- sonrió.

-Cierto... pero suéltame, me da vergüenza que me vean agarrado de otro hombre- aseguro Sirius con sorna, al soltarse como si fueran quemados por fuego.

Izumi tomo el brazo de un incomodo Roy (que por la fuerza del agarre identifico quien era el que lo había tomado, para su mala suerte)-bien, donde ir- aseguro con su mirada escaneando todo el lugar, con curiosidad pues eran pocas las veces que habían ido al Londres muggle.

XXXXX

En la bodega de Sortilegios Weasley, un joven cargaba cajas de un lado a otro con el peor gesto de muerte en su rostro, su concentración al máximo mientras trataba de mantener su temperamento en un punto donde matar no era opción.

Ahí estaban esos adolescentes molestos, después de que Sirius lograra ganar la custodia de ese enano (porque era mas chico que el, algo bueno desde su punto de vista), ese fue el motivo de encontrar un trabajo para distraerse.

Le enfermaba que estuviera ahí disfrutando de su vida, cuando había una amenaza de guerra a sus espaldas, ese Harry con su risa resonando mientras probaban algunos artículos que se exhibirán en su inauguración... en vez de estar practicando, entrenando, siendo que era el objetivo del líder del bando contrario.

Que clase de actitud fresca mostrarías cuando eres el punto del enemigo, no entendía... mientras gruñía maldiciones a lo bajo, acomodando mas cajas y tener todo listo para esa apertura.

-Ey Edward... porque no vienes a descansar un rato- Fred o George le hablaban desde la parte delantera de la tienda, siendo que le agradaban mas que las personas de su "edad"

Ed bufo -por supuesto que no...- aseguro con sequedad -voy a salir a comer, ya termine aquí atrás- pidió quitándole importancia a la petición.

El gemelo simplemente suspiro, pero se encogió de hombros -entonces, buena suerte... saluda a tu hermano- aseguro, pues con el poco tiempo ya tomaron cariño al menor de ese dúo, del cual Bill les conto su condición misteriosa.

Trabajando para una actitud distante y no morder a los otros adolescentes, se dirigió hacia el frente con un simple saludo obligado a los "visitantes" para correr donde su hermano seguramente estaba esperando, todo para un suspiro de aire conocido.

En la tienda de los Weasley un silencio incomodo, mientras observaban la puerta que todavía tintineaba ante la salida del trabajador -no entiendo porque lo contrataron- la voz enojada de Ron rompió todo el silencio -es solo un gruñón peor que Malfoy- aseguro con un gesto severo.

-¿Por qué?- George dijo con una mirada extraña en el siempre feliz rostro -porque tiene razón- cuestiono, mirando a su hermano menor sorprendido.

-El no tiene razón- aseguro airado el menor, con incredibilidad de que estuvieran intercediendo por su trabajador.

Para Ron Weasley le había parecido ilógico que sus hermanos necesitaran un trabajador que no tuviera magia, por esa razón nunca había asistido al local para evitar a ese joven como la peste, solo de verlo se agriaba el día... con su actitud arrogante lo irritaba, pero ahora con Harry se sentía con el valor de enfrentar a ese tipo, si es que no los hubiera ignorado desde que llegaron.

-Bueno... están aquí... en vez de estar practicando o aprendiendo- Fred agrego como si no quisiera la cosa, con su sonrisa misteriosa pero el mismo gesto anormal de madurez no característico en los revoltosos pelirrojos.

Ron ahora boqueaba como pez fuera del agua por la dureza de las palabras-TRAIDORES- señalo acusador a sus gemelos que se miraron y suspiraron.

Harry que observaba en silencio, se encogió un poco mas... por alguna razón su odio irracional y envidia eran olvidados, para que la realidad lo golpeara fuerte.

Para el señalado elegido tenían verdades esas palabras, por mas que lo protegieran en la orden... su padrino o cualquiera de sus amigos, el mismo debía de darse el tiempo de aprender, de leer y seguir el ejemplo de Hermione, que siempre tenia un sinfín de conocimientos mágicos.

-Es poco el tiempo...- George detuvo toda la furia del menor de los Weasley además de sacar de sus pensamientos castigadores al de lentes, sus ojos picaros apagados.

-Pero esos chicos han demostrado mas madurez que nosotros...- Fred hiso una mueca continuando la oración, antes no eran ofendidos por eso, pero con el poco convivio estaban seguros que se perderían en la dureza de esos ojos dorados de su trabajador.

-Y nos sentimos ofendidos...- sin humor agrego el hermano, ambos observándose en un silencio incomodo suspirando pesadamente en una aclaración universal.

-Que han sabido de ellos- cuestiono Harry, pues aunque sean datos generales, era mucho para ellos saber que jóvenes de su edad eran militares, probablemente mas capacitados para la guerra que viene.

-Lo mismo que ustedes... pero es la forma en que se mueve en el mundo... como si cualquiera se le fuera a echar encima- susurro George, recordando que una vez quisieron asustarlo y terminaron con el brazo dislocado.

-El es un soldado- frunció Fred el gesto ante el termino extranjero -mas allá de un auror- suspiro nuevamente, mirando el techo de su local con ausencia, ahora mismo puede que sus sueños sean banalidades pero también deseaban un respiro para el mundo... por esa razón fundarían la primera tienda de bromas.

Un silencio incomodo cayo en ellos, mirándose como tratando de conocerse por la diferencia que notaban, era como si esos extranjeros hubieran llegado a mover todo lo natural para acomodarlos al filo de la guerra... que era lo que prometía el futuro.

-Pero bueno... creo que George quiere morir- aseguro mas jovial un gemelo, abrazando a su hermano... ambos compartiendo una mueca de terror puro, pero decisión en sus ojos.

-Al lado tuyo... Fred- aseguro ofendido el otro, un escalofrió en ambos.

-Al mismo tiempo- cuestiono juguetón el otro, mirándose mutuamente.

-Porque dicen eso- cuestión Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, aliviados del cambio de tema.

Lo gemelos se miraron como si fueran destinados a morir, luego tuvieron una sonrisa fantasma la mas transparente que se pudiera hacer, sus ojos vagando entre sus cuellos esperando a que la cuerda aparezca -estamos pensando... entrenar- ambos tragaron -con la fiera-

XXXXX

Edward gruñia mientras observaba a su hermano menor adorar a los felinos de las jaulas, que ronroneaban al toque frio de la armadura.

La tienda estaba solitaria, solo el sonido de los animales que tenían un brillo de inteligencia en sus salvajes ojos, para el alquimista nunca se acostumbraría a las rarezas de ese mundo "mágico" que aun la palabra le daba roña.

-Los molestos chicos están en la tienda- aseguro Ed con cansancio mientras comía algo que la anciana del lugar siempre le daba, al parecer adoptándolo como uno de esos animalejos... pero no se quejaría, era gratis y de buen sabor (aunque tuviera dinero, mejor ahorrar para una de esas bolsas que cabía todo lo inimaginable para cuando regresara a Amestris).

Al si pudiera le diera una sonrisa gentil -creo que los asustas demasiado- aseguro con inocencia, con el gato en su hombro en petición de atención.

-La intención- admitió el mayor con descuido, el no quería amigos después de todo.

-Para nosotros siempre se nos ha dado fácil convivir con adultos...- Alphonse no pensaba igual que su hermano -que con gente de nuestra edad- suspiro (o lo que hiciera una armadura).

Ed solo miro a su hermano con curiosidad -no me interesa- se encogió de hombros -pasando a cosas mas serias...- sus ojos llameantes mientras miraba su entorno para cualquier gente, aunque con la tienda sola era una precaución de mas -Mustang e Izumi nos advirtieron que tuviéramos cuidado- aseguro.

-Aunque todavía nadie nos ha relacionado con ellos- recordó el menor las advertencias, aunque alagado de que siempre reaccionara paranoico su hermano, eso siempre los mantiene vivos (bueno el no tanto).

-No entiendo porque se metieron en esos líos...- gruño el rubio, mirando mordaz a un felino que le daba una mirada de egoísta sin carisma -yo quiero acción- aseguro a los cielos envidioso.

-Yo creo que puede que tengan alguna razón para mantenernos lejos del radar- sugirió siempre atento la armadura.

-Eso espero- acepto a regañadientes el joven, lanzando miradas por la ventana a la gente que pasaba tan ajenos a todo el conflicto.

-Pero que planes tienes- pidió el menor con curiosidad, habían optado por trabajar para no aburrirse pero con el dinero ganado... el pensaba comprar un gato (esperaba que lo dejaran, no lo diría hasta que lo tuviera en la bolsa) -para lo ganado- explico, al ver la cara de duda.

Una sonrisa maligna por parte del rubio, por un momento llamas a sus espaldas le daban el terror necesario para expresar que planeaba algo -muy pronto tendré lo necesario para comprar algunas cosas... jujuju- rio en un eco espectral -después puedo lanzarles el trabajo a esos gemelos molestos en la cara- su mala vibra se abandono, mientras miraba su futura inversión.

XXXXX

En una casa lujosa, gótica y con la riqueza en cada expresión, una madre angustiada sollozaba en su costoso sillón antiguo ante la mirada de parientes en sus cuadros que parecían ofendidos y molestos.

Las miradas de cada ancestro aun en pintura expresaban la profundidad de un gran desaire que les provocaba la situación del patriarca de la familia Malfoy, cada uno con su objetivo a la actual nerviosa esposa como si con eso lavaran la deshonra que mostraban los periódicos.

Armand Malfoy, el primero en traer el apellido desde Normandía era el peor entre los gestos, su cuadro de una época muy pasada reposando en la cima de la chimenea-nos deshonran con su caída- gruño despectivo y con clase, sus ojos grises como dardos en el Profeta donde la foto de Lucius relucía -todo esto por seguir con un mestizo... trayendo desgracia a mi larga familia y renombre- arrastrando las palabras concluyo.

Luego Armand miro exigente y con un aire de recriminación a un retrato a su izquierda, donde un hombre imponente y gestos conocidos descansaba -es tu culpa, Abraxas... con tu apoyo en juntarse con las personas equivocadas... PERO NADIE ESCUCHA- gruño nuevamente el primero del apellido.

El cuadro donde el padre de Lucius parecía ofendido -es la supremacía de sangre... nosotros debemos apoyar nuestro ideal- se defendió con elegancia, mientras la mujer se limpiaba los rastros salados de su desgracia... mirando las peleas entre sus ancestros.

-Nosotros debemos estar con quienes nos conviene...- Armand si viviera, estaba seguro iría a golpear al que empezó las ideas -no arrastrarnos por el barro el apellido, para demostrar nuestra supremacía... ALGO QUE YA ERAMOS- alardeo -pero estos insensatos malagradecidos... quieren comerse el mundo pero tirando los buenos principios-

-Suficiente- Narcissa estaba cansada de escuchar esto desde el momento en que esa habitación, donde descansaban cada uno de los patriarcas Malfoy parecían divididos en la actual situación del líder -no escuchare mas de esto- levanto la barbilla y con la poca gracia, salió cansada.

La esposa estaba en un hilo su cordura, ella seria llamada... lo sabia, ella sabia que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que "el" tratara de llenar el vacío que dejo su marido, pero no podía permitírselo... pero como ir contra el sola... se cuestionaba.

-Madre- la voz de su hijo lleno sus pensamientos oscuros, ahí Draco con toda la gracia y orgullo que puede acumular al saberse en desgracia por su padre.

-Saldremos de esto...- dijo con convicción, aunque al igual que sus ancestros dividida entre sus prejuicios y el terror... ¿Qué camino seguir?.

XXXX

Sirius estaba cansado, ahí en la comodidad de su ahora mejorada mansión (cuyos cambios agradecía para deformarla lo suficiente para el horror de Kreacher), observando ausente las llamas de la chimenea.

Era un arduo trabajo, se sentía vivo y útil ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba limitado a ninguna cadena u orden.

Izumi se sentó enfrente con una sonrisa arrogante, pues pronto empezarían los entrenamientos que disfrutaría -Sirius- llamo al pensativo hombre -el amigo tuyo...- pensó un rato -Remus- pregunto siendo acertado lo dicho -no tiene empleo... verdad-

Black arqueo la ceja, no le gustaba esa mirada de perseguidora de una presa -bueno... no se- aseguro, protector hacia su amigo y merodeador -para que- cuestiono.

-Bueno... necesito personas capacitadas... con una mejora... puede ser un auror- dijo pensativa.

-Es un hombre lobo... no lo querrán en el ministerio- advirtió con seriedad, dejando de lado lo protector para pensar con claridad.

-Obviamente intercederemos por el- Roy entraba con decisión -necesitamos gente... no prejuicios absurdos para esta guerra -aclaro.

-Lucharan contra mucha gente- aseguro Sirius, consciente que esto seria difícil... muggles y hombres lobos.

Ambos alquimistas se encogieron de hombros -bueno... deben decidir si quieren ganar... o perder- aseguraron nuevamente el ciego.

-Lo trataremos mañana con Amelia y el ministro- Izumi accedió, a pesar del rango que era menor para la ama de casa, esta no le importaba y se codeaba con los que fuera necesario para ser escuchada... a la fuerza si necesitaba.

-Hay que plantear la idea... no sabemos cuanto estaremos en el lugar- recordó el alquimista de fuego, mientras la chimenea ardía.

Un Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entraban, algo intimidados por el aire de negocios que se respiraba en el ambiente.

-Bienvenidos- jovial Sirius saludaba, feliz de que tuviera a su ahijado en su custodia y seguro.

-Buenas noches- saludaron, pues era verdad... el tiempo se pasaba volando.

-Bien... donde están los mocosos- pidió Roy mas casual, sabiendo que esos magos todavía eran bastante hostiles en su entorno (sobre todo por culpa del vejete, al parecer era inconcebible que alguien no le agradara).

-Ellos fueron con Bill y los gemelos- respondió Harry con prontitud sabiendo que se refería a los hermanos elric, del grupo le caía muy bien Roy pues era mas accesible sin toda esa aura intimidadora u hostil... también Alphonse era una opcion, pero siempre al lado de su hermano lo hacia inaccesible.

Pero Ron parecía que estaba tragando babosas, mirando a Izumi que su sonrisa lobuna crecía ante la mención de ellos -bien... parece que hay magos con pantalones en este mundo- gruño, sabiendo que se planeaba por ese grupito o lo que probablemente le pedirian.

El menor Weasley y Harry palidecieron, pues la mujer estaba al corriente muy bien de los planes que los hermanos mayores de Ron habian estado pensando al parecer desde tiempo atrás -pobres- susurro Sirius, pero un escalofrió paso por su espalda al ver la mirada de Izumi en si mismo -¿Qué?- temía preguntar.

-Oh pensaste que ya estabas graduado o algo así- pidió humilde la ama de casa, Roy le dio el pésame en susurros -necesito ejemplos para el grupo de vagos que se dicen aurores- aseguro.

-Pero yo...- fue silenciado por el aura asesina en instantes, el ultimo Black esperaba no morir sin un heredero de sangre... posiblemente seria inteligente buscar una pareja para asegurar un hijo, suspiro con pesar... siempre le daba por casi firmar su testamento cuando era objetivo de ese entrenamiento que penso ya se habia librado.

-Escuchaste que te pregunte- pidió Curtis, los adolescentes retrocedieron -es una orden, no estas graduado... nadie se gradúa del entrenamiento... ni Edward ni Alphonse han dejado de entrenar... tu no eres la excepción- declaro como juicio final -lo mismo para ti... Roy- agrego al militar que abrió su boca, pero su instinto le dijo que era tonto replicar cuando estas a su lado y al alcance.

-Esta bien- se rindió, agradeciendo que esa mujer no fuera su ayudante, pues seguramente tendría los papeles a la orden del dia... ahora con su ceguera, no sabia que cambios habría a su retorno... un aire melancólico lo lleno, por esa razón tenia un trabajo de presión.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo, mientras Harry y Ron inteligentemente se retiraban del alcance del lobo... pero ambos miraron con un aire astuto a Sirius, que parecía lo declararon desahuciado... que harán... se preguntaban internamente los adolescentes.

Pues era verdad, no eran secreto que todo empezaba a moverse, posiblemente antes de tiempo, las noticias volaban y el Profeta lo censuraba, pero habían comenzado las desapariciones, ellos mismos tendrían que empezar su propio reclutamiento, ya no estar en las sombras de los adultos.

XXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno como veran, algunas cosas comienzan a moverse según los cambios que realizaran nuestros alquimistas.

Lo siento por tardarme, pero esta historia suelo bloquearme mucho... no se por que... aunque tenga la idea, expresarla es muy dificil.

Gracias por sus favoritos, reviews y lecturas.

Neah20 fuera.


	9. Chapter 9

Sacrifcios 9: Inicio

Roy Mustang aun si su vista estaba masajeándose sus ojos con insistencia mas como una costumbre que por el hecho de lectura de documentos, habían sido dias de infierno en donde el resto de cabezas duras de Wizengamot no aprobaban la integración de hombres lobos a puestos laborales en el ministerio.

Con sus pensamientos a la deriva, cerrando sus cegados ojos para hacer un recuento de todo lo que hicieron y lo que concluyo aquella guerra interna que los había estado consumiendo la mayoría del tiempo, hasta el punto de solo salir a dormir o comer... para abarcar sus propias responsabilidades de manera diligente.

Como la idea era de Izumi, tal mujer terca e intimidante, la planteo primeramente al ministro como al jefe de aurores, de una manera que no aceptaba alguna queja, quería hombres lobos si fuera necesario, tener la capacidad de aceptar a todo aquel para ser el trabajo de auror.

Scrimgeour había hecho una mirada dura, su rostro inexpresivo mientras Kingsley tenia un claro brillo de aceptación por la idea, pero igualmente la preocupación de lo que esto conllevaría.

El ministro negó cualquier permiso de su parte, antes debían pasar por la aprobación del Wizengamot, pues prácticamente con la petición estarían demoliendo viejas leyes impuestas que limitaban a dichos especímenes ya catalogados criaturas oscuras.

-Se supone que eres el ministro- gruño Izumi en queja, Roy estaba agradecido de no ser el objeto de tales miradas de muerte, pues todavía contaba con el dolor de algunos "calentamientos" que era obligado para demostración de aurores en entrenamiento.

El ministro no titubeo, era algo que debía respetar del hombre que era objeto de un doloroso fin bajo la mano de la "salvaje" mujer -es política, señora Curtis... para tener un apoyo completo del ministerio necesita convencer al Wizengamot de retirar ciertas leyes que evitan la integración de los hombres lobos en la sociedad- contradijo en un movimiento meramente diplomático.

Hicieron lo dicho, enfrentar al antiguo juzgado que había limitado a dichas personas como peligrosas, siendo encabezada por Dolores Umbridge, dolor de cabeza universal para todos los que se encontraban defendiendo dicha idea (Sirius al tener un asiento oficial, no estaba del lado enjuiciado).

Kingsley y el mismo (dejo de lado sus responsabilidades como mismo asiento) silenciosos además de autoritarios, en una posición de poder justo detrás de la fiera maestra, durante todo este tiempo en la misma posición, con la misma intención y la única con voz en este conflicto, era Izumi Curtis, que con su mirada salvaje capaz de hacer encoger al mas fuerte hombre, replicaba audazmente cada protesta de los conservadores que siguen en poder de un asiento.

Debía aceptar que fue divertido ver la mujer defendiendo su idea y demostrar lo ridículo de tales restricciones a personas que tenían problemas solo pocos días al mes, como lo eran los días femeninos (aun asombrado que haya puesto de ejemplo tales problemas enfrente de jueces).

-Solo le estamos dando los motivos para odiarnos y que se enlisten en filas mortifagas- aclaro mas legalmente después del mutismo que hizo la comparación incomoda para las personas bastante reservadas en ese aspecto.

-Son criaturas peligrosas...- la voz melosa de Umbridge con ecos de apoyo a sus espaldas miraba con claro desprecio a la mujer -pero no pido que entienda una persona de su _condición-_ la palabra la habia dicho con una lastima fingida, que Amelia solo cerro sus ojos desde donde estaba ubicada.

Izumi arqueo la ceja -¿condición?- la voz en alarmante calma fue notable, el ministro contuvo el aliento desde su lugar al igual que Sirius, que sonrió en maldad prediciendo la muerte de tal mujer rosada -Lo lamento, no sabia que ser un humano es una condición para ser mencionada en esto- aclaro con claro desdén -pero esta bien, ustedes quieren seguir arraigándose a prejuicios que me hacen dudar de la lealtad...- se quedo pensativa -dígame Umbridge... ya contacto con Voldemort- cuestiono, bueno mejor dicho aclaro.

El ministro dio un golpe con su mazo, alarmado por dicha acusación mientras que Dolores parecía que el color se había escapado de sus regordetes cachetes -Señora Curtis- amenazo en su voz de mando, después de todo era el líder ahí.

-Lo siento... es que tales muestras de discriminación y prejuicios... no es de extrañar que la _señora_ no este tentada a darnos un golpe por la espalda- inocente aclaro Izumi, dando una mirada casual a una mujer rosa que parecía querer desaparecerla en el instante -después de todo, alguien como _ella_ es lo único que sabría hacer... hablar de uno a espaldas- siseo, con otro tronido del mazo del ministro en otro intento de calmar los ánimos o por lo menos romper el incomodo silencio.

-Como te atreves a juzgar mi buen nombre- airada se levanto Dolores, pero por alguna razón los que la apoyaban hace unos minutos se miraban como si le estaban pensando mejor en respaldarla, con motivo de no saber cuales son las lealtades de dicha mujer.

-Bueno, no es como si fuera importante- haciendo un movimiento de mano, en claro gesto de desacreditación Izumi volvió a su firmeza anterior.

Había sido un dia bastante fantástico tanto para Roy como para Sirius, decir con tanta libertad y poner en cuestión las inclinaciones de Umbridge era algo que ambos estaban detrás de, después de todo la rosada había mostrado libremente la incomodidad de muggles y ex presos (aunque fueran inocentes) en el santo piso del ministerio.

Cabe recalcar que volvieron a programar otra sesión, pues Curtis no aceptaba negativas y les permitió pensar en las contras y los pros de lo que ella estaba pidiendo.

Ahora por completo silencio en su oficina, acomodando sus pies en el escritorio para encender un cigarro con sus renovados guantes (pues no podía acostumbrarse a aplaudir), el gesto se endureció al recordar la conclusión que exhibió la maestra a todo el juzgado del Wizengamot.

Al final el juzgado nunca aprobaría que cualquier especie "peligrosa" obtuviera acceso al departamento de aurores, no permitirían que el que no debe ser nombrado pudiera meter algún espía entre el gobierno mágico... una conclusión valida, pero a la vez contraproducente a vista de los militares.

Pero aun, Curtis le dio una mirada a Roy, ambos habían hablado ante la posibilidad de la negativa y se prepararon en consecuencia, ambos alquimistas dieron un paso al frente, dejando al jefe de aurores intrigado, el ministro arqueo una ceja demandante al pensar que todo estas legalidades acabaron.

-Ministro...- la voz inflexible del ciego, dirigiendo su vista sin luz en dirección donde sabia se sentaba el señor -es valido toda creencia de que Voldemort...- jadeos que ignoro por la mención del enemigo -podría penetrar las filas de nuestros sugerido paso para aurores... entonces...- se dirigió a Izumi que continuo con la misma firmeza.

-Queremos fundar un departamento ajeno al Wizengamot- dijo al punto la mujer, mientras cada integrante de los asientos de la familias parecía indignados, Sirius parecía que acababa de ver al mismísimo oscuro pidiéndole la hora -Solo el ministro tendría acceso a esta parte del ministerio, ajeno a cualquier influencia externa... todo formado de una manera en que fuera autónoma... con su propio jefe, además de un juzgado para castigar crímenes de los que forman esta entidad, dentro de este mismo-

Ante el recuerdo de cada rostro descompuesto por la propuesta, por la promesa de un departamento nuevo y ajeno a la de aurores, algo especializado... algo mas militar al cual ambos alquimistas estaban familiarizados.

Porque era lo que querían introducir dentro del gobierno mágico, no seria facil y al principio serian pocos, algunos serian promovidos de aurores a este departamento y aquí, imperturbable al deseo del Wizengamot, atraerían cualquier ser interesado en dar apoyo a las líneas de magos contra la oscuridad.

La sonrisa astuta del alquimista de fuego, pues habian pensado en la forma en que seria creado, nada era gratis en esta vida, ya pensaron en esto y seria costeado con las bóvedas de los mortifagos, dejando solo las riquezas necesarias para una vida cómoda a los hijos de esto, pues no querían engendrar el odio al gobierno... solo como pago de los crímenes de los padres y una clara amenaza que no siguieran los mismos pasos, claro que les harían saber que tenían el apoyo del ministerio si llegaran a ser interceptados para ser enlistados entre las filas oscuras.

Exhalo un poco de humo, un gran paso acababa de surgir, pero mas aun el trabajo que aumentaría pues para gran consternación de cada asiento del Wizengamot... el ministro estaba asombrado y aceptando dicha idea sin siquiera pedir votación, pues claramente era directamente con el.

Pues no iban a estar en el ministerio, este no estaría en peligro por completo, de hecho tenían que buscar un lugar donde esta idea nacería y tendría que ser rápido.

XXXXX

Edward miraba con burla a sus jefes, que parecían moverse por compromiso en aquel montón de gente que vinieron a observar y comprar en la tienda de bromas, Fred o George con una sonrisa forzada, había hecho una de su "magia" para ocultar su ojo morado y labio partido, además que todavía se nota la falta de movilidad del brazo izquierdo... su hermano en el mostrador era peor, por eso era su posición ya que no podía moverse sin que el dolor se extendiera en toda sus extremidades.

-VOY A COMER- grito por todo lo alto, ignorando las miradas suplicantes de no dejarlos solos, pero el alquimista, siendo una persona de buen corazón... las paso por alto.

Aun con los trabajos, a pesar de los horarios apretados Izumi siempre tenia tiempo para torturas extras, si se le podía decir, al igual que al estúpido general y Sirius.

Charlie (otro Weasley que apareció de repente) era el que tenia mejor condición, por lo cual no se quejaba, Bill era el que seguía, pero este parecía soportar muy bien el dolor en silencio en cambio los gemelos, al estar prácticamente en ceros... el infierno prolongado se extendió para ellos, que parecía no acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo de la vida con la apertura de la tienda de dias atras.

Era cuestión de tiempo que pasaran de "inútiles" a "ratones de prueba" para los ojos de su maestra, cayendo en la categoría de Sirius para ser demostración a todo el departamento de aurores, en cambio Roy al estar un poco superior ayudaba en los entrenamientos aunque tampoco quedaba tan limpio de esto.

Ante este recordatorio, Edward tuvo miedo, las mujeres son una especie dominante si se fijaba en la manera en que se movía una "simple" ama de casa.

También agradecía su tiempo fueras, así no estaba cerca del resto de adolescentes que sabían muy bien que no era conveniente conversar con el o su hermano, Mustang parecía cortes pero aun en este ambiente "mágico" preferían mantenerse al margen del nombrado "elegido" del cual todos los alquimistas estaban decepcionados.

-Mi buen muchacho- una voz jovial le llamo, provocando que el alquimista se detuviera para mirar al que fuera estaba causando que llamara la atención.

-Que quieres vejete- dijo de mal humor, ignorando las miradas recriminatorias de los transeúntes ante la falta de respeto para el gran Albus Dumbledore.

Una sonrisa divertida del viejo director -solo quisiera platicar un poco contigo y tu hermano- aseguro con gentileza.

-Yo no creo que quiera platicar con usted- aseguro airado Edward, dando la espalda sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, quería marcharse, por una extraña razón su instinto le gritaba que se apartara.

Dumbledore resoplo, ambos hermanos eran renuentes a platicar con el, era triste, sobretodo cuando el periodo de clases estaba tan cerca, miro al cielo en insistencia... sus planes con Harry iban en marcha, pero el movimiento en el ministerio ya había dejado de pedir su apoyo.

-Los nuevos estudiantes te siguen huyendo- la voz de Severus hiso burla, pero se perdió entre la gente, no estaba dispuesto a entablar esta platica.

El director no había ni comprobado si en verdad pudieran usar magia, pero cabe la posibilidad aunque con su nula aceptación de Harry y el mismo, era imposible probar su hipótesis... aun Sirius parece tan distante en este tiempo.

XXXXX

Tonks estaba incrédula ante el titular del profeta que había sido lanzado a su escritorio (un cubículo de auror que mínimo tenia eso), aun adolorida y con moretones obvios de su formación física, era una persona capaz de sobrevivir con sus incomodidades para mejorar... pero con lo leído, su cabello se torno en un color azul.

La auror miro los ojos de Sirius, que cansado se había dejado sentar en la silla, con las manos en su cabeza en un claro gesto que todavía no se acostumbraba a la noticia.

-Pero tu ya lo debiste de haber sabido- acuso, siendo un asiento del mismo Wizengamot, era evidente que esta historia escrita ya era antigua.

-Si... pero todavía no me acostumbro a este tipo de publicidad- aseguro en ex convicto, aunque según planes, era la mejor manera tener al publico calmado mediante los medios de comunicación o declarar libremente contra Voldemort.

Tonks le dio una mirada burlista, pero se concentro en leer el articulo.

 _Milicia magica... contra el que no debe ser nombrado._

 _Una idea de defensa proclamada por los "alquimistas" como la solución y una manera de enfrentar al que no debe ser nombrado, el ministro apoya la idea aun a pesar de la renuencia de algunos miembros del wizengamot._

 _La incomodidad de nuestro juzgado mágico, es mas que nada al ser desplazados pues esta nueva rama será independiente del Wizengamot, solo bajo ordenes directas del ministro._

 _La noticia como lo dice el titular, alguno de ustedes no están familiarizados con el termino muy muggle (se explica en la pagina siguiente), pero es un hecho que será el futuro para la seguridad de este mundo._

 _-Nosotros nos especializaremos... será una rama exigente con poco numero al principio, y el cual contara con su propio juzgado, para aquellos dentro de estas filas que desobedezcan o hagan crímenes creyendo que serán intocables- Roy Mustang, actual auxiliar de Amelia Bones._

-Como piensan introducir todo eso... aquí- cuestiono la auror dejando de lado el periódico, pues era un testimonio del alquimista, consciente que no solo es un departamento, su padre y abuelo le habían contado todo lo que esto contribuía... no por nada el anciano Tonks era un ex soldado al servicio de la reina.

-Sera un tramite largo... por lo que me contaron- aseguro el cansado Black, mirando con aburrimiento el techo -solo introducirán lo necesario para funcionar- hizo una mueca, consciente que había perdido su atención en tantos términos.

-Parece interesante...- aseguro emocionada la auror -y quienes formaran todo esto- cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.

-Por el momento... creo que Moody estará a cargo de la credibilidad de los que vayan a ser escogidos para ser parte de este nuevo grupo- ahora ambos hicieron una mueca, pues aunque fuera paranoico el ex auror, tendría campo libre para asegurar que nadie dentro fuera un espia -el ministro esta emocionado... por consejo de Amelia, buscara apoyo a los países extranjeros que cuentan con una defensa de ese tipo en el mundo mágico- se rasco la barbilla.

-Parecen la mera verdad- aseguro descuidada la auror -puedo asegurar, que esto esta dejando el mandato de Cornelio Fudge muy por detrás- dio una risa cómplice ante el recuerdo del anterior ministro.

Sirius estaba de acuerdo, ahora que lo miraba de esa manera, este en verdad parecía una guerra mayor, de hecho con sus nuevas ocupaciones ya no asistía a las reuniones de la orden a pesar de ser en su propia casa -voy a traer a Remus- informo, en el momento en que la mención fue dicha, el cambio de ambiente se noto.

Tonks se tenso, su cabello perdió el brillo y sus ojos se volvieron melancólicos -creo que seria prudente, si quieren introducir a su especie...- indico de manera fría, sacando la vuelta a la mirada de su pariente -aunque debes apurarte... en la ultima reunión, el director Dumbledore le pidió espiar a los hombres lobos- advirtió.

-Tengo pensado asistir a la reunión de hoy- informo el ex convicto, sonriendo ante la idea de ver a todo el grupo fuera del ambiente del ministerio aunque claramente ya no se sienta parte de la Orden.

XXXXX

Bill Weasley suspiraba cansado, saliendo de su trabajo en Gringotts, la calle parecía tranquila así que como todos los días, con un aire de conformidad se dirigió en un punto para aparecerse.

-Ey- llamo Charlie con un animo que desmentía a lo que venían, al ser una persona que trabajaba con dragones, debía tener el nervio para parecer tan fresco cuando se viene a entrenar -pareces mejor- aseguro cómplice.

-Somos magos... podemos borrar la evidencia de tortura tan fácilmente- dijo cómplice el mayor de los weasley, caminando entre las calles oscuras con la dirección hacia Grimmauld place.

Los dos hermanos llegaron al destino, entrando a la mejorada mansión Black que sigue siendo la cede de la orden, la casa parecía vacía para gran alivio de ambos pelirrojos, pues los ataques sorpresa de Curtis eran de terror al cual no se habían acostumbrado, siendo esta parte de la nueva etapa a la que habían subido (excepto tal vez los gemelos).

-Estan locos...- la voz intensa de Snape sobresalía de las cocinas, al parecer ya habían iniciado la reunión.

A la llegada de los mayores Weasley, pudieron notar la tensión en el ambiente, ahí estaba el imperturbable Severus de pie dando una mirada fulminante a Sirius, algo que sorprendió a los pelirrojos, al no tener tiempo para asistir (considerando que es su propia casa) por pasar demasiado tiempo con los alquimistas.

-Cálmate... Severus- llamo Minerva como siempre estricta y mediadora, pero fue como hablarle al viento.

Dumbledore estaba en silencio, en la cabecera de la mesa, Molly y Arthur estaban incomodos por la tensión, Kingsley y ojo loco al pendiente del primero en hacer una maldición, mientras Tonks parecía deprimida ajena a toda presión con un Remus silencioso pero atento.

Los gemelos en un rincón, con su rostro cansado no recuperados de la sesión anterior de entrenamiento, Charlie y Bill se miraron, encogieron de hombros y decidieron sentarse a ver que conclusión llegaría la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-No se dan cuenta lo que están haciendo con todo eso- mortalmente frio aclaro el porcionista -con artículos hablando libremente de sus planes... con los movimientos estratégicos que están llevando en las leyes... ESTAN PROVOCANDO QUE LA GUERRA SE ADELANTE- gruño al alzar sus puños.

Era una escena cómica para todo ex alumno del profesor Snape, verlo perder el temple, pero considerando el tema y el lugar, solo los hacia sorprenderse de observar.

-El señor oscuro esta presionando a cada mortifago... cada criatura reunida para contradecir a esos _alquimistas... -l_ a palabra la dijo con veneno, Sirius parecía calmado, como consciente que ese hombre necesitaba explotar -ustedes tendran la culpa de que esto se acelere- acuso.

-Esto es delicado Sirius...- Dumbledore miro al ex convicto que raramente había mantenido la calma ante su siempre enemigo Snape, este ultimo sentándose de golpe con el claro gesto de frustración -están dando otra declaración de guerra abiertamente- inquirió, pues no era la primera vez y esta ultima se podía traducir como similar.

-Es una guerra- una voz vino del marco de la puerta, ahí los alquimistas, cada uno de ellos, entraban como si fueran parte de algo, que ellos no necesitaban permiso para -solo esta atrasando lo inevitable... Albus- Roy con odio concluyo, todavía rencoroso al anciano.

-Lo se...- el director dijo con calma, sus ojos vagando en cada extranjero -pero es algo por lo cual nos estamos preparando- dijo con astucia.

-Entre las sombras...- arqueo una ceja Izumi, algo aburrida -creo que ya les habíamos dicho algo al respecto- aseguro, recordando su ultima y única reunión, donde ellos declinaban la invitación de pertenecer a ese grupo.

-Por favor... - Minerva se masajeo el puente de la nariz con desesperación -no vamos a pelear entre nosotros- amenazo.

-Ellos no son _nosotros-_ aclaro Moody, aunque trabajaran juntos en el ministerio, mas con el pedido que estuviera a cargo de las selecciones para el nuevo departamento, tenia una clara aversión a esos alquimistas.

-Pero obviamente están haciendo el cambio- Sirius rompió el silencio, suspirando con cansancio -un trabajo bastante intenso cabe decir- dio una afirmación a los alquimistas.

Esto gano miradas de desaprobación por ese apoyo al antes recluso, aunque los jóvenes Weasley y Tonks parecían en conflicto de intereses... pues estaban de parte de los alquimistas por debajo del agua.

-Todos queremos el bien común- Albus alzo la voz, llamando la atención a el -es claro que todos queremos eso- acepto.

-No nos importa lo que ustedes quieren...- gruño Edward con una mirada burlista -pero no venimos aquí para ser parte de su sequito- aseguro quitando importancia, ante la reprimenda de Alphonse por su rudeza.

-Remus...- llamo Curtis, el susodicho se tenso -ven, necesitamos hablar contigo- pidió en un tono que era sin replicas, cada miembro de la orden miro al susodicho que se encogió un poco, aunque un tono depredador en sus ojos brillo de manera desconcertante.

-Sigan con su reunión- llamo cortes Alphonse.

-A ustedes los espero en el ministerio- señalo Izumi con descaro a los jóvenes Weasley y a Tonks, estos tragaron grueso aunque mas los pelirrojos, al ser atrapados en sus "mentiras".

Los alquimistas se retiraron junto con Lupin, ignorando la conmoción que dejaron en su estela.

El silencio reino un poco, Sirius se puso se pie consciente que eso era a lo que venia a la reunión, todos lo miraron inquisitivamente pues no había concluido -lo siento, pero tengo papeleo que hacer- aseguro con un suspiro.

Charlie se encogió ante la mirada de traición de sus padres, al igual que Bill y los gemelos, pero todos tenían ese aire rebelde que no dejarían cambiar sus decisiones de entrenamiento por hacer caso.

Albus suspiro -bien, sigamos- murmuro, planeando la manera de llegar a los adolescentes y probar que podian tener magia, pero ahora tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

Todos se concentraron en seguir con la reunion, dejando de lado la ausencia de Sirius, la molestia de Snape y ls incomodidad de los patriarcas Weasley al saber que sus hijos estaban trabajando a espaldas de ellos y la orden.

XXXXX

Harry se dejo caer en la cama con pesadez, sentía un vacío en el estomago cuando escucho los planes de la orden, pero mas la conmoción y descaro de los alquimistas al entrar en la reunión sin ser parte de esta... o mas cuando su padrino no le dio importancia a continuar en la misma.

-Que esta pasando- se pregunto internamente, sabia que había algo moviéndose entre sus conocidos, alianzas formándose y lealtades siendo probadas.

Pero sentía que el director estaba perdiendo, por la manera en que todos parecían inclinarse a las maneras en que los alquimistas estaban cambiando el mundo mágico, el mismo tenia sus dudas formándose.

Pues era evidente la aceptación de todo el mundo en cuanto a la ultima noticia o novedad que estaban intentando ingresar al mundo mágico, rompiendo esquemas mas allá de la creencias de puras sangre... atrayendo algunas ramas ya antiguas en el mundo muggle, como lo es el militar.

Era la platica y una noticia no olvidada en boca de cada persona mágica, la integración de esos alquimistas en el ministerio, de hecho muchos aplaudían la nueva administración del ministro, pero esto era como la paz ante de la guerra.

El elegido se sentía en traición, no quería pedir ayuda a ellos por no querer darle la espalda al director, como Ron le decía en su ultima visita, claramente en contra de las decisiones de los mayores de sus hermanos.

Pero también estaba su padrino, el claramente confiaba en estos extranjeros, dejando de lado su lealtad a Dumbledore, en verdad que Harry no sabia que hacer... claramente cuando ingresara al colegio tendría que ver la manera de ayudarse a si mismo.

Lo único bueno, pareciera que ellos están llamando la atención, quitándole importancia al elegido... quizás y hasta voldemort lo haya olvidado.

XXXXX

Narcissa no creía lo que veía, ahí en el marco de la puerta estaba su esposo querido, con su mirada suspicaz, aunque algo desmejorado por algun motivo.

-Narcissa- llamo con voz de mando, entrando acompañado por dos extraños para cualquiera, pero no para la ama de casa que se tenso, incrédula porque su marido parecía indiferente a las presencias de estos.

-Buenas Tardes- llamo el que conocía como Roy Mustang, mas galante a como se ve en las fotografías de los periódicos.

-Narcissa- ahora era Sirius, su pariente exiliado de la familia.

La rubia miro hacia su marido con una silenciosa pregunta, este suspiro pero se veía relajado, aunque con un claro conflicto interno -tenemos que hablar- aseguro, al dirigirlos al estudio.

La matriarca frunció elegante su ceño, pues su marido se manejaba como si no hubiera estado encerrado tantos días sin contacto con su familia, los pasos resonando en el fino piso o escalones de su mansión.

-Padre- Draco lo llamo intrigado, aunque claras ojeras en su joven rostro delataban la presión que había sido victima.

No era novedad para el mundo mágico, que el señor oscuro había estado tratando de reclutar gente de manera desesperada, por lo tanto, la presión a los que quedaban libres de los malfoy era evidente y funciono a favor de los planes de Mustang... tenían un nuevo aliado.

-Al chico le concierne- aseguro el alquimista, que era auxiliado por Sirius ante el nuevo ambiente, aunque no tenia tanta necesidad pero era necesario para no tropezar.

-El es un niño- aseguro Lucius, llamando la atención de su hijo por el tono protector nuevo a sus oídos.

-Un niño que esta siendo objeto- Sirius le dio una sonrisa de reconocimiento al chico, aunque consciente de las quejas que su ahijado le decía del rubio, pero en persona y por la presión... no podía notar nada arrogante del joven que miraba.

-De seguro a Potter le dejan escuchar todo- aseguro sarcástico Lucius, Mustang arqueo la ceja con un claro Touche en dirección al ex convicto.

Draco frunció el ceño -no me comparen con Potter- aclaro frustrado -yo merezco saber, padre y si eso me hace diferente a ese Potter...- dijo con tanto odio el nombre -escuchare lo que tengan que tratar- gruño.

-Bien...- Narcissa intercedió, antes de que todo se alargara en el pasillo, para dirigirse al estudio donde todos los ancestros Malfoy observaron la entrada.

Cada uno estaba dispuesto a declarar su molestia a Lucius, pero se callaron -MUGGLES... TRAJISTES MUGGLES A LA MANSION- gruño Abraxas, algunos lo apoyaban pero otros estaban con el primer Malfoy.

-Que sucede Lucius- susurro Narcissa, Draco con una mueca despectiva ante la idea de un muggle en su casa... pero intrigado que su padre no parecía molestarle un hecho que traicionaba las ideas con las que había crecido.

Mustang los ignoro, siendo dirigido a un sillón -ahora, todo esto compromete a los Malfoy...- aseguro al escuchar que todos se sentaron -no voy a dar rodeo al tema, Voldemort esta detrás de ustedes... no por interés o dependencia... solo por aumentar su numero a favor y hasta un castigo para Lucius por su fallo en el ministerio-

-SERIA UN HONOR- gruño Draco, pues era lo que lo mantenía en vigilia, el quería unirse para dar fuerza al renombre, pero su madre lo había encerrado y aislado por completo.

-No seas tonto- Lucius interrumpió para sorpresa de Roy y Sirius -ese mestizo no respeta nuestro linaje... nosotros no somos súbditos desechables- miro con rencor el retrato sorprendido de Abraxas -somos Malfoy y como tal, no estaremos bajo ordenes de nadie-

Era una realidad que tardo en recordar Lucius, una verdad que le dolió mucho al saber que todas sus creencias caerían al aceptar el trato de esos alquimistas amantes de muggles, pero su orgullo exigía no dejar a su familia como sacrifico a alguien a quien no se merecía su lealtad... una lealtad hecha a base de miedo.

Puede que esta surtiendo efecto todas las palabras venenosas y astutas de ese Mustang en la cabeza del patriarca Malfoy, pero en algo estaba de acuerdo... por lo menos en el bando del ministerio, su hijo no seria sometido a la guerra... su familia no seria amenazada.

Aunque la traición... se paga con creces, el asegurara protección para ellos... trabajando si es necesario para los alquimistas, no para el ministro... no para otros... aliado de estos extranjeros que le abrieron los ojos duramente.

El mundo de Draco estaba cambiando, drásticamente antes de entrar al colegio de magia y hechiceria.

XXXXX

Dolor, era lo único que captaba Edward en su costado, ahí en el suelo de lo que era la tienda de animales miraba el charco de sangre comenzando a pintar su entorno, una mueca para tragarse sus gritos de dolor.

-ALPHONSE- grito con lo que pudo, buscando en su entorno algún rastro de su hermano, habían bajado la guardia, de eso se culpaba el mayor al ponerse de pie entre las llamas y animales muertos.

Su instinto le hiso saltar, pero dejo a Alphonse atrás, este seguramente reaccionando igual para sacar a la anciana del camino de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

Sus oídos zumbaban, pero aun podía escuchar los gritos de la calle, como una comida normal se había transformado en algo tan violento... bueno, otra vez fue su culpa por confiarse, considerando que había una guerra latente.

-ALPHONSE- se obligo a si mismo a concentrarse, su mente estaba tratando de procesar y tener una medida de acción, ahora risas enloquecidas era lo que seguía.

Entonces noto a su hermano al otro lado, el cuerpo inerte de su anciano jefe entre las manos de acero, pero no parecía reaccionar... la cabeza de la armadura estaba perdida -ALPHONSE- grito ahora valiéndole sus dolores, para llegar donde no recibió respuesta.

Ese fue el primer ataque terrorista por parte de los mortifagos al callejón diagon un 2 de septiembre, los titulares del Profeta y el Quisquilloso lo llamaban el contrataque del que no debe ser nombrado... un llamado que cualquier formalidad que trataban de alzar en el ministerio... era algo que no evitaría el avance del oscuro... la guerra se había adelantado para deleite de la verdad.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Agradezco los seguimientos, y lecturas.

Lo se, tardo en actualizar pero en serio estas musas se niegan a hablarme, tengo tantas ideas que al momento de estar en la compu... me bloqueo.

Se que me estoy metiendo en algo muy calmado, pero evidentemente los alquimistas tienen que hacer cambios drásticos y rápidos ya que no saben cuando los arrebataran de su "descanso".

Un nuevo departamento, ayuda de países extranjeros, un cambio de corazon de Lucius... aliados y lealtades nuevas se desarrollan cuando alguien astuto y militar se mete en la historia... haciendo que todo parezca mas a una guerra.

 **Zero chan:** Bienvenida al mundo ficticio de Sacrificios, como veras todavía hay una relación tensa entre los alquimistas y magos... pero parecen que ambos son profesionales para dejar de lado sus molestias y trabajar según sea necesario.

 **Chilinda:** Lamento mi horror ortográfico de hizo XD escribo rápido y se me pasa a veces, que vergüenza o.o. Y como veras, dejo todo a manos de los adultos... pero prometo pasar mas a Edward y alphonse en el siguiente, pues necesito hacer mejoras en el ministerio primero.

 **Coronadomontes:** La guerra se a adelantado y Albus no pudo probar que tenian magia para arrastrarlos al colegio, pero ahí no se quedaran sus intentos.

Neah20 fuera...


	10. Chapter 10

Prometido 10: Horrocrux

Edward parpadeo un poco, luchando por mantener la claridad de su visión, desorientado y con el sentimiento de que tu cuerpo pesa demasiado, fijo su vista a un blanco techo en el cual se quedo observando cual maravilla del mundo.

Los sonidos eran nítidos para alguien que va despertando, con la garganta adolorida y con neblina por pensamientos, Edward Elric estaba inmóvil, olvidándose de todo y todos, solo ahí quieto mirando el techo sin dar muestra de su siempre personalidad explosiva.

-Despertaste- una voz se hizo clara a través de la bruma que ocasionaba la desorientación, volteando con pereza y parpadeando mas veces, observo un rostro que le era familiar.

Bill Weasley, se dijo a si mismo el joven alquimista, como una señal para su cerebro que entrara a trabajar, todo lo sucedido le golpeo con fuerza provocando un jadeo al momento en que se sentó de golpe, buscando salvajemente en su entorno.

Estaba en un jodido hospital, de eso estaba seguro, pero no le preocupaba por el momento, ni mucho menos el ataque que recordó en sus horas de comida -Donde esta mi hermano- exigió valiéndole la sed que posiblemente tumbaría a cualquier recién despierto.

Un gesto triste por parte del mayor de los pelirrojos, su vista vago donde la mirada de su visitante, ahí sentado en la silla en el rincón olvidado de esa habitación con varias camas vacias, era la armadura hueca que era el lugar donde el alma del pequeño Alphonse se aferraba, el corazón del mayor se detuvo al ver la falta del casco... pero mas al no haber señal de movimiento.

-Tiene así desde que lo encontramos- aseguro Bill con pesar, entre los que sabían la condición del "hermano" menor, a pesar de las iniciales acusaciones de magia negra o las quejas de Moody, ninguno de la orden del fénix quería inmiscuirse mas en los asuntos de los alquimistas, provocar que esa línea de paz se borrara de golpe a causa de su curiosidad.

Ese era el porque nadie entraba en interrogatorios de aquellos aparecidos de manera misteriosa, Albus se los había impedido a los que querían hacerlo (Snape, Moody y en algún momento Kingsley), obteniendo solo información general al cual tuvieron que conformarse.

Era evidente para los mas sensibles, sobretodo para su madre, que aquellos adolescentes que formaban esa agrupación, tenían un pasado mas doloroso que su amigo Harry Potter o cualquiera que integrara la orden del fenix... por la forma de ser, la manera en que parecen mas conformes con trabajar y manejarse como adultos.

El joven pelirrojo sintió simpatía y algo de dolor al ver ese gesto siempre fiero e impertinente de Edward, mostrarse tan vulnerable... a la edad que aparenta, pensó oscuramente.

-El volverá- Bill dijo por algún motivo para levantar los ánimos, el chico le dio un gesto arrogante al parecer compuesto de nuevo en su papel.

Edward arqueo la ceja con un bufido -por supuesto que volverá- aseguro, pues ante todo, la "verdad" no dejaría que su diversión con ellos se truncara solo por dejar fuera de servicio a su hermano menor... de eso se convenció, en un trato de no preocuparse aunque internamente solo era por hacerse el fuerte.

-Estamos seguros que tardarías en despertar- aseguro Bill con pesadez, recargándose en su incomoda silla de hospital.

-¿Cuánto?- cuestiono Edward, recordando la sangre y la jefa de su hermano seguramente muerta, algo que no quería cerciorarse pero era seguro.

-Estuviste fuera una semana- informo el pelirrojo, mientras el susodicho decía una serie de palabras coloridas -al parecer uno de los atacantes te encontró y vio alguien fácil de torturar- suspiro nuevamente, si no fuera por George estaba seguro que hubiera tardado mas en despertar.

Otra serie de letanía colorida de Edward, que maldecía su descuido durante ese tiempo que le dio la ventaja a alguien de disfrutar su tortura -Ahora... me puedes decir que jodidos paso- cuestiono demandante, los ojos dorados brillaron en ira contenida, un claro gesto vengativo flotando en su entorno... el alquimista de acero quería venganza.

XXXXX

El Coronel Roy Mustang con su cabello despeinado, ojeras debajo de sus vacíos ojos, una palidez pero a pesar de todo, una fuerza de carácter al momento en que ordenaba con mando al grupo que había sido seleccionado para integrar y abrir el nuevo departamento de defensa mágica.

En aquella sala de mármol oscuro que era parte del ministerio, donde un pequeño grupo de aurores posaban ordenados ante las instrucciones de la mudanza al lugar que fue designado a habitar durante el tiempo previsto al igual que aumentaría las formaciones o admisiones de los nuevos reclutas conforme el tiempo avance.

Entre ellos solo había alguien familiar, que era Nymphadora Tonks al cual su habilidad de metamorfomaga era un requisito obligatorio para esta nueva formacion

Días de infierno siguieron después del atentado, provocando que aceleraran aun mas sus planes para tener al día su proyecto militar.

El miedo era una táctica que debía aplaudir dicho alquimista al loco de Voldemort, en el parecía que tenia un contrincante digno en cuanto a astucia... la gente había entrado en pánico total, era algo lógico pues no importaba que tuvieran la magia... seguían siendo victimas del ataque psicológico que un atentado en un lugar publico en pleno día provocaba.

Pero debía aceptar que su preocupación estaba en otro lado, al igual que Izumi y Sirius, Edward no parecía despertar desde que lo encontraron en dicho evento, pero peor cuando Alphonse parecía no reaccionar en su magullada armadura... era critico, pues muy dentro de el... era consciente que solo son niños... según el ultimo Black le dijo en los últimos días.

-Señor- un joven auror le miraba inquieto, el alquimista le dirigió la mirada (siendo ciego aun tenia un golpe que dar) -me ha informado el ministro que hay cierto apoyo que quiere contactar directo con usted- informo.

Con un suspiro el que aparentaba ser hábil a pesar de su ceguera, se dirigió en el lugar donde el sabia estaba la oficina del ministro, era evidente que Roy abandono todo puesto otorgado por Sirius en el ministerio para dedicarse por completo a su proyecto.

Izumi al ser la entrenadora, ella no podía abandonar al departamento de aurores por completo, pero de igual manera era un pilar importante de este banderazo para la nueva era de defensa mágica contra Voldemort... o cualquier enemigo futuro.

En su camino escucho los murmullos de los trabajadores, sabia que había un poco de miedo por lo que ellos consideraban "tardanza" de poner en practica esa promesa de departamento, pero no era algo que pudiera salir por arte de magia (nótese el sarcasmo).

Toco por cortesía la puerta que sabia era la correcta, esperando el permiso, entro a la habitación, por el tipo de ambiente sabia que el ministro no estaba solo.

-Coronel Mustang- la voz de Scrimgeour resonó rompiendo el silencio, podía identificar un atisbo de emoción después de días de presión, era algo que podía asegurar al alquimista que por fin algo bueno había pasado, después de la negativa del resto de ministerios del mundo de apoyar el proyecto, al parecer no querían ser foco de atención de Voldemort -aquí presente tengo dos posibles integrantes para nuestro grupo-

-Que le hace decir eso- cuestiono de manera interesada Mustang, era muy pronto para las integraciones que no sean los que Izumi esta entrenando aparte, pero ellos no le habían dado intenciones de hacerlo (a parte de Remus).

-Somos de apoyo por parte del Pentágono, en Estados Unidos- aseguro una voz de un tono peculiar a oídos expertos del alquimista, podía decirse que el ingles no era su lengua materna por el simple hecho, además que era femenino el portador.

-Eso es del mundo no mágico- aclaro con incertidumbre Roy, tenia conocimiento de las potencias actuales en cuanto a países, tanto mágicas y no mágicas pues siendo el una persona calculadora... era inconcebible estar ignorante.

-Eso es lo que queremos que crean- dijo otra con un tono similar al primero, identificando que pudieran ser parientes.

-Nuestro gobierno no quiere que su enemigo se entere de su apoyo- inquirió la primera con un suspiro -por eso solo nos mando a nosotras- lo ultimo susurro hostil.

-Pero ustedes no se escuchan como si pertenecieran a ese gobierno- expreso libremente ante la mirada atenta de Scrimgeour, que inteligente dejo esa entrevista a alguien de ese papel.

A miradas del ministro, esas dos mujeres eran jóvenes de ojos oscuros pero cabello castaño, la primera que hablo tenia un corte masculino para su gusto además de ser la mayor, la segunda recogido en una trenza hasta los hombros y menor, con un gran parecido al parecer siendo hermanas... pero lo que le llamo su atención era su vestimenta muggle.

-Pff claro que no pertenecemos... - aclaro la misma voz ahora con un tono bastante descortés, como molesta por alguna razón -pero no nos queda de otra... es mas fácil identificar a un americano para ustedes... que a alguien como nosotras- informo.

Mustang arqueo la ceja ante ese detalle, al parecer los americanos en verdad no querían ser involucrados por lo cual resolvieron mandar ese tipo de apoyo -entonces... ¿Por qué lo hacen?- cuestiono.

-No importa... lo importante es que estamos aquí- gruño nuevamente la voz, al parecer fastidiada aunque tratando vanamente de mantener el temperamento en línea.

El alquimista resoplo, pero era evidente que el ministro ya las contaba como parte del equipo con bastante prontitud, aunque se aseguraría de hacerles pruebas de confiabilidad ante el paranoico de Alastor -cuales son sus nombres- pidió cansado.

XXXXX

Izumi observaba todo de manera juiciosa, aquel lugar era tan antiguo que se respiraba simplemente en el aire, cada piedra que conformaba el viejo castillo que según donadores eran de leyenda.

Al principio el ministro era incrédulo que alguien pudiera simplemente dejar ese lugar con la única condición de ser utilizado para la defensa del país, siendo este un propósito único por el cual aquella hectárea había aparecido.

Un bufido por parte de la alquimista, todavía incomoda por esta aparición por arte de "magia" era tanta su incredibilidad de todas las comodidades que esta habilidad parecía facilitar.

Era algo de lo cual no se acostumbraba aun a través de los meses, aunque por el momento era su mentalidad muy lejos, pues a pesar que el enemigo no sabe que dañaron sin saberlo a unas personas relacionadas directamente con los "alquimistas" que quisieron alertar con el atentado.

El brillo oscuro por aquellos ojos, puede que los Elric no eran sus hijos... pero ella los sentía como tal, era imperdonable e iba a ir con mas intenciones asesinas contra esos debiluchos de varitas y aunque quisiera estar en el hospital en la espera de su despertar, no podía darse ese lujo si quería venganza tan efectiva que dañaría muchos orgullos mágicos.

Cantidad y calidad de daño... era su lema en ese momento.

Viendo hacia su vientre, Izumi entristeció un poco al tocar esa área dañada, no había visto la posibilidad que ese mundo pudiera mejorar ese detalle arrebatados por su "pecado" … pero no quería tentar su destino, no quería retar a la "verdad" con magia y era lo que suponía el mismo Mustang evitaba... por esa razón había negado el "tratamiento" para la causa de su ceguera.

Mirando el cielo calmado con ausencia, sus cabellos ondeaban en el viento que daba el olor a césped recién cortado, agradecía que nadie parecía querer insistir en interrogar su procedencia, solo conformándose con retazos de información... le agradaba, pero también era algo que podía ser considerado idiota, por confiar en extraños.

-Camelot- gruño el hombre rubio poniéndose a su lado, con una mueca de desprecio mas por costumbre que por lo comentado.

-Parece que todavía no lo cree- alardeo la mujer con los brazos cruzados, mientras una suave brisa removía aquel césped ya cortado, cada luz parecía brillar en los cristales que adornaban cada ventana vieja de ese lugar de piedra.

El antes mortifago la vio de reojo pero no contesto, solo aumento la mueca de desinterés aunque por dentro estuviera incrédulo que dicho monumento a toda la magia se haya demostrado enfrente de gente sin magia unos días después del ataque al callejón diagon.

El patriarca Malfoy todavía recordaba como el ministerio tuvo que borrar memorias ante la aparición descarada de dicho castillo en medio de una ciudad tan habitada, pero lo que le incomodaba era ¿Por qué ahora? Y no cuando hubo tantas guerras que pusieron en peligro el mundo mágico británico.

Miro aquellas torres de piedra gris, estaba tan bien preservado el interior, nadie ha movido nada de su mobiliario y los cuadros eran muggles, donde mostraban aquellos personajes de leyenda, era una estructura con ambos mundos trabajando en su interior, tan lleno de magia como los relatos describían.

Era como la espada excalibur, aunque esta no se hallaba en el interior, hizo su hipótesis, solo aparecería cuando alguien digno lo solicitara, si era el caso, entonces estos alquimistas eran mas dignos que cualquier persona con magia en sus venas... suspiro tratando de no ahogarse en pensamientos, tenia prioridades.

-vengo a informar de ciertos detalles- informo después de su resumen de acontecimientos desde su reciente cambio de bando, señalando al hombre unos pasos detrás de el, que no era otro que un Sirius que parecía encantado a simple vista.

Era una novedad a la cual Lucius tuvo que acostumbrarse, trabajar con Sirius Black en el pasado hubiera sido descabellado y merecedor de un crucio por tal insensatez de ponerlos aunque sea en la misma oración... pero siendo que tenia un trabajo vigilado y el único capaz de abandonar libremente su asiento en el wizengamot, era ese ultimo de esa larga familia.

Esa era una de sus opciones, no dispuesto a entrar en área de entrenamiento aunque sabia que a la larga no se salvaría del salvajismo de esa que ahora llama aliada... de eso se burla muy seguido su lejano pariente que es Sirius, a veces deseaba regresar al lado oscuro solo para poder lanzarle un avada al desgraciado.

-Sirius- llamo ya cansada la mujer, con un tono que trajo a la realidad al hombre, el ultimo Black apenado comenzó a seguir a esa pareja inédita.

XXXXX

Los gemelos saltaban (o lo que podían hacer con un cuerpo adolorido) en la cama del hospital, ante las quejas de Edward que por un momento era infeliz de que estos se hubieran enterado de su despertar.

Todavia no lo daban de alta, ya con varias visitas tanto de Tonks, Sirius y hasta ese raro de Lucius (que iba con el ultimo)… Mustang e Izumi habían dado una vuelta corta, a causa de la mudanza o en caso de su maestra... en un encuentro de resultados de la misión de Remus.

Para Edward era un chiste que a pesar de las apretadas agendas de los adultos alquimistas, todavía tenían tiempo de entrenar (o torturar) a los Weasley que se habían lanzado ciegamente con la intención de mejorar.

-Vamos... te mirabas tan inocente dormido- aseguro simpático Fred, recibiendo una almohada como respuesta que por la fuerza y descuido, lo tumbo de la cama vecina.

-Estúpido- gruño el de ojos dorados, dispuesto a lanzar el otro esponjoso proyectil, aunque la jarra de vidrio llena de agua le estaba dando una mejor idea de cambiar.

-Nos asustaste...-alejando el nuevo objetivo del convaleciente con magia, era George que estaba mas serio, siendo el que salvo al rubio de una tortura que en todos sus años había visto, todavía los gritos parecían plagar sus sueños y esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera dormir mejor.

-No es nada que no pueda soportar- quito importancia el rubio, mirando de reojo la armadura todavía sin movimiento -uno de ustedes... puede conseguir una armadura- pregunto.

Ambos gemelos (Fred que estaba levantándose) lo miraron interrogante, pero luego entendieron al ver la desmejorada armadura donde se supone esta su hermano -podemos conseguir algo mejor- cuestiono George.

-Algo menos llamativo- completo Fred dando miradas cómplices.

-Puede que mas genial- con su actitud maliciosa George estaba de vuelta.

-Mas de tu tamaño- dijeron los dos.

-A QUIEN JODIDOS LLAMAS TAN PEQUEÑO QUE UNA HORMIGA PISARIA- gruño frustrado Edward, poniéndose de pie de la cama y señalando acusadoramente.

La enfermera que escucho eso, entro para regañar a un frustrado rubio que daba miradas venenosas a los divertidos gemelos, devuelta a la cama.

-Lo quiero igual- murmuro Edward, podía hacerlo con alquimia, pero esos magos podrían lograrlo sin que el se cansara, además se veían muy dispuestos a ayudar al pobre internado... aprovecharía su nueva posición, pensó con malicia.

-Pero igual seria aburrido- se quejaron ambos, pero las miradas lacerantes era una clara respuesta que no quería eso.

-Bien... tu ganas- murmuro George, mientras Charlie y Bill entraban con miradas amistosa al enfermo.

-Genial... así mi habitación se infesta de pelirrojos- dejándose caer en la cama, se quejo Edward con una mueca que fue fácilmente ignorada.

-Uno que pensaría que su actitud cambiaria- aseguro Charlie valiéndole un comino la condición de "Recuperación de maldiciones" que le dio la enfermera al ingresar, acercándose para revolver el cabello en un tosco gesto.

-Suéltame... idiota- con violencia trataba de zafarse de aquel brazo que le aprisionaba el cuello para dejar su cabello a merced del atacante -te romperé las piernas- amenazo.

-Que delicado- sonrió Charlie al soltarlo, al tratar con dragones le había dado un nulo sentimiento de amenaza del alquimista, pero por la paz lo dejo.

-Hermano- una voz conocida interrumpió las discusiones, Alphonse regresaba de un viaje con la verdad, con un sentimiento de cansancio y mas lejano a su armadura que nunca... el tiempo se terminaba para el.

Edward se levanto tropezando, ante las carcajadas burlista de los gemelos, la mirada critica de Bill siendo el mas "serio" y la curiosidad de Charlie, que era la primera vez que lo visitaba y viendo que de hecho esa cosa estaba vacia.

XXXXX

En Gringotts se realizaba una auditoria en las bóvedas de los mortifagos, para comenzar los tramites de paso de bienes para el presupuesto del nuevo departamento del ministerio, era algo que se había atrasado por el sin fin de tramites de los duendes.

Era algo que no agrado a los que manejan el banco mágico, pues las familias antiguas estaban siendo victimas de ese chequeo de bienes para comenzar a proveer esa propuesta, una actividad que comenzó desde el momento en que fue expuesta al publico como seria pagado eso.

Pero nuevamente ellos no estaban a cargo, solo las familias con actuales hijos o herederos se les dejaría lo justo para su futuro, pero le quitarían una ración para pagar las culpas de sus padres mortifagos.

Gripook miraba con desagrado al hombre que actualmente ocupaba dicho encargo, al cual fue solicitado al encontrar unos artefactos extraños que debía preguntar como actuar o mejor dicho uno.

-Entonces... que encontró- cuestiono Roy con un aire solemne, buscando en el entorno aunque siendo ciego solo podia tener la sensación de una pequeña oficina al cual fue llamado, siendo el que maneja directamente los ingresos al cual en esos momentos extrañaba a Hawkeye, ella hubiera sido perfecta para tratar con esos avaras criaturas a la perfección.

Un bufido de desprecio del duende, que miraba inferior a alguien sin una pizca de magia en su ser, era evidente a sus ojos, no lo podía engañar esos rumores que nadie parece dispuesto a aclarar -encontramos artefactos múltiples con orígenes oscuros- informo.

-Le habíamos pedido que se eliminara todo artefacto- frunció el ceño demandante, era obvio que eso fue lo pedido por el ministro, todo con material dichoso era destinado a ser destruido para que no sea usado ni por los buenos ni malos.

-Esa no es la cuestión...- interrumpió el duende con desdén -pero encontramos un artefacto al cual no podemos eliminar... no cuando este no pertenece al dueño de la bóveda auditada- expreso al momento de ponerse de pie, para sacar de su escritorio algo envuelto en un pañuelo.

Ahora el coronel estaba interesado, como había algo que no perteneciera al titular de la bóveda y mas aun, como no tenían la intención de eliminarlo si obviamente muchos artefactos tenían dudosa procedencia.

Ahí entre el pañuelo bastante sucio, Gripook descubrio lo que parecía una copa dorada con dos asas y un tejón grabado adornado, Roy sintio que le ofrecian algo y quiso tocarlo al ser empujado por un sentimiento extraño, de esos presentimientos que esa cosa era algo mas... un sexto sentido que había desarrollado al parecer en este nuevo mundo.

Pero justo cuando su mano estaba tan cerca, el objeto fue retirado rápidamente -esta maldito... envuelto en una oscura magia- explico con misterio Gripook.

-Destruyalo- insistió Mustang, regresando a su porte severo, mirando al duende.

-Como le dije, este es propiedad de una familia no mortifaga- explico como si fuera un tonto al que le hablara el duende -herencia de un fundador de Hogwarts... Hufflepuff- siguió hablándole de manera despectiva, agradecía el ciego su alta paciencia.

-Entonces entregara esa cosa con todo y su maldición a la familia- cuestiono el militar con una mirada asesina al imperturbable duende.

-Solo le quería informar este detalle- se encogió de hombros el duende, con obvia malicia de pasarle su impotencia en su cara.

-Entonces puedo ayudar a deshacerse de lo que tiene esa cosa- una voz llamo a espaldas, ahí la enviada del pentágono se acercaba con curiosidad, había estado en un rincón al ser este un tema oficial y al cual no estaba interesada, pero desde el momento en que esa copa salió a la luz... parecía que no seria del todo aburrido.

Haciendo su trenza en un ajuste, se acerco ante el duende de mala cara para reclamar la copa -prometo no dañarla y estará intacta- sonrió descuidada.

-Quien es usted- se quejo el duende, alejando la copa nuevamente.

Mustang suspiro, había pedido el apoyo no solo por su ceguera, si no por consejo del ministro de no viajar solo, aunque curioso de las habilidades que Scrimgeour parecía alabar pero mantener oculto -esta es la señorita Solis- en su interior se dijo la 2, pues ambas no dieron sus nombres, solo su apellido.

-Estoy segura que será la familia agradecida de que su reliquia sea de vuelta sin ninguna ayuda de usted- escupió Gripook, casi gruñéndole a la mano extendida de esa mujer obviamente nacida de muggles y para empeorar, extranjera.

-Pero mas seguro, que hasta podían dar una queja al banco por regresarla maldita- la mujer miro suspicaz, mientras dicha afirmación parecía perturbar al duende -podrían retirar parte de sus riquezas solo para deshacerse de la maldición con otra persona, disminuyendo el contenido de su bóveda...- prosiguió con el lavado de cerebro -yo lo hare gratis... sin un gasto para Gringotts- concluyo.

La codicia gano, el duende entrego el objeto en las manos de la curiosa bruja que lo examino algún tiempo, sacando su varita para hacer el diagnostico.

Mustang pudo jurar que escucho un breve lamento, alarmado sintió alguien caer a su lado -que sucedió- cuestiono maldiciendo otra vez la falta de visión.

-Perdón...- jadeo la mujer con un suspiro, poniéndose de pie -es solo que esto no lo había visto- frunció el ceño -se necesita magia muy poderosa para quitar lo maldito... aunque no prometo dañar el objeto en cuestión-

-NO- grito Gripook ante la mención de dañar tal preciado objeto antiguo, que fue retirado.

-Tratare de no hacerlo... lo prometo- aseguro confiada la mujer, aunque sus ojos la traicionaban, como si lo que fuera a usar seria la primera vez -necesito que salgan- pidió.

-Que hará- cuestiono el duende demandante, Roy simplemente atento a todo su entorno en caso de reaccionar para lidiar con un desagradable banquero.

-Obviamente una magia poderosa y que nunca se ha tratado con algo como esto- informo secamente Solis, rezando a quien fuera que estuviera en el cielo que funcionara -pero si lo quiere saber, es algo de mi país... que estoy segura no sabe- sonrió con misterio.

-Que- inflexible el duende insistió.

-Una extracción de alma- suspiro la mujer, Mustang frunció el ceño ignorante -este objeto esta maldito con el alma de alguien... hecho con una magia oscura que solamente, al parecer, fue hecha en esta parte de mundo... en serio, que tienen los europeos con la oscuridad- se quejo, pero evidentemente eso no era lo importante.

-Señorita Solis- pidió ahora el coronel, sintiendo el ambiente inconfundible de alguien que esta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bien, esto es una magia que se practica en mi ramo de estudio- informo -y lo cual me llevo a trabajar en América- suspiro -aunque la teoria estaba en nuestro país- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si misma -no dañara el objeto- explico, aunque claramente seria la primera vez que lo haria.

Mustang no sabia que hacer, con resignación y ante lo que puede jurar son maldiciones de un duende dispuesto a darle la oportunidad, aunque claramente amenazando a su acompañante con una muerte terrible si falla.

Sin saberlo, con la conclusión de una copa liberada, una bruja cansada hasta el punto en que Mustang pidió a su hermana para irse del banco, se destruyo el segundo horrocrux de Voldemort.

XXXXX

En una sala oscura, un viejo elfo miraba un relicario con odio pero recuerdo de una promesa, en aquella cambiada casa ancestral que por deber estaba atado.

A lo lejos en el colegio de magia, la curiosidad de Malfoy junto con Nott y Zabini los llevaba a una parte desconocida de la sala de menesteres, con la intención de conseguir un tesoro que los distrajera de los problemas... mas de los últimos dos, pues el primero era seguro que mortifago no se convertiría.

Una serpiente se arrastraba en algún lugar de londres, a los pies de su dueño que estaba planeando otra manera de atacar el orgullo que no se merecían aquellos "alquimistas".

-Horrocrux- pidió Remus en la biblioteca Black, mirando a Lucius, Izumi, Tonks, Sirius y Mustang.

Todos sentados en un circulo en torno de esa chimenea de colores griffindor (según el único slytherin del lugar), compartiendo ese descubrimiento del único mortifago traidor para el resto que no habían tenido la oportunidad de cumplir hasta ahora.

-Estoy seguro que Dumbledore sabe mas- gruño con desprecio el patriarca malfoy, todos se miraron pues ya casi nadie podía confiar ciegamente en el director, no cuando ahora se descubre que ese viejo sabe mas de lo que comparte -siendo Severus el mas cercano al circulo- expreso con desinterés, tomando una copa que descansaba en esa mesa con whisky de fuego.

-Entonces... que planean -pidió Tonks con una nueva actitud, aunque al igual que Remus todavía asistirían a las reuniones de la orden.

-Por el momento... aliarnos con Quejicus- aseguro Sirius, siendo el mas consciente de los planes que esos nuevo agregados al circulo de los alquimistas.

-Estoy seguro que preferiría morir que ser parte de esto- expreso Remus señalando a todos, era un poco cansado por su misión, aunque los frutos de sus esfuerzos están por verse.

-Entonces... hay que hacerle entender... que morirá si no se une- Izumi con un gesto salvaje declaro -las vacaciones de navidad... son cerca... ¿verdad?- con un brillo que hizo temblar a todos excepto Lucius que lo escondió bien (aunque Roy fue por la esencia, al no ver).

-Por los planes futuros- pidió Sirius en un esfuerzo de no sentir lastima por Severus, al bastardo le esperaba algo bueno dentro de unos meses.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les guste, en serio no se como se me va los "hiso" aun cuando los checo antes de subir, lo siento.

Bueno, ahora un informe... YA TENGO TRABAJO... es bueno para mi economia, pero en el tiempo no tanto, pues tendria que ver como esta en la oficina para poder escribir ahí ¬¬, prometo escribir, sobre todo el resto de mis fics en obra.

El despertar de Edward, las consecuencias del atentado, el uso de un castillo magico que es Camelot, y la caza de los horrocrux comienza, sin saber que ya eliminaron uno.

Unos personajes agregados de America, aunque no pasaran mas de lo necesario ¬¬ no me gustan crear personajes, pero los necesitaba.

Neah20 fuera...


	11. Chapter 11

Prometido 11: Peon y profecia

Habia algo al cual toda su vida tuvo que acostumbrarse, no solo al titulo de malvado o amargado, no solo a ser el maestro al que odian o temen, tampoco el estar siempre en soledad o en descontento con el mundo, para el estos eran capas que formo como escudo con su carácter irrompible y sentimientos bien guardados.

No, acostumbrarse siempre al ver pasar estudiantes cuyos futuros alumbraban algo mejor, algo que prometía su bienestar y felicidad, pero el peor de todo eso, el que siempre observaba al ver pasar ir su vida en un final que, aunque ya sabia, todavía no superaba.

Dolia, dolia como el infierno al que los muggles temen, dolia cada vez que todos sonreían con felicidad prometida y superar cada uno de sus obstáculos, el cometió errores, unos pesados otros innombrables, pero el que nunca se perdono y al que debió "acostumbrarse" o no, fue a perderla... perder su vida feliz.

Severus Snape prometió lealtad para algo al cual perdió y siempre venera aun después de todo este tiempo, siempre, ella siempre seria su prioridad, porque habia algo al cual un slytherin no se retractaba... era proteger con envidia lo que consideraba como suyo, Lily... no... su herencia... Potter.

-No puedes- dijo Snape con fuerza en el despacho del director, cuyo adornos navideños lucían orgullosos.

Un suspiro del director -no hay alternativa... sabes como esta la situación hoy en día- recordo con pesar.

La mirada sospechosa -Solo deseas la atención- gruño con desagrado el pocionista ante la mirada cansada del anciano, dando un silencio que rompió en el momento en que la puerta resonó con fuerza al ser cerrada.

Caminando con fuerza, endurecido su gesto, guardándose sus gestos para solo expresar entre desagrado o desinterés, intimidando con su presencia a alumnos incautos o siendo odiado por los mayores.

Algo habia cambiado, los alumnos lo notaron, los profesores le preguntaban, otros sospechaban con recelo... los ojos intensos adornados por constantes bolsas que solo aumentaban su apariencia agresiva, cada vez mas delgado y ahora mas arisco.

El profesor maldecía el momento en que se condeno en estar en medio de un juego de ajedrez, donde ahora existían tres jugadores moviéndose con libertad, aunque dos lo hacían de manera agresiva y estratégica, donde la astucia y el que hiciera el mayor daño al otro era el que obtenía una pequeña victoria... mas el tercero, se mantenía en espera de tomar lo necesario para alzarse de nuevo en movimiento.

Los alquimistas... los mortifagos... la orden del fenix... los primeros dos mas activos, el ultimo siendo la sombra de lo que fue, siendo opacado por los "novatos", aunque Dumbledore no lo aceptara.

Gruño por lo bajo el pocionista, recordar todo le hacia tensarse y que su sangre se helara, ignorando que en el fondo del pasillo cierto "elegido" lo miraba con odio ademas de sospecha, pero ahora ese "protagonista" no tenia lugar en ese momento.

El frio aire no le molestaba, los susurros de los alumnos tampoco al pasar, pues a pesar de sus desmejoras aun seguia siendo el profesor que quitaba mayores puntos entre las casas, para gracia del lider de casa de las serpientes, sus alumnos parecían mas centrados en una realidad que les tenia pisando los talones.

Un ceño se frunció, apenado por aquellos hijos de mortifagos que corrían el peligro de ser iniciados tan temprano en estas vacaciones próximas, esperaba que eso no llegara... pero el solo era espectador y jugaba amarrado a reglas de apariencia.

Llego como autómata a las profundidades de sus preciado lugar de descanso, ya por costumbre a pesar que su oficina era otra... parpadeo un poco maldiciendo, para regresar a donde su ahora puesto exigía su presencia.

Su marca tenebrosa palpitaba constante ante los incesantes llamados de su otro señor, siempre activo y al cual respondía en algunas noches que causaba su ahora apariencia.

La guerra fue un hecho desde el primer atentado, mas el acto de respuesta de los alquimistas no se hizo esperar, con su nuevo centro de mando y presumiendo su ahora abierto departamento de prueba de defensa, dieron un golpe aun mas fuerte que mereció una sesión de crucio al antes pocionista por haber tenido que escapar dejando a nuevos reclutas ser arrestados en plena ceremonia de iniciación.

Aunque Voldemort la regreso también, pues cierta estación del transporte muggle sufrió un daño "técnico" como fue excusada entre los ignorantes habitantes del mundo no mágico, donde un numero considerable falleció a causa de una maldición asesina en masas.

Aquellos "muggles" fueron mas astutos que Dumbledore, moviéndose entre las sombras del regodeo de la pequeña victoria del mal, retornando a los "renegados" de la sociedad magica como una fuerza de apoyo de la militarizada asociación, aun en contra del wizengamot o cualquier conservador.

Criaturas como los licantropos, aunque pocos en comparación con la fuerza mortifaga, eran de considerar, pero la novedad mas reciente, superando a cualquiera de los otros bandos de esa guerra... fue que ingresaron a los squids.

Personas repudiadas de su linaje puro de magos por no tener una pizca de esa habilidad, aquellos que huyeron al mundo muggle en búsqueda de un lugar, la mayoría formándose entre militares, otros desarrollándose en inteligencia, pocos siendo asesinos a sueldo... pues todos tenian un cierto rencor al mundo que los subestimaba, regresaron con la intensión de mostrar su utilidad.

Eso fue una sorpresa no solo para Voldemort, también para Dumbledore, pero Snape sabia que estos dos grandes magos no le darian la importancia que se merece, un fantasma de sonrisa adorno el gesto duro del profesor al llegar a su despacho.

-Aun no ven- se dijo al abrir la puerta con un movimiento de varita, el deseaba que esta recién guerra iniciada terminara a favor de esos alquimistas, aunque los odiara, estaban enseñando a todo el mundo mágico que sus prejuicios eran malos... le dolía su orgullo de mago... Severus tuvo que tragarse esas costumbres para entender a esos militares.

Recordando las veces que los vio, tan confiados, aunque amonesto y maldijo que por sus movimientos adelantaran esta guerra, tenia que ver lo que ellos... apenas asi entendió, apenas asi pudo ver que habia una posibilidad... que el linaje de Lily no entrara en el panorama de nuevo.

Dumbledore quería seguir siendo el manipulador y predicador del bien entre la gente, Voldemort quería mantener las costumbres e imponerse como tirano... entonces, ¿que querían alguien que era extranjero?¿por que entraron en una guerra que no les corresponde? ¿como es que nadie se interesa de que no son 2... sino 4 alquimistas? hay un panorama que acaba de descubrir... entonces ¿que pinta el cuadro completo?.

Sentándose en su silla, negando fervientemente, cansado y acabado, Snape solo esperaba que esto concluyera, si todo saldría bien... la sociedad mágica evolucionaría mayormente... pero a el que le interesaba si este mundo ardiera... el tenia una misión de protección, asi que se dedicaría a ser manejado por los titiriteros.

XXXXX

Harry Potter no entendía como es que dejaban a un mortifago enseñar en el colegio, caminando enojado a la torre de Gryffindor, repudiando al profesor de defensas cada vez que lo miraba tan campante.

-¿Que sucede?- cuestiono una voz soñadora deteniendo su arranque de desprecio, ahi parpadeando era Luna Lovegood, en sus manos el quisquilloso, donde hablaban libremente de la situación tensa fuera de la escuela.

-Nada- dijo rápidamente, suavizando su gesto ante su amiga.

-Sabes que nada puede no ser lo que tu dices- respondió con el mismo tono despistado la rubia.

Sonriendo ante las palabras con una extraña sabiduría, el elegido se encogió de hombros -aquí es lo único que pasa... nada- respondió lo mejor que pudo.

-Bueno... eso es porque aquí estamos seguros- respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Algo se removió en el elegido, le dolia estar seguro mientras desconocía la verdad en las cortas cartas de Sirius, al cual tenia mucho sin que se colara en la red flu.

-Los alquimistas tienen algo planeado...- expreso la rubia con un interés infantil, rompiendo los males del griffyndor -sabes que mi padre piensa que ellos son familiares de una variación de duendes del bosque- indico con tanta verdad que podía engañarlo.

-Que tienen planeado- cuestiono Harry evitando la desviación del tema que le importaba, pues era raro que información de los alquimistas fuera dada después de su anuncio de squids en sus filas.

Luna lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo conociera -seras tonto... ellos planean vencer en la guerra- dijo cual niño estuviera hablando.

Con exasperación, el de lentes trato de no perder la paciencia -eso planean todos- dijo obviamente, pues ese era la intención de la guerra, vencer al contrincante.

Encogiéndose de hombros -bueno, mi amigo Alphonse me dijo que te dijera que no desesperes... que pases la voz entre los alumnos... las sombras se moverán en hogwarts- anuncio tal profeta, los ojos mostraron seriedad.

-¿Alphonse?- dijo asombrado, en que momento Lovegood se hizo amigo de esa armadura -¿Como? ¿Cuando? ¿es...- iba a cuestionar aun mas en ese tren de dudas, pero el aire soñador volvió en su amiga.

-Oh... el le gustan los gatos... sabes que los gatos son alérgicos a los nargles- dijo con una sonrisa, ignorándolo de manera maestra para irse cantando una cancion que solo ella entendía.

Harry Potter era una persona sospechosa, aunque no gustara de esos alquimistas, aunque no supiera como lograron pasar ese mensaje a través de la siempre distraída Luna ni mucho menos el por que, pero por primera vez sentía que debía hacerlo sin preguntar, por lo cual opto por hacer lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió, convocaría al ED y mantendrían un ojo en todos los Slytherin... mas en Severus Snape.

XXXXX

A las afueras de Hogwarts.

-Estas seguro- Edward preguntaba a su hermano mientras se movian entre el bosque con naturalidad, ignorando los rumores de lo peligroso del entorno de Hogwarts -esa niña se veia... muy...- buscando una palabra menos ofensiva en su cabeza -¿inocente?...- dijo desconfiado al brincar una raiz pronunciada.

-Ella es confiable...- dijo la armadura con un suspiro, aunque consciente que por todo lo que dijo la rubia amiga, su hermano si tenia que desconfiar de la seriedad de Luna.

-Bueno... si tu lo dices- indico Edward, sabiendo que su pequeño hermano era bueno en juzgar personas, aunque estas parecieran locas con tantas tonterías que aun en ese mundo que desafiaba la cordura, era tonto... y eso que la conoció por 5 minutos que duro esa corta reunión.

-Pasara el recado... el coronel sabe que puede confiar en nosotros- dijo Al al momento en que el pequeño pueblo se observaba, donde un Remus, la señorita Solis 1 y Malfoy esperaban.

-Listos- cuestiono el licantropo con tension, pero emocion en su voz.

-Por supuesto... la acción empezara de verdad- aseguro Edward malvadamente.

-Pensé que esto había empezado antes- dijo Solis con aburrimiento, dando miradas venenosas al entorno nuevo al ser extranjera y entrenada para estar en guardia.

Nadie se molesto en contestar, conociendo el sarcasmo en el tono y sabiendo que esa mujer parecía en su propio mundo cuando se lo proponía.

-Ahora falta pasar la voz de su "debilidad"- Lucius aporto con aburrimiento, pero igual esperaba que el que distribuiría la información dentro del colegio fuera a funcionar, aunque sorprendido que las defensas de Hogwarts hayan sido burladas... ¿por que? se cuestiono, pero abandono con rapidez cuando todos comenzaron a moverse para el punto de desaparición.

-Eso llegara en el momento... necesitamos un bono para ofrecer, cuando nuestro objetivo sea secuestrado- inquirió Edward al llegar justo en el punto.

-Nuestra prioridad es desviar atenciones- suspiraron tanto Alphonse cuando Solis y Edward comenzaron a discutir por lo ilogico que al segundo le parecia la magia de desaparicion, al parecer a su hermano le gustaba contradecir la magia cuando podia... aun en esas alturas y estaba seguro que por costumbre.

El silencio, cuando todos se fueron.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Perdon por hacerlo tan corto, pero no queria pasar otra semana sin subir una actualizacion.

Para los que se preguntaron a donde fue Alphonse en el anterior capitulo, bueno el fue con la verdad... ya saben, la armadura lo empieza a repudiar.

Ahora lo pase desde el punto de vista de Hogwarts.

Perdon por si se me fue una falta de ortografia.

Neah20 fuera...


	12. Chapter 12

Prometido 12: Pasos

En azkaban el frio calaba hasta los huesos, las penas vividas hasta el punto de locura, celdas sin comodidades en un frio negro mármol, la higiene era lo de menos cada vez que los dementores notaban recuerdos de los cuales alimentarse.

Escalofrios, además de un dolor tan familiar que carecía de molestia alguna, sus ojos vivaces en una locura natural mientras sus rizos salvajes cubrían la mitad de su rostro avejentado por el tiempo transcurrido en la celda.

Bellatrix Lastrange solo sonreía, expectante hacia una de las paredes, como si observara algo fascinante que solo ella podía identificar en las dura piedra, en un mundo aparte... con la esperanza que su señor volviera a dar un golpe a esta prisión para liberarla, a ella con todos los fieles que fueron atrapados durante ese encuentro desastroso en el ministerio.

La antes Black miraba ahora sus ennegrecidas uñas con interes enferma, con el mismo pensamiento traicionero... al creer fielmente en que era cuestión de días para que su preciado señor le diera su merecido a esos estúpidos "alquimistas" que aun con ese nombre, era sucios ladrones de magia a los ojos de ellos... los puros de sangre mágica... solo dias...

Pero ya pasaron meses.

Una voz le critico, esa pequeña voz simpática de cordura que le indicaba que su amado Voldemort no los sacaría como la vez anterior, que ahora los abandonaría o que hiciera una critica de sus prejuicios... cuando esto pasaba por su mente, aquella lucidez que parecía crecer conforme el tiempo pasaba... desde que inicio aquello que tanto aborrecía... mas, al recordar la voz de ese sucio alquimista ciego que se burlaba de su fidelidad... ella lo callaba... lo ahogaba con la vana esperanza que solo era cuestión de tiempo... días...

Cuando ya son meses.

"dinos lo que necesitamos" le habían dicho en su ultima visita, con la compañía del traidor de Malfoy, que el muy desgraciado la observaba por encima del hombro... cuando la basura traidora a la sangre era ese sucio cuñado... con su hermana.

Pero ella no traicionaría a su fiel amo... ella no vendería sus prejuicios... no ahogaría sus creencias... no apreciaría a la basura del mundo no mágico... adoraría su preciada sangre...

Aunque el tiempo pasara... si ya paso años en Azkaban... que serian días...

O meses.

-Lestrenge- llamo la voz de su carcelero, estricto y con un porte intimidador, con sus ojos profundos de color azul y cabello negro que resaltaba en su piel blanca, un uniforme azul que le revolvía su estomago al ser el signo de los "alquimistas"... la antes Black lo miro con desprecio desde su rincón, todavía no creía que le hubieran dado a la escoria squid junto con licántropos el poder de esa cárcel.

Por eso pensaba que era cuestión de días... pues los dementores eran criaturas traicioneras... ¿no?, era cuestion de tiempo que esas criaturas fueran a favor de su señor, después de todo... la comida seria mas, si aportaban a favor de los sangre pura.

-Que quieres... basura- siseo la mujer con sumo desprecio, todavía con el porte imperturbable a pesar de estar mugrienta y sentada en el suelo.

La sonrisa enloquecida puesta en su lugar, la reclusa no mostraría piedad aun cuando esta en posición de la presa... y no el cazador.

-Ow, nuestra escoria favorita no va a contestarme mi saludo- se burlo Bellatrix, mostrando sus dientes sucios en una sonrisa de tiburon.

Los ojos profundos en un rencor sembrado, su piel pálida y ojeras le daban un toque intimidador además de pronunciar mas esa característica perturbada de la cual era famosa desde la primera guerra en la que participo.

El hombre solo le arqueo una ceja, sin perturbarse por ser rebajado a escoria, tampoco se veía afectado por el ambiente de los dementores -serás sometida a tu tratamiento- aseguro con frialdad, al momento en que dos hombres en batas blancas esperaban para acercarse a la mujer que se arrastro hacia la pared.

La mortifago parpadeo un poco, esto era lo que había provocado "esa" otra voz en su mente, aquella que le ponía en duda todas sus creencias inculcadas de niña, aquella "otra" consciencia que empezó a aparecer... era un sucio zumbido, pero podía crecer... eso temía.

Levantándose de golpe para dirigirse a su carcelero con las intenciones de sacarle los ojos con las uñas, pero una fuerza la volcó directo al suelo en un golpe fuerte y seco que le saco un gemido que apago por orgullo-MATENME... ESCORIA... PREFIERO LA MUERTE...- gruño la mujer desde el suelo.

El hombre inclino su cabeza en una expresión de fastidio mientras la antes mortifago reclamaba en miles de insultos degradantes para su persona -es acaso que no te gusto mi saludo... Lestrange- replico con algo de sorna en su monótona voz.

-Cuando mi señor tome este basurero...- la mujer ahora arrodillada, mostrando sus dientes en un gesto feroz de promesa dolorosa -serás el primero en morir... lo juro- advirtió cerrando la amenaza con una de sus sonrisas típicas.

Un bufido -Ya veremos- encogiéndose de hombros respondió, dando la señal a su espalda para que los encargados de las reformas ingresaran a las celdas ahora mejoradas con ciertas magias aplicadas.

Si había algo peor que estar en la celda con dementores y falsas esperanzas... era su reciente rutina de "tratamientos", los despreciaba... los aborrecía mas que a su carcelero squid, en un intento de su indomable carácter, quiso golpear a los nuevo ingresos siendo infructuoso.

"Si no ayudas... entonces serás sometida a tratamiento para tu condición mental" fue lo ultimo que recordó en la voz amenazante de ese sucio ladrón de magia (alquimista) cuando cayo en la inconsciencia, ante la mirada atenta de sus carceleros.

Comenzaron como prototipos a tratamientos para los mortifagos, cuyo comportamiento podía ser consecuencia a una exposición a ciertos ideales radicales y anticuados de manera prolongada durante toda su formación... era la oportunidad para tratar de reformarlos, ya que fue una idea de los alquimistas de utilizarlos como ejemplos y experimentaciones psicológicas a causa probable de la endogamia.

Si había algo que la magia o procedimiento muggle no pudiera arreglar... ambas podían hacer algo si se trabajaba juntos... era la idea original de un novedoso especialista squid, cuyo linaje era afectado a causa de contraer matrimonio entre ellos para mantener la "pureza".

Algo que sucedía entre las paredes de azkaban, era la idea mas novedosa que aplicaban en años entre la comunidad mágica, aunque siendo un secreto militar... fue la razón por la cual la jurisdicción era primordial entre los squid con el apoyo de los licántropos y otros mestizos.

Mas que nada fue con la intención de acceder a los mejores informantes de Voldemort, la estrategia primordial de Roy Mustang, pues Lucius le había desechado la traición de Bellatrix hasta el punto de no considerarla para la información de los horrocrux... pero siempre había otras maneras.

XXXXX

Draco Malfoy, heredero de una gran familia miraba con desesperación ese evento para por fin salir de vacaciones hacia su preciado hogar, no es como si estuviera mas a salvo allá afuera... pero era mejor que soportar mas miradas de todo el grupo de estudiantes, como si el pudiera darles información de primera mano al saberse que su padre trabajaba con la famosa nueva organización militar.

Puede que en otro tiempo hubiera apreciado ser el centro de atención, alardeando de la nueva influencia de su progenitor o prometer castigos si no cumplían sus caprichos, pero viendo en lo que se convirtió el mundo, en lo que sus antiguos ideales causaban a otras personas... que ahora observaban no eran tan diferentes a el mismo... se dio cuenta que tenia que madurar, para que su padre estuviera orgulloso de el mismo.

Escuchando los murmullos de las otras mesas de la gran sala, que a comparación de otros años no querían salir de la seguridad del colegio a causa de la situación tensa de allá afuera... no sabiendo si volverían los pocos que saldrían de vacaciones.

Noto que algunos de su mesa lo miraban con desaprobación al ser considerado un "traidor a la sangre", aquel apodo que tanto uso sin saber lo injusto que estaba siendo con eso, pero los ignoro como lo estaba haciendo durante lo que va del año.

Blaise se miraba mas delgado, con sus ojos en terror cuando una carta llego para informarle "algo" que aunque no se molesto en explicar, algunos le felicitaron... gente como el, solo le dio el pésame y desearle suerte.

Pansy abandonando su carácter superficial, ahora seria y sin el glamour de otros años, su gesto pintaba igual al de su otro colega, con el nerviosismo de su regreso a casa y lo que prometia aquello.

Al principio pensaba que su padre era un traidor, que ensuciaba el nombre de su linaje porque había accedido a prestar sus servicios a esos "ladrones de magia", pero después de reflexionar y por una discusión que tuvo con Theodoro Nott, se dio cuenta que el estaba en las mejores circunstancias.

"No te das cuenta... tu padre piensa en el bien... tu bien" le había dicho su serio amigo con rencor, explotando en una de sus quejas de que estaría mejor sirviendo al señor Tenebroso, fue un día lluvioso en hogwarts, en aquel atentado muggle que fue sonado aun en su encierro.

Se había quedado en silencio mientras su estoico compañero de habitación escupía y maldecía su suerte de que su padre no pensara en su familia, en como el, estaba mejor al no darle la oportunidad de ser un peón desechable de un tablero sucio en donde los sangre puras mancharían de carmesí hacia su extinción.

Fue entonces en que se imagino en la situación de su amigo, ¿había soportado? Pensó al checar que Theo no era el único, pues noto los cambios aun en sus siempre guardaespaldas sin cerebro, Crabble y Goyle se habían hecho uno mas violento el otro reservado... dio un vistazo panorámico, amplio su percepción en todos sus compañeros de casa, fue difícil ver mas allá de el mismo... entonces se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenia...

-Listo compañero- una voz le llamo al presente, mientras el evento de inicio de vacaciones concluía, ahí Nott con un fantasma de sonrisa le indico que avanzara.

El iría a la mansión... pero sus amigos... ¿regresarían?... no lo sabia.

XXXXX

Harry frunció el ceño, observando como todas las serpientes se dispersaban, pero negó apesumbrado, a pesar de las observaciones de todo el ED... era difícil vigilar a tantos prometedores mortifagos cuando en su nido no se podía entrar.

-Harry- llamo Hermione a su lado, siempre con un libro en mano y con la cara triste de no poder regresar a su casa a causa de la advertencia para todos los hijos muggles en general dada para prevenir algunos posibles ataques por odio a la sangre.

El ultimo Potter sonrió a su amiga -pasaremos unas vacaciones como siempre- indico tratando de ocultar su depresión por ser obligado a mantenerse dentro de las paredes del colegio.

No entendía como alguien como Malfoy o todos los aspirantes a seguidores de Voldemort los dejaban salir y el se mantenía en la escuela, no solo por cuestión de seguridad... si no porque al parecer su tutor legal estaba tan ocupado en su nuevo puesto como parte del juzgado interior de la rama militar de la sociedad magica.

La castaña entrecerró sus ojos -Harry, no puedes andar con esa actitud- regaño, siendo la mas sensata del grupo.

-Pfff si, no puedes desear pasar las vacaciones con gente como esos hermanos Elrics- gruño Ron con molestia, pues era verdad... recordando el ultimo encuentro con esos adolescentes, no se caían bien... sobretodo cuando estos pasan tiempo tanto con sus hermanos como con Sirius... mas que ellos mismos que eran su familia.

Ambos amigos se enfurruñaron por completo ante el recordatorio de aquellos molestos jóvenes, Hermione simplemente rodo los ojos en desacuerdo con esa actitud de sus amigos, a pesar de las asperezas y la antipatía que les tenia a ellos... ella podía ser mas tolerante al saber que eran unidos a causa que esos adolescentes parecían mas soldados que niños... algo de lo cual, no estaban involucrados.

-Neville ya no regresara- cuestiono Dean al trio, al caminar por aquellas grandes puertas a su torre, ignorando a todos los que saldrían y parecían preocupados de abandonar la seguridad.

-¿Neville?- cuestionaron Harry y Ron al unísono, Hermione volvió a soltar un bufido de desesperación.

-Neville fue llamado durante la cena de ayer... hasta ahora se dan cuenta que no esta- cuestiono molesta la castaña, el pelirrojo balbuceo un "era pollo" como excusa primordial ante su despistado estado, por su parte el de lentes si parecía avergonzado.

-No regreso a la habitación- el moreno también parecía algo divertido al dar a notar que ni siquiera siendo colegas de cuarto, se habían dado cuenta de que faltaba uno en su cama.

Ambos dieron miradas de desconcierto, vergüenza (Harry) e inocencia, mientras la chica se daba un golpe en la frente para no darle una lección a estos amigos distraídos -fue llamado por la profesora Mcgonagall- menciono, recibiendo otra dosis de miradas ignorantes ante un Dean conteniéndose las carcajadas -parece que su abuela lo necesitaba- indico, ahora el moreno parecía igual de confundido.

XXXXX

Un salto hacia atrás, mientras aterrizaba en una mano y con la otra lanzaba una maldición "Reducto" de manera asombrosa, cayendo en cuclillas para rodar hacia una cubierta de piedra.

La respiración pesada, mientras el aliento trataba de regresarle a los pulmones, cada dolor muscular olvidado a causa de la adrenalina de esta situación.

-SAL- grito una voz de mando, Tonks se encogió ante la autoridad y temperamento que ese sonido prometía.

-Pero...- limpiándose el sudor, la bruja ahora con cabello morado se asomaba tímidamente, observando ese campo de entrenamiento con varios de sus colegas acostados en el suelo... aunque viéndolos de cerca, parecían que muecas de cansancio y dolor podía ser reflejado.

-Sal ahora mismo... Nymphadora Tonks- llamo Izumi arriba en esa colina que era uno de los patios de entrenamiento de ese gran castillo que era su base, ahora pareciendo mas un campo de exterminio por todos los cuerpos tendidos en el pasto cubierto de ruinas a causa de la destrucción que conlleva ese tipo de actividades.

Una mueca ante la mención de su nombre, la antes auror salió de su escondite, con un pantalones azul y camisa negra, unos guantes oscuros mostrando unos brazos rasguñados a causa de lo que se nombraba "prueba" que debía ser llevada para dar un reporte a fin de año de los avances del alquimista para el ministro.

La bruja miraba el piso con insistencia, ante la salvaje mirada de su superior, que con su nuevo uniforme militar parecia aumentar ese aire indomable e intimidador.

-Parece que eres la mas decente de este grupo de inútiles- inquirió la voz femenina con algo de orgullo, mientras el resto se levantaba entre quejidos y molestias por ser amonestados al ser ignorados -pero estoy orgulloso de todos...- sorprendiendo a causa de su comentario alentador, levantando la vista miraron calidez en la fiera.

Cada mago parecía tocado por esto, pues siempre era la presión, esfuerzo y pruebas que los ponían al limite de su siempre formación, ya que nunca se graduaban de este tipo de ejercicios a pesar de todo lo que pasaron para ser trasladados de simples aurores a "militares".

-Ustedes fueron la primera cuadrilla de este nuevo departamento...- con las manos hacia atrás, Izumi dio un paso enfrente para encarar a los ahora formados "estudiantes" -cada uno en las peores condiciones que he visto...- aclaro, pues era verdad, de todos los aspirantes... solo pocos aguantaron el infierno -estoy orgullosa de que se vean los resultados... aunque es evidente, al mantenerse vivos después de las misiones-

En este punto cada rostro se oscureció, pues aunque el departamento de aurores mantenían un acondicionamiento fisico, el Wizengamot los había limitado en ese punto como amonestación a causa de ser excluidos de aquel naciente departamento, pero los mas afectados fueron ellos... la muerte de los aurores en ataques pasados fue la prueba.

Curtis parecía tener el mismo pensamiento, a causa del silencio que se prolongo un poco mas de esta platica -estas pruebas no disminuirán... por el contrario, como lo saben... nadie estará exento a este tipo de sometimientos repentinos y no necesariamente en grupo- informo con seriedad, algo que todos sabían, mas cuando de vez en cuando Sirius o el propio Mustang eran traídos como contrincantes de ella a pesar de tener trabajo en oficinas.

Con una silenciosa despedida, Tonks por fin abandono su aire que la adrenalina le había proporcionado, para volver a su carácter algo apagado de lo normal... no solo era la cuestión de la posibilidad de morir en una de sus misiones, algo que sus padres estaban preocupados, sino por la falta de su situación amorosa (o falta de ella)...

XXXXX

Umbridge caminaba apresurada por el ministerio, con el rostro deformado en indignación y la barbilla levantada en petulancia para todo aquel que se le atravesara.

No era concebible que se le negara el acceso a aquel castillo que debía pertenecer y ser accesible para los sangre puras miembros del Wizengamot, pero no... no para ella, solo pocos tenían el permiso para poner un pie en ese césped en el cual alguna vez paseo Merlin.

Imperdonable, injusto, indignante, ofensivo y por sobretodo... impensable que no la dejaran entrar, ella que pertenecía a las pocas familias de clase en ese decadente mundo mágico.

Con un bufido, entrando en su oficina con comodidades a su gusto (rosa y gatos), se sentó en aquel escritorio con una recatada tasa de te, mientras aspiraba el aroma pensó en lo que había hecho con ayuda de las personas que piensan como ella.

Trataron de limitar esas libertades que tenia esa sucia rama militar que se había creado en sus sombras, pero la muerte de sus aurores era la prueba que podían ser recriminados por la sociedad... era una suerte que su amiga del Profeta haya tapado ese pequeño detalle con otros chismes de interés publico, no podía imaginar como la gente hablaría de sus acciones... aunque fueran buenas (según ella).

El ministro ya no los escuchaba como se debia, eso era evidente al meter escoria entre sus filas, ¿Cómo permitió que squid entraran en el panorama? Otro bufido salio tan natural, ante la perspectiva que su pulcra sociedad fuera manchada con esa clase de personas.

-Adelante- hablo cuando alguien toco su puerta, ahí en el marco era su peor enemigo, ese alquimista Roy Mustang con ese sucio mortifago Lucius, pero como buena dama de sociedad debía tolerar y fingir educación -Buenas Tardes- llamo dulcemente, ofreciendo sus asientos que se aseguraría de quemar cuando esos se fueran.

-No gracias- la voz militar de ese ciego lleno su dulce espacio, mientras ese Malfoy hacia una mueca para sus arreglos de su oficina-Solo para informar... que ni aunque intente, Dolores... se le tiene permitido hurgar en nuestros asuntos- advirtió.

Poniendo su taza de te en el escritorio, con sus manos temblorosas, Umbridge se levanto con dignidad ante esos hombres -es nuestro derecho saber como es que ustedes...- esto ultimo con veneno disfrazado (sin esfuerzo) -gastan lo que debería ser nuestros recursos- inquirió.

Lucius arqueo la ceja en una silenciosa burla, pero la palabra la tenia ese alquimista -están bien gastados... Dolores- lo ultimo dicho con falta de educación, algo que enfermaba a la bruja por esas libertades de llamarla por su querido nombre -o no me digas que quieres adornar aun mas esta oficina- siseo.

Una "o" se formo en su boca, ofendida por la insinuación y desagrado por su santuario -es obvio que nosotros administraríamos mejor las riquezas de familias tan antiguas como los Lestrange o Nott- bufo, tomando asiento de manera recatada -aun no entiendo como es que el ministro sigue apoyando esa idea- gruño por lo bajo.

-Bueno, estamos dando resultados- aguijoneo cortes el alquimista, ante la atenta mirada plateada del Malfoy.

-Era mejor...- no termino ante la mirada asesina de ese hombre, que por la intensidad casi se ahoga con su saliva.

-No digas nada, Dolores... esto es una guerra, no estoy para tus juegos de pomposidad... es la ultima advertencia- gruño cansado de tratar con los conservadores del Wizengamot que querían meter sus narices en los asuntos que ya no les concernía.

Sin darle tiempo de replicar, aquellos dos abandonaron la oficina dejando a una hirviente mujer, que con el rostro desfigurado... se aseguraría de infiltrarse en ese lugar... en honor a su causa y salvar las "buenas" costumbres.

XXXXX

En una antigua sala, de una silenciosa casa Black, se hacia una reunión de un grupo de resistencia que parecía la sombra de lo que fue.

La gran y antigua mansión aun con sus remodelaciones y mantenimiento por el elfo domestico, se podía sentir silenciosa desde el momento en que Sirius dejo de existir para instalarse en aquel castillo de leyenda.

Cada integrante en esa mesa se miraba incomodos, cada uno con la presión de la latente guerra en sus hombros, aunque en estos momentos era diferente... pues la estrategia se miraba en cada ataque que se daba uno a otro aquellas ahora fuertes facciones de la cual la orden del fenix no era el principal.

-Hay que hacer algo- se quejo Arthur hacia Dumbledore, que se miraba cada vez mas viejo, el patriarca parecía notar que una de sus manos se notaba seca... pero quizás fue su imaginación.

-El señor tenebroso esta planeando un nuevo ataque- informo Severus con la monotonía normal, aunque desmejorado su aire antipático no cambiaba.

-Debemos actuar- ahora Molly se quejaba, preocupada por sus hijos que aunque ya mayores y con derechos a participar, no le agradaba ponerlos en peligro.

-¿Hacer que?- cuestiono con burla Snape -si todas las posibilidades la tienen esos alquimistas- sonrió secamente, disfrutando de las muecas por la mención y la verdad en los hechos.

-Ahora tu también estas con ellos- acuso Moody, gruñendo por lo bajo y mirando inquisitivamente a cada integrante que parecía incomodo por esto.

-Suficiente- cansado Albus interrumpió, Minerva también apoyándolo para meter en orden lo que prometía otro debate de esos alquimistas.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, Snape simplemente suspiro, resignado a escuchar una aburrida reunión de promesas de acciones... el ya se dio cuenta que los alquimistas eran su mejor apuesta, ¿Cuándo se dará cuenta el resto? Se preguntaba.

Sin saber que el seria el objetivo de esos militares.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro pedazo del punto de vista del mundo de Harry Potter, donde el mejor gana.

Como se habran dado cuenta, las reglas cambian... ahora ya se tienen uniformes para esta nueva direccion, deben imaginar que son iguales a los de amestris... jujuju... una Tonks con este traje.

Draco, que Theo le dio un golpe de realidad y que vio su buena suerte, pues su padre no lo obligaria a participar en una guerra que al parecer empieza a cambiar a sus compañeros mas cercanos.

Tonks, como sabran esta en su depresion porque Remus no la pela.

Umbridge, queriendo meter sus narices donde no debe... y la orden, haciendo sus reuniones aunque no se para que... si todo lo estan haciendo los alquimistas.

Saludos

Hasta la proxima

Neah20 fuera...


	13. Chapter 13

Prometido 13: Alquimistas

Las calles heladas de esta enorme ciudad, el ruido de la multitud de motores, el viento fresco y todos los villancicos que se pueden escuchar de cada tienda, gente caminando la mayoría con sus teléfonos en sus oídos o con música propia, cada persona sin prestar atención a la otra.

-FIJATE- gruño Edward al chocar con el número 20 de su lista negra de todos los que parecían querer atropellarlo.

Nunca se acostumbraría a este mundo, aunque tampoco es necesario considerando que su tiempo se supone que es contado como para agarrar gusto para ambos planos… mágicos y no mágicos.

Para el alquimista era irreal lo avanzado que estaba el mundo no mágico a comparación de su contraparte fantasiosa (a pesar de los meses, la magia todavía le causaba risa), pero era natural al conocer las historias que al parecer compartían y los magos temían que se repitieran… rencorosos… pensó ante la cacería de brujas que ya era muy viejo para eso, provocando que hubiera una diferencia abismal entre ambos.

Considerando la naturaleza humana, puede que entienda un poco que se hayan limitado a la gente sin magia, pero al punto de casi desconocer los usos de herramientas y ver ciertos aparatos como si fueran poseídos por un demonio… era tonto, mínimo debes conocer bien tu entorno para no resaltar entre la gente si es que quieres pasar desapercibido.

Eso era su forma de trabajar, conocer ambos mundos, pues era obvio cuando un mago caminaba en las calles del mundo no mágico, resaltaban como en fiesta de disfraces en pleno verano.

Con el trabajo de beneficencia que hacían en ese mundo, esperaba que podían de alguna forma borrar sus preocupaciones del día prometido, estaba funcionando… pero el recuerdo era persistente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… porque los magos nunca han cuestionado nada de ellos.

Se paro un poco en seco, con la mente fluyendo en esas cuestiones, el cómo militar era desconfiado por naturaleza, en algún punto del inicio de todo esto, había pensado lo mismo… por lo cual, él era mas precavido al haber tenido eso en mente más veces que los magos.

Negó fervientemente, espantando esos pensamientos y burlándose interiormente de toda esa gente "mágica" para seguir con su paseo por esa ciudad transitada, que a pesar de las alertas, se daban el tiempo de hacer sus compras.

El rubio maldijo a otro peatón que lo empujo indiscriminadamente, dando una mirada venenosa que fue ignorada, empujo y camino más rápido, hasta llegar a un callejón donde había menos gente, si no fuera por su abrigo con "magia" estaría cubierto de al menos 4 chamarras, 2 bufandas y un gorro, a causa del frio infernal de este lugar.

Una cosa era las ventajas que traia consigo los trucos detrás del movimiento de palitos magicos, otra muy distinta sentirse cómodos con las leyes que eso rompe... eso pensaba al golpear el hombro de un peatón que intento robarle la cartera, obviamente se topo con alguien a quien no debió de intentar robar.

-Llegas tarde- saludo Lupin con una sonrisa cansada de lastima para el ladrón ahora victima a espaldas del adolescente, sus ojeras eran más pronunciadas al ser casi luna llena… ¿o ya paso?, el rubio no tenía las cuentas y con el trabajo no admiraba el cielo nocturno como para saber en que andaban.

-Bueno, si toda esta gente se mantuviera en casa como debe… llegaría más temprano- replico Edward al acercarse donde un bar de mala muerte estaba ahí, como si toda la villanía fuera a reunirse por la apariencia maleante del área… a claro, era el lugar donde los magos cruzaban.

El hombre lobo, que aunque tenia la apariencia cansada, había mejorado mucho su estado física desde que, al igual que todo el personal de ingreso a la rama militar mágica, sometieron a un entrenamiento arduo –pronto es navidad- explico.

El chico arqueo la ceja –festividad tras festividad… su gente solo busca pretextos para comprar y no trabajar- expreso libremente, pues al principio no sabía qué era eso (al igual que todo amestris) ante la mirada atónita de cada mago que humildemente explicaron a que se debía.

El mago desecho el mal humor del jovencito, conociéndolo de como era de quejumbroso era mejor ir a una conversación más ligera –es hora de cruzar… espero hayas contactado lo pedido- indico al comenzar su caminata al mundo mágico.

Era injusto para el punto de vista de Edward que las personas no mágicas estuvieran solo con la alerta de peligro básico, mientras ignoraban la verdad detrás de esto... mientras las personas mágicas eran precavidas, pero por algo no le gustaba la política y todo lo que esto conlleva.

-Por supuesto- orgulloso comento al momento de saludar al feo hombre que atendía para cruzar esa pared de ladrillos viejos, abriendo paso al mundo mágico, que a comparación de su contraparte, parecía casi vacío por la alerta que se había dado.

Todo ese tiempo, habían hecho lo suficiente para buscar contrabandista de armas, un trabajo difícil cuando el contacto era el… un adolescente… pero con dinero, obviamente todo era fácil, logrando con éxito que se programara la llegada del producto en la dirección de Grimmauld place entre el 11 y 13.

Para Lupin era novedoso los planes que los alquimistas tejieron en tan poco tiempo, también como es que lograron hacer reaccionar a Voldemort de una manera muy diferente de la primera guerra, pues se observaba que ahora si los consideraba.

Pero para el mago también era extraño el que quisieran ingresar armas muggles en su ámbito, pero considerando que su línea de trabajo comenzaba a integrar a los squid, las varitas no deberían ser las únicas opciones... ya se imaginaba la sorpresa de los elitistas sangre puras cuando vean los artefactos siendo usados en su contra.

-Y para donde- cuestiono Edward viendo que Sortilegios Weasley estaba muy lleno a pesar de todo.

-Creo que el ministro quiere verlos- inquirio Lupin con duda, pasando por Alphonse que parecía adorno en el marco de esa tienda de los gemelos.

XXXXX

En aquel castillo de piedra, una bestia estaba desatada, no era un animal salvaje o cualquiera que este termino describiera, era mas como una expresión cuando cierta alquimista estaba de mal humor.

-TE HE DICHO QUE NUNCA TOMES SIESTAS DURANTE TU TRABAJO- gruño una voz haciendo eco por las paredes, Tonks se tapo los oídos dando su pésame al bastardo que fue atrapado haciendo lo acusado.

-Creo que alguien esta de malas- aseguro un cansado Sirius, ahora engalanando un cabello corto de forma militar, una media barba y bigote, resaltando aquella herida de edad además de agregarle un aspecto mas imponente con su uniforme en modelo de túnica... todo un Black... decían las lenguas.

La ahora peli rosa volteo los ojos, su pariente decía eso pero la diversión de los hechos brillaban en sus ojos -solo porque ese alguien no eres tu- aseguro, provocando un escalofrió, pues era normal que esos gritos fueran dirigidos al linaje de sangre pura de manera cotidiana.

Murmurando un rezo para Merlin, el Black se dirigió a su oficina que era una sencilla habitación con colores Gryffindor, dando el pase a su amiga -veo que estas mejor- aseguro con tranquilidad.

La antes auror miro a su primo, sabiendo que este era de los pocos respiros que se tenían en épocas oscuras, pues también Sirius era asignado a misiones además de entrenado por Roy como militar táctico y para ser reconocido como tal de manera oficial, como si el ciego estuviera entrenando a su suplente (y lo era) -lo estoy... aunque de manera superficial- dijo con sinceridad.

Ambos suspiraron mirándose de manera lastimosa -te entiendo, pero me temo que mi situación amorosa o falta de ella me limita mis sugerencias para ayudarte- inquirió, mirando en aquella ventana que mostraba un cielo azul, gracias a los encantamientos del castillo era posible esto a pesar de la temporada.

-Lo entiendo- se encogió de hombros -no es como si tuviera tiempo para dedicar mas pensamientos a esto-

-Cierto... piensas ingresar al programa- arqueo una ceja curioso el ultimo Black, recargándose en su escritorio lleno de papeles.

-He de suponer que si, seria la primera Bruja en esto también- sonrió orgullosa, pues era verdad ella era la única que soporto todo el trabajo como el resto de su cuadrilla, aunque ahora ingresaría a un programa piloto ... prepararse de esa manera seria interesante.

Este programa es para ingresar a un nivel mas superior, como niveles militares, ella ya no seria simplemente un soldado, seria lider de cuadrilla cuando esto terminara, serian meses pero esto prometía ser interesante para la bruja... aunque iba en contra de sus padres.

-Bill, George y Oliver Wood entraron directamente al programa para ser un militar oficial- se recargo en su silla dando a conocer este hecho, mas resaltando que solo uno de los gemelos además del mayor Weasley ingresarían oficialmente a las filas de los alquimistas.

-Oliver no esta tan preparado... el tendrá que empezar desde abajo- indico Tonks consiente que era verdad, los dos primeros para sorpresa de todos eran respaldados por Izumi... después de esos entrenamientos a espaldas de sus padres, parecían que por fin lo harían oficial -pero me extraña que Fred no se uniera- era cierto, Charlie por su dedicación a dragones no ingreso a pesar de su entrenamiento... pero separar a los gemelos era imposible.

-Al parecer Fred quiere dedicarse a darle luz en tiempos oscuros- aseguro Sirius -algo bueno, pero aun seguirá con el entrenamiento de manera extraoficial-

-Pero sin Edward... no será mas pesado el trabajo en la tienda- inquirió Tonks con duda.

El Black se encogió de hombros -no lo se todo... por ahora creo que los Weasley tienen de prioridad sobrellevar la noticia de ya no trabajar por la Orden- la antes auror se congelo, era verdad algo turbio desde que ella misma dejo de asistir.

-Y harry- cuestiono ahora la mujer, ante esto su pariente suspiro.

-No puedo sacarlo, no cuando el tiempo es contado y puede ser peligroso- suspiro -además, Grimmauld Place ahora ejerce como armería- rio un poco por esto, pues esto había quitado la base de la orden del fenix algo de espacio.

Un golpe en la puerta, una cabeza roja se asomo -Em... Sirius, el ministro acaba de llegar- era Percy que había ingresado hace una semana, mas para el ámbito de relaciones y en un trato de reivindicarse mas con la sociedad que con su familia.

-Ey, hablando de los Weasley- señalo Nymphadora al ponerse de pie y despedirse sin mas, teniendo una vida ocupada.

El susodicho frunció el ceño a su ahora jefe -es sobre tus hermanos- aseguro Sirius, ahora que conocía mejor al chico, no era malo... solo pesado... pero no malo.

-Espero que nada malo- aseguro el chico con nerviosismo, todavía algo extraño por el nuevo ambiente, pero el Ministro le aseguro que tendría mayor esperanza de crecimiento en ese departamento, además que con su arrepentimiento, quería alejarse del ministerio.

-No te preocupes, nada malo... - aseguro al pasear por el pasillo, donde un guardia parecía que tenia un ojo morado, al parecer era el que recibió la furia de Izumi -ellos de hecho ya los veras mas seguido- sonrio hacia su frente.

Pero Percy, siguiéndolo a su lado, parecía preocupado, no había intentado tener contacto con su familia, menos ahora que estaba a servicio de los militares -ellos no me perdonaran- pregunto entrecortado.

Sirius se paro, mirándolo desde su altura, Percy no sabia si era tan alto o el se sentía tan corto moralmente -no te preocupes, ellos entenderán- sonrió -además estas haciendo el intento... aunque creo que Molly y Arthur es otra cosa- hizo una mueca, los padres eran fieles a la orden, de hecho desaprobaban su total desapego a las ordenes de Dumbledore.

XXXXX

Roy en su oscuridad a la que ahora esta impuesto, se masajeo esos ojos con cansancio, sabia que su apariencia seria la de una persona sin dormir, además que sentado le estaba pasando la factura.

Su oficina podría estar silenciosa, pero las presencias que sentía le dejaban en claro que solo no estaba -esto es importante- pidio.

-Por supuesto- aseguro la voz amigable de Solis 2, el bufido de su hermana irritante era a la orden del dia.

-El ministro quiere verlo, esta en la oficina de Izumi- aseguro la solis 1, no sabia cuando demonios dirían sus nombres, pero siendo de utilidad no se podía quejar, pues también mostraron algo de conocimientos de Sanadores, ahora que ese departamento apenas estaba siendo abierto en el lado este del castillo.

-Bien... voy- inquirió, levantándose con pereza para guiarse donde la puerta era segura, meses de conocer este espacio ya lo hacia con los ojos cerrados... literalmente, pues ciego no hacia la diferencia.

-Nos vemos- se despidieron las hermanas, sabiendo que el discapacitado llegaría seguro.

Para el alquimista los meses habían sido cansados, interesantes pero estresantes, era bastante quehacer ahora que prácticamente ya tenían una manera segura de trabajar, además de que tuvieron sus maneras de acostumbrarse a esto, pero el silencio de Voldemort solo le daba mala espina.

Con sus pasos seguros aun en su oscuridad, escuchando el sonido de estos, saludando a los que se topaba, estaba algo orgulloso que sus números estén aumentando... pero de igual manera, debía dejar todo preparado por si llegaran a irse.

Ahora con el silencio incomodo de Voldemort, debía echar en marcha el otro paso que tenia que asegurar si esto se complicaba, claro después de que hicieran el secuestro planeado.

Suspirando y contando hasta tres, arreglando su pelo dio un golpe a la puerta, recibiendo la entrada inmediata -Buenos dias- saludo con fuerza, a pesar que sentía que no la tenia.

-Buen dia- unas voces en coro, algo que sorprendió un poco al alquimista, con su sentido agudo pudo detectar que no solo era el ministro, si no que también Sirius, Alphonse, Edward, el chico Percy y ¿Dumbledore? Además de otra que no identifico.

-Tardaste- aseguro Izumi, mientras el joven pelirrojo (según le dijeron al ciego) pedía permiso para salir.

-Bueno, si me hubieran dicho que esto seria importante, hubiera hecho lo posible para caminar rápido- se encogió de hombros, guiándose donde el sabia había una silla -quien esta aquí- frunció el ceño, señalando el lugar donde esa voz nueva identifico.

-Muy astuto a pesar de su limitación- la voz sabia del anciano llego a sus oídos, algo que provoco un bufido tanto de el como de Edward, por el ambiente... Dumbledore no era bien recibido, de hecho al parecer nadie parecía entender que pasaba.

-Lamento venir asi- Scrimgeour aseguro apenado -mas trayendo visitas... pero era importante-

-Es raro ver los rasgos de alguien de Xerxes- aseguro el nuevo, interrumpiendo al ministro, Roy no podía verlo, pero en ese momento los hermanos Elrics se tensaron para duda de los magos presentes -pero también saber que cruzaron... hasta llegar aquí- inquirió.

Roy sentía que la sangre se le congelo, estaba seguro que no era el unico cuando escucho no solo el extinto pais de su mundo, si no que parecia conocer algo que ellos apenas sabían... cruzar... era la clave de su sospecha.

-Quien es usted- exigió Izumi, adelantándose a un Edward extrañado, todos los alquimistas al borde por esa manera de decirlo... mas cuando estaban seguros que ese tema no había sido tocado desde que llegaron.

Dumbledore estaba interesado por las reacciones de todos, mas cuando este amigo que creyo muerto, se había acercado a pedirle de favor que lo trajera, no después que le ayudara con destruir cierta creación años atras -déjenme presentarles a mi amigo... Nicolas Flamel-

XXXXX

Snape estaba furioso, arrojando sus pertenencias en una escueta maleta para marcharse a la tranquilidad de su hogar, no es que fuera Hogwarts su hogar, pero estaba cansado, mas cuando Dumbledore le informo que sus años de cuidado eran inútiles... habían criado un cerdo para el matadero.

-No puede ser- cerrando de golpe y sentándose en su cama de manera cansada, lagrimas de frustración comenzaron a adornar su rostro... rara escena, considerando que tenia años sin romper en llanto.

Pero se sentía impotente, como podía revelarse contra Dumbledore sin comprometerse, como iría contra Voldemort si perdía el apoyo del anciano... entonces una idea descabellada cruzo su mente cuando leyó un pedazo del profeta.

-Bien, me canse de seguir sus reglas- gruño al dar la vuelta para tomar sus cosas, pensando como contactaría a esos alquimistas sin levantar sospechas de ambos bandos a los que trabajaba.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Un capitulo corto... y una actualización tardía, pero sigo sin tiempo ni compu en mi trabajo.

Retrasando un poco el encuentro para poner otro menos esperado... el alquimista de este mundo con el otro.

Snape, al parecer no sera necesario el secuestro... el problema, es como contactara.

Neah20...


	14. Chapter 14

Prometido 14: Relax

En un rincón oscuro olvidado de una antigua casona, un pedazo debajo de las escaleras que llevan al ático al cual las modificaciones generales no habían alcanzado porque el elfo que lo habitaba lo defendió para que nadie se metiera en este lugar... pues había sido removido del anterior.

Con manos huesudas, orejas caídas, rostro avejentado y de apariencia malhumorada aunque con una pulcra ropa que aunque no era digna... tampoco era ruin, un viejo elfo meditaba cansado lo que ahora trae la vida consigo, recordando como fue que llego a esa extraña felicidad.

Kreacher siempre fiel a la familia Black, en su vida vio cambios transcurrir gradualmente a esa gran casa a la cual le ofreció su lealtad por generaciones, ya sea de elfos o magos, era algo a lo cual como elfo domestico debía acostumbrarse sin quejas de manera humilde.

Pero en los últimos años, después del regreso de la vergüenza de la familia que era ese tonto de Sirius, los cambios habían sido radicales, rápidos, repentinos y en contra de las buenas costumbres de la antigua casa sangre pura Black.

Primero trayendo consigo a un montón de traidores de la sangre después de escapar de la prisión, obligándolo a servir y ver el rostro de cada uno de esos sucios que plagaban la pulcra morada de su señora, que dignamente trataba de correr a cada inmundo... pero siempre callaban el pobre retrato de ella...

Kreacher lo aguanto

Segundo, convirtiendo la gran casa en centro de reuniones para esos sucios traidores de la sangre, con sus idas y venidas, con todo además de esos mocosos que eran peor que los adultos... miles de insultos pasaban por sus ancianos labios, sabia que lo escuchaban... pero no le importo pues...

Kreacher lo soporto.

Tercero, cuando esos extraños llegaron, cuando el ultimo Black regreso como hombre libre junto a esos extraños... los cambios empezaron de manera drástica...

El dolor del retrato de su señora siendo retirado entre gritos de ambas señoras, la tal Izumi replicándole a su ama... imperdonable

Los tapices siendo removidos, remplazados, retratos cambiados, esculturas desaparecidas, habitaciones siendo reparadas, antigüedades desechadas... cada una de las cosas que representaban esta casa de generaciones, cambiadas por esos extraños con sus raras magias...

El patio al cual el antiguo panteón fue removido para que un amplio campo de algún entrenamiento fuera puesto en orden para ese sucio de Sirius y los nuevos moradores, días pacíficos y comunes... eran desechados para la pobre cordura del elfo...

Kreacher rompió.

-Kreacher es un mal elfo...- lloraba el pobre anciano en el único rincón de aquella habitación al cual ningún cambio le fue dado, las iniciales de RAB grabadas en la manija de la puerta donde se encontraba apoyado -Kreacher es tan miserable por pagar algún mal... esta no es la mansión que serví en mi vida... no cumplí... ni la palabra de mi joven amo- lloro amargamente, acurrucándose en el rincón.

Kreacher recordaba que fueron lamentaciones tras lamentación, estaba solo, después que Sirius marchara de la mansión dejándolo, se moriría llorando en soledad como se lo merecía, no había cumplido su palabra a Regulus... tampoco a la familia por permitir tales cambios en la propiedad.

Era un mal elfo... no sirvió hasta el final de sus días... era inútil... inservible... viejo... loco... solo.

Cada palabra filosa para hacerse un castigo digno de su pecado, Kreacher estaba dispuesto a dejarse morir sin molestias, nadie lo extrañaba, nadie lo extrañaría... llorando hasta que los grandes ojos se secaran.

Estaba tan consumido en su malestar, que no se había dado cuenta que un intruso llego escuchando sus lamentos, hasta que una mano fría y pesada se puso en su cabeza baja -estas bien- la amabilidad de esa armadura que Kreacher sabia estaba sola.

Una molestia lo lleno, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando fue tomado entre brazos fríos de aceros para ser levantado, tan entumido estaba que no reacciono adecuadamente, siendo tratado como una criatura vil -no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien- le dijo consolador esa voz joven, meciéndolo cual niño de cuna.

-Al que haces- la voz del otro adolescente alerto a Kreacher que se había dejado llevar.

-Suéltame... sucio artefacto de magia- gruño forcejeando para liberarse y mostrar un poco de su magia, pero en el cuarto de su joven amo no podía hacerlo... podría arruinar ese santuario.

Pero la armadura parecía distante a las replicas y quejidos, siempre atento hasta que las energías hicieron falta, después de todo no había comido en mucho tiempo, al verlo tranquilo fue bajado ante la mirada fastidiada del que todavía estaba en la puerta, mirando como la escena se desarrollaba.

-Morir no arregla nada- aseguro secamente el que conocía como Edward, dando miradas cansadas en dirección a la criatura mágica -dime, que beneficio haría tu inexistencia- pregunto cruelmente.

-Hermano- en alerta aseguro la armadura, negando por la dureza de las palabras, Kreacher estaba pensativo... después de todo, era la primera vez que parecían dispuestos a hablar con el... ahora que lo recordaba, ninguno de los nombrados alquimistas fijaban en el miradas de lastima o asco, como la mayoría de los que visitaban la casona ahora mejorada.

-Vámonos...- dijo secamente al desaparecer de la puerta, la armadura le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza, volviéndolo a dejar en soledad... pero una diferente y menos desgarradora.

XXXXX

Dumbledore miraba disgustado esa puerta, aunque de una manera en que no se notara en sus ancianos gestos, había sido sacado del lugar, permaneciendo solo el ministro y hasta el mismo Sirius en el interior con lo que fuera su amigo Nicolas viniera a decirles.

Era una lastima que su primera impresión haya ganado el rencor de tales aliados poderosos, pero era algo por lo cual no podía perder su mente en lamentaciones, pues todavía tenia que averiguar si estos alquimistas no eran por completo muggles con su ciencia... sino que también podían tener una pizca de magia a la cual el guiaría con sabiduría si se le permitiera aunque sea los mas jóvenes.

-Buen día, profesor- la voz de Lupin rompió ese silencio, al igual que Sirius el cambio en el antiguo merodeador era evidente.

-Remus- saludo jovialmente el director, estrechando la mano con agrado -veo que el cambio te ha hecho bien- elogio, aunque la incomodidad brillo en los ojos cansados del joven.

-Gracias- indico apenado -yo en verdad lamento no poder asistir a las reuniones- aseguro apenado, pues era realidad que prácticamente había abandonado la orden del fenix al igual que el otro merodeador y seguramente Tonks.

-Se que es para un bien mayor- Dumbledore acepto, negando las penas -aunque me temo que algunos no están felices con el olvido- sonrió un poco -Molly no les mandara suéteres tejidos este año-

-Oh...- indico por la perdida, no era por los suéteres, era mas por las comidas de fin de año -bueno, yo en verdad espero que no nos odie... no ahora que parte de sus hijos estarán entre nosotros- se rasco la cabeza, fijando su mirada en la sorprendida del anciano -oh, no lo saben- atrapado, había soltado de mas la lengua.

Un suspiro -yo en verdad no deseo una vida militar para nadie- indico con verdad el viejo director -es algo duro y bastante desgastante...- indico, Remus acepto que tenia verdad -pero a la vez la satisfacción de los logros mitiga esto... solo me queda desear suerte- sonrió orgulloso, aunque no sabia quien había decidido tomar el camino, era algo que significaba madurez y entrega a la comunidad.

-Gracias director- aseguro el cansado mago -pero que hace aquí- pidió arqueando una ceja, viendo la puerta donde la plaquilla con el nombre de Izumi Curtis descansaba orgulloso.

-Un viejo amigo pidió mi ayuda para traerlo- respondió mirando la puerta como si esta fuera a desaparecer -en estos momentos están en una reunión- suspiro apenado.

Remus sabiamente decidió quedarse callado de preguntar "porque no esta ahí" cuando era obvio que aquellos militares desconfiaban del anciano, no lo querían en ninguna reunión y de hecho tampoco hubieran permitido su ingreso si no trajera al invitado misterioso.

-Vienes por trabajo- cuestiono Dumbledore curiosos, pues era desconocido para todos las actividades de toda esa nueva rama, aunque los resultado en pos de la comunidad era evidente.

El antiguo profesor se encogió de hombros -vengo de una misión, así que mi deber es reportarme con mi superior directo...- señalo el nombre -iba a venir junto con Edward... pero me tope con alguien- indico con dolor, pues Tonks había sido esa distracción.

Acariciándose la barba de manera distraída, viendo astuto el dolor pasajero del antiguo merodeador -es tan extraño... como esos jóvenes pueden moverse en este entorno tan fácilmente- indico, regresando al hombre para concentrarse al saber de quienes hablaban -a pesar de su pasado, me es difícil ver a esos chicos como algo militar-

-no los subestime, director- aseguro Remus con un suspiro, pues para este y para cualquiera imponerse a que unos jóvenes estén en este ámbito era irreal, Molly lo expreso en las pocas reuniones que asistió en el pasado, aunque el tema pareciera ser olvidado... siempre estaba presente.

-No debes olvidar que a pesar de todo... Harry debiera ser la prioridad- arqueo la ceja severo el director, Lupin se tenso.

-Esto no es solo de Harry... Director...- peligrosamente advirtió -el no es como Edward o Alphonse... - se abstuvo de terminar lo que iba a decir, pero la mirada anciana se le clavo como incitando a concluir.

-Que ibas a decir Remus- pidió el viejo, pero la molestia se destilaba en sus ojos ahora brillosos -me estas diciendo que esos jóvenes tienen mas importancia que Harry, que esos jovenes tienen tu respeto para ser tratados como un igual- frunció el ceño -es verdad que Harry no tiene formación... pero de igual manera...- iba a continuar pero el lobo levanto su mano en demanda de silencio, algo sorpresivo pues en el pasado siempre era respeto lo que ofrecía... en otro tiempo lo hubieran dejado terminar su reclamo.

-Usted tampoco trata a Harry como un igual... Albus- aseguro seriamente Remus, por primera vez dirigiéndose con el nombre del mas antiguo -y en cuanto a las diferencias de trato, usted sabe y muy bien lo dijo... Edward y Alphonse tienen el carácter para enfrentar esto... Harry no- suspiro, sintiendose cansado por esto, su corazón latía entre valentía y pena de tratar al anciano de esta forma.

-El es el elegido- Albus replico ligeramente afectado, algo sorprendido por la manera en que se dirigió el siempre tímido lupin.

-Mi visión de los hechos ha cambiado, Director- suspiro derrotado, fijando su vista en la puerta esperando que alguien lo salvara de esto que se esta convirtiendo en discusión -veo la realidad de las cosas... una guerra esta en puerta como para dejar todo en hombros de un adolescente sin preparación- indico con tristeza, recitando las mismas palabras que Curtis le dijo para que se le grabaran.

Era cierto que habían dado el anuncio para que Harry mantuviera una vigilancia dentro de Hogwarts, pero esto era mas que nada como extra, conociendo que era mejor mantener todo cubierto en un juego de estrategias con el señor oscuro, pero era algo superficial, las capacidades que los alquimistas habian abierto en su entorno no eran cubiertas por el hijo de sus buenos amigos.

-Has cambiado- ahora lo indico mas como nostálgico el director, tocándose esa mano que esta siendo afectada por un objeto maldito, sabiendo que el hechizo que mantiene la apariencia comenzaba a menguar.

-Hemos cambiado- afirmo el hombre lobo con verdad en esto, seguramente nadie los conocería actualmente pero era algo que tomarían con agrado, no lucharían como en la anterior guerra.

-Ellos han hecho un gran impacto... - suspiro algo incomodo el director, mientras ahora la puerta se abría mostrando a un anciano Nicolas que parecía ajeno al ambiente repentino.

-Vámonos.. Mi viejo amigo- aseguro pasando a lo largo, como si nada fuera necesario y solo para marcharse donde su familia lo espera.

Albus se despidió de Remus, mientras el ministro venia en la estela, mas silencioso que de costumbre, para el viejo este significaba mas misterios, pero la realidad de sus antiguos alumnos evito que observara y se preguntara todavía mas... que sucedió dentro de la habitación.

XXXXX

Remus suspiro un poco, observando la dirección donde su antiguo director había marchado, agradeciendo a Merlin por salvarlo de continuar una discusión que no sabia podía tener con el director, entro en la habitación.

Se detuvo en seco observando el panorama, Mustang se encontraba en el sillón con lo que parece whisky de fuego siendo bebido como agua natural, al otro extremo mirando el exterior por la ventana se encontraba un serio Sirius... en el escritorio Izumi con un rostro bastante tenso, a su lado la armadura inexpresiva pero por el ambiente era de igual manera oscuro su sentir.

-Remus- llamo Edward al sacarlo de su análisis, el joven con una mirada decidida -vamos, tenemos una misión-

-No hagas tonterías... Edward- la voz de Izumi corto -no he asignado nada para nadie- indico, el hombre lobo solo observaba como la tensión gobernaba la habitación.

-No seas estúpido... fullmetal- Roy aseguro, a pesar de llevar media botella se escuchaba bastante sobrio para gusto de Remus, pues si fuera este... seguramente estaría tirado de borracho.

-No pienso quedarme aquí... siendo la diversión de EL- replico molesto por alguna razón, Remus trago grueso mas al desconocer de quien hablaban.

-Así que vas a ir a darle mas diversión- aseguro la mujer con seriedad, el general parecía apoyarlo al dejar su vaso con fuerza en la mesa.

-Voy a investigar... sentado no será divertido para nadie- indico triunfal, arrastrando a un Remus que ni tiempo de dar su reporte se le permitió tampoco tratar de entender que había pasado.

Sirius observo la puerta por un rato, para soltar un suspiro y sentarse a tomar una copa junto con el alquimista, era mucha información la que había sido tomada además que al parecer nadie estaba dispuesto a explicar los por menores que Nicolas parecía muy familiarizado.

-Sera navidad...- intento cambiar el tema, un punto para abandonar todo el pesar que parecía embargar al hermano Elric que parecía quedo rezagado -podemos pasarla en Hogwart- ofreció, si pedia permiso estaba seguro se lo cumplirían.

-Tenemos asuntos que atender- aseguro Izumi, observando como Alphonse parecía mas callado, esas ausencias se hacían mas prolongadas evitando mas misiones donde estuviera involucrado... nadie lo sabia de parte de los magos.

-Quejicus puede esperar... la fiesta es próxima, entre todo esto merecemos un descanso- empujo su suerte el ultimo Black.

Roy dio otro sorbo profundo a su copa -ya veremos- aseguro el alquimista con una sombra embargando su gesto.

Arqueando la ceja -quien es la verdad- pregunto, siendo este el titulo de ese "el" que hablo Edward al salir, parte principal y misteriosa de esa platica.

Nadie respondió, ambos mayores se quedaron observando para pasar su visión donde la armadura había dejado de responder a mitad de la reunión, extraño para el mago, pero trato de sobrellevarlo.

XXXXX

Con ojos aburridos, resignación y buena actitud, Remus observaba la espalda del chico que parecia lo llevaba sin consultar a un lugar desconocido para este, bueno en gran parte.

-Ahora... me puedes decir que pasa, ni siquiera llegue a mi habitación- gruño Lupin caminando hacia donde la chimenea que conectaba Grimmauld place se encontraba, eso significaba... la oficina de Sirius, a la cual Edward parecía entrar sin permiso de nadie.

Edward fingió no escucharlo mientras desaparecía en la red, mirando a los cielos en pedimento de paciencia que para suerte de todos... siempre fue el merodeador paciente, para ingresar y aparecerse donde antes era el hogar de los alquimistas y el mismo Black.

La sala parecía la misma, pero para todos era de conocimiento común que prácticamente todo el hogar era un almacén de armamento muggle que después pasarían a los cuarteles del castillo de piedra, aunque lo han atrasado por diversos motivos (entre estos, la pereza de la papelería a declarar).

-Me vas a deci...-

-no...-corto Edward dirigiéndose donde un abrigo estaba olvidado -échale uno de tus encantamientos misteriosos- movió los dedos, burlándose obviamente de la magia -... necesito salir- ordeno mas que pedir.

Suspirando y sacando la varita -sabes que tienes que decirme mas cuando al parecer me vas a involucrar- gruño Remus al hacer lo pedido, no porque lo ordenara... aclarando.

-Voy a tomar la palabra de ese Lucius- aseguro al sentir la calidez embargarlo para dirigirse a la puerta, no dispuesto a usar esa chimenea nuevamente, bueno esa en especifico por ahora.

Era cuestión de seguridad que solo dos chimeneas conectaran al palacio que servía como cuartel, mas que estas solo pudieran ser utilizadas por unos cuantos y estos cuantos atraer gente solo por su propia voluntad... algo eficaz.

Lupin arqueo la ceja al salir y enfrentar el viento frio invernal, pero mas con el pensamiento de ir al hogar de Malfoy, una cosa era llevarse bien a causa del "trabajo" otra muy distinta a tratar directamente... todavía había rivalidad entre las serpientes y leones.

Todo el camino fue bastante interesante ver como Edward maldecía a los peatones que en verdad parecían no verlo en el camino, las calles mágicas era un asunto mas deprimente, viendo el cielo nublado, debía aceptar que esto era largo, pues al igual que el castillo, la mansión Malfoy tenia sus propias salas que restringían el paso, mas cuando eres traidor de Mortifagos, por lo cual la chimenea que estaba permitida y solo para los alquimistas, Sirius y el mismo (esto no porque Lucius quisiera)… era la menos probable.

Llegaron donde la tienda mas llamativa del callejón esperaba, tanta luz y tan diferente a su entorno mas oscuro, una noble causa el trata de levantar los ánimos que esta guerra de inteligencia atraía, aunque agradecido que ningún atentado parecía venir... muy tranquilo.

-BIENVENIDOS- gritaron al unísono un Fred y George, aunque este ultimo ya tenia un corte militar que parecía mitigar ese aire malicioso del cual era característico.

-Siempre tan ruidosos- gruño Edward al pasarlos de largo, para ir donde la chimenea esperaba.

-Tan amistoso... no entiendo como es que te contratamos- dolor fingido aseguro Fred, viendo como el rubio ni se inmuto para desaparecer entre las flamas... claro que antes sacando la lengua y enseñando el dedo a ambos gemelos.

-Es alguien bastante intenso- George sonrió un poco, viendo a Remus de manera amistosa -veo que iran a la mansión de esos Malfoy...- se encogió de hombros.

Los gemelos no objetaron cuando se decidió que su chimenea seria el ingreso para dicha mansión de esa familia con la que tenían rencillas en el pasado, pues Izumi había "intercedido" por los rubios de una manera que dejo en claro no permitiría que "estúpidas rivalidades" dificultaran la integración del circulo cercano de los alquimistas... nadie tenia el valor para ir en contra de la decisión de la "amable" ama de casa.

-Como les va con sus padres- cuestiono Remus mas calmado y cambiando el tema, no dispuesto a ser grosero como Edward que simplemente se marcho.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con un suspiro -Mama esta vuelta loca... Papa es mas prudente, pero de igual manera no aprueban la decisión- explico George, siendo el que estaría próximo a entrar en el proyecto de lleno.

Se encogieron de hombros -tanto Bill y Charlie planean venir para acá... la tensión en la madriguera es insoportable- se quejo Fred volteando los ojos.

-Pensar que Percy se unió a la causa- George declaro un poco sorprendido -el tonto parecía que vio la luz-

-Sigue siendo un idiota...- Fred chasqueo la lengua, como si algo asqueroso estuviera saboreando por el pensamiento.

-Un idiota que no llevara la mano pesada de Izumi...- arqueando la ceja contesto el otro astutamente, un escalofrió por el recuerdo de su próximamente a ser maestra oficial.

-Bueno... eso significa que no es tan idiota...- declaro el otro rascándose la barbilla.

Ambos se miraron sopesando este descubrimiento -sigue siendo un idiota- declararon tal verdad del universo.

-Quien te ayudara aquí- cuestiono el hombre lobo dándose a conocer para ese discurso gemelar, dirigiéndose al gemelo que aunque entrenaría no seria necesario su existencia por completo en los cuarteles.

-Bueno, aun no lo se, pero alguien saldrá- se encogió de hombros despreocupado Fred, aunque la clara mirada de exasperación del otro gemelo era evidente.

Remus simplemente decidió que este era el momento oportuno para salir de escena, pues al parecer había una diferencia entre los weasley traviesos en la cual no debía involucrarse -nos vemos- se despidió.

XXXXX

Draco miraba inquisitivamente al joven que parecía dueño de su casa, saludando a su madre como si fueran iguales para luego dirigirse con su padre en una actitud similar.

No sabia que iba con esa actitud el adolescente, pero cuando por fin lo vio parecía querer burlarse de algo, para dirigirse donde su padre.

-No es normal que un hijo se parezca tanto- aseguro Edward al momento en que el menor de los malfoy fue presentado.

-No seas insolente, es natural- gruño Lucius con paciencia, parecía bastante acostumbrado a la actitud del recién llegado.

-Natural... natural es que mínimo no lo confundiera al llegar- alardeo el chico cruzándose de brazos, mostrando unos pulcros guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos, natural siendo invierno para el joven malfoy -en serio pensé que te habías hecho un tratamiento mágico para rejuvenecer... te hace falta- inquirió divertido.

-No voy a discutir esto contigo- gruño fastidiado Lucius, entrecerrando sus ojos -además, creí que la palabra magia y sus derivados jamás saldrían de tu boca... Elric- contrataco astuto.

-Hijo, deja presentarte a Edward Elric... alquimista- aseguro Narcissa ignorando la extraña platica de su marido con el adolescente.

-¿Alquimista?- incrédulo Draco miro al chico como si esperara algo especial, después de todo este tiempo en casa, no había visto a ninguno de esos famosos ir y venir como se contaba en el profeta.

-Edward...- llamo nuevamente la matriarca, acallando las platicas extrañas -te presento a mi hijo... Draco- ahora se dirigió al menor rubio.

Levantando su mano en un saludo osco -un gusto- aseguro el de ojos dorados, para luego pasar donde la chimenea daba la bienvenida a otro invitado, Remus Lupin -ahora, Lucius, podrías prestarme tu biblioteca indefinidamente- pidió.

Arqueando una ceja en un silencioso saludo al merodeador que parecía fuera de lugar, ante la mirada curiosa de Draco, Lucius suspiro -esta bien- se masajeo el puente de la nariz.

-También una habitación...- sonrió inocente el alquimista -para dos- señalo a un desconcertado merodeador.

-Pero yo...- Remus iba a replicar, el ni siquiera sabia la razón de todo esto y ahora parecía que iba a pasar tiempo de "calidad" con esta familia.

Narcissa simplemente suspiro, si hubiera sido el año pasado una cara de asco sin duda se le hubiera resbalado, pero nuevamente eran prejuicios que se obligo a olvidar a la fuerza y persuasión de los alquimistas -no luche contra esto, todos sabemos que este joven es bastante decidido- aseguro.

-Pero...- rendido Lupin suspiro derrotado nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la matriarca.

-Ahora... chico, espero que no seas como ese tonto del elegido- airado aguijoneo Edward, siendo tan directo como siempre.

Un bufido -no me compares con ese Potter- gruño Draco, para satisfacción del patriarca mientras eran dirigidos a la biblioteca.

-Bien, necesitare algo de ayuda... tu padre aseguro que tenias una fascinación por la alquimia... Aunque muy distinta a la de nosotros- abriendo la puerta Lucius se quedo sorprendido por la línea de conversación a sus espaldas -quieres entrar a un experimento- sonrió orgulloso.

Draco no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo al momento de sonreír en acuerdo silencioso, después de todo... aquel que parece odiar a Potter, no podría ser tan malo... verdad.

Lucius por su parte estaba algo preocupado, pero era mejor Edward que Izumi, de eso no habia duda.

XXXXX

-Bienvenido... pero todavía no esta abierto- grito Fred desde el mostrador, ni siquiera molestándose en ver quien había entrado al lugar.

Un hombre de capucha negra estaba ahí, silencioso como indeciso hasta que George salió -que quiere- dijo mas precavido, desconfiando del aura misteriosa del recién llegado.

-Quiero un contacto...- la voz indico, siendo conocida para ambos gemelos que se miraron incrédulos.

-P...Profesor- ahogado indico Fred cuando en un movimiento de varita las cortinas del negocio fueron cerradas, para que la capucha fuera retirada para dejar ver a Severus Snape.

-Sean prudentes, Weasley- gruño desaprobatoriamente ante la cara incrédula de ambos gemelos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Bien, aquí un nuevo capitulo... tengo algo de dificultad para mis tiempos, pero bueno.

Felices fiestas.

Neah 20 fuera...


	15. Chapter 15

Prometido 15: Un lento avance

Navidad, dia glorioso en el mundo muggle pero de igual manera en el mágico, aun a pesar del ambiente hostil parecía que estaría calmado para estas fechas, gracias a esto un poco del aire festivo era respirable en ambos mundos… uno ignorante de los problemas del otro.

Alphonse no entendía el motivo para estas fechas, por un lado la gente no mágica aclamaba el nacimiento de un niño… algo religioso según explicaron, pero él no tenía mucha fe en la religión después de su visita a cierto pueblo de vuelta en su mundo…. Pero los motivos mágicos, era algo frustrante y que desecho por querer entender.

George y Fred trataron vanamente de explicar a ambos alquimistas, o en su peor caso también a los adultos del cuarteto, una idea tonta según Izumi y desinteresada por parte de Mustang que al igual que ellos no veían una razón aplaudible para tener días festivos, es verdad que en Amestris se tenían, pero de igual manera sabían que la diferencia cultural en algún punto… además de lo mágico… debía notarse.

El joven Elric se dispuso a suspirar saliendo de su mente, ahora se encontraba camino hacia Sortilegios Weasley, noto en su viaje como el espíritu Navideño era carente en las calles descuidadas del mundo mágico a pesar de lo pesimista de sus primeros pensamientos, aunque no entendiera era triste que los conflictos habían arruinado un momento festivo de manera radical a los años atrás, segun los magos del grupo.

Ahora estaba ahí, en la bodega de sortilegios, olvidando todo los problemas que tiene y sus visitas cada vez más recurrentes a la verdad, no esperaba encontrarse con un profesor de hogwarst o mejor dicho, no con el después de los variados desplantes que en las pocas veces que coincidieron (o su presentación en la orden del fénix) eran obvios.

Sentado con una túnica oscura y mirada penetrante en una silla entre cajas y escobas, ajeno al polvo o descuido de sus propietarios al área, los pasos como armadura se escuchaban en el silencio mientras George lo escoltaba, más por curiosidad que por buena gente.

Sentado todavía con su capucha, el espía Severus Snape que parecía combinaba con la suciedad y para nada afectado, Fred entrecerrando sus ojos de manera sospechosa mientras George tenía un brillo analítico en un intento de entender antes de atacar.

-He pedido a los alquimistas- escupió con autoridad el profesor, mirando desconfiado al que le habían traido para enfrentar.

-Yo también soy un alquimista- se defendió cortes la armadura, admitiendo que era un poco claro el porqué de su renuencia, después de todo no solo aquí también en su mundo no eran más que niños a pesar de que no tenía su apariencia normal –yo puedo ayudarlo- explico pacientemente.

Un arqueo de ceja, de esas que solían hacer temblar a los niños más el chico de metal no se inmuto, solo los gemelos Weasley se contuvieron de replicar por pura inercia –yo no hablare con niños- bufo tercamente –menos uno con tu "condición"- expreso esto último con acidez.

Fred iba a contradecir pero la negativa de George le detuvo –vino a nuestra tienda- este ultimo puntualizo con tranquilidad–eso quiere decir que ya entramos a otra categoría según usted- era solo para aclarar, puesto que ellos fueron los elegidos para contactar teniendo a otras personas mas confiables (si miraba desde el punto de vista del jefe serpiente).

Snape se encogió de hombros bastante tenso aunque seguramente se lanzaría un crucio por la interpretación de sus acciones después de esto –no es como si tuviera muchas opciones- expreso con monotonía.

-Y el profesor Dumbledore- pregunto más curioso Fred, algo que iban a cuestionar tanto su hermano como la armadura.

Un silencio tenso se formo a través del tiempo, los pelirrojos esperando expectantes a que en algún momento contestaran su pregunta, por su parte el joven Elric conocía esa mirada, a pesar de los intentos del austero hombre por ocultarla este era de que en verdad venia solo… sin decir nada a nadie de los considerados superiores.

-Yo no vine a ser cuestionado por ustedes- corto demandante el profesor, claramente en una actitud que no respondería lo que el mismo se cuestionaba a estas alturas –vengo aquí por una reunión con verdaderos alquimistas- gruño mostrando su inflexibilidad de querer hablar con el joven de armadura.

Un suspiro fue escuchado por parte del chico de metal, removiéndose incomodo se dirigió hacia los gemelos –podrían dejarnos solos- solicito.

Fred observo a George, ambos con un gesto de resignación y no queriendo entrar en discusiones pues era obvio que Snape no hablaría con ellos enfrente, después de todo seguían siendo considerados parte de la Orden del Fenix –bien-

-No digan nada a nadie- gruño Snape de manera amenazadora a las cabezas rojas que voltearon los ojos como única respuesta –les borrare la memoria si esto se sabe- ahora más que dispuesto a sacar su varita, obligando a correr a los chicos –bueno, entonces…- sentándose más placido en su lugar –traerás a alguien de tus superiores- cuestiono, no sabiendo si confiaba en los jóvenes Weasley pero considerando ya su situación, no podía empeorar.

-No…- respondió la armadura con fuerza, más su mano de metal se disparó para callar las quejas del adulto –es evidente que usted viene aquí sin autorización de Dumbledore y todavía nosotros corremos el riesgo que tu objetivo sea infiltrarse a nuestras filas en nombre de Voldemort- expreso su incomodidad evidente –porque obedecería algo que usted demandara con su dudosa lealtad-

Una risa hueca resonó en todo el lugar, una tan dolorosa que Alphonse se contuvo de doblegarse en su desconfianza y rudas palabras que aunque ciertas, dejarían orgulloso a Edward –Tienes razón, puede ser este un plan para infiltrarme en las filas de los alquimistas…- expreso sin humor el compuesto Snape –pero no lo es… al igual que tampoco lo es para Dumbledore- indico –pero no discutiré esto contigo- corto nuevamente en una actitud pedante.

-Bien, entonces hagamos un intercambio- expreso Alphonse de la manera más diplomática posible, con su voz endurecida pero dispuesto a saber porque alguien considerado tan cuidadoso se estaba arriesgando el cuello en ambos bandos a los cuales trabaja –usted me dice su propósito y yo le diré algo que quiera saber-

Un arqueo de ceja con un brillo de interés en esos vacíos ojos –que te hace creer que quiero saber algo de ustedes- expreso aunque el tono notaba que estaba dispuesto a negociar.

Encogiéndose de hombros el joven alquimista simplemente dio un paso al frente –eso es una solución que ofrezco, si lo que usted tiene como propósito es conveniente saberse para mis jefes… entonces sin replicar lo llevare-

Snape suspiro levantándose en su altura –entonces que asi sea- dio un paso enfrente para ofrecer su mano –entonces yo le dire mi propósito… y yo quiero saber porque es su condición actual- expreso con penetrante mirada, como si esperaba a que esto fuera desechado por lo doloroso que la historia podía ser notable.

Alphonse por su parte no titubeo, agradeciendo que Edward no era el negociante –está bien- indico al tomar esa mano en un trato de paz.

En las siguientes horas, un acuerdo se llevó a cabo y los alquimistas se ahorraron el plan de secuestro que se tenía pensado para el profesor de pociones… mientras este último aprendió, que posiblemente tenía algo en común con estas personas.

XXXXX

Era algo extraño y que tanto había estado esperando todo este tiempo, sentía la emoción golpeando al igual que sus pasos acelerados por aquel corredor de piedra, Harry Potter tenia una visita después de todo este tiempo y en el mejor de los momentos, pues era próxima la navidad.

Llego entre jadeos a la gran puerta, descansando un poco para entrar por aquel comedor parándose en seco por la apariencia de este visitante, no era como lo recordaba y era demasiado drástico el cambio en la apariencia de su padrino.

Sirius Black ya no engalanaba nada de la apariencia noble y desgastada con la que lo conocio, por el contrario había crecido en dureza además de una fuerza con esa mirada muy al estilo Black, sus rizos ya no era la melena larga resaltando aquella vieja cicatriz.

Este le sonrio, una invitación de que a pesar del cambio de apariencia seguía siendo el familiar al cual confiaría su vida, respondiendo con el mismo gesto… el niño que vivio corrió lo ultimo que faltaba de distancia para alcanzar en un gran abrazo que debía asegurarse no le dejaría una costilla rota –Muy fuerte- expreso al ser soltado.

-Lo lamento- se excusó nervioso el ultimo Black –es tanta mi felicidad, que olvide medirme- encogiéndose de hombres ahora se dedicó a revolver el cabello con gentileza.

Y era verdad, el adolescente lo sabia con exactitud pues todos esos días habían sido de cartas escasas o cortantes, era normal le había dicho Hermione considerando que esta estaba mas informada del exterior que Ron y el mismo, había sido anunciado el ultimo Black como mano derecha del actual líder que era Roy Mustang que a su vez era directo con el ministro.

-Parece que nada ha cambiado- inquirió volteando a todos lados el ultimo Black, observando con un aire nostálgico e ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes en el comedor.

-Yo no creo eso- expreso Harry con un suspiro, el ambiente era diferente a otros años, aun mas pesado del que se sintió después de la muerte de Cedric, era como si la presencia de su padrino atrajera malas noticias o una amenaza fantasma para todos los paranoicos, sobre todo aquellos de la mesa de las serpientes.

-Es más seguro aquí adentro que allá afuera- dijo secamente Sirius, borrando toda esencia descuidada que lo caracterizaba, el niño tuvo que contenerse de dar un paso atrás, ¿desde cuándo era tan intimidador? Se cuestionó internamente.

-Sirius- grito una voz femenina, ahí con el pelo revuelto y una cara de cansancio era Hermione que saludo con ánimos espantando al aura extraña de su pariente –vaya, casi no te reconozco- declaro sorprendida por el cambio drástico del antes preso.

-Espero que sea para bien- arqueando la ceja canuto indico, estaba consciente de que en verdad había hecho un gran salto en cuanto a la moda, más trayendo consigo un traje tan similar a Roy solo con algunos toques que podían declararlo mago.

-Hola- Ron indico aunque su mirada no estaba en el visitante, simplemente observaba con anhelo los platos ya servidos de comida.

-Es bueno tenerte por aquí- Hermione hablo siendo la más cordial además que le daba miradas asesinas al pelirrojo que añoraba ir a comer.

Sirius acepto con picardía –por supuesto, son cosas de temporada- expreso señalando los arboles brillantes y diversos adornos, aunque el ambiente era demasiado oscuro como para que lucieran –aunque declaro que no me disgusta la atención-expreso con descaro al ver como algunos alumnos volvían a sus asuntos al escucharlo.

-Bueno, siendo la persona que eres- Harry respondió con un suspiro, le empezaba a doler la cabeza de tanta atención y eso que el no era el objetivo –te quedaras a comer ¿verdad?- cuestiono ansioso.

-Por supuesto- sonrió el mayor pero era un gesto que carecía de verdad, pues no se movió de su lugar a seguir a los adolescentes que ya guiaban el camino.

-Sucede algo- frunció el ceño Ron siendo el que encabezaba la comitiva, entorno a las otras mesas los susurros eran visibles pero nada que pudiera llamar la atención del antes preso que observaba la puerta como si esperara a alguien.

-No, nada- suspiro Black incomodo a algo que fuera suceder, Harry le arqueo la ceja y frunció el ceño por la actitud de este, pero parecía que era ignorado sabiamente.

-Esperas a alguien- pregunto Hermione mas directa, bastante extrañada por el silencio del adulto, el trio dirigió la mirada a la puerta cuando un silencio de muerte parecía caer en la gran sala.

Todos los alumnos dejaron caer sus cucharas, observando hacia la gran puerta con algo de sorpresa e incomodidad, con un aire casual y tal como lo presentan en los periódicos era el que se dice ciego Roy Mustang , con sus ojos vacíos de luz cargados de frialdad y fastidio.

A su lado, causante del mayor de estas reacciones entre los jóvenes más que nada de su reputación como mortifago traidor, era un Lucius Malfoy con su aire prepotente que parecía no haber menguado con sus pocos días de preso, servia de guía al discapacitado aunque no por placer.

Ambos caminaban irritados uno con el otro, sin dirigir miradas fuera de su objetivo que era Sirius siendo respaldado por el trio de oro, sus pasos parecían ser un eco a causa de la gran tensión como si todos esperaban a que en cualquier momento los hechizos fueran lanzados.

Por su parte Harry frunció el ceño acusador a su padrino, puesto que si ellos estaban en ese lugar no era coincidencia, quizás fue más por trabajo que por venir a verlo.

-Parece que no llegamos a la placentera reunión- arqueando una ceja replico Lucius, dando miradas inferiores al trio dorado que parecían a punto de echársele encima.

Harry molesto dio un paso enfrente, pero el gesto de Sirius lo desconcertó, era una sonrisa divertida y a la vez maldosa–por supuesto, estábamos esperándote pero no llegaste- aseguro este ante el bufido del rubio.

-Es una lástima, me emocionaba el "ver" una escena emotiva- inquirió Roy con burla a si mismo por la palabra que no podía hacer en el momento -pero este castillo es endemoniadamente grande- gruño esto ultimo, el trio de oro se sentía fuera del lugar al igual que cada presente viendo ese aire de humor.

-Te perdiste- acuso Sirius mordazmente, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia que carecía de esto al no ubicarla por sobre sí mismo, por el contrario un alumno a sus espaldas jadeo al ser el objetivo erróneo.

-Nuestro alquimista, parece que no tiene suerte con la orientación…- Malfoy cruzándose de brazos amordazo las quejas del militar, que entrecerró sus ojos a su dirección… pero fallando miserablemente –por orgulloso te perdiste- expreso como regaño.

-Izumi donde estas- pidió a los cielos Roy masajeándose el puente de la nariz –me fastidia depender de ustedes, pero no es mi culpa que este laberinto se convirtiera en colegio-

Un arqueo de ambos magos, era un poco de verdad hasta para ellos, que podría ser demasiado intimidador el tipo de estructura del colegio, aun como ex alumnos sabían que la mayoría de este ocultaba habitaciones.

-Pero no quiero tenerte de guía…. Sirius porque me dejaste traerlo- se quejó el ciego con fastidio, no pudiendo ver la sonrisa socarrona del Black hacia el rubio, como en señal de que era castigo del último más que al pobre daño colateral.

-Venganza- respondió rápidamente el mago, aunque claramente era para molestar al patriarca de los Malfoy que parecía en desacuerdo y hasta cortante con el merodeador.

Roy solo rodo los ojos –estoy seguro que Izumi hubiera sido buena compañía- ante la mención un escalofrió paso por la espalda de ambos adultos magos, algo que recuerdos pasados parecían ser revividos como maldición ante el nombre de la mujer salvaje.

-Porque está aquí…- pidió Harry llamando la atención de los adultos, haciendo que estos voltearan como recordando que ellos estaban presentes–contigo…- arqueo una ceja en dirección a su padrino –comportándose amistosamente- hizo un ademan con la mano, como si esto fuera imposible.

-Una cosa es educación… otra amistad- corto Lucius ácidamente, para nada en acuerdo con que su relación pasara más que a la cordialidad que solamente reconoce por educación hacia esos molestos ex merodeadores… después de todo, la señora Curtis tendía a ser bastante convincente.

-Bien, antes de que esto se vuelva más personal- Roy interrumpió a los adolescentes de replicar, era fastidioso tratar con problemas mundanos fuera de su interés

Ron resoplo un poco impaciente por ir a comer aunque tampoco miraba de buen modo al culpable indirecto de la desintegración de su familia (Mustang con su reclutacion a los mayores), mientras Hermione se mantuvo expectante por lo que fuera a traer a estas personalidades a un lugar como el colegio en este tiempo tan tenso, aun en el mundo muggle era notable.

El alquimista cruzo los brazos impaciente en un silencio entre los adultos –debe estar en la oficina- respondió el ultimo Black rascándose la cabeza con pena por la cuestión que en ningún momento los jóvenes escucharon.

-Si no fuera necesario- expreso Roy revolviéndose su cabello en frustración, hasta ese momento Harry observo grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, puede que no sea la presión solo en su padrino –no vendría hasta acá para ver al viejo- gruño despectivo.

-Más respeto para el director….- molesta y sin importarle, la castaña pidió por su mayor ante el claro gesto de burla de algunos slytherin además de desaprobación de otros espectadores.

Arqueando la ceja por la reprimenda -Algo que perdió desde que nos conocimos… señorita Hermione- replico secamente el alquimista –o es acaso que solo por estar donde esta, merece algo que se gana- gruño severamente.

Hermione se removio incomoda bajo la mirada vacia del militar que parecía ahora si estaba en su objetivo, Lucius se mantenía distante observando el entorno con claro aburrimiento mientras Sirius de igual manera se quedaba al margen.

-No vas a decir nada- Harry replico hacia su padrino, este le parpadeo para negar.

-No es algo que me corresponde- respondió Sirius mirándose bastante serio, era desde que salió de la Orden que su punto de vista del director cambio por completo, ya no lo idolatraba y observaba los errores que pudieran llevar a la ruina con un tipo de líder que oculta tantas cosas.

El niño que vivió abrió sus ojos en sorpresa –pero Dumbledore ya pidió disculpas- índico alzando la voz más dirigida a Roy, este dio una sonrisa de medio lado para nada importarle la valentía de los niños y lealtad hacia el viejo.

-Como si todo se arreglara con disculpas- expreso el alquimista deseando un cigarro en estos momentos.

El aire había cambiado por completo, Harry podía notar que de igual manera Sirius no tenía ese agradecimiento entorno al director, algo que lo molesto al verlo de una manera traidora sin ser prestado en atención por parte de los que estaba dirigido tal gesto.

-No habrá dia en que lamente tal acción- la voz arrepentida del anciano entro como convocado, sus ojos cansados y hasta cierto punto no expresaba ese poder de siempre, Harry lo había notado cada vez mas distante como si algo pesado le estuviera sucediendo… ¿enfermedad?

-No vinimos aquí para hablar del pasado- diplomático y a los negocios el alquimista quito importancia a los pesares del viejo –tampoco a socializar- ahora le dirigio una mirada recriminatoria a Black que se rasco la cabeza dudoso además de recibiendo miradas de los adolescentes de manera intensa por la clara acusación.

-Entonces a que debo su visita- curiosa el anciano se adelantó, los alumnos expectantes.

-No es algo que trataremos con tantos oídos- amordazo Lucius con un gesto agrio a toda la gran sala, en específico a la mesa de las serpientes que ahora se encontraba casi sola.

-Muy cierto- suspiro el anciano –si gustan acompañarme- pidió dirigiendo la comitiva.

-Te quedaras- volvió a preguntar el olvidado elegido con voz recriminatoria al que se quedaba atrás.

-Yo creo que si….- respondió lejano Sirius –creo que ellos también- sonrió un poco –es navidad-quiso levantar el ánimo, aunque era algo que no sentía verdadero y se notó por los jóvenes.

-Que escondes- pidió su ahijado cansado de tanto misterio, pero su respuesta fue una sonrisa triste para desaparecer en las grandes puertas del comedor.

Sin las presencias de los adultos, cada estudiante comenzó a susurrar y especular los motivos de tales visitas, mientras el trio se dirigía a sus asientos en un aire ausente.

-Es tan raro- Ron rompió su silencio, con medio pollo en la boca –ver a Lucius y Sirius juntos- frunció el ceño.

-Raro pero no imposible- aseguro Hermione –era obvio que había algo…- levanto una ceja en dirección a sus compañeros –que traerá a estos militares y ex mortifago con el director-

-Podemos averiguarlo- Harry planeaba alguna manera de saber esa información, después de todo era necesario conocer su entorno si a pesar del olvido seguía siendo el reconocido enemigo de Voldemort… ¿verdad?

XXXXX

Sirius suspiraba un poco avergonzado detrás del resto del grupo, mirando por encima del hombro las grandes puertas del comedor, sintiéndose un poco mal por la mirada de Harry hacia su visita no simplemente para verlo, sino porque había trabajo involucrado.

Eran tiempos difíciles de una forma demasiado diferente a su primera guerra, por lo cual lamentaba demasiado tener a su ahijado tan olvidado a causa de sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Ya tenía una rutina diaria, visitas programadas y planes a ver, todo aprovechando la falta de movimiento evidente de Voldemort, aunque claramente entre las sombras el cuento era diferente, de ahí su visita al colegio.

Sus pasos resonaron al silencio del grupo, Sirius debía aceptar la clara evidencia de platica del director aunque obviamente era fallido, por lo cortante de Roy y Lucius, él no se prestaba tampoco para entablar algo decente, después de todo lo descubierto… había aprendido a ver al viejo como era de una forma no tan adoradora.

Mirando la espalda de Dumbledore, se preguntaba qué tan ciertas fueron esas palabras que le dio a su colega merodeador, pues el hombre lobo le había contado el encuentro que tuvieron durante su encierro donde conoció a Flamel… habían cambiado.

-Buenos días- el fantasma de Nicolas flotaba perezosamente al cruzarse en el camino con educación, mas no deteniendo su paso para desaparecer en la pared.

Un brillo divertido de canuto ante la mueca de desprecio del mortifago y curiosa del alquimista, después de todo para el segundo era su primera visita al colegio.

Llegaron en un ambiente serio a la oficina en la que estuvo tantas veces durante su estancia como alumno, debía admitir que no hubo cambio palpable a la vista del merodeador, tomando asiento donde le fue indicado por el profesor.

-A que debo su visita- pidió Dumbledore inclinando su cabeza para que sus anteojos brillaban a causa del angulo perfecto para esto.

-Llego a nuestra custodia ciertos alumnos…- Roy se dirigió directo al grano, después de todo y a falta de su visión no podía analizar el entorno como quisiera, después de todo estar en un colegio de "magia" era una oportunidad extraña –me temo que ya no volverán hasta que este seguro para ellos- indico.

Lucius a su lado arqueo una ceja algo desconcertado, pero tratando vanamente de que su expresión no demostraba la ignorancia en la que iba.

Albus no se esperaba esto, recargándose en su silla tuvo que llamar a toda su calma para no parecer sorprendido, después de todo no esperaba esta petición –me temo que subestima la seguridad del colegio… este es el lugar más seguro después de Gringotts-

Roy simplemente mostró una sonrisa incrédula –he notado… que durante estos últimos 5 años no parece el lugar muy seguro- contraataco de manera astuta, demostrando que sabía cómo estaba la situación en cuanto a seguridad.

Una severa ceja fruncida –eso no fue a causa del colegio- protesto molesto el anciano, recargándose en el escritorio en una posición imperturbable y tratando de mantenerse firme aun bajo el yugo de la mirada sin vida.

-Un maestro traidor… basilisco tan libre en los pasillos… un ex convicto colándose a los dormitorios… -esto último lo enumero señalando a un Sirius avergonzado –un mortifago como maestro… por último, un trabajador corrupto…- se quedo pensativo –bueno, el ultimo tal vez tenga razón… pero que tal acromantulas en su bosque "prohibido"- finalizo tal argumento primordial y sin poder ser denegado.

-No estamos aquí para poner a prueba esto… señor- Sirius interrumpió al ver el brillo peligroso en el ciego –es por seguridad de ellos que permanecerán con nosotros- suspiro.

-Por lo menos me dirán los nombres- pidió Albus derrotado –además de donde se encuentran actualmente… o suponiendo que el castillo es su ubicación-

-Ellos llegaron en malas condiciones…- más serio expuso el militar –por lo cual son tratados por médicos squid en instalaciones dentro del terreno otorgado por Camelot- se encogió de hombros, manteniendo la ubicación de ese misterioso cuartel al cual el director accedió a causa de su visita a Flamel, pero con ciertos cuidados fue imposible para el director saberlo con exactitud.

-Por lo tanto… sus nombres pueden ser conocidos además de que todos provienen de la misma casa- ausente expreso Sirius, con un amargo recuerdo de ese auxilio involuntario de niños.

-Theodoro Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini…- expreso pensativo Mustang, su propia personalidad era fría ante la perspectiva del recuerdo –además de Astoria y Daphne Greengrass… la última falleció-indico seriamente.

Dumbledore cerro sus ojos –es a causa de su familia- pidió, el militar afirmo silencioso por su parte Malfoy estaba sin habla al saber que el destino de esos niños pudo haber sido el de su hijo.

-Intentaron escapar… aunque marcados como mortifagos… llegaron con nosotros- continuo Mustang con severidad.

-Él está desesperado por personal hasta el punto en obligarlos- tristemente Sirius tomo la palabra –buscara a los jóvenes sangre pura… pronto brincara las fronteras si se lo permitimos- miro por la ventana, sabiendo el colegio al cual apuntaría o si iría mas allá del mar.

Era algo dificil de rastrear, pero prediciendo los planes aun en esta tranquilidad que sabían era pasajera.

XXXXX

Izumi observaba a la ventana en añoranza de su marido, suspirando observo con odio los papeles que descansaban en su escritorio con la esperanza que huyeran como todo lo vivo que ha pasado a entrenar con ella y saber medir su temperamento… lastima, los documentos no sentían su sangre helada.

Era la nombrada navidad, pero no tenia sentido… Sirius se la pasaría en Hogwarts, claro que después de todo el trabajo y el resto de ellos, quizas en el lugar solo para descansar.

Frunció el ceño severamente en malestar,quizás sea su propia enfermedad pero sentía que algo estaba mal para que hasta los villanos se tomaran las fiestas de esta epoca muy en serio -que planean- gruño oscuramente con el apretar de su puño, tanto silencio era malo.

Sera su paranoia, quizás los "malos" de este mundo eran demasiado confiados aun con su intervención, la magia podía amoldar una arrogancia demasiado fuerte como para que se sientan amenazados... o habia la posibilidad que este tramándose un plan a sus espaldas, uno demasiado elaborado como lo es en amestris actualmente.

-Adelante- llamo cuando su puerta fue tocada, levanto la vista de sus papeles para observar a Alphonse, iba a saludarlo como siempre pero este se aparto de la puerta para mostrar una oscura figura -que tenemos aquí...- pregunto al levantarse con toda su autoridad, que con el uniforme militar le hacia encoger corazones con mayor facilidad -veo que nos ahorraremos una de las misiones de secuestro- sonrió salvajemente.

Severus parecía imperturbable bajo la mirada de la alquimista, pero internamente quería cuestionar a que se debía el ultimo comentario, sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio... no vino para eso.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Perdonen la tardanza, pero se me corto la inspiración en esta historia pero como pudieron notarlo lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, Navidad en pleno marzo casi abril.

Tratare de actualizar pronto.

Neah20 fuera...


	16. Chapter 16

Prometido 16: Rompiendo la paz

Amelia Bones miraba por la ventana encantada de su oficina en el ministerio, tenia unas profundas ojeras que manchaban un poco su aire estricto.

Ella había sido la señalada para tomar la posición del ministerio cuando Fudge abandono, pero por azares del destino Scrimgeour fue el ganador final.

Dudo del bueno hombre, creyendo que tomaría el mal camino de ignorar a Voldemort como su antecesor, pero con sus acciones noto el error de sus propios pensamientos.

Miro los periódicos dispersos en su escritorio con los diferentes avances que se hicieron cuando dejaron entrar a "los alquimistas" en el aire político de los magos.

Se recargo en su silla con una sonrisa astuta, aunque al principio pensó que Scrimgeor habia sido demasiado blando aceptando los ideales de aquellos desconocidos, un poco imprudente por darles las libertades de imponer sus políticas... ahora miraba lo mal que había sido.

No solo ella estaba viva de uno de los ataques de Voldemort (que el Profeta minimizo, pues algunos aurores habían fallecido por la imprudencia de las restricciones que Umbridge aplico al departamento en si), si no que el silencio y prudencia del que no debe ser nombrado era la prueba que temía los cambios.

Un sonido de su puerta la hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones -Buenas Tardes Amelia- la voz estirada y falsa educación le provoco una mueca disimulada.

-Hola Dolores- sonrió al ofrecer un asiento, después de todo la mujer seguia siendo parte del Wizengamot -A que debo tu visita- cuestión prontamente, pues el interés era lo que obviamente obligo a acudir a ella.

Viendo el lugar con mal disimulo, la mujer de rosa paro su observación en la dueña de la oficina -Este trabajo te esta haciendo mas vieja, Amelia- resoplo un poco.

un arqueo de ceja -no creo que esta visita tenga que ver con mi apariencia- indico nada ofendida por lo obviamente señalado.

La dudosa mujer se encogio de hombros, acomodándose en la silla como si esta fuera una tabla -Bien, mi interés es que a mis oidos ha llegado la información que ciertos niños estan bajo la protección de "aquel" departamento- lo ulltimo con tono de desagrado.

Amelia frunció el ceño recargándose fácilmente en su escritorio -¿niños?- cuestiono con un dejo de curiosidad -¿como llegaste a esa información?- cuestiono con disimulo, apretando un botón que habian ubicado los trabajadores squid en una remodelacion secreta en ciertas oficinas del ministerio.

Una sonrisa torcida por la mujer -Ay mi querida Amelia- suspiro un poco con lastima -si hubieras preferido a nosotros que a la suciedad, te hubieras ahorrado tantas molestias- dio una mirada a Amelia que frunció el ceño, en una habilidad que desmentía a la mujer rosa saco su varita en un -Imperius- rapido y fugaz.

XXXXX

Sirius había tenido unas buenas vacaciones, después de todo este tiempo su primer año como hombre libre.

Su lugar predilecto fue Hogwarts, donde se le otorgó una habitación con comodidades básicas al ser un colegio, Lucius había abandonado a la primera oportunidad… dejando olvidado a un ofuscado Mustang.

Para el merodeador no paso desapercibido la actitud distante de los profesores, aunque tambien noto la falta de Quejicus entre el personal, habia ocasiones en que caminaba de noche solo para encontrar soledad... era triste que no hubiera almas aventureras como en su epoca.

La navidad paso con regalos siendo repartidos en la habitacion de Harry, habia notado la molestia de su ahijado ademas de que se habia aislado abiertamente de el, creia que tenia que ver que Roy prácticamente estaba acompañándolo a todos lados preguntando de vez en cuando ¿cuando se decidio hacer un laberinto como escuela? ¿Como hay padres permitiendo a sus niños en una escuela con escaleras homicidas? o de vez en cuando señalando abiertamente las ganas que tenia de despedazar al poltergeist recidente.

El preso miro con tristeza esto, pero era parte de su formacion extra el estar junto a su actual jefe, pues aunque se vieran demasiado agusto todavia de vez en cuando una pregunta tactica le era lanzada para ser contestada con prontitud y frialdad.

¿Desde cuando eres tan intimidador? le habia dicho Harry en una discusión unos dias atras, donde se habia impuesto ante la rabieta de haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo.

le dolio sobremanera, siendo el mas liberal del grupo de merodeadores, pero el estar en torno a los alquimistas y constantes reprimendas de Curtis por su actitud inmadura ante la guerra en puerta, lo habia obligado a cambiar en poco tiempo de personalidad.

Mcgonagall le había señalado el mismo cambio cuando lo vio, pero en sus ojos no brillaba orgullo sino mas bien como si fuera nostalgia y algo de ¿gratitud?, no sabia que, pero no era muy bueno analizando a las personas, eso quizas era mas del menor de los Elric.

Una cosa extraña era que los fantasmas de Hogwarts parecian sacarle la vuelta al alquimista huesped, hasta Peeves le habia gritado "monstruo" cuando le lanzo agua en la entrada del salon principal, se le cuestiono pero escuetamente respondio "saben de _el"_.

Todavia le dolia la cabeza de ese pedazo de información reciente, pero a favor de mantenerse cuerdo no lo analizaba a fondo.

Espantando sus pensamientos que parecían mas un reporte a punto de entregarle a Curtis o Mustang, el ultimo Black acompañado de un extrañamente silencioso Roy llegaron al desayuno del ultimo dia del año.

Entraron a la sala seguido de un silencio que se impuso, las miradas de los profesores en un escueto saludo a los invitados -Hey- saludo energetico al dirigirse a la mesa de los leones -listos para un fin de año genial- quiso sonreir, pero la mirada de Harry le dio a entender que seguía molesto.

-Que hace el todavía aquí- cuestiono Ron en un susurro mal disimulado.

Roy parpadeo un poco en dirección al pelirrojo –bueno, no es como si tuviera otra opción- contesto casual, el Weasley fue golpeado por Hermione para que se callara –Curtis se niega a tenerme en su entorno después de cierto incidente- ante la insinuación Sirius se atraganto en una burla hacia el militar.

-Todavía no lo olvida- murmuro el ultimo Black picoteando el pavo relleno.

El militar se encogió de hombros palpeando su entorno hasta que encontró una copa, bebiendola literalmente a ciegas -oh jugo al parecer- murmuro al provar para dirigir su atencion a su colega–las mujeres nunca olvidan- contesto murmurando palabras incoherentes.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- afirmo Black, aunque últimamente su toque coqueto habia muerto literalmente cuando erróneamente en el inicio (uno muy antiguo que casi se borra con un obliviato o en un pensadero) habia intentado "algo" con Curtis, bueno el no sabia que era casada... bueno quizas si, pero oigan era hombre.

Harry miro a Ron y ambos a Hermione, al parecer no les iban a explicar que tipo de incidente provo la literal expulsion del alquimista, se suponia que el era la mente maestra de todo ese embrollo militar.

Entonces recordaron a Izumi, debian admitir que el miedo estaba bien infundado aun en el corazon de hombres maduros como lo eran los adultos presentes.

el antes elegido refunfuño algo, para dirigir su vista a su plato sin tener apetito, estaba molesto porque su padrino no le conto nada de su trabajo ni de su motivo de aquella visita (pues no pudieron averiguar nada aun intentando espiar aquella reunion extraña)... confidencial... fueron sus escuetas respuestas, por merlin el merecia saber en que trabajaba su unico pariente vivo.

El adolescente miro la mesa del director en una actitud silenciosa, extrañamente el lugar de Snape estaba abandonado y parecia que Flitwitch igual, suspiro un poco... lo bueno que tenia a los pocos del ED que permanecieron para seguir con su formacion, esperando lo que fuera que les advirtio Luna.

-Asi que- Roy tomo un tenedor con una agilidad asombrosa para alguien que no mira –como es que se celebra esto- señalo su entorno con duda –digo, porque en un funeral hay más vida- cuestiono con una ceja levemente alzada.

-Bueno es el fin de año- Sirius hablo con gracia, ignorando que prácticamente el resto de los niños parecian haberlos dejado excluidos, si el espacio entre los asientos no era obvio, por merlin eran vacaciones y al parecer los argumentos amarillistas del profeta seguian teniendo algo de impacto al publico.

Harry se recargo en la mesa viendo a los adultos platicar, quizas esto no seria tan malo si no dedicara sus pensamientos a lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo afuera, cambiar su actitud podria funcionar.

-¿Quieres jugar?- cuestiono Ron a su lado, sacando ajedrez.

XXXXX

Neville miraba su entorno con nerviosismo, cuando salio del colegio por una peticion no esperaba encontrarse en la sala de Malfoy Manor ni mucho menos pasar estos dias dentro del lugar de la serpiente que le habia hecho la vida imposible durante los primeros años de Hogwarts.

Ni mucho menos llevarse civilizadamente.

-Ey tu, Nev ven aca- llamo Edward, un alquimista que el profeta no habia presentado pero que al chico le agrado desde el primer momento, sobretodo porque era el que mantenia civil al heredero de esa mansión.

-Si- cuestiono con esa seguridad que se gano desde el año pasado.

-Mira, necesito que me asegures y pintes estos circulos, Draco me dijo que tu eras algo bueno con estas cosas- murmuro sin prestar atención.

El amante de la herbologia miraba con gracia a sus colegas de misma edad, todavia recordaba la desconfianza de llegar la primera vez ademas de la propia sorpresa, penso seriamente pedir auxilio pero fue arrastrado por las palabras inquietantes del alquimista, uno que no conocia por el profeta.

Edward Elric lo acorralo con su aire intimidado, Neville lo enfrento pero sus palabras fueron contundentes "necesito de tu ayuda, no de un gryffindor o slytherin como los dividen en esa tonta escuela... necesito aliados".

Era raro pensar mas alla de las cuatro casas, ver a Draco a los ojos y no pensar en todo lo malo que se habían hecho, suspiro aceptando ser de ayuda aunque no supiera para que.

-¿Por que yo?- cuestiono después de la extrañeza.

-Te dieron puntos en primer año a causa de tu "valentia" y "lealtad"- gruño Draco -ademas, eras el único que se me ocurrio que no fuera el trio dorado o una serpiente- se encogio de hombros sin importancia.

Abandonaron el tema, mas cuando se le dio a conocer ciertas ciencias a causa del proyecto al que fue ingresado (seguramente su abuela habia dado el permiso), pero al igual que el rubio platinado fueron desechados al no contar con lo que se conocia como "puerta" a pesar de su pureza de sangre.

-Ey Remus- Edward llamo al adulto que se encontraba leyendo una novela junto a Lucius, habiendo pasado una navidad obligatoria juntos y de manera civil -necesito que vengas tu tambien y dibujes la otra parte-

-Ey, cuantas veces tengo que decir que el piso no es pizarra- Lucius gruño, pero la mano de Narcissa le indico que desistiera.

-Es un circulo completo- aplaudio con asombro contenido Draco, viendo a su compañero de clases y a su antes profesor detallar lo dicho, su fascinacion le ayudo a aprender rapido, no tanto como para ser un maestro pero todos los dias descubria algo nuevo.

-Ahora ambos toquen el circulo- indico pero fruncio el ceño -se necesita mas...- se quedo pensativo -ey Lucius y Narcissa vengan aca- pidio a la ultima con mas respeto, el primero si fue lanzado como una orden.

-Maldito mocoso- gruño el patriarca para diversion del merodeador, pero la mirada de la antes Black les dio a entender que se comportaran a ambos adultos.

-Cuatro... pero no es suficiente- suspiro con frustracion -Draco tu igual- se habia olvidado del adolescente que se agacho para tocar el circulo en un lugar al azar, fue entonces que parpadeo.

La casa temblo un poco, pero de ahi no paso -bueno, al parecer la puerta no es necesaria pero para hacer una simple transmutacion se necesita ciertas maneras- murmuro -como una de estas pociones suyas- se sento y empezó a escribir.

Narcissa se levanto seguida de los otros, los adolescentes se acercaron curiosos a ver que escribia aun a pesar que todo estaba en "amestris" o algo asi, siendo el dialecto de los alquimista.

-Se vio un avance- pregunto Remus, siendo al parecer el unico que no se contuvo su curiosidad, sacudiendose sus manos.

-Bueno dos magos deben ayudar en la formacion del circulo... me pregunto si todos deben ser magos sangre pura... sin ofender...- dijo lo ultimo Edward sin levantar la vista de su escritura -o si tiene algo que ver en eso... no quiero sonar como un purista- hizo una leve mueca -o si squid podria funcionar... quizas muggles o una combinacion de ambos o de todos- comenzo a murmurar de manera rapida.

-Lo perdimos- aseguro Neville con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero tu dijiste que careciamos de "la puerta" para lograr aunque sea esto- Draco sentia que un dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de darle.

-Nicolas me dijo que lo habia intentado, pero el idiota no investigo mas que el hacer una piedra filosofal- murmuro nuevamente en cabilaciones, sin molestarse en explicar entrando en su modo cientifico.

-Quien es Nicolas- ahora el pobre del gryffindor estaba perdido.

-Siganle preguntando y terminaran con el cerebro de un troll- Lucius dijo desde su lugar, tomando te para el nervio de este chico.

-Por cierto Neville- Narcissa dijo, nada de la mujer estirada que el chico recordaba de las veces que la habia visto, ahora mas sencilla y maternal -tu abuela me dijo que podias quedarte aqui hasta partir a Hogwarts- sonrio.

Neville parecia sorprendido, pero para Draco no paso desapercibido las caras oscuras de Lupin y su padre, el propio Edwards fruncio el ceño de manera sospechosa.

El joven estaba mas que nervioso, era verdad que estaba bien este lugar pero aun se sentia que no pertenecia -Bueno, si mi abuela dio el visto bueno- murmuro con desconfianza.

Se ahorraron las cuestiones, cuando el año nuevo llego y el titular del profeta venia con el titular de "Desapariciones en San Mungo" con el listado el apellido de Neville como victimas, cabe decir que el chico perdio el color y el habla durante el resto de la semana.

No era de Slytherin el consolar, pero aun siendo Draco que desarrollo no un apego tan grande por el gryffindor (siendo que apenas lo empezo a tratar) pero tenia un poco de tregua o alianza que respetar... despues de todo, ante las dificultades mejor juntos.

Ademas habia escuchado de su padre y el profesor Lupin lo terrible que era Curtis y que por ella se llevaban bien.

Pero no fue necesario esto, pues a la semana otro titular venia "Profesor de Hogwarts encontrado muerto" con la foto de Snape en ella, el tambien estaba de luto por su padrino.

XXXXX

Las olas golpeaban con fuerza las rocas filosas en los acantilados de Azkaban, el cielo tormentoso en una lluvia que amenazaba en caer, cada rayo y trueno estremecía los corazones de los reclusos.

Los dementores sobrevolaban sumisos a sus nuevos jefes, aun estos desconocían el cambio de actitud de las propias criaturas aunque estaban seguros tenían que ver con los alquimistas.

Dentro el mármol oscuro no hacia mejor el ambiente, con frias brisas en una condición un poco insalubre para los propios reclusos, pero a pesar de esto se notaba una mejora en la calidad de vida… solo ligeramente.

Los guardias eran para su sorpresa dirigidos por licántropos, estos a su vez eran de la propia camada que Lupin armaba en sus "misiones" después de varias pruebas de confianza les otorgaban estar a mando de los squids o mas bien su protección.

Los Lestrange, Los Carrows u otros miembros capturados durante el ministerio se sentían esperanzadores de que su maestro diera el golpe o la traición esperada de los dementores.

Hace aproximadamente una semana algo cambio en la rutina de los mortifagos atrapados, Bellatrix dejo se aparecer durante el "recreo" (este fue un tiempo de descanso que se implementó recientemente), pero como no eran muy unidos no cuestionaron, aun su marido Rodolphus parecía ajeno a preguntar el paradero.

Los guardias no se molestaron en aclarar nada, aun a pesar que la astucia de Dolohov intento (extrañamente) saber algo, pues tenía un mal presentimiento y por la mirada de sus custodios, parecía que el seria el siguiente.

Un buen presentimiento pues en una sección totalmente médica y experimental que se encontraba en sus profundidades, se tramaba realizar una variable de sus acciones viendo lo exitoso que su "individuo A" había reaccionado.

Oliver era un squid, trabajador e inteligente que caminaba de un lado a otro con ayuda de su reciente ingreso, Severus Snape, siendo el ultimo lo que faltaba para que su trabajo sea impulsado de manera asombrosa por sus conocimientos con las pociones.

El mortifago sentia algo de comezon en su brazo donde antes estaba su marca oscura, aquella que se habia borrado gracias al lago de Camelot que contenia magia antigua y desconocida (todavia estaba furioso de que el fuera la prueba de esto).

El propio Profesor había quedado un poco incómodo y asombrado por esta rama oculta de la guerra, estaba seguro que ni el propio voldemort había visto esta opción fuera del imperius regular para controlar a los "rebeldes".

-Sucede Algo- Oliver, con sus rasgos aristocráticos y cabello tan negro con unos ojos penetrantes en azul le arqueo su ceja.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar con alguien más- dijo secamente Snape, su mueca imperturbable sabía que no funcionaba con el mayor.

-Escuche por la señora Curtis que es profesor- aseguro el hombre haciendo anotaciones de una poción que hervía, era una que aplicarían a su segundo individuo que seguramente sus guardias traerían en cualquier momento.

-Así es- respondió con sequedad mientras cortaba algunas raíces –De que familia vienes- cuestiono el hombre sin apartar su atención al cuchillo.

Oliver se acercó a olfatear –No lo se- inquirio brevemente, el silencio se hizo presente para asegurar que no obtendría alguna respuesta.

Severus no empujo más, después de todo no estaba en su naturaleza el ser curioso, pero debía admitir que quería saber a qué familia sangre pura salió el Squid con el que trabaja, si hubiera sabido desde un principio como los muggles de avanzados estaban en lo que llaman "química" hubiera estudiado eso (aunque recordaba a Black restregárselo en la cara algunas veces en la infancia).

-SUELTENME INMUNDICIA- una voz que Snape reconoció como Dolohov hacía eco en la cercanía, suspiro un poco por pena de lo que le vendría al pobre mortifago, pero su emoción de saber las funciones de sus pociones "arregladas" harían a una mente perturbada.

Después de todo hicieron estudios a todos los mortifagos encerrados, solo los que tengan un daño del tipo endogamia serian "tratados"

Para Severus Snape el mundo era muy interesante, sobre todo al saberse libre siendo el primero en considerarse en el programa de "protección a Testigos" permitiéndole no estar sujetado a ningun bando, derramando sus propios conocimientos del circulo interno de Dumbledore y Voldemort.

-Sucede algo- Oliver cuestiono al ver la imperceptible risa del antes pocionista.

Este negó para seguir su trabajo, meditando que esta fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado.

XXXXX

Karen miraba con entusiasmo los carros pasar de un lado a otro, bajo su brazo el numero reciente de su revista favorita con su maleta sencilla en su otra mano enguantada, hoy iría a visitar a su madre a una distancia considerable y lo mejor además de relajante sería un viaje en tren.

El dia estaba destinado a ser nublado como esta época lo señala, así que Karen con su abrigo bien puesto comenzó a caminar hacia la estación guardándose los brinquitos de felicidad.

Kings Cross siempre estaba llena, mas ahora con las vacaciones o fines de esta, ella no sabía puesto que había abandonado sus estudios hace unos tres años en la universidad casi cercana.

Compro su boleto para viajar quizás dos o tres estaciones, todavía no se decidía si pasar a comprar algo para no llegar con sus manos vacías.

-Tenga mucho cuidado- el vendedor le advirtió con sus ojos paternales de preocupación, viendo el rostro de confusión suspiro –hay peligros señorita, ha habido muchos desaparecidos…- miro su entorno para acercarse en complicidad –yo no creo que sean simples fugas de gas- se sentó afirmando con satisfacción.

-¿Ok?- dijo con duda, tomando su boleto para dar la espalda, negando interiormente ante la paranoia, ella pensaba que si hubiera peligros su gobierno les avisaría ¿verdad?

Sus tacones sonaban ante la piedra, evitando ser atropellada por los diversos viajeros apurados, miro el gran panel donde brillaban los diversos viajes, detecto su tren y se dirigió hacia ese lugar.

Debía aceptar que habían noticias raras de advertencia, todavía recordaba lo de ese prófugo de nombre Black hace unos años atrás, no creía que esto tuviera razón, quizás las guerras del norte o sureste ya los estaban alcanzando.

-Mis disculpas- un hombre aseguro al casi tumbarla, llegando donde la estación 10 se encontraba.

Iba a desestimar la disculpa, pero al ver hacia arriba se detuvo detallando un gran hombre casi por encima de ella, sus rasgos eran intimidadores viéndola de manera salvaje como si fuera una presa señalada.

La dejo con la boca abierta, por alguna razón tenía miedo que no podía moverse –oh si sabía que los muggles eran así de lindas… quizás, cuando esto termine podría tener una linda mascota- aseguro en una carcajada maligna.

Dejo caer su maleta, Karen dio un paso atrás poniendo sus manos en su pecho al momento en que aquel hombre horrendo sacaba un palo y lo ponía en su garganta –TODOS ATAQUEN- grito de sobremanera.

Ella piso su revista al momento en que el caos estallo, los pilares sucumbían en extraña sintonía, las personas en su entorno caian al piso por los leves temblores ella al poco tiempo tambien termino en el suelo.

Se miraban horrorizados –En el suelo como deben estar- el hombre piso enfrente de ella, poniendo su sucia bota en su mano de manera dolorosa.

-EY- un guardia trato de interponerse en el salvajismo, como era posible que en este caos de un probable ¿terremoto? Hubiera personas tratando de pasarse de salvajes.

Sus buenas intenciones fueron interrumpidas por un rayo verde del palo de madera, Karen grito olvidando el dolor de su mano.

Mas gritos de terror mientras pequeñas piedras caian del techo, algunos trataron de salir pero donde Karen se encontraba pudo escuchar que no se podía, levanto su vista a su verdugo preguntándose que había hecho para merecer esto.

Entonces su atención se fijo mas atrás en el pilar entre la estación 9 y 10 que ante sus ojos se volvía borroso.

Kings Cross se partió ante la vista de todas las personas en pánico, un gran agujero mostro un lugar atraves de estos pilares, eran personas como ellos pero con diversas túnicas como detenidos en un siglo pasado.

-MUGGLES LES PRESENTAMOS AL MUNDO MAGICO- la misma voz aseguro burlona, ante el caos solo hubo un silencio mientras las personas atraves del agujero los miraran en pánico.

Entonces explosiones en ambos lados se escucharon, Karen ya no tuvo oportunidad de ver nada cuando un gran pedazo de techo se cayó encima, arrebatándole la vida ante un niño del otro lado que grito en terror.

Quizás no llegaría a su viaje después de todo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Hola despues de todo este tiempo, lamento mi tardanza pero con el trabajo y el cansancio, ademas del bloqueo universal para esta linea de mi historia... pero aqui estoy.

Lamento los errores que se me pudieron pasar!

Neah20 fuera...


	17. Chapter 17

Prometido 17: Lucha 1

Albus se había dejado caer en la silla justo en el momento en que leía el profeta de ese dia, su angustia lo consumía y ante todos los retratos de los antiguos directores, la edad le empezaba a pasar una factura grave.

Ninguno de sus antecesores tenían palabras de consuelo, pues una solitaria lagrima se derramo a través de sus anteojos de medialuna, sentía que en cualquier momento todo iba a desaparecer para siempre.

Que era este hueco enorme formándose en su pecho, Dumbledore lo sabía pero no lo quería aceptar, había obligado a Snape a salir de la seguridad de Hogwarts a causa de su última discusión, lo orillo hasta el filo de su fidelidad donde quiso poner distancia entre ellos.

Severus siempre fue un hombre demasiado complicado y a la vez tan fácil de manipular a su conveniencia, pero ahora sabiendo que acababa de morir no le dejaba tan cómodo -fue antes de tiempo, mi amigo- fue lo único que atino a decir.

Era el más fiel en la orden, nunca le replicaba y aunque no tuviera una buena reputación en la que se dudaba mucho de sus alianzas, estaba más que dispuesto a sacrificar lo necesario en pos de la causa… hasta ese último dia que lo vio.

Su fénix dio un leve alarido en consuelo, uno que no llegaría jamás.

XXXXX

En cada sala común de Hogwarts la noticia estaba siendo tomada de diferentes maneras, pues siendo su maestro de siempre en pociones y recientemente en defensa contra las artes oscuras, se daba en evidencia lo maldita que la posición se encuentra... pues ni siquiera un año y ya estaba vacante.

Los Hufflepuff en un duelo común, siendo los más amistosos y a los que el profesor nunca molestaba... bueno con tanto odio no.

Los Revenclaw maldiciendo simplemente por saberse que lo que el profesor estaba enseñando se quedaría inconcluso, aunque también compartiendo cierta tristeza.

Los Gryffindor estaban un poco incrédulos, ellos creían que el murciélago rey viviría siempre, más el golpe era un poco por la falta de alguien quien siempre los antagonizaría... pues el alivio seria descortés.

Los Slytherin se sentían desprotegidos, ahora en Hogwarts se convertiría en un lugar maldito donde solo rezarían un buen remplazo.

Mientras en las mazmorras el profesor Slughorn brindaba por la pérdida de una brillante mente, tanto como lo fue Lily Potter.

XXXXX

Fenrir Greyback estaba teniendo un dia de lo más divertido, desde que llego señalo a un juguete pero este murió aplastado como cucaracha, bueno no podía esperar más de los muggles pensó en sádico consuelo.

La cara de miedo por parte de los magos fue épico a su ver, parando las despedidas para abordar el expreso a favor de apretar a sus hijos en protección ficticia, mirando a los muggles pálidos e incrédulos.

Pero esta conexión no duro mucho al momento en que Avadas y más mortifagos aparecían ahora en ambos lados –NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ- la voz de un chico se alzó desde el lado de los magos llamando la atención del lobo.

Frunció un poco el ceño al ver estructuras alzarse en protección de los civiles mágicos desde el suelo en una magia parecida a los alquimistas, pero él no sabía de otros a parte de los que los retaron abiertamente, agrupando a los padres de familias capaces de defender de aquel lado… descuidando el muggle.

Estaba dispuesto en ir a investigar a este nuevo extraño pero sus sentidos se agudizaron cuando magos vestidos de manera diferente a las tunicas de auror comenzaron a aparecer al azar en el lado no mágico de la estación, sonrió de manera lobuna pues a estos militares no les importaba el estatuto si con ello salvaban vidas -pero mira, mas escoria- atino a decir al comenzar un duelo con un squid -traidores- ahora otros licántropos.

Los gritos fueron mitigados por detonaciones que en un inicio asustaron a los mortifagos y personas magicas, pero como fueron cayendo los heridos, Fenrir sonrió divertido por la basura que estaban sosteniendo la escoria sin magia vestidos como si fueran magos reales… pero al sentir como uno de esos proyectiles atravesó su defensa directo a su hombro, aprendio a no subestimar.

Cubriéndose entre los escombros el lobo maldijo mientras el escenario se escuchaba órdenes y detonaciones, bien organizadas trabajando en un grupo admirable… algo que debía aceptar alguien que trabajaba primordialmente en camadas.

Pero sonrió aún más al notar como de fácil todo esto se estaba tornando, miro su entorno como su camada caía como moscas y se asomó para ver que el lado mágico estaba igual.

Arrastrándose cual bestia, no importarle el mancharse de sangre inmunda de gente no mágica, escudándose de algunos de sus aliados para no ser observado llego justo donde habían perturbado la conexión del tren de Hogwarts.

Pudo ver el familiar de Bellatrix luchando contra uno de sus mortifagos nuevos de manera diestra, sin depender totalmente de su magia… creía que se llamaba Tonks o algo así, no le tomo importancia pues su barrido estaba por enfocar lo principal.

Al otro extremo casi escudándose entre el tren que ahora era desalojado era Izumi Curtis señalando y ordenando como un líder nato, a su lado estaba Remus Lupin en una posición firme señalándose como su segundo al mando… a su otro costado estaba Lucius Malfoy.

Arqueo un poco su ceja, se suponía que la cría Malfoy debería estar por ahí pero al ver al patriarca al lado de su objetivo era evidente que ya había sido dejado a un lado… no era de su importancia después de todo.

XXXXXX

Izumi estaba preparada para cualquier contingencia, Remus y Lucius dispuestos en sus posiciones a su lado vigilantes, el ultimo había mandado el pedido de auxilio de manera rápida cuando se notó la anormalidad en el cruce muggle.

Eso explicaba a Edward en el campo de batalla organizando a los magos en pánico ya sea para escapar o para asegurar que ningún infante salga dañado, el chico tenia buenos reflejos de reacción pues los magos solo entraron en pánico, hasta el propio Lucius tardo en razonar lo que pasaba antes de que mando el mensaje de urgencia.

A pesar que la antes ama de casa expresaba un rostro imperturbable al momento en que llego a escena, ladrando órdenes y recibiendo un reporte preliminar de los daños colaterales.

Le disgustaba no estar actuando directamente en el conflicto, pero aun cosas como el aislamiento de la estación o las acciones a tomar de los mortifagos capturados necesitaban órdenes que no podía repartir si se encontraba luchando.

Ella era una persona de acción, ordenar no era lo suyo pero a causa de su liderazgo debía mantenerse al margen para barrer el área ante cabos sueltos… era una mejor situación que estar sentada en su escritorio con papelería del presupuesto para los siguientes meses.

-Todos han sido evacuados- Tonks llegaba jadeando, detrás de ella Oliver Wood con su gesto firme pero sus ojos nerviosos, después de todo era su primer evento a pesar de estar todavía en capacitación entre los novatos.

Izumi alzo la vista para notar que las salas de Camelot desaparecían frente a los mortifagos frustrados, pues estas solo reconocían las ordenes originales dejando pasar a las personas inocentes.

-Los muggles fuera de la estación están en confinamiento esperando el equipo de las chicas Solis ya sea por tratamiento o modificación de memorias- continuo su breve reporte en un acto plenamente autómata, sin dirigir miradas a Remus ante el atento brillo de burla de Malfoy.

-Bien, comiencen a arrinconarlos…. Las salas contra desaparición están alzadas…- ordeno la alquimista a la joven auror –que ningún bastardo salga de este lugar- concluyo con plomo y una pizca de intensión asesina.

Wood trago grueso al ver el brillo tan cercano de la mujer peligrosa, Lucius se mantuvo firme pero un ligero escalofrió lo embargo ante un recuerdo cercano mientras Lupin, siendo el más acostumbrado a la mujer simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, evitando mirar a la auror.

Nymphadora se inclinó comenzando a repartir las ordenes otorgadas, miro su entorno desastroso donde los pilares destruidos en montones de roca, la locomotora a sus espaldas tenia uno de los vagones volcados y en el agujero que conectaba al mundo muggle podía ver los decesos de civiles desafortunados, los mortifagos dieron un golpe duro a esa parte de la comunidad con una cizaña enorme.

La alquimista noto alguien moviéndose entre los escombros ansioso de acercarse más donde su círculo se encontraba, alejándose de su escolta de manera casual y tronando los huesos de cuello o dedos sonrió de manera ansiosa –chicos, iré a jugar un rato mantengan todo en orden- expreso Izumi.

Remus y Lucius fruncieron el ceño ante la actitud de su superior, pero conociéndola era un milagro que no haya saltado en la primera oportunidad.

Pero ahora lo notaban, Fenrir Greyback caminaba erguido entre los escombros con una sonrisa salvaje y un brillo desconocido para ambos magos, un escalofrió por sus espaldas cuando el aura del militar de igual manera se alzaba.

Quizás Remus no tendría oportunidad de una venganza por su propia maldición licantropa.

XXXXX

Comenzó con un simple análisis de presas, pero ambos al ser naturalmente cazadores simplemente era una medición de poder puro y salvaje.

Mortifagos y militares sabiamente ignoraban el área donde ambos superiores se medían casualmente en un juego de miradas intensas, los primeros habían pensado que la mujer estaba distraída pero solo lograron advertir lo equivocados que estaban.

-Debo decir que tienes pantalones para venir abiertamente a retarme- aplaudió con una sonrisa confiada Izumi, pero sus ojos estaban en un modo calculador con sus brazos firmemente cruzados en su pecho.

Una sonrisa lobuna creció en el rostro grotesco –mujer interesante, desperdicio debo decir- movió por puro reflejo hacia un lado esquivando una llamarada pura de fuego intenso, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pues en un chasquido limpio de los dedos de su contrincante realizo esa proeza.

-No estamos aquí para hablar, idiota- reacomodándose los guantes, Fenrir pudo notar los círculos en ellos en runas complicadas aun para su cerebro salvaje –Roy tenía razón, es más rápido de esta manera- sonrió orgullosa.

El hombre lobo no sabía en que se metía, pues Izumi no solo fue de enseñar al alquimista de fuego a valerse por si mismo en su ceguera, si no que la ama de casa había recibido consejos y en algo estaban de acuerdo… aunque se ahorraban tiempo en realizar círculos de transmutación por su condición de sacrificios, el aplaudir todavía quitaba tiempo valioso contra estos magos.

Había nacido una mujer con las enseñanzas valiosas y escasas del alquimista de la llama, algo que prometió guardar en un intercambio equivalente de aprendizaje… en honor y silencio de no pasar más allá de la pareja improvisada de armas, respetando la promesa a cierto francotirador que espera en Amestris.

XXXXX

Alphonse resoplaba un poco en esfuerzo, sentado en aquella habitación de la madriguera se sostenía su pecho con pesadez.

Ya no era la armadura que todos conocían hace un dia, tan repentino y terrorífico en un último encuentro con la verdad le regresaron su propio cuerpo.

Flaco y sin fuerzas, su cabello tan largo y ojos cansados, Fred se asustó pues había tenido el desvanecimiento hace unas horas en su tienda apareciendo en un montón de hueso con carnes que casi lo llevo a la tumba de susto.

Lo trajo a la madriguera a su petición cuando despertó en una cama improvisada en el almacén, todavía su armadura a un lado, en creencia del gemelo que regresaría ahí para contar quien era el desconocido que salió de un ojo enorme en el techo de su tienda fuertemente protegida para apariciones.

Fred no esperaba que fuera Alphonse ni que la armadura estuviera vacía el resto de la existencia.

El gemelo extrañaba tanto a su hermano! Su madre casi se muere de un infarto ante lo desnutrido de su visitante antes de metal.

Pero Alphonse tenia otra cosa en mente.

La verdad planeaba algo pues estaba seguro que este retorno no traía nada bueno pues el hombrecito blanco se había quejado de lo aburrido que su zona de juego se estaba convirtiendo que necesitaba personajes nuevos con los magos arrogantes.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

Otro corto, lo se…. Pero bueno… un momento valioso de pelea… pero…. ¿Dónde está Mustang?¿Que paso con Amelia?¿El resto de los novatos militares?

Edward pasó solo en simples menciones al igual que el resto de los chicos que deberian estar despidiendose en la estacion.

Bienvenido a los nuevo seguidores y a los antiguos, paciencia que ya vuelvo con otro mas proximamente.

Neah20 fuera….


	18. Chapter 18

Prometido 18: Lucha II

Tonks se arrastraba entre el desastre de esta lucha, sus rasgos habían cambiado a algo menos vistoso hasta el punto en que su cabello se torno negro al igual que sus ojos.

Sus ropas olían a pólvora o pociones, algunos rasguños en esta evidencias de heridas muy feas, agradeciendo que ninguna era peligrosa como para ser considerada un posible licántropo… no tenía nada en contra de sus colegas de armas, pero prefería no empeorar su situación.

Miraba en su entorno para continuar entre las rocas, tragando un nudo en su garganta ahora seca.

Su mueca era fría mientras usaba de apoyo sus brazos y piernas en el empuje, escuchaba las detonaciones, los hechizos y gritos heridos, parecía una guerra de esas que cuentan muy al estilo muggle.

Nada que ver con la guerra mágica que recordaba brevemente durante su infancia.

Rodeo el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros, sus ojos sin vida viendo hacia el techo destruido de la estación del tren -descansa amigo- se despidio recordandolo haberlo visto en el comedor riendo con otras personas provocandole un suspiro resignado.

Aun los rastros eran demasiado para su mente no acostumbrada a ver tantas personas sin vida, los civiles habían sido evacuados tiempo atrás pero aun había rastro de los desafortunados que perecieron en el primer golpe.

-Maldita sea… maldita sea…- decía en un mantra reteniendo el aliento, llego hasta uno de los pilares de aquella estación que era el único en pie, se levantó apoyando todo su peso para mirar mejor la escena.

Caos era poco para lo que veía, sintió un empujón en su corazón al ver a su estación aquella que alguna vez la sintió tan segura siendo una escena tan desastrosa… sus ojos le picaban ante los recuerdos envolviéndola, apretó con fuerza el pilar maldiciendo su debilidad... su núcleo mágico estaba al máximo, solo debía descansar para entrar de nuevo.

Estaba mas aya de su vista, quizás ella era la que de alguna manera logro terminar del otro lado del tren pero escuchaba la voz de su superior Curtis gritando algunas ordenes con esfuerzo ¿ella también estaba luchando? el niño Edward se escuchaba de igual mando, ahora en verdad creía que eso niños en verdad estaban preparados para estas situaciones.

Comenzó a caminar su regreso a la escena, saltando cuerpos y piedras del techo vencido, el cielo estaba nublado y el sonido de los helicópteros hacían eco a través de sus oidos poniéndola nerviosa ¿como ocultarían algo de este tamaño para el mundo? se pregunto.

Tenían una sección especialista en eso, las chicas Solis deben de tener su propia diversión agradeciendo no estar en esa parte de esta nueva organización militar... odiaría tratar de explicar esto no solo a la ciudad, sino al propio mundo no solo muggle también mágico.

Esto era un desastre político sin escalas.

Lo había visto, la entrada del mundo muggle había quedado atascada mostrando la misma escena en el lado no mágico compartida con este, la muerte también adornaba los pisos y algunos objetos abandonados demostraban el pánico de una escapada rápida.

Polvo dejaba todo oculto, piedras del techo vencido ahora reposando donde era la entrada

Busco a sus conocidos con calma al llegar al otro lado todavía el cansancio siendo parte mayoritaria en su estado de animo, más allá observaba a Lucius luchando con algún licántropo siendo apoyado por Remus, ante la vista de este último hiso una mueca amarga para voltear con emergencia a otro lado.

Wood por aquel extremo, George más allá haciendo equipo con otro de los nuevos, levantando hechizos siendo que todavía eran muy dependientes pues el primero todavía le pesaba el entrenamiento físico… quizás aquí el gemelo tenía algo de ventaja.

Se recargo, miro a sus pies la roca destruida, podía sentir las vibraciones en su espalda a causa del pilar –esto se va a caer- dijo para sí misma mirando el poco techo, haciendo un movimiento con la varita –anuncia, La estación es inestable… evacuar y arrestar a todos los que puedan- concluyo al momento en que su patronus corría en una forma inestable.

Como ella era emocionalmente.

Había perdido su radio, hubiera sido más fácil que con la magia pero tenía que resignarse.

Era momento de unirse a la refriega cuando miro a un grupo específico en problemas –buenas tardes señorita- una voz infantil la detuvo de su retirada.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, perdió el color –como puede ser que estés aquí- dijo apurada acercándose a un niño, sus ropas eran elegantes muggle con su cabello oscuro y piel blanca –estas bien- cuestiono al agacharse a su altura mirándolo de cercas para cualquier herida.

Ella estaba preocupada a causa del silencio, como habían pasado a dejar a este niño y ¿eran ya tardes? Tanto tiempo en la lucha, cuanto llevaban… era tanta su distracción que no noto las anomalías del niño que la miraba con detenimiento.

Sin heridas, sin preocupaciones… su rostro infantil en una mueca neutra pero sus ojos brillando en diversión sádica.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la metamorfomaga después de detallar que era una suerte que el niño no estaba herido, frunció el ceño al no obtener respuesta -¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto, quizás estaba en shock.

Un escalofrió le paso por la espalda poniéndola paranoica buscando con apuro cual era el peligro que detectaba en su entorno, luego las manos del niño la tomaron por sorpresa volviendo su atención al pequeño con su rostro oscurecido -¿estas bien?- susurro con temor.

¿Tenía miedo del niño? Se cuestionó con incredibilidad vio una pequeña sonrisa del infante –puedes llamarme Pride- respondió secamente.

Tonks trago un nudo, el sudor era frió en su espalda -¿Pride? que nombre curioso- dijo a la ligera poniéndose de pie, incrédula que sus instintos den patadas contra este pequeño.

Su varita sujeta con fuerza en su mano, ahora notaba lo que no quería ver... no había ojos infantiles, no había actitud asustada de alguien normal, simplemente la miraba como un descubrimiento asombroso.

-Dígame señorita, usted conoce como son los homunculos- pregunto con una sonrisa voraz mientras sombras salían de su entorno.

Entonces el infierno se desato.

XXXXX

Murmuro una maldición dentro de su mundo oscuro, aun cuando esto dejo de ser una debilidad gracias a la monstruosa habilidad de Izumi... todavía era un inconveniente al momento de querer poner rostro a las diversas voces desconocidas.

Pero hoy mostraba una ventaja, era leve casi inexistente pero podía jurar que la chica enfrente de el no era en nada a Amelia Bones.

Su astucia era inaudita, en un momento de pánico para toda la sociedad mágica donde una alerta nivel rojo en medio del regreso al colegio en el tren King Cross estaba sucediendo, habian infiltrado a alguien.. solo esperaba que la verdadera Bones estuviera bien.

Son perdidas que se dan, se regaño su parte militar sin remordimiento por la posible baja.

-Buen día, Señorita Amelia- saludo cordial recargándose en el escritorio expectante sintiendo el pánico de verlo tan calmado en medio de todo el conflicto.

-Buen dia, señor Mustang- si, en su ceguera notaba la hostilidad disfrazada en esa simple cordialidad.

-Que se le ofrece- pidió fingiendo demencia.

El silencio se extendió un poco, podía jurar que el infiltrado estaba luchando con su propio desagrado para continuar con la conversación... si era obvio que un purista que estaba fingiendo de mala manera una Amelia Bones silenciosa.

Un carraspeo -bueno, es solo que no esperaba verlo por aquí- indico.

Arqueo la ceja, Roy se encogió de hombros -no veo...- esto ultimo lo dijo con sorna en una burla propia -porque debería de no estar en mi oficina- indico con un tono bastante confundido, inclinando su cabeza.

En su mente escuchaba a Edward diciendole "denle un premio al bastardo" se regodeo con una actitud demasiado creída.

-Bueno, hay una emergencia sucediendo en King Cross- su voz era con leve terror, pero el militar suspiro de pena.

Se recargo en su silla, cerrando sus ojos -Izumi esta en eso- expreso a la ligera.

-Pero es un desastre inaudito- empujo golpeando el escritorio, su voz daba tintes de pánico total -esto puede traer abajo nuestra cubierta ante los muggle-

El alquimista se cruzo de brazos -Siempre tener un respaldo lejos de la escena- contesto con su voz abandonando toda cortesía -ahora...- se recargo en su escritorio -me dirá...- torció su boca en una sonrisa voraz -quien diablos es usted- concluyo.

-N...No se de que habla- tropezó la mujer, el ciego sentía como daba pasos hacia atrás.

-Amelia fue siempre una mujer precavida, es seguro que su "baja" debió de haber sido avisada- explico como un infante tonto después de todo aquella mujer siempre estaba pensando en el futuro, a estas altura algunos aurores deberían de estar dando una vuelta en la oficina ante el botón de pánico instalado en dicho lugar -Oh es que Voldemort esta tan desesperado apoyando un débil intento para recopilar información...- inclino su cabeza inocente -que hizo un movimiento tan torpe-

-No se...- tartamudeo pero fue detenida por la mano enguantada.

-Les dolió la perdida del maestro grasiento- pregunto burlonamente, recordando como armaron toda la escena del asesinato tan creíble -esperaba mas del mago oscuro mas famoso del mundo- escupió con sorna.

La tensión era palpable -como puedes hablar a la ligera de ese gran hombre- la mascara fue dejada de lado, la atmósfera le indicaba al ciego que estaba siendo apuntado con la varita.

-Por lo que escuche, apenas y era un hombre serpiente- se burlo.

Lo sintió, al instante salto fuera de su asiento para chasquear sus dedos en la llamada de su alquimia de fuego.

El grito fue ensordecedor, el olor a carne quemada tan familiar lleno el espacio cerrado mientras poco a poco los chillidos disminuyeron.

Se sentó con tranquilidad en el suelo con su mente vagando en pasados recuerdos, negó con resignación era un dolor que ya asimilo no tendría lastima por nadie, menos esta persona que no se lo merecía-tontos- expreso.

Pero debía aceptar que si no fuera porque el que haya intentado atacarlo era un lento, estaba seguro que quizás hubiera sido mas difícil el encuentro... esperaba algo mas emocionante, algo en su interior estaba insatisfecho pero lo aplasto con alivio.

Escucho la puerta, el sonido de alarma contra ataques haciendo que sus oídos sensibles zumbar interrumpiendo con un -Señor, se encuentra bien- de algún mago valiente que se le acerco.

-Revisaron la oficina de Amelia Bones- pregunto todavía en el suelo, tan informal y acostumbrado al ataque pobre del que fue objeto.

El chico parecía dudar un poco -si, no se ha encontrado nada- pidió con vivo temor, se guardo sus sospechas pero el alquimista aun así las noto, nadie creía que la mujer estuviera viva.

-asegúrense de rastrear con magia y llamarle al equipo de criminologia muggle- ordeno con severidad, su postura era firme sin perder su temple -no quiero ningún cabo suelto, también investiguen quien era- señalo a una dirección al azar, fallando miserablemente pues un escritorio no era nadie... pero fue obedecido.

-Si señor- las pisadas se escucharon mientras mas personas ingresaban, algunos hicieron arqueadas mientras otros susurraban en morbo.

El escritorio levemente chamuscado, justo enfrente una figura todavía en ligeras llamas en el rostro carbonizado en un grito fantasma de dolor, desfigurado e irreconocible... en el rincón con la silla tirada era Roy Mustang ajeno a cualquier molestia que el olor pudiera provocarle por el contrario encendía un cigarrillo con exhalaciones largas.

Quedo claro que el alquimista había usado un arte peligrosa, tan solo lo rápido que se consumió el infiltrado daba indicio de esto.

-Bien, alguien me va a ayudar... ya es hora de almorzar- pidió dejando incrédulos a todos los presentes.

¿como puede tener hambre con este olor? pensaron en espanto.

-Bueno, ahora no solo mi hermano se divierte sin mi... hasta el ciego tiene mas diversión- el militar suspiro ante la voz conocida, Fred Weasley llegaba con un puchero.

XXXXX

Fenrir jadeaba cansado, su ojo izquierdo cegado a causa de la sangre y sus ropas desgarbadas estaban en peores condiciones.

Su vista fija en lo que pensó seria una presa con el pasar del tiempo, pero debía aceptar que la subestimo esto le provocaba un cosquilleo en el estomago.

Izumi Curtis resulto ser una persona con una agilidad salvaje, una fuerza monstruosa y una táctica arrasadora.

Se recompuso, peinándose su cabello hacia atrás -pero mira, en verdad que son un banquete los alquimistas- rugió divertido.

Chasqueando su lengua en total desagrado, sus ojos oscuros intensos casi encogiendolo -bueno, si tienes tiempo para alardear... ¿porque no terminar con esto?- pidió fastidiada.

Tenia mejores cosas que hacer, que tratar con un lobo con peor temperamento ademas con una personalidad abrazando su lado oscuro... en esto Remus y su camada le caía mejor.

Su posición se volvió mas estable, podía escuchar a Remus con Lucius dando algunas ordenes a lo lejos, esto estaba por terminar y le emocionaba saber cual es el resultado después de este desastre.

Se le quedo viendo a su contrincante, quizás si los magos se adiestraban mas en lo físico como este bastardo, podrían ser una fuerza que temer... lastima que dependen de su magia, tantas cosas que un poco de imaginación harían de estos unos soldados que quisiera no imaginarlos.

Bueno, ellos ya los estaban formando... su primera generación de soldados estaban dando resultados.

Se sintió orgullosa.

-Termina con esto- escucho la voz de Edwards, provocando su atención total.

-Que haces aquí- gruño ignorando a su curioso enemigo.

-Bueno, estaba por aquí paseando... vi unos recuerdos interesantes en un estante de la estación y aquí me tienes... en medio de esta mierda- gruño un pequeño rubio pisoteando siendo detenido por Lucius que parecía murmurarle una maldición -cállate viejo- se dirigió a este.

Izumi le dio un desplante que congelo al rubio y porque no al mago también ya que sospechaba este no le aviso que trajo al menor sin su consentimiento -mide tu tono muchachito... soy tu maestra, así que aguarda-amenazo oscuramente.

-Un alquimista mas- Fenrir saboreo este nuevo detalle, no solo había adultos también niños... ¿era una habilidad heredada?

Bueno, el no era la parte inteligente de los mortifagos... pasaría la información mas adelante.

-Me asegurare que no lo divulgues- Curtis dijo casual en una postura defensiva -seria molesto tener a todos ustedes, estúpidos, detrás de mi pupilo- su rostro se volvió amenazante en una actitud protectora.

Oh, tan equivocada que estaba, esta información no duraría mas en la oscuridad.

Dando un gran salto para estar en el torso de un divertido lobo, que la esperaba con la esperanza de lograr rasguñarla (algo que le esta llevando tiempo)... transmitir su maldición a un alquimista seria un logro que podría presumir el resto de su vida.

Pero el aire le falto al mortifago, el golpe conecto como otros tantos en una velocidad que no se había utilizado antes... entonces algo llego a su mente... "solo jugaba".

Bueno, eso explica el tiempo de burlas entre ellos... pensó divertido el mago, aun con el dolor subiendo a través de su torso para reír a carcajadas.

Levantando su rodilla para golpear al alquimista que bloqueo, un encanto no verbal con su varita y la mujer salia disparada al otro lado.

Los espectadores silenciosos observando a los últimos boxeadores, los helicópteros sonaban en los cielos y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que la limpia comenzara.

Fenrir sabia que perdería, que probablemente no regresaría para pasar el interesante dato que descubrió... Pero que importaba, encontró diversión en manos de una mujer... si esto era amor, debería decir que cayo ante ella.

XXXXX

Pride miraba entre las sombras el encuentro, sus ojos infantiles escaneando el área extraña con personas impensables.

No razonaba como llego a este lugar en medio de una lucha, pero poco le importaba pues su misión era una en especifico... dos de sus sacrificios estaban tan cercas.

-Bueno, pero esta es la razón por la que nunca llegaron- su voz destilaba frustración, miro aquel pilar donde la chica yacía inconsciente en un charco de sangre.

Le tomo por sorpresa las habilidades ademas de esforzarse por silenciarla para no descubrir ese pequeño encuentro al resto de las personas.

Si consumió tiempo, pero nadie se percato de su pequeña lucha... de hecho un poco de diversión burbujeaba al ver tantos hombres y mujeres tan ciegos al nuevo peligro.

No logro información, pero tomo nota de la habilidad innata con esa vara (que rompió en una oportunidad).

-Bueno, no se como... pero tengo que llevarlos ante padre- murmuro en una idea desastrosa, busco su entorno... había tantas personas que lo "ayudarian" con su traspaso a través de la puerta de regreso a Amestris.

Zarcillos negros comenzaban a deslizarse perezosos por el desastre hasta tomar el tobillo de la joven con la que peleo, luego otro se fue hasta donde veía al alquimista mas cercano que era Edwards.

Sonrió siniestramente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno estoy viva!

Perdon, tenia un grave bloqueo existencial no solo en este... si no en otras historias y sobretodo en otras tantas que son oneshot de diferentes animes.

Neah20 fuera...


	19. Chapter 19

Prometido 19: mientras..

El colegio era un hervidero de rumores de los residentes de las vacaciones de invierno, el viento soplaba misterioso en un ambiente oscuro que conforme pasaba ese dia parecía nunca terminar.

Nerviosos alumnos de los pocos que se quedaron solo imaginaba lo que estuviera pasando en la estación, maestros pálidos de diversas noticias generales que les han llegado mientras los fantasmas simplemente ignoraban los problemas de los vivos.

El alquimista, Roy Mustang había partido tan rápido para ser alguien discapacitado en la mañana aun cuando nada había llegado a oídos del colegio, aquel "invitado" simplemente desapareció ante un "llamado" misterioso.

Dejando detrás a Sirius Black.

Este se había encerrado en su habitación no dispuesto a enfrentar a nadie, ni a su propio ahijado aislándose por completo de las molestias de los civiles.

Mientras el señor expresaba fuera de su encierro una actitud soberbia a causa de su distanciamiento, por dentro era otra cosa por completo diferente… Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, sus ojos nublados con miles de posibilidades inundando más su saturada mente ahora analítica.

Desfajado de aquel uniforme militar, su gabardina azul entre abierta y algo despeinado en un aspecto aún más descuidado del festivo, a pesar de esta apariencia desatendida la irritación era evidente en el apretar de su mandíbula… aquella cicatriz en su ojo solo le acrecentaba el aura peligrosa.

Se detuvo apretando los puños con una fuerza innecesaria -Maldita sea… perro endemoniado- gruño alzando el puño con la esperanza que aquella maldición llegara a oídos de quien lo abandono.

 _-Siempre tener un respaldo lejos del peligro-_ fueron las palabras dadas no en un consejo, más bien una orden musitada con un mando lejos de tener la oportunidad de contradecir marchándose con habilidad para alguien sin vista tan rápido por aquella red flu que ni pidió prestada a Dumbledore.

Aquel ciego le había advertido que atacarían en cualquier momento, que la resortera (lo que fuera que sea eso) estaba estirando desde hace tiempo por lo cual lo que se lanzaría explotaría en cualquier instante.

Al parecer había llegado ese momento.

Resoplo al dejarse caer en la cama en un puchero amenazador, pasándose dos veces sus manos por el cabello para relajarse aunque el cosquilleo de beber regresaba muy fuerte… la suprimió, no necesitaba otra discusión con Izumi.

-King Cross en medio de un regreso de invierno- expreso a la nada en una risa irónica con un hueco en el estómago creciendo conforme el dia pasaba sin alguna noticia oficial.

-Bastardo- expreso planamente con un dejo de temor, no a los resultados… si no a lo que su mente estaba pensando… el movimiento era tan claro como el agua a sus ojos, fue un objetivo evidente para Voldemort… era predecible, por lo cual cuando sintió la alarma por parte de Camelot…. Su primer pensamiento fue el viejo tren.

Una idea lo golpeo -Ellos lo sabían… aun así actuaron natural para dejar que los mortifagos actuaran- expreso amargamente el brujo con un suspiro demasiado largo, no estaba enojado que era perturbador… más bien entendía el motivo de sus acciones, dejando que esto pasara… dejando que el mundo mágico se sacudiera con este tipo de eventos más grande que el propio ataque al callejón.

-Con esto, los pocos que resistían en el ministerio serán suprimidos con rápida efectividad- expreso seriamente dejando de lado el sentimentalismo, razonando lo critico y acertado de esta guerra de la manipulación.

El ultimo Black cerro sus ojos cubriendo el rostro con sus manos en meditación, sintiendo como un escalofrió y el terror del cambio lo abrumaban.

En efecto, ya no era el mismo Sirius Black de hace tiempo ¿debía tener miedo de lo influenciable que era? ¿Un poco abrumado por la razón de que no condenaba las acciones de los alquimistas? Una carcajada nació en su garganta.

Tan enloquecida que cualquiera lo mirara lo regresaría al área de San mungo dejándose caer en la cama con sus manos extendidas en una diversión pura.

No… él no tenía tiempo de pensar en todo eso… no en medio de una guerra… no cuando este cambio era necesario en su patética existencia después de 12 años en la basura.

Debia aceptar que esta era una asombrosa dirección, estaba seguro el bastardo de Lucius ni siquiera sospechaba de esta trazada por parte de Roy, porque estaba seguro fue de el toda la idea… era una alarma pensar que alguien tan holgazán pudiera mover piezas tan grandes en este juego de ajedrez.

¿Arrepentido de seguir estos pasos? Por permitir que los alquimistas lo influenciaran… estaba seguro que era para mejor, que estaría haciendo sin ellos ¿Llorando por sus amigos muertos? ¿Ahogándose en alcohol? ¿Colgando de la poca felicidad que le ofrecía estar con su ahijado? ¿Gastándose la fortuna de su familia en estupideces? ¿Maldecir su suerte?

No, el no pensaría en esas absurdas cosas sin importancia ni se lamentaría de nada, no gimotearía en este punto de doloroso cambio (más a manos de Izumi), él era otro Sirius Black, uno más fuerte… aun cuando aparente ser alguien manipulado por los alquimistas… él les debe esta vida con un propósito, un centro para no caer en las faldas de Dumbledore.

Él era el último de una casa ancestral… pero el primero en aquel gran dictamen que estaba seguro de ahora en adelante suprimiría el orden político del ministerio.

Porque en efecto, este era un golpe de estado con ayuda de Voldemort… uno en el que el ministro será revocado por la misma petición del pueblo ante unos resultados contundentes de los alquimistas.

Algo hecho en las narices de todos sin darse cuenta de nada.

Oh insana diversión ¿debería festejar con Roy e Izumi? Pensó distraídamente.

Olvidándose por completo de la seriedad, dejándose seducir por este descanso obligado en las sombras, esperaría su turno… aunque esto le doliera a Harry, porque estaba seguro… Dumbledore era el siguiente en remplazar.

XXXXX

En un ambiente de blancura con un eco silencioso, un ser a juego con una sonrisa dientuda y perturbada se divertia con lo que veía.

-Interesante- jugueteo inclinándose en la aparente nada, viendo sin ver... Sin gestos pero era fácil saber que se encontraba absorto en tales hazañas manipuladoras de sus sacrificios.

Pensó que todo era aburrido al ver que el detalle de la magia a los alquimistas parecía olvidado por lo cual envío a ese alquimista menor con su cuerpo... Luego el homunculo... Pero ahora la cereza de ese pastel era otro mas de su deleite.

¿Estaba perdiendo el toque? Se rasco su blanca barbilla ¡por supuesto que no! Simplemente es impredecible... Ese maldito albedrío le jugaba chueco al querer manipular todo a su diversión, ahora veía que todos sus "regalos" son un extra en ese escenario mágico.

Aplaudió emocionado... Era más satisfactorio ahora.

Con eso la verdad miro... Mirara como aquel mundo que rompe todas sus leyes vibran a los pies de los alquimistas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo, uno mas corto y solo para decir presente.

Además de pasar a Sirius!


	20. Chapter 20

Prometido 20: Impacto

Edwards abrió sus ojos en sorpresa repentina mientras su estómago caía al ver el blanco piso reflejando su aliento –Mierda- dijo con su aliento contenido para sentarse en un intento de desear que su ultimo recuerdo fuera mentira.

Pero entonces vio, su puerta se alzaba imponente encima de su propia presencia entre el inmaculado panorama… levanto su rostro para detallarla, para tratar de que esto era solo uno de sus tantos sueños de pesadilla, entonces sintió… sintió que si volteaba encontraría al ser que no deseaba ver en mucho tiempo.

Aquel que los mando por simple diversión a un mundo de magia tonta.

-Edwards Elrics- saludo con su voz divertida, inclinando su cabeza y ahorrándose el mote de "alquimista" como siempre se dirige a el –Bienvenido- expreso con jovialidad en su nulo rostro su sonrisa simplemente ampliada mientras la atmosfera se teñía de su propio regocijo.

-Que estoy haciendo aquí- expreso déspota sin ninguna pizca de respeto al ser "supremo" al ponerse de pie en un salto ágil con su rostro endurecido y su cabello alborotado, pero en si su presencia era amenaza total.

Pero la verdad no se inmuto por tales ofensas, simplemente amplio más su eterna risa -Yo esperaba que mi aspirante a dios juntara más requerimientos para su invocación, quizás arrebatar a todos juntos- dijo con falsa desilusión.

En esta parte Edwards simplemente estaba en silencio, su ira palpable por esa vena en la cien con la esperanza que sus ojos dorados en intensidad peligrosa eliminaran dicha existencia… claro que el ser sabía lo que pensaba pero no le interesaba contestar, simplemente relatar cual novedad sus antes planes para ellos.

-Sabes, les otorgue la magia a ustedes- dijo cual secreto a voces, inclinándose mas cercas para enderezarse nuevamente ante la mirada estúpida del alquimista que se detallara las manos y su cuerpo como si esto fuera notable a simple vista –luego ese Flamel salió de entre los muertos para verlos- aplaudió en su resumen de acontecimientos ignorando la duda del rubio –se volvió algo aburrido después de eso, debo admitir que su renuencia en aplicar a la política o ejercer amistad con el "elegido" fue algo que no esperaba de alguien como tu- afirmo con una mueca de desprecio infantil.

-No estoy aquí para escucharte relatar todo eso- interrumpió señalando acusador ya con su temperamento a flote la verdad lo miro largo y tendido con la frase en su boca, estaba cabreado como para escuchar sus "aventuras" dichas como si una historia infantil fuera más interesante…. Impidiendo que llegara a la parte que seguramente lo aliviaría (la entrega del cuerpo a su hermano).

La verdad entonces bufo desilusionado, pero su sonrisa simplemente se amplió-¿desesperado?- pidió irritado acallando al alquimista –pero tienes razón, ¿Cómo puedo quitarte la intriga del alcance de sus acciones?- expreso herido con falsedad – yo en un inicio pensaba dejarlos en aquel lugar hasta que "Padre" les llamara- reanudo lo principal sin siquiera importarle el peso de esto en el humano -entonces… con un poco de pago… y un homúnculo de "ese" lado… que no sé cómo cruzo hasta ahí- esto último se percibió la vil mentira entre sus dientes blancos -con ayuda de un sacrificio mágico- amplio sus brazos en una presentación falsa –él puede tener a una de sus piezas de regreso- afirmo conforme –aunque no de golpe… eso quita lo divertido- aseguro cual victoria.

Edwards sintió un escalofrío corriendo por su columna ante un detalle captado, abrió su boca y por la actitud expectante sabía que aquel "dios" lo estaba esperando para que hablara -¿sacrificio mágico?- atropelladamente expreso dejando caer sus hombros con un horror brillando en sus dorados ojos.

Las memorias eran borrosas, tratando de notar el momento antes de que despertara ahí… la comprensión de esas palabras siendo detalladas por su cerebro crítico, era fácil llegar a la conclusión pero le era difícil asimilar tal magnitud.

Entonces como diversión, la puerta detrás de la verdad desapareció para mostrar un amplio más grande de blancura… levantándose en su diminuta altura para señalar más allá de el mismo, con regocijo… con placer de mostrar tal objeto ofrecido.

Un juramento sonante y colorido, su sangre se dreno de su rostro con sus ojos dilatados, su corazón palpito sonante en sus oídos mientras el habla le fue arrebatada no por la verdad… si no por lo que sus vista detallaba como si esto desapareciera en cualquier momento.

Nymphadora Tonks recostada en un montón desordenado a la distancia, su cabello ahora opaco cubriendo su gesto... finas líneas carmesí salían de su cuerpo dibujando en el blanco piso, se atraganto con su aliento, Edwards apretó los puños de impotencia.

Corrió pasando de la verdad ajena a cualquier interrupción, llegando de rodillas para comenzar a detallar a su colega de armas y porque no, su amiga que le ayudaba a torear al bastardo de un coronel –Ey Nym- llamo para extender sus manos pero esas se quedaron paralizadas a unos centímetros del rostro cubierto por un cabello oscuro.

¡Ella respiraba! Era ligero quizás unos momentos más y perdería su vida, miro a la verdad con odio infinito sabiendo que estaba completa solo por el placer de verlo reaccionar… era imposible que alguien ofrecido en una transmutación humana llegara en perfecto estado a ese lado de la puerta.

-Tantas variables ofrecidas- balanceándose en su propio centro la verdad ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda, como un niño mimado… como si no fuera alguien el que se estaba desangrando en el pulido piso de la nada –pero siempre lo inesperado es lo mejor- aplaudió –era tan confortante… pero bueno, basta de pláticas- espanto cual mosca ahorrándose miles de detalles al alquimista frustrado.

Pero Edwards apretaba sus puños ante los caprichos de ese dios expuestos con indiferencia, cada pensamiento mientras pasaba su vista desde la verdad hasta su colega, su rostro se volvió triste mientras aquel respirar bajaba de frecuencia.

-Oh alquimista, sabes que aquel Flamel... ni siquiera intento regresar- la verdad ahora estaba muy amigable, tanta emoción contenida en su aburrimiento universal –luego ustedes vienen y mueven su mundo de anonimato- expreso con viva regocijo insano.

El tinte de reclamo no pasó desapercibido para el perceptivo rubio –porque haces esto… la divinidad es aburrida- expreso en sorna.

Aquella sonrisa se borró remplazada por una fina línea en aquel rostro blanco, Edwards dio en un punto sensible dándole un poco de satisfacción aunque solo fueron meros segundos para volver a su desplante de diversión pura –que entenderías tu… alquimista- expreso agriamente –alguien cuya felicidad fue arrebatada tan fácil… ¿es tan difícil dejar ir a un muerto?- el comentario vengativo dio en el punto.

Poniéndose de pie valiéndole un pepino que aquel diminuto ser era el todo de la alquimia, borraría aquel comentario con un puñetazo de su brazo de acero, pero no pudo moverse… no cuando diminutas manos oscuras lo jalaban ante la burla del dios retorcido hacia la puerta.

Inclinando su cabeza en un aire inocente, aquella puerta imponente a espaldas del rubio que maldecia -Parece que mi aspirante a dios está invocándote- dijo con aburrimiento, como si ese no fuera el motivo de su mera presencia.

El pánico inundo sus sentidos, mientras al ser arrastrado miraba a quien dejaba atrás tratando vanamente de alcanzarla, no queriendo dejarla ahí… no cuando aquella sangre volvía al cuerpo de la bruja en un aspecto más sano ¿Por qué no lo noto? Luego dirigió su atención a la verdad cuya presencia ya se cernía encima de la inconsciente.

-Sabes alquimista, ahora que ustedes fueron mi ventana a un lugar que olvidaba- expreso en un tono más acorde a su jerarquía, aun el ser blanco no quitaba su atención de la bruja aun ante el sonido de lucha del rubio –tan empecinados en su regreso, preparando todo para cuando ustedes dejaran ese mundo… ¡hasta el punto en que literalmente formaron un tercer bando!- a pesar de la emoción nada era regalado en la postura del dios –pero tener una bruja al alcance, tan sana… tan lucida- entonces lo volteo a ver –en "su" estado- una sombra brillo en la nada de aquel rostro, la sonrisa dientuda y ansiosa de algo desconocido para el mortal.

Sus fuerzas abandonaron facilitando el arrastre a su puerta, la expresión era de horror puro ante esa presencia del "universo" ejerciendo su mandato a su pobre esencia mortal –despídete de la señorita bruja… ella…- lanzo una carcajada vacía de cualquier indicio de diversión –me divertiré con ella- su voz era profunda mientras sentía como era sumergido en la oscuridad.

Cuando la puerta estaba por ser cerrada –NYM- grito a todo pulmón viendo como aquella reaccionaba, despertando justo para verlo desaparecer en una puerta cerrada.

Regresando a Amestris.

XXXXX

Hogwarts tenía un ambiente fúnebre repleto de incertidumbre con sus pocos alumnos calmados dispersos en los pasillos en un sinfín de rumores, mientras el trio dorado vagaba afuera de una habitación en específico.

Los cielos nublados, el viento frio y aun los residuos de un invierno arruinado la llama de la curiosidad brillaba en diferentes niveles en aquel trio de amigos –Harry, cálmate- aseguro Hermione con vistazos cuidadosos a su entorno.

Pero aquel niño que vivió simplemente frunció el ceño, volviendo a hacer lo que estaba haciendo desde que se enteró de aquel ataque a King Cross, golpear con fuerza la puerta de la habitación de su padrino que se había encerrado ignorándolo.

-Es algo delicado Harry- la voz de la razón de la castaña quería convencer a su amigo de desistir, que esto no era algo que les dirían con facilidad a causa del delicado incidente ¡como lo fue en el callejón! –Ni el profesor Dumbledore logro algo- puntualizo con severidad, recordando que dicho anciano acababa de marcharse sin ningún avance.

Ron volteo los ojos, pero le mando una mirada mordaz a Hermione apoyando por completo a su amigo –él tiene todo su derecho… Sirius nos puede decir de primera mano todo lo que está pasando afuera- fue la mínima excusa para alentar a que golpeara con más fuerza –es parte de la orden- el joven expreso ignorante que dicha organización estaba carente de personal.

Por su parte Harry apretaba sus puños con impotencia y ganas de tirar aquella puerta, ¿Por qué lo seguían dejando fuera? El que había enfrentado a Voldemort, el que era considerado su igual y por lo cual sus padres murieron.

¿Por qué su padrino no le decía nada? Porque ya lo mantenía a oscuras como la orden lo hacía en aquel entonces y ahora, Sirius había estado a favor de que el supiera los movimientos de la orden del fénix ¿Qué era diferente?, él tenía el derecho de saber que estaba pasando allá afuera.

Hasta había reformado el ED.

-Sirius, abre la puerta- exigió golpeando con fuerza aquella madera, sus ojos brillando decididos a tener información de primera mano.

¿Por qué todo giraba en torno a los alquimistas? Se preguntaba inconscientemente, meditando que fue un error de su parte pensar que ellos serían aliados para la Orden del Fénix, que los ayudarían a luchar contra los mortifagos… no que serían el centro de todo conflicto.

El elegido no se daba cuenta de sus pensamientos egoístas, nublado por una traición que ni el sabia sentía al saberse suplido por esos extranjeros que al parecer todos olvidaron investigar de dónde venían… Dumbledore había hecho bien en criar el complejo de héroe de Harry Potter.

Volviendo al adolescente frustrado, tocando su cicatriz que ardía ante la emoción de su conexión encendiendo más sus ganas de tirar aquel único obstáculo a su único pariente vivo.

-Sirius- grito a todo pulmón, basta de cortesías… saco la varita ante el jadeo de Hermione y la incredibilidad de Ron ante la intención de tirar la puerta, que en ese arranque no pensaba que hubiera algún escudo superior a la magia de un adolescente.

Pero no fue necesario, aquella puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando en todo su esplendor descuidado un Sirius que les dio un vistazo frio para pasarlos de largo en un empujón algo brusco al elegido, acomodándose el uniforme en su andar apresurado.

-Lo siento Harry- ausente se escuchó como pobre excusa sin voltear a verlos.

Era una mancha fugaz entre los diversos alumnos mirándolo cual fantasma de paso, no dio miradas a su entorno solo una expresión de piedra en el mago ahora militar.

Pero Harry no se rindió, apresurado en su andar como estela del ultimo Black trataba de darle alcance ¡necesitaba respuestas!-SIRIUS- grito entre jadeos de esfuerzo ¿Cómo se hiso tan rápido? Se preguntó distraído ante la falta de condición.

Pero este no le dio vistazo al parecer no escuchándolo mientras más los testigos se abrían paso expectantes a la vez de temerosos por las maldiciones en todos los idiomas (¿que no sabía que sabía?) que lanzaba al aire el ultimo Black más por el brillo intenso acrecentado con su cicatriz.

Un demonio algunos decían… mientras el elegido simplemente lo miraba como si su padrino por fin las secuelas de los dementores le estaba alcanzando.

-Maldito sea Roy… el puto esta como si fuera una jornada laboral normal- fue lo único entendible sin tono hostil más bien como una mala broma –estoy esperando que Izumi se entere- afirmo amenazante.

El adolescente miro por encima de su hombro, sus amigos lo seguían aunque claramente Hermione era más rápida que el pelirrojo que parecía a punto de explotar, negó para fruncir el ceño con severidad al darle un poco de empuje para lograr alcanzar el brazo de su padrino para colgarse y pararlo.

-SIRIUS- llamo con fuerza que parecía retumbar en el viejo pasillo provocando que todos miraran, dispuestos a ser parte de esto de manera aislada.

Pero prefirieron voltear como si el suelo fuera más interesante al ver como Sirius Orion Black giraba con brusquedad, sus ojos nublosos en tormenta de ira ante el elegido acobardado que abrió sus ojos esmeralda en viva impresión por tal desplante en su dirección.

Hermione y Ron dieron un paso a la seguridad, en un momento la presencia del antes recluso parecía advertirles sobre ese gesto rudo del de lentes, desconociéndolo como tantas veces en esas vacaciones.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Harry- pidió con un pico de arrepentimiento el último Black poniendo sus manos en los hombros del sorprendido ahijado, para luego dirigir su atención al pasillo –pero me necesitan- expreso airado para erguirse y comenzar su andar con un único destino.

Dejando a tres adolescentes en la soledad de un pasillo, aquel ligero desplante… uno de tantos hería a Harry, cuya distancia con su único "pariente" parecía agrandarse demasiado.

Escucho a sus amigos tratando de animarlo, pero esto solo le dio el coraje de dar la vuelta con un objetivo claro –vamos, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore- expreso guiándose al siguiente adulto al que confiaba.

XXXXX

Lucius busco entre los refugiados en la gran sala del castillo mítico, su cabello rubio siempre peinado parecía un revoltijo angustiante mientras se abría paso en toda la gracia que podía juntar en momentos como estos.

Quizás estaba preparado para cualquier crueldad de una guerra, después de todo era su segunda… pero aun podía ver los ojos dorados de Edwards sorprendidos mientras se desaparecía cual papel cortado en pedazos desapareciendo entre la alquimia de un niño con el pariente de su esposa como "sacrificio" (conocía las bases de la alquimia).

Quería borrar toda esa imagen, su pecho no dolía tanto pero él había sido un conocido… un adolescente de la edad de su hijo cuyo pasado fue algo difícil si los ojos endurecidos no lo delataban.

Desaparecido.

Entonces Lucius paso de largo algunas familias hasta que localizo entre toda la multitud angustiada a su objetivo, apretando el paso en toda su gracia de sangre pura.

Su alivio inundo su gesto aristocrático sin dar miramientos a los montones de civiles agrupados en la sala de adornos austeros.

Aun cuando eran muggles desorientados que parecían asustados o curiosos pero en estas circunstancias el lado mágico estaba ajeno a esta grave falta al estatuto de secreto.

Neville fue el primero en percatarse de su presencia avisando al resto que lo miraron, era el círculo más lejano de la sala… el que estaba justo enfrente de una chimenea en una imponente sala con sillones aterciopelados en azul turquesa, que muchos ocupaban pero ellos sobresalían.

Su esposa fue la primera en advertir de su comportamiento levemente aterrado recibiéndolo con un abrazo ante los inquietos testigos ya que lo conocían como alguien reservado a afectos públicos.

-Que paso, querido- le susurro Narcissa con cuidado, rompiendo ese abrazo para mirar los ojos torturados de su marido.

Era peor que la primera guerra, cuando llegaba de misiones con una máscara de frialdad muy puesta pero ahora era diferente, la antes Black lo sentía temblar ante la mirada preocupada de su hijo y ahora pupilo Longbottom (en ausencia de su abuela).

-Estoy tan cansado- fue su escueta respuesta al mirar su entorno, dando señas a su hijo de acercarse en muestra de una calidez contradiciendo toda vieja costumbre, pero a la vez aferrado al temor de perderlos.

-Regresemos a casa- afirmo la matriarca acarreando a su hijo y a un Neville confundido por ser tomado también.

-¿Y Ed?- pregunto Draco buscando en su entorno, sin notar la palidez acrecentando en su padre por esta simple pregunta.

Mientras a su propia llegada diversos grupos se dispersaban de manera discreta entre los muggles, ante la vista cuidadosa de la gente mágica sabiendo que ya todo había acabado y pronto los regresarían a casa.

XXXXX

Roy corrió por los pasillos de Camelot en preocupación y agilidad (para un ciego) esquivando con gracia a los diferentes "soldados" que salían en su camino hasta el punto en que salto una mesa de ruedas que iba pasando en unos de los pasillos ante los gritos de las sanadoras victimas de tal escena.

A sus espaldas Fred le mantenía el ritmo, algo lento al cargar consigo a un restaurado Alphonse dando disculpas en nombre del hábil coronel –EY NO NOS DEJES- advirtio el pelirrojo indignado por ser dejado atrás siendo ignorado.

Mustang continuo sabiendo que perdió sin querer a sus compañeros, suspiro en negación había sido un dia de mierda con su huida de Hogwarts ante la advertencia (dejando a Sirius como respaldo por si acaso), seguir con su teatro de un dia laboral normal con su ataque en su propia oficina para terminar con un Fred reclamando su falta de acción como si el coronel tuviera la culpa que el gemelo prefiriera su tienda que la milicia.

Concluyendo con la presentación de un Alphonse siendo alimentado por una Molly Weasley que aunque le lanzo miradas de odio (que no vio al estar ciego, pero no era estúpido) se prestó para dejarlo hablar.

-Me lleva- inquirió en un fastidio absoluto ¿era más cansado que el dia prometido? No todavía estaba debajo de ese estándar.

En un cruce de pasillos (que se aprendió en su necesidad y obligado por Izumi para este tipo de casos) se topó con un Sirius cansado, con su adrenalina tan clara en sus ojos inquietos mirándose como si hubiera sido correteado por una jauría de dementores.

El antes convicto aprecio el cabello despeinado, aquellos ojos sin brillo apresurado y las ligeras respiraciones pesadas –Que paso- pidió un poco culpable de que hubiera pensado mal del alquimista de fuego, aunque todavía era un bastardo.

Quizás no lo había tomado todo como una jornada laboral normal.

Ambos se irguieron acomodándose su vestimenta en un ambiente casual –solo una llamada de Izumi- el alquimista agrego con normalidad –aunque no se escuchaba muy bien-

-Estuvo en el campo de batalla ¿tuvo tiempo de llamarte?- expreso algo herido con un tono de broma, después de todo él fue invocado por Roy con escasas palabras de "ve al castillo"

-Soy alguien importante- con un tono creído expreso el de fuego, tomando un andar más calmado mientras pasaban a través del pasillo con retratos vigilándolos, hasta que llegaron a una sala principal enorme de piedra blanca pulida y escudos adornando los techos de viejos caballeros.

Puertas de color blanco alzadas en la nada de esa sala circular, cada una tenía un retrato flotando encima de su marco con un personaje que representaba a alguien de la mesa redonda, un dato que no se han molestado en informar al ministerio siendo algo privado.

En medio de estas entradas, un tapete elegante con el escudo Pendragon en ella, bordado en dorado con azul donde ellos estaban parados ya familiarizados con este ambiente… siendo el lugar de sus alcobas para aquellos del circulo principal.

Entonces su atención estaba en la principal, una de aspecto más rustico pero fino con un retrato de un hombre joven con su cabello rubio cayendo en un fleco a sus rasgos finos, su armadura de plata mostrada orgullosa con una capa cubriendo sus hombros la espada filosa enfrente en una postura de presentación.

Amables ojos verdes los juzgaban cuidadosos, en la placa del retrato era un nombre "Bedivere" siendo el guardián de aquella puerta a la cual se dirigían, donde en el marco con dorado el nombre de "Izumi Curtis" brillaba para marcar como sus aposentos.

-Ella no está bien- la voz del retrato los detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada, ellos lo sabían puesto que no era el lugar normal para llevar a cabo una reunión después de una lucha.

-Necesitamos verla- Roy era algo incómodo, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a hablar con las pinturas… más estas, que parecían bastante entregados al deber de sus tareas como protectores no solo del lugar si no de la persona misma.

-Fue la que nos llamó con urgencia- agrego un poco más amable Sirius, mirando con algo de respeto al legendario caballero.

El retrato dio un vistazo desde su altura, bajando la espada para asomarse –no se debe ver a una dama en esas condiciones- insistió con su ceño elegante fruncido, sus ojos brillaban intensos.

Sirius levanto el rostro, de todos parecía que "este" era el más fiel a su "dueño" –Bedivere- la voz de alguien llamo en las sombras de cada retrato en clara advertencia.

Era una voz de alguien cuyo rostro nunca se asomaba, pero la presencia estaba en cualquier retrato del castillo… era una sospecha, pero algunos creían que o era "Arturo" o el propio "Merlin" (del primero solo contaban con retratos muggles sin movimiento, del segundo no había nada).

Apretando los labios, volviendo a la postura inicial afirmo para sonar un "click" pero el desacuerdo estaba en su rostro –gracias Bed- saludo Roy con jovialidad pero clara burla.

-Señor Mustang, compórtese- le advirtió su propio retrato que estaba al costado de la alquimista.

Un joven de cabellos rojos largos y lacios, con sus ojos cerrados, una capa turquesa cubría su hombro derecho por completo y se veía los acabados de una armadura pesada en el izquierdo, su rostro mostraba serenidad y la placa "Tristan"

Roy hiso un puchero, siendo ciego no se dio cuenta del desplante de su "guardián" que abrió sus ojos en un aire intimidante mostrándolos en color dorado –Bien, vamos- Sirius siendo el único observador empujo a su a veces muy infantil jefe.

Estos momentos lo hacían dudar de sus capacidades, claro que al saberlo como el manipulador entre las sombras de aquel próximo golpe de estado… reflexionaba lo aterrador que podría ser.

-Tu guardián es más comprensible- susurro Mustang empujando la puerta sabiendo que era escuchado pero no le importaba herir sentimientos de gente muerta.

Pero era la verdad, pues el guardián de la recamara de Sirius era el más calmado siempre serio o sereno que solo daba consejos cuando eran necesarios (normalmente en las noches de soledad) "Lancelot" un caballero de cabellos oscuros y mirada vacía, su solemnidad era potente aun en pintura.

-Y el de Edwards es el ideal- burlón agrego Sirius, dicho caballero era el misterioso Mordred alguien cuya traición era legendaria pero al parecer tenía un lugar entre los retratos por "otra" cosa, era alguien de carácter rebelde cuyo rostro no era diferenciable al portar una armadura completa con cuernos en rojo y plateado… había ocasiones en que tanto el retrato como el "enano" tenían un duelo muy colorido de insultos.

Pero aquel debate de guardianes se paró en absoluto, ambos hombres se detuvieron en la entrada escuchando el sonido del cerrar a sus espaldas ante la vista (o en caso de Roy el sentimiento) bastante deprimente.

La habitación era sencilla con escasos muebles de madera con un retrato del "guardian" al lado de una lujosa cama, una alfombra era la parte central de aquel piso pulido de color negro con un tapiz claro y una ventana al gran lago de camelot (como tenían dicha vista siendo esta la parte central del gran castillo, era un misterio lo más probable cosa de magia).

Tomando pasos cuidadosos se acercaron a la cama sencilla donde alguien descansaba con un aspecto enfermo –no están alguna de las Solis- pregunto Roy con bastante seriedad, podía oler los antisépticos y el ambiente cargado agregando el silencio.

Izumi nunca los recibiría con silencio.

-No- contesto Sirius, solo pudo apreciar con su corazón encogido el aspecto de la siempre energética mujer, ahora su rostro pálido con una expresión pacifica mientras estaba cubierta de una sábana, su cabello ahora suelto en sus mini trenzas cubriendo sus almohadas.

-No se escuchaba tan mal- agrego el alquimista al masajearse el puente de la nariz con un encogimiento sabiendo que estaba ahí su amiga, pero por su presencia apagada era signo de que algo estaba mal.

-Pero lo está- agrego Sirius con una mueca, manteniéndose fija su vista en ella –aunque no veo a Edwards- estrechó el ceño esperaba ver al inquieto joven a su lado.

Afirmo Roy con una clara sospecha por esa falta-Deja de ver su pecho- interrumpió con un tono oscuro pero tintes picaros mitigando esa aura inquietante.

-Es su tatuaje… no es mi culpa que este cerca de eso- ofendido aunque un poco atrapado era Sirius, era verdad aquel enigmático tatuaje se salía en el escote de su ropa ahora blanca.

-Aja… es su culpa que este en su pecho- arqueando una ceja en su dirección agrego con burla no creyendo en el patético intento de excusa.

Con una mano en su pecho en una actuación bastante herida que se acordaba era desperdiciada al ser su compañero un ciego -Me ofendes- expreso divertido Sirius viendo sin vergüenza aquel pedazo descubierto.

-Estoy ciego, no estúpido… sé que sigues mirando- afirmo Roy en complicidad arqueándole una ceja en un aire acusador.

-Esto es la desventaja de ser ciego, no sabes si en verdad estoy mirando- aguijoneo el mago con satisfacción, ya ni siquiera negando su falta de decoro, prestándose a esa discusión cuando tenían algo más grave.

-Sabes que son suaves- pidió Roy mientras el mago se ahogaba con su saliva por tal afirmación, mirándolo cual campeón del mundo –claro, esto de la ceguera tiene ciertas ventajas- movió sugerente sus cejas.

Sirius iba a decir algo asombroso, quizás una felicitación por tal avance en una mujer casada pero sola vio un borrón y su actual debatiente estaba fuera de su vista, su instinto le grito que corriera pero demasiado tarde, un golpe lo llevo al suelo encontrando a Roy sumergido en el dolor por una almohada.

Izumi había despertado y los escucho.

Maldita suerte.

-Ustedes en verdad no entienden- murmuro irritada –saben de la urgencia en que les llame… o quieren que los vuelva a desterrar- su voz estaba cargada de amenaza, una que sabían si cumpliría si esas vacaciones de invierno no eran prueba suficiente… pero demonios, ambos eran hombres que les gustaban los retos, era tan divertido estar literalmente en la línea de la vida y muerte con esa mujer.

-No- ambos dijeron mansamente sin tratar de levantarse de su situación denigrante, por el contrario apretaron la almohada para no ver a su "superior".

-Idiotas- una tos enferma prosiguió provocando que ambos hombres como resorte se sentaran con el proyectil siendo colocado bajo el brazo, sus ojos en pánico viendo a su agresor desmoronarse para dejarse caer pesadamente en la cama –ni intenten nada, prefiero morir que dejar que ustedes me toquen- advirtió pateando cualquier ayuda de esos dos que hicieron pucheros en el suelo.

-Mala mujer- murmuraron los dos para recibir el mismo trato ahora con cojines obligándolos al suelo en un golpe doloroso, maldiciendo el aparente infinito de armas suaves que estaban en manos de la fiera.

-Me perdí de algo- pidió Fred desde la puerta viendo solo la escena patética de los dos hombres en el suelo inmovibles mientras Izumi le daba una mirada escalofriante desde su lecho, pero esta fue remplazada por sorpresa al ver lo que acompañaba al pelirrojo.

Un poco rezagado pero visible –Alphonse- llamo con todo su nombre con sus ojos abiertos y su boca en ligera "o"

–Hola maestra- saludo nervioso con sus manos adelgazadas, su cabello pulcramente corto y unos ojos amables como ella los imaginaba crecerían a esa edad.

El gemelo Weasley se mordió la lengua en su ingenio retenido por el claro ambiente de reunión, Roy se sentó con ambas almohadas en su regazo escuchando el silencio mientras una sonrisa adornaba su gesto cerrando sus ojos en una expresión de paz… Sirius solo parecía que había visto a Voldemort, mirando al que sabía era una armadura.

Los ojos se aguaron de la siempre dura mujer en una sonrisa brillante –no se levante- regaño el retrato de Bedivere al lado de su cama, obviamente ignorado cuando las sabanas salieron volando en un movimiento fluido.

Se sostuvo de la orilla de la cama, cubriendo su vientre con un gesto ligero de dolor mientras todos tuvieron la finta de querer ayudar siendo paralizados por un desplante afanosa de esos ojos onix–por favor, no se levante- pidió ahora Alphonse mientras los adultos también exigían lo mismo ante el evidente esfuerzo.

Pero en una postura regia, echando para atrás su cabello se dirigió a paso seguro a su objetivo-Bienvenido- aseguro con un sollozo de felicidad abrazándolo maternalmente.

Roy odiaba hacer esto, pero se puso de pie dirigiéndose al sonido y las presencias poniendo una mano enguantada en el hombro femenino con facilidad reconocido, por el escalofrió en su espalda le indicaba que estaba recibiendo el peor desplante amenazante de la fémina… pero ante todo era un profesional.

-Tenemos pendientes, Izumi… lamento interrumpir- expreso en un aire severo ofreciendo su mano para guiarla a la cama de nuevo, sintiendo la debilidad tan clara ahora ¿Por qué no noto eso antes? Se preguntaba que había causado esta decaída.

-Bien- afirmo con fuerza para tomar esa ayuda (para asombro de todos) y ser dirigida a recostarse, Sirius ya la esperaba con sus sabanas para acomodarla mientras Alphonse era colocado junto a ella.

-Deja de mirar mi pecho- advirtio Izumi al ex convicto ante la burla de Fred –y saca a ese pelirrojo cobarde- ordeno señalando al susodicho que abrió su boca resentido.

-No soy cobarde- airado replico pero una mirada de disculpas de Sirius le indico que estaba siguiendo esas órdenes –maldita sea- murmuro obedeciendo para salir.

-¿Mi hermano?- pidio Alphonse pero su maestra estaba lejos de responder.

Roy prosiguio a sentarse junto la cama con sus manos en el regazo y espalda recta sabiendo que algo iba a ser contado para que fullmetal no estuviera presente.

Cerrando la puerta, manteniéndose parado justo a esta era Sirius con sus brazos cruzados esperando lo siguiente a decir.

-Llama a Remus, Lucius, Bill y Percy- ordeno aun en la cama pero en un aire estricto Izumi sorprendiendo a todos por tales peticiones –necesito poner todo en orden, probablemente nuestro tiempo es contado… necesitamos asegurar las bases de todo esto ante una repentina retirada- explico en un aire solemne, presentando como siempre un aire profesional al cual Alphonse no estaba acostumbrado.

El retrato interior de Bedivere obedeció para retirarse en las profundidades de ese paisaje hermoso.

XXXXX

Remus se encontraba en su Grimmauld Place cuya soledad era ahora conocida por el abandono de la orden del fenix, olía a pólvora y Kreacher parecía distante… no esperaba que el retrato encima de la chimenea, uno que parecía haber sido movido recientemente le dirigiera la palabra de convocación a Camelot.

Lucius en su mansión acababa de dar la noticia a su hijo de la desaparición de Edwards, se encontraba en su despacho bebiendo cuando aquel retrato que fue obligado a colocar entre los prestigiosos antepasados le llamó de regreso al castillo.

Bill y Percy ya estaban en el castillo debido a sus deberes, el primero rumiando a causa de no ser solicitado como respaldo en King Cross el segundo organizando papelería para el siguiente dia que prometía ser movido… siendo citados de igual manera.

XXXXX

El profeta exhibía aquel atentado con amarillismo y fotos impactantes pero no era el único que trataba el tema, también los de baja venta como el quisquilloso mostraba títulos sorprendentes, cada persona compraba los diferentes periódicos o revistas para saber el "gran" incidente.

Los que lo estuvieron en escena de primera mano solo pasaban agriamente de estas ventas no queriendo torturarse con memorias que los perseguirían.

El regreso de invierno también se retrasó, los estudiantes testigos les dieron la oportunidad de recuperarse en casa para después organizar apariciones o por red flu, a causa del cierre de King Cross de manera indefinida.

El daño a la magia de la estación que era tan antigua, que repararla tomaría tiempo.

Pero en algo todos los reportajes aunque sean pequeños estaban de acuerdo presentando diferentes tipos de desaprobación contra el ministerio con su nula actividad evidente.

Alabando la oportuna y rápida respuesta de los alquimistas, ante el casi abolido decreto de secreto.

La pesadez en el corazón de toda la comunidad mágica al verse vulnerables por tanta crueldad ahora siendo el punto sus propios hijos, era suficiente de inseguridad y la balanza se inclinaba en dirección a la política todavía aislada por el ministerio de los alquimista.

Era hora de romper las cadenas.

Las secuelas eran más que lo material, casi el decreto de secreto abolido y exhibidos al nivel mundial aquel latente guerra civil de regreso a manos de Voldemort… pero el lado muggle fue el más dañado, el ataque fue más vicioso de ese punto que los números eran variados y las mentes modificadas en volúmenes críticos desde tiempos inmemoriales.

Quizás sembraron más discordia entre los muggles, culpando un ataque terrorista de algún culto popular, pero era necesario para estar en las sombras.

Nuevo detalle sobresaliente era la presentación de otro alquimista, uno que aparecía en las fotos que estaba entre los adolescentes Longbottom y Malfoy, junto con la matriarca de la última familia.

Sus fotos mostraban sus peculiares rasgos a causa de sus ojos dorados y vestimenta, también la dureza o mandato entre los magos que organizo en el primer golpe de los mortifagos… lastimosamente, se presume que fue parte de las víctimas mortales.

Harry desde Hogwarts miro dicho dato con sorpresa, Hermione con lastima y Ron maldiciendo por tal destino a alguien de su edad, que parecía había estado en todo ese alboroto cuando ellos estaban en el colegio.

XXXXX

Rufus Srimgeour miro aquel citatorio con el sello del MACUSA, luego levanto su vista al resto que descansaba en el cesto de correo con diferentes escudos internacionales en un aire diplomático.

Era un tema delicado, ya que el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional era insuficiente para tratar de aclarar dicho escandalo latente.

-Que haremos, ministro- expreso formal Pius Thicknesse acariciando su barba y ojos chispeantes, la sospecha sembrada de lo que esto representaba.

-Nada, seguramente cada integrante del Wizengamot esté recibiendo la misma correspondencia- su voz sonaba severa pero en admisión sus hombros hundidos mientras sus ojos escapaba cualquier esperanza.

-El ministro muggle también recibió su propio citatorio-Pius agrego, su propio departamento tenía sus propias acciones a consecuencia pero insuficientes ante el paro obligado por la confederación internacional de magos.

El departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional estaba igual de apretado y limitado.

-No había tales movimientos desde…- acento la pregunta en el aire el actual ministro, dejándose caer en su silla para recargarse en un cansancio abrumador además de la renuncia de querer entender esta cadena de sucesos, era una impotencia pero a la vez una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro.

Pius arqueo la ceja ante la duda de la cordura de su actual jefe –se encuentra bien- pregunto con formalidad y un tono de curiosidad.

-Si, solo ¿podrías dejarme solo?- pregunto masajeándose el puente de la nariz con insistencia, tratando de borrar ese aire de traición que se instaló en su estómago ¿era paranoia? Se preguntó ante lo imposible (sin imaginarse lo acertado de su sospecha).

Ya en la soledad se dejó caer en el escritorio para posar su frente en la madera de este, cerro sus ojos tratando de aislar su mente, entonces recordó los ataques que el propio ministerio sufrió –se dieron cuenta- apretó con fuerza los labios.

Era obvio que la comunidad internacional vería con cuidado el titubeo del decreto de secreto en el ataque de ayer, pero ahora… maldecía a Umbridge siendo la que desapareció a Amelia Bones y ataco a Roy Mustang durante el incidente, claro que este último no tuvo reparos en asesinar a su atacante.

No extrañarían a la señora rosa, pero tampoco le deseaba ese mal tan grande de ser quemada viva.

Pero regresando al punto principal, este suceso incito que quedara en exhibición la debilidad de este viejo ministerio ante las artimañas de Voldemort y sus infiltrados, por lo cual… aunque fuera en contra de creencias… maldecía a la muerta Dolores.

Esta epidemia de cartas eran un preludio de malas noticias esto ya no era un asunto aislado para los britanicos, con esto un suspiro se escapó de sus labios recargándose ahora en el respaldo de su silla, su vista vagando en el techo en ausencia… regresando en su mente a los alquimistas y como eran alabados.

Pensar que esto empezó como la integración de los asientos Black y una ayuda a los aurores… luego en algo autónomo pero pequeño aun sujeto en algunos aspectos a ellos (por el)… para terminar en algo más grande que el propio ministerio.

Solo unos muggles ayudando al mundo mágico… se burló ante sus primeros pensamientos, mirando aquella ventana encantada de su oficina en realización.

Se levantó en toda su altura sin ningún remordimiento, era feliz con sus cambios… y aunque incierto el futuro… sabía que como ministro lo tenía contado.

XXXXX

El final de la batalla del King Cross fue resonada no solo en escocia y sus alrededores, sino en todo el mundo alertando a estos a un peligro aun mayor que un mago oscuro.

Los desmemorizadores tuvieron largas jornadas en los días siguientes para ocultar algo de tales magnitudes, destacándose el área de la recién nombrada organización "Mesa redonda" de los famosos alquimistas.

Un atentado fue la cubierta para todos los muggles, sabían que quizás estaban sembrando discordias entre los nomaj, pero era preferible a que se enteraran de la realidad... de ellos.

La confederación internacional de magos pronto invocaba una reunión de emergencia a todos los ministerios del mundo de tal magnitud como lo fue en aquel entonces la caza de brujas, el MACUSA fue el primero en enlistarse apareciendo en la cede que fue requerida para dicha reunión al equivalente de la ONU muggle.

En este caso y desconfiando de las instalaciones del ministerio, cedieron a pedir el famoso castillo de Camelot para dicha reunión.

Sus magos y brujas desfilaban por la sala asignada a su país, siendo recibidos por la seguridad del castillo en sus trajes azules estrictos... la habitación era amplia, con mantos y cuadros vigilantes en un ambiente místico y protegido.

Cada integrante de ese comité se detenía a admirar tales acabados de una edad antigua, de diferentes edades y rasgos siendo representantes de toda américa, egresados de la prestigiosa Ilvermorny hasta Castelobruxo.

Entre ellos Elizabeth Fontaine descendiente de los primeros doce conocidos en la fundación del MACUSA, mediana edad con un recatado traje de negocios muggle sus rizos rubios cortos y unos profundos ojos azules escaneaban el lugar con disimulo.

-Bienvenidos- una mujer salió a darles la bienvenida, su sonrisa indulgente pero rasgos fuertes y fuera de lo normal para un británico, pronto los representantes dieron que se trataba de uno de los alquimistas -Coronel mayor Izumi Curtis- se presentó con una ligera inclinación formal.

Elizabeth, siendo el portavoz dio un paso enfrente golpeada un poco por la diferencia de estaturas e intimidada con disimulo por los ojos estrictos pero soportando en pos de su imagen -gracias por el recibimiento- expreso con natural diplomacia.

Una sonrisa de medio lado, acomodando su sombrero que cubría ese cabello en un peinado bajo sombreando sus ojos –adelante, son bienvenidos a la cumbre de seguridad internacional- extendió su mano en formalidad abriendo el camino.

Para iniciar el cambio del mundo mágico no solo británico, sino de todo lo conocido.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.


	21. Chapter 21

Prometido 21: Secuelas

Era una noche oscura, cada pasillo mostraba las sombras de una tranquilidad a causa de que sus habitantes estaban dormidos… era tanta la confianza en las antiguas protecciones de Camelot, que era innecesario guardias respaldando la seguridad de todos los habitantes.

Aun en su habitación oscura, Izumi miraba el techo de su habitación con el cantar relajado de los grillos a las afueras de su ventana con sus pensamientos en nada específico simples recuerdos y suposiciones de lo que estaría haciendo Amestris a estas alturas… con Edwards de regreso.

Cerró sus cansados ojos pero sabía que no tomaría la siesta debida, eran tanto los pendientes que se golpeaban con su preocupación en casa y su estudiante perdido o su actual estado de salud, un suspiro de fastidio arrugando su rostro en profunda reflexión.

Pequeñas marcas de edad en su frente hasta que en un grito de desesperación se sentó, sus hombros desnudos ante su vestimenta para dormir… una sencilla camisa de tirantes blanca, luego descubrió sus pies de esas pesadas sabanas para mostrar un pantalón holgado oscuro.

Su tatuaje tan visible en su pecho fácil de ignorar gracias a sus años con él, tanteando el suelo oscuro con sus pies logro identificar sus sandalias favoritas para salir de su lecho… busco en su buro una liga sujetando fuertemente sus cabellos en su manera normal.

-Mi señora, ¿saldrá?- la voz suave de Bedivere la saco de su silencio, volteando al retrato interno ahí estaba aquel sujeto de leyendas de ese pueblo… su rostro de tinta en una preocupación en vano ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Se preguntó.

-Sí, Bedivere- contesto no demostrando sus verdaderas inquietudes cerrando sus ojos mientras se ponía una sencilla franela para cubrirla del frio nocturno –podrías avisar al resto, lo último que quiero es que me pase lo mismo de Roy- volteo los ojos.

Era una de tantas anécdotas en torno a su actual amigo de situación, una noche… el idiota salió sin avisar a su retrato ¿Cómo? No lo sabían, pero casi fue lanzado a las afueras por uno de los tantos "guardias" del castillo al pensarlo un intruso.

El rubio de la pintura afirmo con sequedad –no se desvele- advirtió en un tono ligero de mando.

Ella sonrió agradecida, pero se dirigió a la puerta prontamente… salió a la gran sala con un suspiro de deleite por la brisa refrescante que se colaba al interior del castillo, era como si estuvieran rodeados de pasto ¿magia? Esa palabra aún se negaba a entrar a su diccionario de sentido común.

Sus pasos ligeros acompasados por el sonar de la piedra, sus brazos cruzados en una sola dirección… aquellos pasillos de enorme tamaño ya no la incomodaban y el susurro de los retratos mágicos (porque también había normales) era tan bajo a sus oídos.

Era observada, lo sabía y ese sentimiento solo empeoraba las miles de cosas que tenía en su mente.

Sus ojos se volvieron estrictos y fríos, mirando de reojo su entorno… ese escalofrió creciendo en su espalda sin el sonido de ninguna pisada, llego a un punto donde estaba al exterior… el frio golpeo su rostro volviendo su atención a la dirección que al azar había tomado.

-Mierda- maldijo por lo bajo con una expresión neutra pero ojos fieros, fulminando el gran lago como si este tuviera la culpa de su distracción –iba a la cocina- murmuro enojada consigo misma, tan sumergida en su sentimiento de persecución que termino más lejos que su destino original.

Era tranquilo el patio, este era el principal en todo el castillo… el lago misterioso que tiene magia arcaica y fuerte (tanta como para anular la marca oscura) vibraba en el ambiente nocturno con su aire místico en el entorno.

Era fácil perderse en ese azul sumando sus pensamientos –entonces… me regreso- se dijo no dispuesta a ceder a la tentación de quedarse ahí, tratando de entender cómo es que llego a curarse de manera milagrosa sin la intervención de su ala médica.

Fue ese dia en específico, cuando realizaron la reunión en su habitación ¡después de enterarse del retorno de Alphonse! Aquella batalla… mejor dicho… aquel estúpido lobo le había mandado una maldición aprovechando su distracción por Edwards, una que le hiso retorcerse en el suelo dañando su poca estabilidad en su vientre.

Había recaído más fuerte que nunca a pesar de la gran fortaleza que mostro a sus aliados, sabía por las miradas de las Solis, que era ya algo terminal.

Por más irracional que sea la magia… no podía regresar lo arrebatado.

Ese dolor insistente ahora no solo estaba presente por los esfuerzos… estaba tocada, aunque suprimía todo por pura fuerza de voluntad la molestia era tanta que sus ojos cansados la delataban, pero los demás fingían no verlo… no cuando ella alerto al resto que no quería lastima.

Llevando a cabo un festejo improvisado de Sirius por el "gran golpe de estado" que al parecer el idiota no lo era tanto para notarlo (como el resto, el propio Lucius perdió el color), por su parte ella trato vanamente de parecer saludable.

Conforme los días pasaban, postrada en su cama solo recibiendo noticias generales de las diferentes cartas y peticiones mundiales que delatando su victoria política, fechas a programar y un sinfín de movimientos a realizar.

Era ironico mientras un demacrado Alphonse se reponía… ella se extinguía.

Poseía un miedo a lo desconocido, mirando por encima de su hombro… aquel largo pasillo a sus espaldas sumergido en oscuridad de la piedra vieja en una tranquilidad habitual… pero se resistió a ceder a la vacilación de su ya perturbada mente ¡ya había visto a la verdad, no tenía nada lo que este castillo pudiera encogerla más que eso!

Parada ahí viendo el panorama nocturno, su gesto suavizado pero el temor brillando en sus siempre duros ojos… cruzo sus brazos, pero apretó el agarre en un abrazo de consuelo ¿Qué paso? Se pregunto una y otra vez desde que un dia, justo antes de la aclamada reunión mundial… toda molestia desapareció, su recuperación milagrosa no fue a manos de su área médica.

Ocurrió durante la noche, aun estudios le eran realizados… pero algo era obvio, se le regreso lo arrebatado por la verdad.

¿a qué precio?

Su valentía se tambaleaba mientras su expresión se lavaba en neutralidad, cerro esto de su mente… aunque fuera algo critico ¡algo de pesar! Tenía prioridades en las cuales pensar que su propio destino cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a dios.

-Izumi- alguien hablo provocándole una acción de reflejo al lanzar una patada que se clavó en la pared cercana al haber sido esquivada con una viva expresión de terror –lo siento… lo siento- chillo un Roy haciendo ademanes múltiples de pánico en el piso.

Aquellos ojos sin luz le sacaron un bufido –pensé que quedo claro eso de intentar asustarme- expreso sin humor.

La expresión era de vergüenza del siempre recto (casi siempre) militar, que en su pijama sencilla en colores azules y despeinado le quitaba ese aire oficial –con tus reflejos violentos ¡cómo puedo olvidarlo!- levanto sus manos en un ademan exagerado, pero luego desvió su atención al suelo con un –lo siento- acobardado por el cambio de aire a uno de "síguele coronel".

Volteando los ojos para tomarlo de sus ropas levantándolo con ligereza en un "op" del hombre –bien ¿Qué haces afuera?- pregunto al ciego.

Este se sacudía pero levanto su rostro –bueno, me dio algo de hambre- acepto ausente.

Le arqueo la ceja, pero se acordó que era discapacitado visual-en el patio principal- acuso.

Rascándose la nuca nerviosa –bien lo acepto… Tristan estaba de hostigoso y me enoje con el…- murmuro pero sintió que la mujer era insatisfecha -¡Te vi!- agrego pero un golpe en la frente le indico que no estaba para bromas ¡una advertencia de que no jugara con su ceguera con ella! –el me aviso que estabas fuera- ofreció como última opción.

-Seguramente estabas bebiendo con Sirius (que tendré una discusión seria con el)- esto último lo susurro para ser escuchado en el militar que se enderezo culpable - Tristan advirtió del horario en días laborales… te valió y fuiste a buscar bebidas entonces me topaste y seguiste- expreso Izumi con sus brazos cruzados en sequedad.

El hombre iba a replicar su buena voluntad además de pedir clemencia para su aliado, pero dejó caer los hombros rendido por el desplante que seguramente estaba recibiendo si sus alertas de instinto no estuvieran sonando –está bien… tu ganas- eran ocasiones como esta que Curtis le daba terror o respeto ¡maldita intuición femenina afinada!

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz irritada –niños- murmuro con un "Ey" ofendido del afectado.

-Pero Izumi…- su voz se volvió seria, la postura descuidada más recta sabiendo que el interruptor de militar estaba encendido -¿todavía sientes algo raro?- cuestiono con un desplante oscuro.

-Si… es algo que solo me afecta a mí- expreso desinteresada mirando la larga travesía oscura por donde vinieron –ahora no tenemos tiempo para mi paranoia…-

-No es solo paranoia- corto estricto el hombre, peinándose su cabello hacia atrás –somos personas de ciencia Izumi… no solo eso… ¡alquimistas! Lo que te sucedió no es normal…- estaba irritado, también la presión hacia lo suyo en los hombros del profesional –dependemos de la equivalencia ¡la magia es irracional para nosotros!- su voz había subido de volumen –no solo eso… estamos siendo sometidos a esto a diario ¡cuando nos cobrara la cuota!-

Su temple no titubeo, solo simple entendimiento cuando coloco su mano en su hombro –no te preocupes- ofreció con sencillez.

Un silencio se extendió mientras ambos compartían este momento, solo faltaba Alphonse para completar "la gente de ciencia".

-maldito castillo de mierda- murmuro por lo bajo, dando desplantes al entorno con sospecha ¡porque ceder a un lugar que aparecio de la nada! Se regañó, pero a no, ahí va el militar a confiar el resguardo en un montón de piedra de leyenda ¡que le habían hecho algo a Izumi! Para bien, en eso estaban de acuerdo… pero ellos que son prueba viviente del intercambio equivalente, solamente no cuadra.

Al principio eran simples conocidos por ser sacrificios en una misma situación… después aliados… para convertirse en amigos, uno que está dispuesto a confiar ciegamente (aunque literalmente era uno).

-Por razones como esta hasta Bedivere llego a odiarte- se burló la ama de casa apretando el hombro, porque en efecto… Roy había discutido con una pintura por más estúpido que se escuchara, lo más triste es que perdió el evento.

-Sé que eres tú la que debería odiarme- suspiro el militar cansado, cada postura de su cuerpo rendido a la culpa.

-¿odiar a un ciego?- expreso con ironía pero sacando una risa divertida de su colega –ni que me hubieras obligado a seguirte ¡idiota!- aclaro con una carcajada arrogante.

-A veces olvido quien eres Izumi… la gran mujer salvaje- aclaro siendo golpeado en el hombro de manera contenida si lo intacto sugería tales hechos-¡que!, fue el equipo el que te bautizo- se defendió pero sabía que había hecho algo mal por el cambio de ambiente –mierda… pobres bastardos- aclaro sabiendo que el grupo tendría un entrenamiento intensivo de dolor y sufrimiento.

–Acompáñame a la cocina- sonriente ordeno como si su instinto no estuviera pensando en el deseado dia de mañana para cada integrante de este castillo a su merced–aunque… ¡pobre de ti si llevas bebidas!- advirtió siendo afirmada con rapidez.

Dejo caer sus hombros no dispuesto a discutir -Tenemos grandes cosas que hacer- suspiro Roy en un gran aliento.

-Un homúnculo que cazar- agrego la fuerte mujer con ausencia.

-Una posición que aceptar-el de fuego negó divertido, algo orgulloso de que sus planes surtieran efecto al encaminar todo a una conclusión grata a sus planes ¡solo faltaba tumbar a Dumbledore!

-Como un Fuhre- rio divertida por tal termino ofrecido en la cumbre –claro que es un título que se otorgara después de concentrar cada poder de este gobierno mágico en un solo lugar- era un camino largo, pero por el momento ya habían dado el primero golpe (por supuesto el resto no sabían que estaba todo planeado para "tomar" aquella petición de parte de los civiles).

Izumi todavía estaba algo incomoda, su yo moral se retorcía de solo pensar que ese bastardo ciego e irresponsable encamino todo para una dirección ¿Quién pensaría eso de alguien que coquetea con cualquiera que se deje?

Miro a su colega, el bastardo coronel como inicio en boca de sus pupilos (solo Edwards) ahora le tenía un respeto… que era mutuo… un manipulador aterrador que iba a enseñando sus "mañas" a Black.

-Sera un milagro que crezca en este lugar… ese término- aclaro con una respiración dramática sacando a la ama de casa de sus pensamientos –después de cierto incidente en una tal segunda guerra mundial- explico algo ofendido de que por una persona tal título parecía estar maldito.

Una risa dientuda –bueno, es una jerarquía que vamos a limpiar- aplico codeando al ciego que afirmo confiado ¡era un reto!

Era un paso para el cambio antes de irse… porque estaban seguros marcharían si uno de ellos ya fue arrebatado.

XXXXX

Cuando Sirius miro a esos chicos en esa sala de inducción para el ramo militar de los aurores, solo sintió lastima cuando se paró enfrente de aquel pequeño grupo de 4 personas, era una mañana linda pero demasiado fría para tener una jornada de ejercicios en el exterior… esa sala era especial para esas ocasiones, creían que estaba en algún punto del oeste del castillo (nunca podían saber dónde aparecerían habitaciones).

Con ropas muggles que parecían no encajar con la sangre pura en una formación en líneas rectas, la habitación parecía demasiado grande y austera provocándoles un sentimiento vulnerable… susurrando entre sí, excepto la hermana de la fallecida.

Blaise Zabini, Theodoro Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass todavía ligeros vendajes cubrían donde alguna vez la marca oscura adorno sus pieles jóvenes.

-Bien chicos- saludo provocando que saltaran en pánico, aun su paranoia alerta después de lo que les paso ¿era natural? Por supuesto, si Edwards no era la prueba de tales experiencias traumáticas…. Aunque debía aceptar que le dio algo de orgullo saber que su mejora en pasar desapercibido era notable.

-Buenos días, Señor Black- tartamudearon por más que trataron de mantenerse firmes como su etiqueta les exigía… después de todo eran Slytherin a merced de un Gryffindor ¿enemigos naturales? Quizás si no hubiera cambiado.

Dio una ligera inclinación profesional respondiendo la etiqueta lo mejor que podía sin burlarse abiertamente de la actitud de recién nacidos, extendiendo un ceño fruncido que parecía tener una función gratificante al verlos temblar ¡demonios se estaba divirtiendo!

-Sirius- una voz le provoco erguirse rectamente, su gesto se volvió de piedra al saberse atrapado si el tono de advertencia no la delataba –este dia, tomare yo la iniciación- no era una petición, era una amenaza.

El ultimo Black con respeto afirmo para dar un paso diplomático hacia atrás, lanzo un vistazo a la alquimista cuya actitud temeraria solo florecía aún más con ese uniforme profesional… miro a los reclutas antiguos, hombres lobos… squid y los escasos aurores que soportaron el entrenamiento dar señales ligeras de "auxilio" que inteligentemente fueron ignoradas ¡el no pagaría por ellos!

Izumi nunca tomaba las mañanas de práctica desde que el trabajo aumento, era algo que se le había cedido al último Black junto con Bill Weasley turnándose los días.

-Traidor- George susurro al pasar de largo, siendo fácilmente ignorado cuando comenzaron a formarlos en filas detrás de los jóvenes.

Aplaudiendo con un gesto de falsa delicadeza la mujer se quitó su pesado abrigo azul dejándola en una camisa blanca, para pasar a hacer lo mismo con sus guantes –mantén tus ojos fuera de mi tatuaje- advirtió en un siseo no solo para el mago… para el resto ¡era imposible!

Buscando el suelo o el cielo mas interesados ante la clara advertencia.

-Disculpe Mayor Curtis- una voz ligera de mando que no pudo ocultar sus tintes de temor expreso alzando la mano en el grupo de los licántropos, un chico rubio de ojos verdes que tenía una cicatriz en su mentón del evento de King Cross… recibiendo una "mirada" que Sirius tuvo que admitir el valor del idiota ¡no tembló!

-Que necesitas señor Walker- la voz era diplomática regresando a dar un barrido en su entorno.

-Bueno, es que hoy es el turno del señor Black para nuestra jornada de acondicionamiento- explicó con aplomo, todos contuvieron de voltear a verlo con una expresión de "héroe ¡se lo dijo!"

Por su parte la alquimista se vendaba sus manos, indicando que era más que una masacre programada para el turno –bueno, llego a mis oídos ciertos rumores de mi persona- expreso a la ligera sin levantar su vista –pues, vengo a darles más motivos para decirlo- sus ojos se fijaron en cada uno con una sonrisa dientuda y un aura de horror puro.

Todo el mundo gimió ¡seguro fue Mustang!

-Espere… nosotros no somos parte de su grupo- Blaise levanto la mano con una cara de terror pura al captar las intenciones no dichas ¡solo lo habían levantado temprano para correr! Pero al sentir las miradas a sus espaldas era obvio que no fue la intención original.

Un arqueo de ceja –ustedes ya están más que sanos que simplemente correr como idiotas- expreso desinteresadamente Curtis, como si hablara con idiotas descerebrados.

-Pero señorita Curtis- expreso más diplomático Theodoro, reluciendo su impecable intento de persuasión hablando dulce a una mujer mayor, se acomodó un poco sus ropas añorando las túnicas de magos –nosotros no…- silencio sepulcral ante un chasqueo de lengua.

Sirius al igual que el resto dio un paso a la seguridad de manera sincronizada hasta cómica, alejándose de los adolescentes… las chicas miraron su entorno con sus ojos abiertos por esta reacción en general, haciendo lo mismo por pura inercia y patadas de su instinto de preservación.

Poniendo sus manos en la cadera, sacando el pecho y alzando la barbilla que provocaba un oscurecimiento de sus ojos ónix -¿estarán aquí como bultos?- pregunto, era una pregunta engañosa a lo que Pansy trago y espero que los chicos no contestaran.

Claro que había un idiota en el grupo –Si- Blaise afirmo naturalmente ¡el escapo de Voldemort! Necesitaba un descanso en la seguridad de Camelot.

Palmeándose la frente, Nott solo suspiro en resignación mientras un gesto irritado vino de la militar al igual que un desplante de ¿lastima? Del señor Black ¡estaban en problemas!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- su voz subió de niveles seguros, su mano se alzó en orden a los reclutas antiguos que empezaron a hacer lagartijas a espaldas de los perturbados adolescentes, Blaise perdió el color mientras era fulminado por sus colegas –están aquí… sanos y salvos…- señalo –ustedes serán nuestro proyecto piloto para reclutas de su edad- sonrió siniestramente –así que más les vale sobrevivir- eso fue la conclusión.

Sin oportunidad de discusión.

¡Sin padres, estaban a merced del gobierno!

¿Por qué no corrieron con los Malfoy?

Además que en forma oculta solo al conocimiento del circulo interno, este era el inicio para el proyecto educativo a futuro… uno que remplazara a Hogwarts por completo en sus años de experiencia que haría remover a los fundadores de sus respectivas tumbas, un dato que no necesitaban saber los civiles… aun.

No hasta asegurar el colegio como una rama de la ahora oficial "Orden de Camelot", era un mejor nombre que el dado anteriormente.

XXXXX

Hogwart regreso con un ambiente menos festivo, las clases continuaron en su manera cotidiana… en un salón, los maestros se agrupaban para entablar una discusión seria.

Era momento de tener un plan ante cualquier altercado, mientras Minerva y Filius discutían los encantamientos a disponer en los bordes del campus.

Nadie noto el tono enfermizo de Dumbledore ni su mano seca.

Era cuestión de tiempo, pensaba el viejo director al ver a sus docentes platicar para la guerra que tendrían enfrente.

Tenía que encaminar a Harry Potter en su búsqueda de Horrocrux.

XXXXX

Voldemort gruñía por lo bajo, su túnica ondeando en esa habitación desprovista de luz sin mirar a los que se hincaban a su camino.

La suciedad estaba presente, algunos gruñidos de las pocas criaturas que pudieron reclutar antes de que les fueran arrebatadas por los alquimistas.

Aquella intervención mundial solo había truncado sus acciones en el extranjero ¡cerraron cualquier frontera no solo mágica… también muggle! No es como si fuera a recurrir a esta última, pero las sugerencias de tales labores también fueron truncadas por las noticias.

Le importaba menos lo que sus acciones llevaron a la quiebra la política del ministerio, lo que hacía hervir de ira es que según sus rumores… el ministro y ¡hasta el wizengamot! Perdieron poder sobre el mundo mágico siendo otorgada a unos tontos y sucios ladrones de magia (porque insistía que era magia).

¿Qué podría hacer? Pensó para sí mismo mientras caía con gracia en aquel trono improvisado, se recargo con sus largos dedos tocando su frente mientras su serpiente se paseaba por sus pies.

Perdió grandes números en su último intento de mitigar ese ego inmerecido a los sucios alquimistas, ¡Greyback estaba desaparecido!

-Así que mi pequeño amigo- llamo a alguien que sabía lo escuchaba, removiéndose entre las sombras provocando desconfianza en los presentes, pero aun el arrogante mago oscuro no se inmuto por estas simplezas… mientras un niño de aspecto muggle salió.

Sus pasos pequeños resonaban en el silencio, Nagini se enrosco temerosa un gesto que pasó desapercibido para Tom pues este estaba más atento a los ojos inexpresivos y profundos del invitado.

Cualquiera se dejaría llevar por la apariencia inocente, menos el gran mago oscuro que no se ofendió cuando no le mostro su debido respeto al inclinarse hacia el.

-Asi que dime, criatura- expreso con soberbia en su postura –cuéntame mas… esta manera de crear la piedra filosofal- una sonrisa arrogante se extendió por su rostro mientras aquel se mantenía inmutable.

Pero pronto los ojos brillaron en sed de sangre –después de comer- inclino su cabeza mientras los gritos de algunos mortifagos eran despiadadamente tragados entre la oscuridad de esa sala.

Salem era un homúnculo inteligente… si movía esa pieza de humano soberbio a su placer ¡lograría el retorno de los sacrificios de padre prontamente! Y quizás una piedra para alimentarse y mejorar su precaria situación.

Todavía tocado por la transmutación humana que obligo a Roy Mustang a realizar.

XXXXX

En medio de la ciudad, justo por el centro en un callejón había un área acordonada con policías dispersos en todo el perímetro transmitiendo por radio mientras ambulancias estacionadas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para impedir el paso.

Era un área del crimen golpeando de nuevo las calles londinenses… eran susurros colectivos de la gente aglomerada para tratar de saber que era lo que había sucedido, aunque en este caso… era encontrado.

Personas bajaban cubiertas de plástico con el uniforme forense, mientras los médicos se retiraban ya que no se necesitaban sus servicios… para la víctima era demasiado tarde.

Los reporteros esperaban ansiosos y paranoicos, después de todo todavía en sus mentes era reciente el atentado en King Cross con el mundo al borde de una guerra mundial.

Meses desde las muertes innumerables que tallarían en el mural a conmemoración a las afueras de una reconstruida estación de tren… esas piedras que siempre alzaban como recordatorio que la humanidad… es su propio enemigo.

Un rechinar de llantas más la llegada de innumerables camionetas de gran tamaño se paraban justo enfrente de ese callejón, estas se abría de manera violenta para bajar hombres que traían sus escudos representando la ley y la reina.

Pero dos hombres resaltaban de entre los soldados de uniforme estándar, estos caminaban seguros en vestimentas de tipo militar azul con boinas adornadas de estrellas.

El primero tenía sus ojos sin pestañar oscuros con un peinado corto, de buen parecido y porte estricto.

El segundo combinaba con sus ojos misteriosos de tormenta, algunos susurraron ante el terrible parecido a un prófugo "Sirius Black" hace años, pero lo desestimaron al verlo de guardaespaldas de la reciente nombrada facción del gobierno contra terrorismo.

Ante todos, era solo un grupo más de investigación.

Pero Roy en su mundo oscuro que trataba de enmascarar con su paso seguro (deseando que no haya algo con que tropezarse y perder toda dignidad), tenía su rostro carente de emoción en su papel de militar ignorando las preguntas lanzadas de los reporteros imprudentes.

Podía sentir cada esencia en su entorno, también el olor nauseabundo al ser un callejón usado para tirar desechos o con basura de años sin recoger, el sonar de las gotas de la tormenta de un dia anterior y los pasos a sus espaldas, la interferencia de los radios no lo encogían mientras más se acercaba al área deseada.

Sintió la mano casual de Sirius indicando que se detuviera, después de todo no era necesario exponer la ceguera del militar ante la gente no mágica.

Reflexiono, apretó los labios ante el silencio -¿es ella?- cuestiono con su voz monótona, la presencia del mago se colocaba a su lado, era cuestión de minutos antes de que respondiera.

-Amelia Bones- fue su respuesta larga y severa, el último Black ganaría un premio ante su nula reacción por la escena delante de sus pies.

Era ella, aquella desaparecida integrante de su grupo… una que se había salvado del atentado por Voldemort, aun con su cuerpo delgado y graves líneas en su rostro tieso signos de horas de tortura no solo mágica también muggle… su ropa era la misma con la que la recordaban en los diferentes pensamientos vertidos en el pensador durante la investigación y purificación del ministerio.

Mustang se acomodó la boina con respeto, dando media vuelta para empezar a dar diversas indicaciones al grupo que lo acompañaban.

Era momento de un funeral.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo

¡Bueno solo para decir presente! Mas misterios aparecen ¡camelot! Que encierran tus paredes.

Alphonse aparecerá próximamente… me faltan sus propias secuelas en su mundo adolescente, despues de todo los adultos tuvieron mejores cosas en que pensar que seguir torturándose con la desaparición de Edwards o en caso de Remus, Tonks… despues de todo saben que esta en Amestris.

También el área mágica tuvo su propio mural de los fallecidos, eran pocos en comparación y todos militares… entre ellos Tonks.

Me gusta mas escribir lo que pasa fuera de Hogwarts, lo siento para aquellos que quieren más trío dorado.

Lo subí desde mi cel, lamento errores que se escaparon.


	22. Chapter 22

Prometido 22: Remordimientos

La oscuridad lo envolvía en su andar rígido, sus ojos carentes de aquella emoción que lo caracterizaba como el más inmaduro de los merodeadores extinta hasta cierto punto… no es que lo hubiera perdido, pero debía mantener su guardia alta cuando era una de los principales pilares de la actual orden mágica británica.

Perdieron a Tonks, Bones y recientemente aunque no oficial a Scrimgeor anunciado por Kingsley en su último reporte del débil departamento de aurores.

El ultimo Black lanzo un largo suspiro, mientras sus ojos buscaban en las sombras ante el ultimo enemigo cuya actividad no ha sobresalido.

Nuevamente en una calma engañosa.

Poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos llego al área donde ante sus ojos su vieja casa aparecía como si fuera desdoblándose en sonidos de madera o cristal, espero pacientemente el acto de magia antigua mientras en sus pensamientos meditaba su apretada agenda en la transición de poder del ministerio a Camelot.

Negó sacando el trabajo de su mente mientras subía con ausencia esos escalones de su infancia, abrió la puerta siendo recibido por una acogedora sala en un ambiente hogareño lejos del inicial -¿Sirius?- una voz llamo desde la cocina.

deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, el imponente ultimo heredero de Black espero la aparición de su inquilino menos probable.

Remus que parecía haberse arrastrado todo el bosque prohibido por los harapos que vestía salía a su encuentro, graves ojeras lo delataban dolorosamente tras su perdida aun a pesar del pasar del tiempo… también era un vació en su propio corazón, su prima siempre será irreemplazable lástima que su amigo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su falta.

hay veces como esta que el arrepentimiento del hubiera carcome mas a una persona que la perdida.

-¿Hola Lunático?- le arqueo una ceja critico en un análisis fugaz -te ves como una mierda- declaro sin rodeos al dirigirse al sillón para sentarse.

Un ligero gesto molesto -Y me siento como tal- acepto el cansado siguiendo la corriente a su amigo, ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras con un movimiento de varita encendían la chimenea donde descansaba un cuadro aparentemente vacío de un paisaje con un lago… solo que este era la conexión con el castillo de leyenda.

El tapiz había sido nuevamente cambiado a colores grises y blancos, las mejoras aumentaron en este tiempo y aunque a primera vista volvía aquel ambiente de hogar, muy debajo en los amplios sótanos estaba la armería o una de ellas de Camelot... la reserva según alquimistas ¡como si alguna vez ese castillo fuera a ser atacado!

Suspirando de alivio solo miro a su amigo con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro -Izumi te ha estado buscando, sabe que regresaste antes de tiempo- expreso ante el gemido del otro -sabes que el lunes será peor con o sin luna llena- levanto su mano para expresar abiertamente su diversión.

Sus ojos se nublaron en un recuerdo y predicción de lo que le esperaba cuando regresara mitigando su propia miseria emocional.

-Ella esta muy energética ¡Tenemos sangre puras que son prueba de su dinamismo!- expreso en una falsa emoción que se gano una fulminada del lobo -vamos, puede ser peor... con juguetes nuevos que la distraen por completo de su furia... te ira bien- animo con entusiasmo.

-Escuche que los reclutas están teniendo un mal entrenamiento- cambio el tema curvando una ceja por la mueca del pelinegro-Mustang es el culpable- no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

Aquella picardía regreso -así es, George e incluso ese Wood...- se detuvo con maldad brillando en sus ojos con el puro recuerdo de sus lamentables rostros -los pobres pedían mi ayuda…- carcajeo largo y tendido divertido de la miseria de los de bajo rango-obvio los ignore ¡mi pellejo es primero!- se quejó.

Volteando los ojos el lobo dio un desplante recriminador pero la burla también brillaba aunque no quisiera-no piensas mucho en tu supervivencia si descaradamente sigues tentando a Izumi- dijo a sabiendas de su constantes miramientos a su "tatuaje" cuando se tenía la oportunidad.

Al parecer una expulsión no fue suficiente reprimenda o los miles de castigos implementados por la falta a un superior.

-¡Soy hombre!- ofendido se amparó.

Un bufido incrédulo -eso es una excusa pobre- dijo recargándose casual, su experiencia le indicaba que su amigo a pesar de su gran cambio de actitud... simplemente lo idiota no lo abandonaba.

-Es usada por Roy- inquirió llamando casual a su jefe para escudarse tras la conducta poco digna de alguien que se llama superior.

-Roy tiene años tratando en la milicia... tiene mejores reflejos- expuso con sabiduría en una observación que no se podía contradecir.

aunque hábil, el ex convicto todavía estaba lejos de la experiencia de ambos alquimistas ¡si su cicatriz no era suficiente evidencia!

-Eso y es ciego... no puede ver nada- mato toda comentario inteligente del ultimo Black, dejándolo con la boca abierta para cerrarla de golpe en un puchero infantil -ademas Izumi le tiene preferencia- concluyo aplastante, después de todo ese incidente que no vale la pena mencionar... que lo mando a pasar la navidad en Hogwarts, era clara evidencia de esto.

Este ultimo comentario parecía provocar un gesto agrio del ex convicto que no pudo suprimir, sus ojos brillaron oscuros y por un momento Remus se pregunto si debía disculparse aunque no sabia porque- KREACHER- llamo de improviso provocando un salto de su colega por lo repentino de esto-uh que alerta- se burló con malicia.

Remus volteo los ojos cansado mientras el ex convicto pedía de beber al elfo -Mustang también está en problemas- expreso siguiendo el tema casual, olvidando ese ligero momento extraño.

Una mueca de culpa y otra tanta de miedo -no sé cómo le hace esa mujer para notar cada falta de nosotros- murmuro acobardado retirando su pedido de alcohol por una limonada a su elfo, todavía tenía una llamada de atención por beber en días laborales.

¡Eran usados como ejemplo de los castigos! mujer despiadada.

-Pero dime, como vas con tu misión- su postura se volvió reacia mientras señalaba con su varita aquel cuadro encima de la chimenea, activando una barrera mística de este y su ligamiento al viejo castillo... cada retrato otorgado al circulo interno, aun en la vieja mansión malfoy hasta la casa casual de Remus, de George y Bill... el propio Charlie aunque nada oficial contaba con esto.

No solo eran medios de comunicación, si no protección.

una ligera capa transparente pero diferenciable se instalo en el ambiente, otorgando cierta privacidad que cuando el elfo llegara ni con su magia de criatura mágica le permitiría escuchar lo tratado en la sala.

La misma mascara profesional en el antes profesor, un suspiro cansado pero el fue otorgado a misiones de campo -He buscado ese guardapelo desde que me entere de esa posibilidad- expreso con un tono estricto.

-La familia Gaunt- pensativo Sirius murmuro en recuerdos de los tantos linajes perdidos a causa de la falta de un heredero.

-hasta el momento... son incierto el numero de Horrocrux creados por voldemort- expreso Remus en voz baja la conclusión ya sin temor de mencionar dicho nombre, aunque tenían un buen rastreo de quien fue el ultimo en tener dicho objeto antes de que cayera con Tom... la familia Smith.

-Pensar que un libro asi existiera en el colegio- el Black murmuro una maldición por tal lectura fácil para aquel erudito que se transformo en amenaza -digo, es mas probable encontrarlo en mi biblioteca- negó -ya cheque... todo lo relacionado al autor Hazzer Pevrotuz entre mis libros los entregue a Camelot- expreso ante la vista inquisitiva del lobo.

-Pensar que revisarías tu biblioteca sin explotar en llamas- lanzo en divertido comentario ante el gesto presumido del otro -no es para sentirse orgulloso- expreso viendo lo orgulloso del otro.

-Aunque como dijeron las Solis... aun hay una rama de estudio allá afuera- expreso oscuramente Sirius, sabiendo que en efecto ellos eran una cosa pero todavía había mas autores dedicados a eso.

-Pero aun, tenemos a las chicas de nuestro lado- expreso Remus ignorando la mirada curiosa de su amigo, pues el estaba con ambos misterios como respaldo en conocimientos de este, pero carentes de una forma de rastrear.

-Dumbledore lo sabia- cerro sus ojos ante la mueca de sorpresa del otro.

-¿Como?- estrangulado Remus se irguió, demostrando una vez mas que con los días un poco de esa imagen del director se empañaba con la realidad.

-Severus lo confirmo la ultima vez- cruzo sus brazos mientras tomaba lo ofrecido por el viejo elfo al cual no le daban miradas innecesarias.

-Si le preguntamos ¿nos dirá?- se pregunto mas para si mismo el lobo -y mas importante ¿desde cuando le llamas por su nombre?- esto ultimo con una seriedad que desmentía sus prioridades -¡NO ME HE AUSENTADO TANTO- airado se quejo.

Volteando los ojos -sabes como es ese tipo que lo acompaña... ¿Oliver?- negó con un escalofrió ante ese colega de mataditos químicos y de pociones squid de azkaban -tiene un don para hacer de los enemigos...- se señalo con descaro -se traten casual en su entorno ¡es su maldición del tipo!-

-Tienes razon, Oliver tiene esa habilidad- fueron escasas veces que lo trataron, sobretodo cuando le tocaba revisar al paquete de hombres lobos que ayudan a los squid con la custodia de la prisión -pero nos estamos saliendo de tema-

-Tu te saliste... yo iba bien-expreso claramente ofendido por el reclamo.

-Como sea- espanto con descuido y desinterés ante el entrecerrar de ojos del otro.

Torciendo la boca en molestia, negó para entrar en su modo profesional -tenemos que visitar al viejo antes de que termine el año- afirmo -Izumi esta interesada en visitar el colegio de todas formas- sonrio de manera salvaje -quiere llevar a los "niños" nuevos de paseo- rio nuevamente ante su imaginación jugandole el rostro de esos estirados sometidos humildes a la mujer.

-Ese disfrute de la pena ajena te traerá consecuencias- dijo secamente el hombre lobo.

-No me importa- contradijo con rapidez.

-¿Sera seguro para ellos salir de la seguridad?- pregunto Remus mas seriamente a su colega que se encogio de hombros.

-Quien atacaría a Izumi- expreso con levedad, pero el gesto de muerte delato -esa criatura, no ha hecho ningún movimiento- soltó un largo suspiro -Alphonse declaro que hay que estar preparado... es alguien astuto que se cubre con su apariencia inocente- se recargo meditando el dato del homunculo.

-No he visto que lo anden buscando oficialmente- expreso en ligera queja el lobo, sus ojos tristes y llenos de venganza calmada.

-Buscando a un niño de 7 años- dijo incrédulo ante lo tonto que sonaba ¡quien tomaría en serio la justicia cuando se persigue a un infante! declararlo como una peligrosa criatura mágica sin existir en ese plano solo atraería atenciones innecesarias-no te preocupes, Mustang tiene todo planeado para empezar a lanzar una alerta tanto mágica como muggle- indico con aceptación.

El silencio vino con ambos, quizás en el trascurso de la semana eso estaría sucediendo ¿tardaron? por su puesto que se tomaron su tiempo ¡no era algo para tomar a la ligera! eso y tantas cosas que han pasado en el ámbito político.

-Harry va a salir- expreso Remus con un arqueo de ceja por el tema, moviendo la varita al concluir el tema delicado.

Sus hombros cayeron rendidos -sigue molesto- murmuro irritado pero sobretodo decepcionado ¡no pensó que tendría ese tipo de sentimiento tan adulto de el! menos hacia su mundo.. su ahijado.

-Has tratado de hablar con el- pregunto cuidadoso el hombre lobo.

Afirmo con entusiasmo -se niega a verme, creo que lo espante la ultima vez- murmuro avergonzado -pero... es solo que el quería información ¡como si pudiera dársela solo porque es el!- expreso de malhumor.

-Ha intentado interrogar a Fred sobre cualquier asunto- informo casual ante el gesto de miedo -no ha dicho nada, antes hubieras tenido razón de dudar... pero ese gemelo aunque nada oficial, tiene respeto a la ley-

-Y miedo a Izumi- agrego Sirius con sequedad sin ser negado.

-Muchos han cambiado, pero parece que Harry se volvió mas distante- su expresión era abatida por tal respuesta-Sera el elegido... pero no se comporta como tal- movió su cabeza en desaprovacion -se le dio una responsabilidad sin quererla... y ahora... se lo esta tomando muy enserio- expreso con sabiduría el lobo.

-Tenemos un punto de comparación con Edwards y hasta Alphonse- se masajeo las cienes como si con esto sus problemas se resolvieran -si Harry hubiera querido, estaría a la altura de las expectativas- meneo su limonada con un aire ausente.

-No seas injusto, no se la dimos- expreso mas amable Remus, aceptando internamente que estaban juzgando muy duro al hijo de su mejor amigo.

-Si lo pidiera se lo daríamos- expreso seriamente -desde el momento en que notaron esa diferencia entre los Elrics con ellos... porque estoy seguro lo notaron ¡no son idiotas!- apretó el vaso con fuerza -no solo en actitud sino en disciplina... ¡debieron de haber pedido entrenamiento en vez de información!- expreso con una severidad adquirida de su convivió con mustang.

Una mirada estricta con un gesto plano de vil ira, aun con ese gesto todavía lejos de ser el aplastante de Curtis no hizo retroceder al ultimo Black -Quizas es tiempo de ofrecerlo nosotros- expreso como solución.

-Quizas- cedio con un largo sorbo a la limonada, refrescandole esa impotencia -ahora sin embargo es otro mi obstaculo ¡NO ME CONTESTA LAS CARTAS!- siguio en un sin fin de quejas ante la mirada divertida de su amigo.

Sin embargo el patronus de la profesora Mcgonagall les hizo sacar de su ambiente casual, recibiendo un llamado de emergencia desde Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Hogwarts era silencioso mientras sus pasillos solitarios declaraban el luto por completo, los pasos de una escuadrilla delataban solamente el único movimiento a una dirección en especifica.

Harry tenia sus ojos decaídos mientras detrás, su padrino lo escoltaba junto con sus amigos... ninguno se dirigió la palabra en un ambiente frió y solemne.

Hermione daba miradas cuidadosas entre ambos parientes tratando de adivinar una manera de romper esa pared imaginaria entre ambos, era el momento de estar unidos tras la perdida -Sirius...- llamo, ahora que lo pensaba su voz era insegura maldiciéndose internamente -¿como estas?- pregunto tontamente.

-El esta muy bien- fue el de lentes el que contesto cortante.

-Creo que has estado ignorándome mucho tiempo para saberlo... harry- contradijo el adulto astutamente arqueando una ceja a su ahijado, parándose en medio del pasillo.

-No es todo lo contrario- apretó su mandíbula el adolescente dio desplantes recriminadores -tu eres el que me ha ignorado ¡aun en navidad tenias a tu jefe aquí!-

-Superarlo Harry... era cuestión de trabajo y Mustang fue expulsado de Camelot- aburrido contradijo Sirius, sabiendo que su tono solo ocasionara que su infantil encargo se enojara mas -¿o es que todo el tiempo estuve con el?- arqueo una ceja.

-ERES MI PADRINO, DEBERÍAS ESTAR PARA MI- alzo la voz el elegido dio un paso amenazante siendo detenido por una mano en alto.

-Y lo estoy... pero no para lo que tu quieres- regaño demandante en un tono hostil.

-Estaba mejor con los Dursley- contradijo hiriente, aun bajo la apariencia estricta esto le dolio mucho a canuto pero no lo demostró.

-Que bueno que me lo dices... puedo contactarlos para regresarte- indico con una sonrisa torcida ante los boquiabiertos adolescentes.

Era como ser golpeado -prefieres a esos Elrics que a mi- indico herido Harry, su ofensa habiendo sido regresada con un alto precio.

Bufando Sirius negó, rindiéndose -Harry... no tengo tiempo para tratar con tu actitud infantil- expreso neutral.

-El tiene todo el derecho...- Ron iba a replicar también furioso pero aquellos ojos de Sirius le congelaron, era la promesa de algo doloroso por intervenir.

-vamos, el evento esta por empezar- dio un movimiento a la dirección a la que iban, dando la espalda al trio silencioso.

-No es un evento- indico con ira el adolescente, dando una mirada en sus ojos verdes endurecidos a su padrino.

Ambos compartieron miradas de total disgusto tratándose de medir o retar -no es momento de pelear- extrañamente fue Ron el que intervino, masajeandose el cuello.

Ambos afirmaron para comenzar su camino, un suspiro de alivio de los amigos siguiéndolos en estela de ese ambiente hostil.

Harry no estaba observando su mala actitud, estaba dolido al saber que el director murió a causa de una maldición por un Horrocrux agregando que habían ido por otro que era falso en una caverna, los últimos momentos gravados en fuego en su mente ocasionándole pesadillas.

No buscaba quien se la hiso, mas bien quien le pague toda esa impotencia que ha crecido a niveles críticos en su corazón impredecible... su descarga mas directa era con Sirius, teniendo ya un historial acumulado.

Para la mente del joven sentía la picazón de su cicatriz, agregando una felicidad que estaba seguro no era suya ¡que planeaba Voldemort! nadie le decía nada... ni los gemelos Weasley soltaron información útil ¡cambiaron tanto!

Todo daba lugar a los alquimistas... ellos levantaron ese mural invisible para el.

Quizas injusto, pero tenia todo el derecho.

El año habia sido extraño, aun Neville se distancio ¡estaba mas con Malfoy! la propia Luna parecia sumamente ocupada en otros asuntos que ni Ginny sabia de que se trataba, era como si todos se alejaran de su circulo.

Suspiro cansado mientras el sonar de los pasos era lo único que se escuchaba, levanto su cabeza del piso para ver la espalda de su padrino en ese uniforme militar que aun en este día portaba, volvió a suspirar como si con esto se aclarara la mente... sabia que era observado por sus amigos con preocupación.

Sin embargo tenia una misión que cumplir, algo que era su propia responsabilidad pese a quien le pese.

Con esto en mente la fria ventisca lo golpe de aquel patio principal, el pasto con ligero sereno mientras caminaban en donde sillas se veían alineadas con una mesa de mármol en un foro improvisado.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio a los alquimistas en la primera fila junto con personas de poder político, aun cuando se estaba desmantelando el ministerio.

La mujer sentada platicando con Remus de manera casual, a su lado un callado Mustang con sus ojos vacios de luz hacia el frente... suspiro y desvió claramente no tratando de dar un desplante de desprecio abiertamente entre toda la gente, menos con el profeta presente para dirigir su atencion a su padrino aun de escolta.

Entonces sentado entre Neville y Luna había un chico de rubios cabellos con sus ojos dorados en ropas muggles negras para la ocasión parecía joven a comparación de su edad, cuya sonrisa amable en señal de conocerlo, no era raro... siendo el niño que vivió y todo... pero era diferente, el sentimiento no era alguien que lo sabia por su fama ¿pero donde lo conocía?

-Buen día- se puso de pie con una ligera inclinación demasiado disciplinaria, ahora mostraba una complexión delgada pero saludable -Lamento la perdida, siendo una persona cercana al director- su tono era de simpatía.

El trió dorado parpadeo confundido mirando como búhos al chico que se removía incomodo, las risas de Neville, Luna y Sirius evidentes pero no dispuestos a interceder -disculpa, nos conocemos- pregunto Hermione con cierto recelo.

-Ey Alphonse- sin embargo dejando con la boca abierta al rubio justo cuando contestaría, Malfoy se acerco tensando al trió... pero si hubiera sido en otro momento gustaría de atacarlos verbalmente, sin embargo y como en los últimos tiempos... simplemente paso de sus presencias excepto -Granger- saludo siendo respondido secamente ante la mirada de odio de Ron.

Entonces meditaron las palabras ¿Alphonse?-¿Elric?- murmuro el elegido siendo afirmada por su amiga ¿ella lo sabia? se pregunto un poco traicionado.

-¿La armadura?- Ron el que tenia menos tacto dijo incrédulo, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Sirius en recriminación -¡que! pensé que era mas alto con todo eso...- se callo de golpe por el desplante de muerte de su amiga aunque Harry se trago una risita por otro desplante en su dirección.

Bueno Hermione no era la única, cada joven en el grupo ¡hasta malfoy! parecía ofendido con tales palabras sin tacto.

-Esta bien, supongo que soy mas bajo que eso- por el contrario el chico era amable, desestimando cualquier ofensa.

-Ven- se defendio el pelirrojo.

-Eres un idiota Weasley- rotundamente dijo Malfoy con severidad, Harry y Ron dieron un paso amenazante -no tengo tiempo para esto...- los ignoro abiertamente dirigiendo su atención a los chicos -Neville, Luna y Alphonse ¿me acompañan? tengo un espacio mas silencioso que este- expreso con monotonía en un tema misterioso que nadie capto excepto Sirius y Hermione -tu también Granger-

-ELLA NO IRA- en un tono posesivo exclamo airado Ron y Harry.

Encogiéndose los hombros el heredero chasqueo los dientes nada interesado en seguir el juego de insultos -esta bien- murmuro con una ligera sonrisa estirándose en sus nobles rasgos -veo que no tienes mentalidad propia Granger- sonrió salvajemente, quizás no era tan maduro como se penso.

volteo los ojos -ya iré después- expreso la castaña en un tono misterioso aun con la mirada incrédula de sus amigos ¡desde cuando! si no hubieran estado tan ocupados en sus propios asuntos, tal vez notarían que hace tiempo también ella se juntaba con los chicos que Harry sentía se apartaron de el.

¿que hacían? el seguimiento de la investigación del desaparecido Edwards con ayuda de Alphonse para traducir lo escrito, este ultimo se colaba a través de un pasadizo que parecía conectar con camelot... pero eso, es un detalle desconocido aun para los propios maestros del colegio.

-Bien... es tiempo de romper todo este aire incomodo- Sirius aplaudió indicando a los adolescentes que se levantaban siguiendo a Malfoy -nos vemos después Harry, necesitamos arreglar todo esto- exclamo mas calmado.

El susodicho acepto, aunque quisiera no podía seguir así.

Las sillas ahora solas siendo ocupadas por el trió, Sirius se apartaba para tomar asiento entre la gente importante mientras Ron seguía viendo oscuramente a Hermione... esta fácilmente lo ignoro junto con esa abierto desplante de traición del pelinegro.

La despedida del gran director de Hogwarts daba inicio ante la mirada de los poderes políticos, gente importante y sus alumnos tras una muerte misteriosa.

XXXXX

Meses después...

La oficina de Izumi se agrupaba el selecto circulo de aquella rama política bajo el nombre de "la orden de camelot! ante la mirada atenta de los retratos que adornaban las paredes de piedra, parecían en la espera de algo en un silencio formal pero cómodo.

Sillones esponjosos descansaba Lucius junto a Sirius, el ultimo evidentemente aburrido con sus ojos vagando en el infinito imaginario, el primero aunque mas oculto parecía en las mismas condiciones.

Remus platicaba en susurro con Alphonse con un gesto soñador parados al lado de la ventana, compartiendo su gusto por los gatos, desgraciadamente por la condición del primero no podía tenerlos sin ser odiado por dichas criaturas.

Bill, Percy y Charlie (este ultimo mas por su conexión con los dragones tenia dicho lugar en el circulo) tenían otro tipo de discusión por sus ojos se veía mas acalorada, quizás por el distanciamiento de la familia.

Mientras Izumi daba un vistazo a la puerta sin ninguna intencion, sus dedos golpeaban el escritorio mientras Roy estaba en la silla de enfrente con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados en un aire tranquilo.

La puerta sonó rompiendo el ambiente, todos se compartieron miradas en una actitud silenciosa remplazando lo casual por una postura mas rígida mientras esta se abría dejando pasar a los visitantes -Severus, Oliver... los estábamos esperando- el tono de Mustang era recriminador ademas de ser apoyado abiertamente por Curtis.

Ambos hombres con vestimenta de laboratorio no se perturbaron por la reclamacion, por el contrario simplemente se pararon enfrente del grupo y en medio de ese circulo improvisado -esperaba que fuera en un lugar mas amplio o menos informal- este fue el squid olfateando divertido.

Snape era muy diferente, su cabello ya no era una cortina brillante... había sido alcanzado por las exigencias de Curtis obligado a ser cortado mas decente en un peinado militar, ademas que sus rasgos habían adelgazado y adquirido un tono mas saludable y tonificado.

una bata blanca de laboratorio muggle cubría sus túnicas todavía oscuras, sus ojos y rostro sin embargo eran de alguien estricto.

-Tenemos en cuenta sus observaciones, después de todo un desconocido y un muerto merecen toda la atención de la milicia- desecho prontamente con ironía provocando una risa mal disimulada de Sirius y los Weasley (sin contar a Percy), Malfoy volteo los ojos, Roy no expreso nada al igual que Remus mientras la antes ama de casa dio un suspiro -Bedivere ¿podrías?- alzo la voz siendo escuchada al instante.

Ante la vista de todos la sala empezó a deformarse en sonidos del romper de la estructura, ambos alquimistas se recargaron en sus respaldos de las sillas ante el claro grito mal oculto de Percy, el "Woo" de Percy y Charlie, el titubeo de Oliver junto a Snape.

Sirius y Malfoy siendo los sentados ademas de acostumbrados simplemente se aferraron a su silla ante la indiferencia del hombre lobo igualmente impuesto a esto.

¡Fueron trasladados a otra sala! fueron las soluciones de todos los extranjeros a esto, maravillando una vez mas por lo poderoso que era el castillo.

La piedra vieja rodeaba las paredes, estandartes de escudos de Camelots brillaban en cada pilar de esa gran sala con oscuridad mas aya... antorchas iluminadas y en medio una mesa -ES ESA LA MESA REDONDA- exigió Percy entusiasmado quitando todo comentario de sus hermanos.

Fácilmente fue ignorado, pues los que estaban sentados ya estaban acomodados en dicho mueble -bien, tenemos resultados que queremos escuchar de su rama- Roy expreso con un tono exigente sacando a todos de su mutismo impresionado prosiguiendo a tomar asiento a los faltantes.

Oliver toco la madera con un aire de respeto, pero se aclaro la garganta -bien, hemos dado un gran avance a los daños en las mentes de los magos seleccionados para dichos sometimientos-

-¿Fue un éxito?- Roy arqueo la ceja con un brillo orgulloso por el poco tiempo (considerando una investigación de dos disciplinas diferentes, el no sabia el proceso... pero debía de ser largo) que lograron completar una petición.

Severus nego ante todos -Las pociones aplicadas pueden tener beneficios en aclarar las mentes perturbadas... pero aun con este avance-

-Puede que sin el debido seguimiento o la suspencion de lo medicado regresen a una decaída severa- concluyo por el pocionista el squid.

-Entonces es algo que puede ser controlado... mas no curado por completo- Remus expreso en conocimiento de su propio mal.

-El espécimen A ha llevado el mejor avance, siendo el primero en iniciar el tratamiento meramente experimental- expreso orgulloso el de ojos azules, el carente de magia se recargo en su silla con un aire ausente y pensativo -quizas en fases tendria un rapido resultado- murmuro para si mismo.

-Bellatrix Lestrange- agrego Snape acostumbrado a las divagaciones de su colega para los que dieron miradas interrogantes por el termino.

Sentirse mal de ser tratados cual animal en sometimiento, pero sabiendo que era Bellatrix mucha de la pena murió instantáneamente.

-Sin embargo el B parecía tener mas renuencia- suspiro Oliver sin importarle la interrupción -tuvimos que aplicar otro orden y una siguiente faceta experimental- suspiro -resultando que la primera aplicada era la mas correcta para usarla si queríamos resultados rapidos y seguros-

-Antonin Dolohov- volvió a agregar el pocionista poniéndole nombre para todos los presentes.

Cada uno compartió miradas apreciativas de estos avances ademas un brillo divertido entre Remus, Lucius y Sirius por la manera en que el antes severo profesor y ahora muerto públicamente, parecía completar y explicar en términos mas entendibles lo dicho por el squid.

-Damos por terminado esta reunión- expreso Izumi con un suspiro cansado -dejaremos este tipo de informes para cada dos meses... si es que no se atraviesa algo importante- informo agendando para los tiempos venideros algo nuevo en los pendientes de cada presente, mientras la sala iluminaba ciertos caminos entre los pilares oscuros -cada uno puede tomar la salida... la izquierda es para ustedes Oliver y Severus- ordeno al ponerse de pie para irse sin miramientos siendo seguido de cercas por Mustang.

-No nos corrieron... así que- Remus volteo a Sirius -como te va con Harry-

Un gemido audible de Black ante el desinterés de Malfoy que se marcho prontamente, Snape al igual que Oliver tenian mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar de Potter, por su parte los Weasley tenían mas problemas que resolver.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto y mas o menos informativo.

una disculpa por los posibles errores, escribir en mi nuevo trabajo me limita en algo.

Saludos

Neah20 fuera...


	23. Chapter 23

Prometido 23: Divisiones

Alphonse miraba aquella casa desde las afueras, su cuerpo disfrutando del pasto recién cortado que servía de cama con la sombra de un árbol, sonrió divertido ante un pavo real blanco mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Hola amigo- saludo como si fuera entendido, en un tono demasiado amable tomando a la criatura con cuidado para acariciarla, pronto estaba rodeado por más que querían su atención.

Sus risas llenaron su actual soledad, extrañaba tanto a su hermano que ante el pensamiento su jovialidad se escapó pasando a desinflarse como globo con notoriedad.

-Cualquiera diría que mis mascotas son aburridas- expreso una voz uniforme con tintes irónicos.

-Cállate Malfoy, no ves que está deprimido- otra más demandante lo interrumpió.

-¿Deprimido Granger?- un bufido -es obvio que ya lo supero ¡ni que Ed estuviera muerto!- contradijo.

Alphonse levanto la vista ante dos figuras una al lado de otra en una eterna competencia, si no fuera por la ganancia de conocimientos sería imposible mantenerlos juntos en una habitación.

El con sus ropas casuales de marca… ella más sencilla en un choque de cultura notoria.

-¡Tu si sabes!- acusadora y apuntándolo con irritación en sus ojos cafés -¡sabes que le paso a Edwards!- expreso sin respeto alguno a causa de su frustracion.

-Decirte para que fueras a decirle a tus amigos- pidió provocando un sonrojo en la castaña, sus ojos sospechosos brillando molestos -muy apenas guardas esto de ellos- señalo el entorno.

-¡Si guardaría el secreto!- expreso ofendida, aunque claramente ya hacía mucho con traicionar a sus fieles amigos con estar en ese lugar ¡casi no le hablaron después que se enteraron de su trato con Malfoy!

-Claro, la justa Granger esconder a sus amigos nuestras reuniones- volteando los ojos el rubio cruzo sus brazos en un tono irónico y de fingido respeto.

-Ellos no saben de qué se trata- expreso con un deje de molestia en su corazón por tales ocultaciones, según para todos estaba en Francia con sus padres.

Malfoy rió para sus adentros con el ingenio de contradecir -¿Te da vergüenza? O temes que sea tan difícil de entender para sus cerebros apagados- contradijo provocando que fuera fulminado.

-No te debo explicaciones- concluyo rendida con su rostro algo rojo por contenerse, ella quería saber y quizás solo decirle de eso a Harry al principio pensó que era algo insensible del joven Elric no llorarle a su hermano, pero la sospechas hoy fueron apagadas ¡gracias a dios! El niño era tan bueno que se regañaba por pensar mal ¡culpo a ron de eso! Pensó frustrada.

Una mirada incrédula -claro que no me las debes, Granger- olfateo con desagrado -pero es obvio que te come las ganas de ir a decirles cada segundo que pasas con nosotros- arqueo una ceja acusador.

-Solo quería saber de Edwards- hiso un puchero no negando nada, si la comía por dentro esas ganas de contar todo ¡tanto que había aprendido! -yo no diría ni diré nada de aquí- afirmo confiada.

-Ser el motivo de la clara desintegración del famoso trio dorado- era falsedad en toda las palabras, los ojos del rubio eran de gozo ante la grave molestia de la hija de muggles -ocasionados por nuestra alianza dudosa…- puso su mano en la frente dramático -no puedo vivir con eso- cerro sus ojos volteando a otro lado.

-Es en serio- Hermione volteo a los cielos en reclamación -que hice para merecer esto-

-Tener a dos amigos idiotas- sugirió el rubio, Alphonse rio.

-Lo siento- expreso culpable ante la mirada de la castaña, era una cosa buena que su hermano ya no estuviera para ver dicho grupo ¡hubiera sido la muerte de sus nervios!

La chica y el heredero de pie en un duelo de eterna rivalidad que era un concurso diario de comentarios ingeniosos y filosos, mientras Alphose los miraba desde el suelo -buen día- saludo después de mucho.

-Lo siento, buen dia Al- la sonrisa de bienvenida era un cambio drástico en el rostro de la castaña algo agraviada por su falta de etiqueta.

Volteando nuevamente sus ojos por la bipolaridad -Buen día- murmuro Draco sentándose tan pronto el suelo fue señalado.

-Perdona por hacer que guardes este secreto, Hermione- nuevamente como su corazón noble le pide, el alquimista repetía eso una vez más en cuanto la oportunidad se presentaba y la claras asperezas salían a flote.

Negó con vehemencia -no es tu culpa- soltó un largo suspiro -sería una larga explicación a ellos, no entenderían- quizás era injusta, pero era un grupo piloto para las investigaciones del desaparecido Edwards, eso y recibió cierto consejo de la señora Curtis… que tal recuerdo le trajo un escalofrió.

-No con el complejo de héroe de san potter- agrego casual Draco sonriendo victorioso -bueno no de héroe… de quererse meter en lo que no le importa- recibió un golpe en su brazo -salvaje- se quejó abiertamente con el ceño fruncido a la ahora ganadora.

-Hermione… Draco, peleas hoy no- el tono cansado pero bastante acostumbrado intervino, el ultimo Longbottom levantaba su mano en escueto saludo -buen día- sonrió ya siendo un visitante común de la casa.

-Son divertidos sus discursos… déjalos pelear Nev- la voz soñadora concluyo de una saltarina Luna, siendo esta la primera amiga del alquimista.

El joven Alphonse tenía algo de remordimientos por usarla en un inicio para poner cierta paranoia en Potter, pero desestimo este sentimiento ¡fue para bien! Solo mantener a los estudiantes aprendiendo y no confiarse de ser protegidos.

Habían muchos planes iniciales, una ocasión le sugirieron a su hermano y el hacerse amigos de Potter… por parte de Roy, para mantener un ojo… obviamente su hermano mando muy lejos dejando en claro lo que pensaba de eso de una manera muy colorida.

En un punto también de Draco a causa del interés en Lucius para traicionar a los mortifagos, claro que después no fue por órdenes… si no por sus ansias de aprender que llego con los Malfoy a conocer al heredero.

"Amigo de un enano cuatro ojos, creído e infantil… vete a la mierda" fueron sus claras palabras de Edwards a Roy cuando le dijeron lo del "elegido" que recordarlas le provocaba cierta risa.

-Estas riendo- Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos ocultos.

-Lo siento, me acordaba de mi hermano- expreso con honestidad sonriendo al grupo -es solo, que creo que Ed estaría muy feliz de tener amigos- se guardó lo de su edad, era extraño tenerlos.

-No lo creo- tanto Neville como Draco dijeron al unísono provocando miradas de sorpresa de Hermione y una de clara desorientación de Luna.

-Tienes razón, mi hermano no lo demostraría- afirmo el menor con una sonrisa pequeña y nerviosa.

-Seriamos sus experimentos- expreso sin emoción el rubio, con una negativa pesada.

-Has visto como trata al profesor Lupin durante una de las reuniones- arqueo Neville con su vista en el cielo y ceño fruncido.

-Estoy seguro que notaria algo, comenzaría a balbucear de eso y simplemente diría "tú y tu ponte ahí y has esto" sin dar más explicaciones- cruzo sus brazos dando una afirmación como si dicho adolescente estuviera presente.

-Una vez me hiso poner mi sangre en un círculo sencillo- incrédulo replico en el recuerdo el ultimo longbottom provocando un aliento contenido de la castaña, Luna solo inclino su cabeza ¿divertida?

-A mí también- como si fueran dos coincidencias expreso el heredero Malfoy.

-Ya… ya entendí- interrumpió cansada Hermione de todo esto, entrecerrando sus ojos al dúo que parecía tener sus opiniones del mayor de los Elrics siendo los que mas compartieron con dicho joven.

a los ojos de la chica, solo era un adolescente lleno de misterios y temperamento volatil que no tuvo la oportunidad de desentrañar, aunque claro hubiera muerto de un coraje de eso estaba segura.

Todos voltearon a la castaña pero aceptaron abandonar el tema por bien común de sus mentes, la conversación vario a los faltantes para útiles escolares y adivinar quién ocuparía el puesto de profesor para el siguiente año de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Alphonse se desconectó, pensando en sus propios males y como termino en ese asunto… nunca pasaron del anonimato en todo ese movimiento que su maestra y el coronel estaba haciendo en el mundo mágico ¿Cuándo se salió de control todo eso? Bueno quizás era la práctica para lo que tenían en casa.

-BUEN DIA- una voz animada llego con toda la actitud, Fred Weasley daba risas cómplices a su grupo -listos para empezar- pidió con un brillo maldoso.

-Guárdate tus travesuras Weasley- advirtió Malfoy con sospecha al ponerse de pie a la defensiva.

-Me ofendes- dramático expreso uno de los gemelos bromistas, su porte era tan distinto de eso detallaba cada día Hermione en un intento de asimilarlo, pues aunque su actitud era la misma… su complexión se hiso más robusta a causa del acondicionamiento que no sabía cuándo tenia entre la tienda y sus reuniones- es acaso que he dado motivos- pidió con un movimiento sugerente de sus cejas.

-LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VINISTE TERMINAMOS CON EL PATIO ROSA… QUE EN TU SANO JUICIO DA UN PATIO ROSA-su rostro se torció de vivo disgusto por el mero recuerdo ¡su madre casi le da un infarto!

-Uy que sensible-espantando la molestia murmuro Fred sentándose en el pasto con una risa descarada al Malfoy molesto.

-A mí me gustaba-la voz inocente de Luna lleno el espacio, el desplante de Draco no la perturbo.

-Hacia juego con los pavos reales- agrego Neville con una vista de traición de su últimamente amigo -¡que! era la verdad… blanco y rosa- no entendía el disgusto la magia utilizada de Fred realizo el cambio sin dañar raíces.

-Ya no continúes por favor… cada vez que lo mencionan mi pobre orgullo muere- cansado Draco se dejó caer nuevamente con un rostro abatido.

-Si es que tenías- Hermione indico con una sonrisa dientuda.

Alphonse intervino con una tos cortes -estamos listos- pidió con afirmación -en esta parte mi hermano menciona a 5 magos… pero quizás sea momento de integrar más variables a la ecuación-

-Ya se realizó con un hombre lobo- agrego Draco en una actitud más académica -también menciono alguna vez lo de combinar ¿estas pensado hacer esa parte?- incrédulo pregunto.

Afirmando el Elrics sonrió, todos se pudieron al borde -necesito que piensen en quien sería ideal… alguien que guarde el secreto- advirtió misterioso.

-Bueno, Squid creo que lo puedes cubrir con ayuda del coronel Mustang- Neville dijo inclinando su cabeza en sospecha, pero fue afirmada al poco tiempo.

-Muggles… eso es lo más difícil- acepto Luna en un tono tan casual que quitaba seriedad al asunto.

-Tendremos que romper un poco el decreto- espantada por tal idea de pasar de una regla le quitaba seguridad a Hermione -pero es necesario- su rostro se volvió confiable.

-Bien a romper las leyes- victorioso canto Fred.

Era un grupo singular de diverso tipo de inteligencias… Fred reinventando e ingenioso… Hermione y Draco a un nivel académico… Neville de igual manera al principio no lo era por eso, después fue tomando su propio tipo de agudeza en la alquimia… y Luna... bueno era revenclaw y aunque pareciera estar en todo y a la vez en nada, agregaba perspectiva que a veces faltaba.

Cada uno saco su propio cuaderno colocando su varita para que esta mostrara sus propios apuntes, leyendo con detalle lo repasado con los días comenzaron a dar sus puntos de vista comparándolo con el cuaderno original de amestris.

No se les permitía copiarlo tal cual… Alphonse se aseguro que realizaran sus propias notas con lo que entendieron resguardándola con encantamientos complejos apoyados por Bill y Remus.

-Sera poco tiempo… ya estamos a punto de iniciar el periodo escolar- expreso Luna a la ligera interrumpiendo un debate de los círculos de transmutación básicos.

-Eso no es impedimento ¡aún podemos juntarnos!- expreso confundido Draco, desde antes se estaban reuniendo en Hogwarts ¿Por qué la lunática lo sacaba a tema de discusión?

-Tengo el presentimiento que haremos más que empezar Hogwarts- expreso misteriosa en un brillo que inquieto a todos, hasta el propio Alphonse -creo- todo aire fue arrebatado con brusquedad.

-Eres rara- dijo sin rodeos tanto Fred como Draco ganándose una mirada de disgusto de Hermione y desinterés de la afectada.

XXXXX

Moody cojeaba entre los pasillos de camelot con una expresión pesada mientras su ojo bailaba en toda el área con sospecha y apreciación, había sido tiempo desde que estaba en ese lugar y por su apariencia solo parecía haber crecido.

Al igual que su nula fidelidad.

-Quítate- gruño a un joven que estaba en su camino, golpeando el bastón con mando para seguir su camino entre los pasillos legendarios, hasta que llego al pasillo de selección donde las oficinas se encontraban.

La etiqueta exigía que debería tocar la puerta siendo un lugar oficial, pero siendo quien es y todavía con cierto rencor a los alquimistas simplemente abrió en un empujón la puerta para entrar cual amo del lugar -este infierno es un laberinto-

-¿No entrenaste con Hogwarts? El lugar es más hostil que aquí- contradijo el dueño del lugar, un Roy con una ceja arqueada en dirección donde oía al viejo auror cojear para sentarse aun sin permiso.

-Cállate niño- lanzó Moody en un tono déspota apoyándose en su bastón con un gesto fiero de clara rebeldía, su ojo vago al retrato a espaldas del ciego donde un joven caballero de apariencia serena abría sus ojos en una intensidad de advertencia -tienes un buen guardián- felicito con hostilidad.

Una sonrisa burlona -gracias Tristan… pero este tipo es así- ofreció como escueta excusa.

-Como diga, señor- el retrato volvió a su neutralidad, aunque era claro que había burla en los bordes no notables… solo el oído de Roy se contrajo pero se abstuvo de demostrar algo.

Negando el ciego se recargo los codos en su escritorio, unió sus manos mostrando sus guantes únicos para apoyar la barbilla en ellos en un rostro por completo de negocios -informe- en un tono de orden exigió.

-Guárdate tu tono… sigues sin ser mi jefe- advirtió el viejo con desagrado, todavía era alguien activo a la casi extinta orden del fénix… aunque era claro por sus acciones que estaba inclinándose con el tiempo cada vez más a las labores de los alquimista.

Maldita su hipocresía, pensaba el viejo con negación ante el silencio todavía la incredulidad de la muerte de Dumbledore vagando en su mente.

Un bufido del hombre joven, dio una mirada estricta a quien consideraba un activo silencioso pero efectivo -Pero lo soy- expreso con una sonrisa arrogante.

El anciano volteo los ojos, pero no mordió el anzuelo… pasarían horas discutiendo -tu pequeño bastardo se ha aliado como lo predijiste con nuestro señor oscuro- expreso tan casual que casi por el tono este tema podía ser sin importancia.

Sus ojos engañosos sin brillo dieron un desplante -bien, era normal- se recargo en su silla con una de sus manos recargadas.

-La alerta fue dada… para los muggles es un niño con trastornos al cual deben de tratar con cuidado- Moody opto por una postura ligera con su bastón al alcance -para nosotros una criatura oscura, llenando el espacio de los hombres lobos- esto último fue con sarcasmo pero cierto respeto.

La alerta fue dada tiempo atrás sin ningún avance que fuera satisfactorio -supongo que hay que esperar- negó recargándose en su silla, sus ojos sin brillo vagando en su oficina hasta caer nuevamente en su visitante.

-El renacuajo es astuto- era una pregunta del viejo auror que por el tono provoco que un arqueo de ceja en el rostro estricto del militar -el engreído intento seguirme- lanzo una sonora carcajada -necesita más que sombritas para someterme- escupió en el suelo provocando una mueca del otro.

-Sabes que este lugar no es para escupir- índico con fastidio e indiferencia, aunque claramente divertido por el ego acrecentado de alguien que debería estar más que jubilado.

-Ni que lo fueras a limpiar tu- contradijo el viejo, provocando un bufido llenando los espacios semi hostiles de esa relación meramente profesional.

-algo más mi lobo solitario- cuestiono el alquimista con expectativas.

-Guárdate los apodos- índico en advertencia el nada divertido anciano, apretando su bastón deseando que el bastardo viera su gesto molesto.

Claro que el discapacitado ya estaba más que entrenado en gestos de muerte con Izumi (porque sabía que recibía uno), por lo cual la sensación de advertencia le paso como agua por las manos -Tonks era la que lo decía- se encogió de hombros recordando como en ciertas ocasiones a la bruja desaparecida.

-Ya veo- el tono de perdida venia de la voz siempre agresiva del mago.

-Es una lástima que no hayas estado presente en su luto- su voz era comprensiva, como alguien que comprende muy bien el vacío de ciertas perdidas -La familia Tonks lo hubiera apreciado- un susurro alentador, el alquimista aun recordaba los rostros de Andromeda tras la noticia.

Narcissa apoyo el consuelo de esos días pasados.

-No me des tu lastima- defensivo y más hostil concluyo Moody finalizando el tema casual.

Roy mostró una sonrisa irónica pero se guardo sus comentarios, después de todo era un entendimiento como parte de los vestigios de soldados (no sabia si contaba como tal en verdad) -como tu digas- desestimo con cierto tono ácido recibiendo un golpe de bastón en el suelo que no lo turbo para nada -bien que noticias traes en tu barrido de rutina- arqueo una ceja en dirección al anciano retomando lo inicial.

-Hay pequeñas muertes entorno a ciertos barrios bajos muggles- Moody relato con un tono duro.

Parpadeando cual búho, los hombros se cuadraron y se sentó de manera erguida, el militar volteo con atención provocando que Alastor también tomara una postura más profesional.

-Nadie les toma importancia, en su mayoría vagabundos o refugiados de las guerras muggles- los ojos del auror tomaron un brillo borroso y ausente -no sé si sea de importancia…-

-Si lo es- interrumpió Roy con un tono ligero de urgencia como si pensara en alguna alternativa tan obvia que dejo pasar por alto -pasa con Izumi, señala en un mapa los lugares exactos de cada muerte por más pequeña que esta sea- indico con aplomo.

Moody arqueo su ceja -es más de lo que me imagino- expreso con un tono de burla sádica.

-Sí, asegúrate de cualquier hilo este bien vigilado- inquirió golpeando la mesa con un rostro de verdadera seriedad.

-También hay un rumor detrás de la familia Flamel- informo el auror con suspicacia detallando cada cambio de ese alquimista en su rostro estricto -no se ha reportado… pero un pequeño grupo selecto de amigos fue informado tachándolos de paranoicos tras la verdadera muerte del patriarca-

-Oh mierda- se levantó de golpe sin explicarse el repentino nerviosismo, paso su mano por el cabello -ve con Izumi- indico en un tono más templado.

El viejo se encogió de hombros -informare a la orden del fénix de esto- fue un aviso de lo que daría al grupo casi extinto de esa

XXXXX

George en su habitación compartida miraba el techo con algo de molestia interna, no era algo causado por su inmadurez por el contrario… estaba en todo su derecho de estar irritado.

No solo del ámbito familiar cada vez mas delgado, si no su propio agotamiento profesional ¡cuando ascendería! se preguntaba internamente no queriendo parecer desesperado.

Quizás algo injusto puesto que muchos merecían mas la ascencion al circulo interno por méritos en el campo o su propia inteligencia, pero el fue uno de los tantos que vieron formarse y planear todo eso ¡tenia que contar en algo!

-Walker esta por ahí regodeándose- murmuro en berrinche infantil cruzándose de brazos en vano intento de expresar su mal genio tan claro como el agua, recordando a ese recluta cuyos méritos a pesar de ser licantropo (no queria ser discriminatorio, pero eso quita puntos al no estar disponible ciertos dias) lo hacian apuntar a uno de esos escasos asientos.

¡Son 12! Lucius, Remus, Bill, Sirius, Las Solis (esas son dos), Percy... ¿Moody? de ese no estaba nada seguro, ¿Kingsley? era lo mismo tampoco oficial... por lo menos 7 asientos asegurados, puesto que los alquimistas no se contaban como tal ¿por alguna razón que no preguntaba?

Miro al techo mordaz, como si aquellos 5 restantes asientos se estuvieran llenando en ese momento de paz... claro que el pobre muchacho desconocía a los que estaban en la sombra como Oliver y Severus.

Su área de descanso era estándar, literas acomodadas mientras unos buros mantenían sobrias lámparas, la piedra desnuda carente de cualquier adorno.

-Todavía enojado- pregunto una voz que lo hiso saltar desde la litera donde se encontraba, irguiéndose de manera rígida pero atento ante la figura de autoridad (y miedo).

Izumi Curtis entraba casual en esa habitación en su uniforme azul con una mirada feroz pero calmada, cerrando la puerta para recargarse en la pared en una actitud semi profesional-Haz madurado mucho, niño…- afirmo dando una señal para romper la formación -y el tiempo ya paso- su sonrisa dientuda pero de insinuación.

Los ojos del gemelo brillaron al ser astuto y tomando lo dicho entre lineas ¡esto era lo que esperaba! pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que fuera oficialmente dicho por su estricta superior.

Los ojos onix de la alquimista median cada expresión con autoridad, sus brazos ahora cruzados en su rostro inexpresivo -Teníamos motivos por lo cual no elevarte aun cuando iniciaste igual que Charlie y Bill- su voz no abandonaba su tono fuerte -pero has demostrado tu madurez en los últimos eventos- sonrió con orgullo -bienvenido al círculo interno de nuestra mesa redonda- abrió sus brazos.

-SI- salto tan alto como le era permitido en emocion pura recorriendo sus venas, en un acto temerario corrio a abrazar a la alquimista -lo siento- mascullo al ser fulminado pero en broma, su mente meditando que ahora estaría en reuniones más importantes, sabía que obtener una habitación era un caso aparte solo para los alquimistas… pero no importaba, era ya alguien que estaría en la línea de fuego de estrategias.

Izumi volteo los ojos dando un desplante que provoco que cualquier informalidad se fuera corriendo lejos, George se sostuvo erguido con un dejo de expectativa como si no hubiera estado saltando segundos antes -toma tus cosas… ya puedes regresar a casa- ordeno -te hablaremos para la reunión de la mañana- dio la vuelta pero antes de salir -pasa con Sirius para que te asigne un cuadro-

-Oh tendría un cuadro- su emoción era tanta ¡Bill y Charlie tenían su propia! Claro que la pondría en sortilegios donde compartiría con su hermano… la madriguera no era opción.

Su propia alegría parecía lavarse ante lo ultimo.

-Lamento lo de tu familia- Izumi noto ese cambio de actitud ganándose una mirada de sorpresa -no es un secreto la crisis que están pasando- sonrió irónica -son tan obvios… que a veces me pregunto si estarán a la altura de esto…- señalo su entorno -pero cabe decir que una cosa es lo personal y otra lo profesional- replico antes de que George se ofendiera.

Un cansancio mas que el físico parecía azotar al pelirrojo, sus ojos antes soñadores y entusiastas se volvieron analíticos -gracias señora, pero estoy seguro que superaremos esto... con el tiempo- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo dejando caer sus hombros.

Un ligero arqueo de ceja mas un suspiro -tendremos que hacer algo al respecto con los rumores que han expresado abiertamente- era un comentario cortes, pero provoco que perdiera el color -te sugiero que intenten hablar con su madre, esto saldrá del ámbito casual al profesional... George- no fue una simple sugerencia era mas una amenaza cortes.

Poniendo su mano en su frente en un saludo formal -si, señora yo contactare a mis hermanos para ir a la raíz del problema- su voz era carente de alegría, era mas una misión que se tomaría en serio.

Una sonrisa de medio lado -haz lo mismo con tus hermanos pequeños- dio la espalda para comenzar a retirarse -me cae bien el tipo de lazos...- miro por encima del hombro -que esto... no se meta en ese camino- sugirió mas amablemente.

La alquimista se marchó, mientras el gemelo se dejaba caer en su cama… suspiro largo y tendido mientras miraba al suelo con intensidad.

¿Cuánto tiempo no van a la madriguera? Demasiado para ser bueno, pero no permitiría que la fidelidad de sus padres afectaran su labor más importante -ellos deben de entender- afirmo con decisión al ponerse de pie para empezar a empacar.

No era una situación solo de él, también su gemelo como Percy, Charlie y Bill… todos habían optado por reunirse los fines de semana en Sortilegios a falta de su hogar al cual fueron expulsados en una rabieta materna.

Empeoro solo con la muerte de Dumbledore.

Sus padres y varios de la orden piensan que la salud del director solo se fue de pique con la presión social de los alquimistas al mundo mágico.

Excepto Moody, ese señor no tiene lealtad fija a sus ojos… claro que Kingsley también, puesto que es profesional y estratégico.

Ahora sin embargo esto se estaba saliendo de solos rumores ¡vio comentarios en el profeta! ¿que estaba pensando su madre al hablarlo en publico su propio disgusto? negó con pesadez tenia una misión informal que realizar y para eso necesitaba a sus hermanos.

XXXXXX

La habitación era amplia adornada en colores rojos y dorados con una gran cama, comodidades lejos de la que estaba acostumbrada con los Dursley.

Harry estaba boca arriba en su cama mientras Ron se encontraba en el sillón con un rostro moribundo y molesto -es que no entiendes Harry ¡todas las vacaciones sin ver a mis hermanos!- cruzo sus brazos en ira contenida.

-Siempre te quejas de ellos- declaro sin rodeos pero pensativo.

-Pero son mis hermanos ¡tenemos prioridad por ser familia!- declaro sabiendo que su amigo sabe lo que en verdad le estaba sacando de quicio -PREFIRIERON A CAMELOT QUE LA ORDEN DEL FENIX- volvió a declarar abiertamente.

Un suspiro de resignación -no fueron los únicos- le recordó provocando un rostro de disculpas del pelirrojo -pero no te hable para oírte quejarte...- detuvo al otro indignado de contradecir -tengo una misión que realizar-

Parpadeando como si recordara algo nuevo -oh- fue lo único que dijo ante lo encomendado por Dumbledore -esperaremos a Hermione- pregunto.

Harry lo dudo un poco.

-Sabes que no duraremos ni tres días sin ella- declaro Ron con suma devoción mal ocultada, algo que era notable con los años.

el de lentes interiormente debía aceptarlo aunque pisoteara su orgullo de elegido -tienes razón- torció la boca en pensamientos -pero tendrá que ser en Hogwarts-

Abriendo sus ojos por lo insinuado -que haremos con la escuela- volteo a ambos lados para ponerse de pie en un gesto de sospecha de ser escuchado -no podemos ir a buscar entre clases- frunció el ceño tontamente.

Se sentó cómplice, volteando a todos lados como si alguien fuera a escuchar en su habitación privada -la dejaremos cuando lleguemos- expreso.

Su boca se abrió, pero su rostro era de decisión al meditar lo que harían con su temeridad griffyndor -si compañero, esto es mas importante que los estudios- indico con simple y ciego apoyo.

Sonriendo -bien, por cierto tengo un amigo que presentarte- se puso de pie indicando la puerta.

-¿Amigo?- Ron se puso de pie.

-Creo que sera de apoyo en nuestra misión- indico con confianza en sus elecciones -Fue acusado falsamente por su naturaleza- su rostro se volvió molesto abriendo la puerta -esos alquimistas son hipocritas ¡es solo un niño!- era ira irradiada, como si solo le hubieran dado otro motivo para no tragar a esas personas.

Al principio podía que le hubiera gustado estar con ellos, había sido cortes cuando interactuaban en sus encuentros muy escasos... pero con el pasar del tiempo la envidia de que le quitaran la atención de su padrino y de otras personas parecían agriar cada vez mas el corazón de Harry... eso y cierta influencia de la olvidada conexión por su cicatriz.

Saliendo de la habitación -¿Acusado?- expreso con un dejo de miedo Ron que se trago a fuerza, también Sirius fue alguien falsamente acusado en el pasado no podía hablar sin conocer al tipo -¿niño?- medito lo dicho pero solo fue callado cuando llegaron al filo de los escalones.

Bajando con cuidado las escaleras y pidiendo silencio, Harry se asomo para asegurarse que no habia nadie en la sala, suspiro de alivio -parece que Sirius no esta... otra vez- su resignación era clara, pero le señalo a continuar.

Pasaron por la chimenea silenciosos dando vistazos al retrato, asegurándose de salir lo mas natural posible, para caminar algunas calles hacia abajo, Ron parecía confundido por el misterio de su amigo -¿me vas a contestar?- dijo con poca paciencia.

Llegaron a un callejón donde Harry encabezaba dicha comitiva adentrándose hasta donde había una puerta algo descuidada, había un sentimiento de persecución haciendo los vellos de punta en el pelirrojo haciéndolo tragar en un gesto curioso para mirar a donde sea.

-Tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie- aseguro el de lentes deteniéndose para encarar a su amigo con seriedad y promesa.

Ron inclino su cabeza ante la sugerencia -sabes que no te traicionaría compañero- afirmo con un poco de ira mal disimulada.

-Lo siento Ron, pero es en serio... necesito que esto quede en secreto- arqueo su ceja en clara sugerencia.

Suspirando y levantando su mano -juro no decirle a nadie si no me tragare babosas como en segundo año-

arqueando la ceja divertido -no las tragaste... las escupías-

espantando cual mosca -como sea- dijo aburrido pero divertido.

Negando Harry abrió la puerta donde una voz diminuta y temerosa dijo -Quien es- chillando a lo lejos.

-No te preocupes... soy yo... Harry- declaro el de lentes adentrándose a la oscuridad donde Ron estaba seguro había muchas arañas.

Por algún lado de ese techo goteando, una pequeña luz iluminaba cierto camino del olor acre envolviendo y provocando caras de Ron, busco algún indicio de su amigo de molestia por el ambiente pero este parecía negar con tristeza -he intentado limpiar, pero solo no puedo-

volteo los ojos -lo bueno que con mi madre, soy algo experto en los encantamientos de limpieza- se regodeo un poco pero se silencio al ver una figura salir de las sombras.

-Bien este es mi amigo...- señalo Harry al inclinarse con bondad en sus ojos, haciendo que el niño algo sucio se acercara para abrazarlo con devoción -Ron... conoce a Salem-

El niño con sus enormes ojos inocentes, su ligero temblor al mirarlo como si lo fuera a golpear solo encogió el corazón del pelirrojo con un fuerte lazo de piedad a causa de su familia... provocando que ignorara sus alarmas a favor de inclinarse -hola colega- sonrió en bienvenida.

Sin saber a lo que se metían a causa de su rebeldía adolescente... o su inocencia... quizás también a causa de la buena actuación del homunculo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Una disculpa si se me fueron algunos errores ortograficos!

saludos

neah20 fuera...


	24. Chapter 24

Prometido 24: Weasley y cambio de misión.

Charlie Weasley se levantó tan energético como siempre mientras pasaba sus manos callosas a través de su rostro pecoso, sus ojos adormilados pero tan activos que desmentían su grado de desvelo, mirando la sencilla habitación con un desastre de pertenencias regadas ya sea en el escritorio o el piso.

Después de todo, una cría de ridgeback noruego nació la noche anterior en un mar de lleno de emociones de los demás criadores.

Se puso de pie de su cama desordenada en un salto que resonó en el piso de madera de su departamento tomando su varita para ponerla descuidado detrás de su oreja, sacándole la vuelta a sus cúmulos de ropa regada para ir hacia la ventana la cual abrió respirando el aire fresco de Rumania.

Sus ojos destellaron ante su segundo interés en esa vida llena de magia y dragones, con una actitud distante al siempre jovial Charlie sonrió de manera salvaje.

-Bien día de reunión- canturreo al darse la vuelta cerrando la ventana en un movimiento de su varita.

En otra onda de la madera la ropa comenzó a desfilar a sus diferentes cajones, basura al cesto y cama tendida… como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta mientras entonaba una desafinada canción sobre dragones comelones.

Pronto detrás de un particular revoltura de ropa sucia y limpia, una pared donde un cuadro en especial posaba inocente pero dicho espectador de pintura miraba agrio o molesto indicando que era la hora.

-Lo siento tanto… Bedivere- sonrió avergonzado ante al mítico caballero que negó para dar un paso hacia atrás.

Un pasadizo amplio y oscuro, siendo otra de las funciones de aquellos cuadros otorgados al círculo interno… una conexión directa al castillo sin importar distancia, protección y medio de comunicación segura.

Con un movimiento de varita sin detener su andar seguro, el segundo de una gran familia se vistió para un evento en especial… sus trajes eran tan militares como los oficiales en un azul marino que combinaba, acomodándose su cabello hacia atrás en un aspecto más formal al ponerse la boina.

Después de todo, Izumi fue muy clara en el último evento… deben vestir el uniforme si quería que no lo sacaran a empujones bajo el pretexto de no pertenecer a dicha organización, claro que no lo hacía de manera oficial.

Pero demonios, aun tenia moretones del último entrenamiento de diagnóstico, seria irónico ser corrido solo por no portar ese estúpido uniforme.

Adentrándose a la oscuridad de otra reunión mensual de rutina.

XXXXX

Bill se estiraba con pereza de aquella sencilla habitación, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su "compañera" mostrándose en un pijama azul oscuro sin mangas.

Una cama, un buro con la puerta de su respectivo baño, colores grises y blancos pintaban esa cómoda habitación…. Su logro… su patrimonio.

-Ya es hora- el acento francés era tan dolorosamente claro, pero a oídos del Weasley ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Si- expreso al comenzar a vestirse.

-¿Tienes que usar eso?- pidió Fleur con cierto desagrado.

-¿Pensé que a las mujeres les gustaba los hombres en uniforme?- expreso juguetón al pelirrojo al peinarse con su propia mano para acomodarse el sombrero.

-Es tan…- no termino la oración a favor de fruncir su noble gesto en un atisbo de burla -pero te queda muy bien- se rindió ante la mirada traviesa de su novio.

-Eso es bueno- negó para acomodarse bien los botones -Suerte en el banco- indico.

La joven mujer hiso otra mueca -son tan pesados desde que te fuiste- murmuro atropelladamente dejándose caer en su cama.

Bill no respondió, fue un paso demasiado grande dejar el banco… pero en Camelot le va mejor ¡está en el círculo interno! Tenía sus ventajas y prestaciones superiores a las que le daban esos duendes gruñones ¡le pagaban las horas extras! Y no con armaduras antiguas (recordando Alphonse).

-¿Iras con tu familia?- pregunto ya más seriamente la veela, sus ojos eran tristes al ver como su novio parecía desinflarse.

-Si… tengo que ir después de la reunión- se acercó a la cama con un aire nostálgico -arreglaremos todo… después…- la abrazo -planearemos una gran boda- prometió.

La joven bruja apretó el agarre ante tal promesa -hay veces que pienso… no volverás con ese trabajo tan duro que tienes- expreso su más grande miedo.

Pero Bill no podía culparla, después de lo que paso en King Cross era tan obvio que ese temor se podría hacer realidad -no te preocupes… mejor piensa el lugar donde quieres la boda- cambio la atención a algo más dulce.

Despidiéndose cuando una tos cortes vino de la pared continua, ahí un joven de armadura pesada y casco esperaba impaciente -ya terminaron los tortolos- expreso de mal humor.

-¿Por qué me mandan a Mordred?- se quejó Bill ante el retrato de ese caballero hostil de la mesa redonda.

-Porque los demás saben que están de amorosos… - su tono de voz era gruesa en un eco por el casco pesado -podrían poner este cuadro en otro lugar que no sea la habitación principal- sugirió gruñón.

Bill solo volteo los ojos sin decir más, lo tenía ahí para proteger su actual vivienda compartida, era el centro de su casa… tenia cierto poder y con sus conocimientos desde ahí podía amarrar dicha magia antigua al resto del terreno, ya lo había dicho antes… pero ese caballero solamente se quejaba.

-Por algo Ed no te quería- dijo sin humor al retrato, resoplando en aquel tapiz coloreado.

-Por algo el bastardo se fue… ¿quieres lo mismo?- fue un comentario casual, como si una amenaza no estuviera tejida en ese mismo.

-No me amenaces- advirtió con un brillo divertido al irónico hermano mayor.

-Te amenazo cuando quiera… ahora entra de una vez- apresuro al abrirse dándole en la nariz al pelirrojo que se cubrió la zona afectada.

-Podías abrir del otro lado- se quejó Weasley siendo auxiliado por su novia -¿hay sangre?- pregunto siendo negado con alivio.

-¿Ups?- expreso no tan inocentemente Mordred, delatándose como una acción planeada -entra de una vez, niñita-

Murmurando una maldición, Bill Weasley entro listo para su trabajo.

XXXXX

Percy caminaba en su departamento sencillo en el centro de Londres muggle, miro la ventana ante el sonido de la ciudad vivida y respiro al abrirla.

Una sencilla televisión colgada en la pared de color crema, una cómoda con sus pertenencias de arreglo personal, un closet con persiana amplio que abarcaba una pared y una sencilla cama.

Las cortinas blancas se balanceaban con el viento mañanero, mientras el retrato vacío del castillo descansaba al lado de esta.

Quien pensaría que aquel hermano distanciado estaría en ese lugar viviendo ¿su padre? Por supuesto que no ¿sus hermanos? Ellos ni sospechaban.

Quizás ahora era más apegado a sus hermanos, bueno los que estaban en Camelot pero todavía no les había dicho dónde estaba viviendo ¿Cómo sacarlos después? El los conocía, podía tener una fiesta ahí mismo en el momento en que se enteraran.

No quería eso.

Se recargo en la ventana ya con su uniforme listo, su expresión era de paz ante su encuentro consigo mismo además que se sentía de utilidad desde el instante en que llego bajo servicio de Izumi.

Había aprendido tanto, le habían quitado sus prejuicios y en una acción meramente temerario se lanzó a buscar un lugar donde vivir entre los muggles… no es que tuviera las obsesiones de su padre, pero era un ambiente digno de aprender además de vivir.

Eso y podía enterarse de cualquier anomalía desde ahí, claro que Moody era más perspicaz ya que no temía vagar en los barrios bajos.

-Listo, joven Weasley- la voz de Lancelot pidió con cortesía a sus espaldas.

Con una seca afirmación, tomando su sencillo portafolio y con una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a caminar -ah, es solo que mis vecinos piensan que no trabajo- respondió la pregunta del retrato, este negó -¿me culpas? También tengo sentido del humor- se defendió con ironía, adentrándose al pasillo.

XXXXX

Pavoneándose con su uniforme azul marino, su túnica señalándolo como mago cubriendo tal ropaje el pelirrojo George Weasley no podía borrar su estúpida sonrisa cuando saludaba a sus colegas que salían a su paso por los pasillos de Camelot.

Se tomó la molestia de guiñarle un ojo a Parkinson, Nott, y Zabini que le lanzaron su mejor mirada mordaz ante la burla oculta del que pertenecia al deseado círculo interno ¡se acabaron los entrenamientos matutinos! Claro que no desechaba la idea de ser tomado por sorpresa.

Su gesto se volvió confuso ¿nunca ha visto a Lucius en una de esas prácticas? Lo debería de señalar en su junta ya que es injusto ¿no? Hasta ha visto a Charlie en uno de los patios siendo sometido a una prueba de diagnóstico por mes…. También señalaría a Percy, sería su hermano pero debía rellenar esos brazos de oficinista.

Ignorando su gryffindor interno deseando sangre de serpiente.

Pero desechando tal idea -BUEN DIA- saludo a otros tantos de los reclutas que lo vieron pasar con sus claros ojos de fastidio amigable.

Dio vueltas con vuelo en un paso bailando de vez en cuando, su cabeza moviéndose creído en una tonada que solo escuchaba en su mente feliz y con los ojos en suma diversión orgullosa.

Llego al área deseada, asi que cuando George atravesó esa gran puerta que daba la finta de ser la oficina de Izumi, su boca se abrió de suma incredibilidad ante la amplia sala que estaba enfrente de él en un aire antiguo lleno de magia que le erizaba la piel.

Tuvo el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás mirando con fijeza criminal que aquella placa afuera indicara el lugar correcto, se encogió de hombros en rápida aceptación para entrar tan normal como se pudiera… ignorando los saltos de su estómago de emoción.

La mesa era como su imaginación se lo dictaba (miente, Charlie, Bill y hasta Percy se lo habían presumido en pláticas viejas), amplia, circular… era tan arcaica… tan… tan… ¿camelot?

Se burló ante su propia broma interna al tomar asiento en una de esas doce sillas acomodadas en un aire formal ¡era el primero! De eso estaba orgulloso mientras juntaba sus manos encima de la madera comenzando a silbar y saltar en su propio lugar como si fuera la primera vez en Hogwarts.

Escucho pasos entre uno de esos pilares oscuros, volteo expectante cual niño… pero abrió su boca y se paró de golpe casi tirando su silla, apunto en un temblor incrédulo -POR MERLIN- fue lo único que atino a decir al ver al muerto profesor Snape salir en todo su esplendor grave.

Debía aceptar que estaba cambiado, pero esa nariz la reconocería aunque ya no contara con su cortina grasosa de cabello negro.

No se perturbo ni tembló, solo arqueo una ceja para dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla enfrente del pelirrojo junto a otro individuo que desconocía, este último lo miraba curioso pero sin romper este aire de "¿reencuentro?"

-Buenos días a ti también… Weasley- expreso con su voz monótona.

-Estoy tratando con un muerto- expreso pasando sus manos por el rostro aquel gemelo -no actué tan normal ¿Cómo salió de su tumba?- pidió acercando su cara como si fuera una plática cómplice.

-Se supone que eres el gemelo mas racional- pidió templado Snape, mirándose las uñas con vivo interés -¿es acaso que nos equivocamos?- le arqueo ahora la otra ceja.

-No aprecia las bromas… en verdad es usted- indico con fingida drama George, seguramente su hermano no lo sabía (Fred).

-Asegúrate que esa lengua no se afloje a tu copia- una amenaza velada y una sonrisa dientuda magníficamente blanca.

-¿Cuándo se blanqueó los dientes?- pidió George ignorando la amenaza, obviamente para molestar al viejo profesor que le lanzo un desplante irritado.

Mirando de un lado a otro el individuo nuevo parpadeo un poco-Buen dia…. Soy Oliver…. Simple Oliver- indico con un tono de voz demasiado energética pero un tinte de sabiondo que le provoco un escalofrió al gemelo.

-Mis disculpas… es solo que no acostumbro ver a gente muerta sin ser traslucida, obviamente- sonrió el gemelo agradecido de su ingenio pues los fantasmas de Hogwarts eran personas sin vida.

Oliver espanto cual mosca -fue la reacción más graciosa… los otros no lo tomaron muy bien- indico con un rostro demasiado entretenido en una memoria, Snape volteo los ojos con más enfado pero también divertido.

George sabiamente no pregunto…. Ni le preguntara a sus hermanos en ese círculo, prefería quedarse con la duda, agradecía ser el gemelo precavido.

-Parece que no soy el primero- la voz estirada de Lucius rompió aquel ambiente de sospecha e incomodidad (para el gemelo).

Como si fuera cualquier evento social, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y su rostro arrogante ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se preguntaba George ¿Por qué voldemort no le dio cacería cuando se dio a conocer su traición? Esa fue lo que más le intrigaba.

-Bueno, pues al principio era un proyecto de protección a testigo… después fue como una carnada que nunca fue mordida por el señor oscuro- contesto Severus con clara burla ante el gemelo con sus ojos abiertos ante la respuesta -debes mejorar la Oclumancia- su ceño se profundizo -si ese es el caso, requiero que Izumi medite bien su elección con usted… señor Weasley-

-No es necesario… nosotros lo amaestraremos en esa rama- Charlie entraba con una sonrisa gallarda, a su lado Bill con su clara molestia por tal falta y hasta Percy dándole miradas de lastima.

-Ustedes cuando se hicieron buenos en eso- George con cada segundo sentía que este círculo contenía más secretos de los que sabía ¡y el que pensaba estaba preparado! -y yo si tengo oclumancia… solo el profesor es demasiado invasivo y violento- se defendió prontamente dando un desplante.

-Bueno, es bueno saber eso… se supone que parte del entrenamiento de los reclutas es la mente- se burló Percy con un aire demasiado formal, provocando que todos los hermanos voltearan los ojos ante lo predecible e insoportable que es.

-Claro que Voldemort sería más agresivo- declaro con negación -se necesita más que lo básico- señalo al pelirrojo responsable.

Percy anoto dicho punto, mientras Charlie añadía otras cosas de acondicionamiento físico y Bill de maldiciones -ah tu eres de los pendientes… bueno quiero señalar que Lucius y Percy no llevan algún entrenamiento físico como el resto del circulo interno- expreso como quien no quiere la cosa George.

Claro fue fulminado por ambos agraviados mientras estaba seguro no era apuntado su pendiente en aquella libreta no mágica.

George espero entre ligeras maldiciones por ser ignorado mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento, predecible Snape, Oliver y Lucius de un lado… mientras él y sus hermanos del otro en una clara división tan dolorosamente notable en esa mesa circular.

-Yo soy de otra división- olfateando aseguro Percy dando su mejor mirada sospechosa.

George le entrecerró sus ojos con suma molestia -déjalo- aclaro Charlie con una sonrisa traviesa -pero lo comentare a Izumi- movió las cejas sugerentes.

-Yo sé que no te hará caso- expreso creído Percy fingiendo leer sus apuntes, sin voltear a ver a los demas.

-Puede ser muy persuasivo nuestro hermano- aseguro Bill en un susurro cómplice, dando miradas cuidadosas al resto de la mesa que los ignoraban deliberadamente.

-¿En serio? Bueno pues yo sé que ella no te tiene gran aprecio después del último entrenamiento- sonrió en victoria el serio hermano ante los incrédulos del resto.

-¡fue un accidente!- inquirió el segundo hermano, siendo mirado por el resto en sospecha y sorpresa -no fue queriendo… bueno quizás la intención… ¡pero no era esa!- golpeo la mesa provocando un desplante de Snape que fue pasado por alto.

-Cualquiera diría que junto con Sirius y Mustang la están acosando- mirándose las uñas en burla oculta Percy agrego, ahora tanto Bill y George abrían la boca en indignación con la imaginación de lo que su otro hermano había hecho para tal desprecio.

-Por supuesto que no ¡no soy igual a ellos!- volvió a decir preocupado dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa -está bien… tu ganas… no diré nada de tu nula condición física- dijo rendido ante un "¡eh!" de George.

Percy sonrió orgulloso ante la mirada de respeto de Bill que no sabía cuándo su hermano se había vuelto tan manipulador y ¿juguetón?

-Buen día- saludo una voz cansada, siendo Remus que se detuvo para arquear una ceja en dirección a los pelirrojos pero se encogió de hombros para irse a sentar al lado de Lucius con el que empezó una ligera conversación.

Bueno George no se esperaba esto ¿desde cuándo esos dos se llevan bien? Se preguntó lanzando miradas cuidadosas al profesor Snape por si llegara a contestarle como el último pensamiento, pero suspiro de alivio al ver que su respuesta no llegaría de la boca más improbable.

¿Por qué lucius lo mira tan mal? Notaba esos ojos en desplantes irritados a su dirección ¿habrá hecho algo su hermano? Puesto que Fred había estado frecuentando dicha mansión… quizás y solo podía estar orgulloso de su gemelo.

-Buenos días- una voz canto rompiendo todo estereotipo formal, ahí con una sonrisa brillante era una de las misteriosas mujeres -Solis 2 reportándose al deber- expreso divertida en un saludo formal que solo los Weasley joviales contestaron con el mismo entusiasmo (Charlie, Bill y George).

-La 1 también… pero esta viene en modo piloto- murmuro otra ignorando a su hermana para irse a sentar en un pesado bulto con su cabeza en la mesa en un gemido de dolor -me pase de fuerza- murmuro para levantar la vista -oh… pelirrojo dos- sonrió irónica.

Charlie volteo los ojos -un día te aprenderás nuestros nombres- se quejó.

-Nunca- contesto rápidamente en un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos -despiértenme cuando empiece- murmuro mientras su hermana se sentó al otro lado con una negativa por la actitud perezosa.

George nunca había interactuado con estas mujeres, por lo cual estaba algo perturbado por la facilidad en que la entusiasta Solis 2 conversaba con Severus, Lucius y hasta Oliver de alguna aventura con Remus.

Mientras la numero 1 abandono sus intentos por dormir a favor de conversar con Charlie y Bill… bueno era más un concurso de sarcasmo que le provoco un dolor de cabeza… más cuando Percy también se unió… extrañaba a su hermano ¡se sentía excluido!

-Casi todos- alguien interrumpió con un saludo sencillo de "hola", Sirius parecía cansado con ojeras tan oscuras como su cabello.

-¿Interesante noche?- pregunto Solis 1 con burla.

Sirius le dio un desplante -que bueno que te diviertas de mi desgracia- mascullo.

-No he dicho nada- se defendió esta ante el voltear de ojos de la 2 -pero si me divierto- acepto con una risa malvada.

-Bienvenido George- expreso con una afirmación en dirección al gemelo excluido, todos siguieron su ejemplo dándole la respectiva bienvenida… excepto Lucius y Snape que fueron obligados por la Solis 2 y la ironía de la 1.

-Todos ya están aquí… eso es excelente- pronto la puerta se escuchó con los pasos acompasados de Roy Mustang, cuyo asiento era al lado de Sirius.

-Entonces hay que empezar la reunión- la voz de Izumi también resonó al sentarse junto al ciego y al lado de Remus.

Pronto George fue sumergido en un mundo de planes en las sombras que se abstuvo de exclamar muchos "EH" largo y tendido.

Las Solis y Remus de sus avances con unos mentados Horrocrux, al parecer encontraron uno en la casa de Sirius por Regulus Black.

Esto fue un evento demasiado emotivo para el ultimo Black, pero en toda su gloria estricta se abstuvo de mostrar tal afectación emocional… un aplauso para ese hombre… pensaba el gemelo con orgullo.

Después los avances en azkaban por Oliver y Snape, tales sucesos eran de gran alcance sacados de alguna película muggle de experimentación militar, con el propósito de integrar a tales especímenes a la sociedad y en una cuadrilla de los alquimistas de prueba.

Lucius también agrego los avances de su hijo y amigos en sus respectivos estudios.

-Alphonse me comento que después de Hogwarts… iniciaran su formación para la milicia- expreso Izumi interrumpiendo a un perturbado patriarca -es un paso que estoy seguro estarán haciendo por su propia voluntad- arqueo una ceja en dirección al padre afectado.

-Lo entiendo… sabía que sucedería- murmuro Lucius con sus ojos avejentados.

-No solo el, también el resto de ese grupo- agrego Mustang con un deje sutil.

-También Hermione- pregunto George demasiado tarde para detener su pregunta fuera de lugar.

Ambos alquimista lo vieron -es natural, la niña es más inteligente que sus amigos- sonrió el de fuego -sin ofender a su hermano- agrego al final, señalando a Ron ante la diversión del resto de los pelirrojos.

-No es tarde para que tu gemelo se una a la milicia- Izumi aprovecho esta ruptura informal, mirando al Weasley de elección.

George pronto negó -él no le interesa, será curioso y estará metido en el grupo de niños… pero quiere hacer feliz a la gente a su manera- expreso conociéndolo.

Una sonrisa suave -lo entiendo- se recargo en su silla en ese aire intimidante -Sirius- llamo a dicho mago que salto en su lugar nervioso, dicha acción confundio a la mujer pero lo ignoro -¿te molesta la armería en tu casa?- pidió.

Atrapado Black suspiro -te enteraste- expreso con un aire oscuro, todos estaban confundidos por un tema que parecían ignorar.

-Claro, esa armería está atada a Camelot por protección… Gawain no le gustan los curiosos- índico Roy descubriéndose como alguien más enterado de tal asunto.

Todos parpadearon confundidos, esperando a que el tema en cuestión fuera expuesto más en el duelo de miradas entre ese trio… bueno el ciego no cuenta, pero se entiende esa referencia.

-Gawain fue demasiado inquieto de tales acciones de tu ahijado- Izumi indico perturbando al resto por la mención de Harry, aun Snape parecía acomodarse más en su silla -así que te pregunto ¿te molesta la armería en tu casa?- indico con aplomo.

-Sé que estamos aprovechando mucho de tu casa- Roy indico más suave pero sin abandonar el tono formal -así que sería mejor que moviéramos dicho lugar a otro más apto y lejos de tu ambiente hogareño-

-Sería lo mejor… pero no porque yo quiera- murmuro Sirius ya rendido.

-Alguien nos va a decir que hiso Potter- Snape fue más contundente en su duda, sus ojos ónix detenidos en Sirius.

El ex merodeador bajo la mirada, Remus estaba algo inquieto de igual manera por tal cosa del adolescente importante para ambos.

-Como sabrán….- pero Izumi fue la que tomo la palabra -tenemos una armería de emergencia en la mansión Black- cerro sus ojos -pero el día de ayer… por la noche, el retrato guardián de dicha "sala" alerto de un intruso- explico con cierta suavidad -el joven estaba intentando abrirlo sin saber que estaba siendo observado… Sirius fue avisado para ir a interrumpir dichos intentos- soltó un suspiro -¿Cuál fue el motivo?- pregunto.

Canuto mascullo, pasándose la mano por su cabello -no lo sé… no me lo quiso decir- indico algo dolido, seguramente fue una discusión entre ambos.

La alquimista paso su mano en la de fuego, tal acción meramente de aviso pero parecía ganar un desplante de Sirius que a todos paso desapercibido… excepto para el observador Severus, que se lo callo cuando Roy afirmo -te confirmo ante todos… te damos unos días hasta el regreso de los estudiantes de Hogwarts- fue más una orden.

Abriendo sus ojos -pero estamos todavía en transición del ministerio- expreso con un aire demasiado responsable.

-Pero es obvio que has sacrificado bastante con tu ahijado a nuestro favor- Mustang interrumpió -no eres el único… de eso lo se… - ahora su atención al resto de los Weasley -también ustedes, si necesitan tiempo para arreglar sus asuntos familiares… solo pídanlo-

-No…- suspiro fuertemente interrumpiendo al de fuego que se asilencio con una sonrisa predecible -es una orden, esto es en general para la mesa- Izumi expreso al ponerse de pie en toda su gloria, sorprendiendo al resto -se vienen momentos más oscuros… tienen hasta el regreso de Hogwarts como vacaciones- indico con el ceño fruncido -así que si veo a alguno de ustedes por Camelot…- sonrió siniestramente -o en azkaban- agrego.

-Los regresaremos… y eso es una expresión bastante buena para los planes que tenemos si llegaran a incumplir con lo acordado- Roy añadió casual pero sus ojos sin brillo destellaron promesas dolorosas.

-Aceptaremos… si ustedes vienen con nosotros- ahora fue Sirius quien se puso de pie en reto.

Volteando los ojos -no- fue la respuesta mordaz de la salvaje mujer -ahora… váyanse…. Y George, pasa por tu retrato- indico al dar la espalda sin esperar alguna respuesta.

-Ríndete con ella… Sirius, es una mujer casada- expreso divertido Roy al ponerse de pie ignorando deliberadamente la mirada escandalosa de Remus y una de avergonzado de Sirius, las ventajas de ser ciego, dejando al resto perturbados en silencio en aquella sala.

Era el primer día de George en el círculo interno donde descubrió tanto y ya le daban vacaciones ¿Qué demonios paso?

XXXXX

Los hermanos caminaban por el callejón diagon en silencio reflexivo, ignorando las miradas de los peatones o ser señalados por los niños ante el icono de heroísmo del momento… claro que también era por los reportajes amarillistas de algunos otros asuntos de rumores.

George en su mano aquel cuadro y con la otra una maleta donde gracias a la magia tenía todas sus pertenencias, su mente vagando hasta que llegaron a Sortilegios, donde entraron con la campana como aviso.

Era temprano para estar abierto, pero ya Fred estaba preparando todo con una actitud jovial -Buenos días hermanitos- canturreo en una sonrisa congelada al notar el aire de sus hermanos, dejo en manos de sus trabajadores la apertura para ir arriba junto al resto.

Era un piso completo abierto donde unas camas eran visibles al fondo, pilares que sostenían el techo y ventanas donde quiera… iluminado y desordenado, pero al ser hermanos esto no los perturbo… solo el sonido de la magia lavando platos era lo que se escuchaba.

Cruzado de brazos y cerrando la puerta, miro inquisitivamente al resto de pelirrojos que negaron dejándose caer en el solitario sillón o en el suelo en un montón desarreglado ¡hasta Percy! -sabes que no podemos decir nada de lo que se ve ahí- expreso Bill con un tono sabio.

-lo siento- su gemelo agrego bajando la mirada por tanto que estaba guardando.

Fred dejo caer los hombros -bien- murmuro como tantas veces lo hacía cuando llegaban después de una reunión -pero que tenemos aquí….- sonrió al ver aquel cuadro en el suelo y recargado en la pared -un famoso y poderoso amuleto de protección- su amplio gesto brillante parecía borrar lo perturbado del resto.

George se usó de pie -por su puesto ¡donde lo ponemos!- empujo buscando en todo el piso con entusiasmo.

-De preferencia en el pilar principal del edificio- agrego Bill desde su lugar en el sillón, con sus brazos tocando el suelo y recargado por completo en el sillón.

-O junto a sus camas- Percy murmuro desde el suelo, extendido cual estrella de mar.

-No detrás de un montón de ropa sucia… no lo aprecian mucho- se burló Charlie desviando la mirada acusadora del resto ante el comentario tan predecible y culpado.

-Sirius le está yendo muy mal con Harry- fue George el que pregunto, siendo el que más estaba aislado se dirigió a sus hermanos.

Fred aun sosteniendo el retrato se dejó caer en el suelo con cara dudosa -no es un tema oficial de la mesa- aclaro Percy -por lo cual podemos hablarlo libremente- dijo con aprobación.

-Así es- agrego Bill -pero tienes razón, no la está llevando fácil con Harry- suspiro cansado.

-Escuche que le ofrecieron orientación por parte de Remus- murmuro Charlie ganándose una mirada de todos -estaré en Rumania… pero todo llega hasta allá- se quejó por tal gesto incrédulo.

-Pero Harry y hasta Ron negaron cualquier apoyo de ellos- negó el mayor de los hermanos -no ven que no están preparados- se masajeo el puente de preocupación.

-Sé que planean algo…. Por lo que hiso Harry- agrego Percy con desaprobación, torciendo la boca demasiado.

-Es tan dolorosamente obvio… solo espero que lo cuente antes de que se meta en algo que no podamos sacarlo- George concluyo, todos los hermanos suspiraron -no es algo que podamos decirte… lo siento- apuntó al ver la mirada de su gemelo de clara duda por lo último.

-Gracias por la insinuación y dejarme con la duda- mascullo Fred al querer saber que hiso Harry para ser expuesto en una junta de la mesa redonda.

-Claro que también hay un escándalo- la voz de Percy expreso lobunamente, un lado de ese hermano que no se acostumbra el resto -es tan obvio Sirius… no lo creen-

-Bueno, al principio pensé que era un juego con Mustang- rio Bill -pero vieron la mirada cuando Izumi puso su mano en Roy-

-Oh chisme… interesante- Fred movió las cejas sugerente junto a su hermano, bebiendo de esta fuga de información picosa.

-Bueno quien lo culpa… ¿han visto una mujer así en el mundo mágico?- expreso abiertamente Charlie -con toda esa fuerza- aclaro al recibir miradas de sospecha -no estoy interesado- se defendió.

-Seee- expreso Percy con clara ironía, expresando que sabía algo que los demás no.

-Sin escama ni escupe fuego… pero es tan parecida a un dragón- George expreso con simpatía -su amor platónico por los dragones- suspiro con burla hacia el hermano que le lanzo una almohada.

El silencio gobernó con comodidad en variadas pláticas, también en un intento unánime de sacarle información de donde vive Percy… y cuando la boda de Bill… también ignorando las complicadas conferencias de dragones de Charlie, Fred bajo para la apertura pero volvió a subir declarándose con día libre, algo que tenía planeado para ese fecha después de todo.

Hasta que el reloj marco una cierta hora, todos se miraron con seriedad para ponerse de pie… cambiarse de ropa a una más casual y desfilar por las escaleras con un motivo bien definido.

Ir a la madriguera.

XXXX

En aquella gran casa de apariencia inestable, una madre preparaba alimentos para los hijos que quedaban en el calor de su hogar.

Podía escuchar a Ron, Harry y Ginny con calma desde donde se encontraba aun a pesar del sonido del aceite y los platos lavándose.

La pelirroja a pesar de su actitud alegre, sus ojos no brillaban como antes ante la tristeza cubriendo su corazón… de vez en cuando un suspiro ocasional por lo que sentía un fracaso con sus hijos mayores.

Entonces no la podían culpar cuando su reloj sonó varias veces provocándole un pequeño grito de sorpresa, con sus ojos abiertos vio esas manecillas colocadas en "hogar" de los hijos faltantes, hasta el ruido de arriba de los adolescentes se asilencio.

Su nostalgia fue remplazada con enojo y vergüenza, fingiendo que no vio dicho aviso continuo con su labor con diligencia aunque sus labios apretados delataban su sentir.

-¿Mama?- la voz cuidadosa de Ron al sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras, asomándose a la cocina con una sonrisa forzosa -ya viste- pregunto tontamente.

-Ver que- pregunto inocente, sin mirar Molly sabía que Ginny le estaba dando una de sus propias miradas de incredibilidad.

-Oh- fue lo único que atino a decir Harry con cierto alivio de ver que no era Sirius buscándolo.

Después de todo el ultimo Potter se escapó esa mañana tan pronto su padrino se marchó de la casa, necesitaba un descanso de la discusión del otro día…. Otra discusión, claro que después de asegurarse que Salem estuviera bien.

Ron nervioso miraba un escape acobardado a lo que vendría, se asomó por la ventana y dichas figuras venían caminando en lentitud -em… nos llevaremos el almuerzo… Harry tiene que hacer en la mansión Black- expreso en una mala excusa.

Ginny le dio un golpe en la nuca resoplando "te dices gryffindor"

La puerta sonó abierta y todos voltearon como resorte a esta, no había saludos simples miradas cuidadosas al entrar uno a uno hasta que el lugar parecía demasiado pequeño… esto era más emocional, puesto que si cabían muy bien aún entre los muebles.

Molly en ningún momento dejo de hacer los alimentos, ignorando abiertamente a los recién llegados.

-Bien, jóvenes hermanos… les damos la libertad de irse al jardín- Fred expreso con diversión, aunque sus ojos no brillaban con la picardía cotidiana.

Harry volteo al entorno con el ceño fruncido -no somos niños- aclaro como tantas veces contra Sirius en una actitud retadora que no llamo la atención de los mayores pero si del resto, aun la ama de casa le dio una mirada de sorpresa pero se contuvo de decir algo.

-La costumbre…- se encogió George simplemente desechándolo al viento-pero si quieren ver… adelante- expreso con nulo humor.

Ginny se plantó en su lugar con una actitud moderada pero dispuesta a intervenir si llegara a ser el caso, Harry con una actitud molesta por tales acciones de esos hermanos que prefieren a esa organización que su familia (según su punto de vista) y luego estaba Ron… que deseaba y miraba con anhelo el jardín, maldiciendo su casi adultez.

Un suspiro -madre- llamo Charlie con cuidado, su disgusto dibujado en su regio rostro.

Ella siguió lavando.

-Madre- intento Bill suavemente.

Ella volteo la comida con diligencia.

-Madre- ahora fue George con cierto estrangulo de disgusto.

Rompió unos huevos para verterlos en el sartén que salto en aceite.

-Madre- Fred cruzo sus brazos con un arqueo de ceja.

Les hecho sal a cada alimento con un tarareo de alguna canción.

-Molly Weasley- fue Percy que ya estaba dentro de la cocina moviendo la varita para que la estufa se apagara, Charlie hiso lo mismo para detener los trastes al tomar eso como señal para ponerse serios.

No esperaban ese movimiento del siempre recto Weasley, Ron no ocultó su sorpresa siendo mucho tiempo desde que no venía el a esa casa… los otros tampoco desde cierto tiempo para aca.

-Que quieren- fue brusca pero volteando con una mirada llameante dejando caer aquel utensilio de cocina en la estufa con ruido, Percy no se perturbo pero se fue a ubicar con sus hermanos desde la sala.

-Porque no esperan a Papá- murmuro Ron en voz baja, pero Ginny negó y Harry puso su mano en el hombro como silenciosos testigos.

-Venimos a hablar- expreso diplomático Bill, siendo respaldado por el resto de sus hermanos.

Cruzando sus brazos en su área de comodidad, la matriarca dio un desplante cual niños rebeldes a cada uno -ahora si vienen- escupió con demanda y herida.

-Madre, tu sabes que en medio de la orden del fénix no íbamos a ir- agrego aprensivo Fred, recordando cierto llamado… después de todo, la madriguera ahora es cede de dicha orden ante su clara desaprobación a los alquimistas y su dominio en la mansión black.

-Porque sabían que estaban en desventaja- agrego mordaz Harry en clara desaprobación.

-Te dejamos estar… pero no participar Harry- este fue un George bastante serio, aclarando un límite para los testigos.

Claro que el joven estaba lejos de aceptarlo tan fácilmente -¿Por qué? Porque ustedes prefieren…- su boca se movió pero su voz ya no se escuchaba provocando un atragantamiento aprensivo.

-No digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Harry- la varita de Charlie señalaba a dicho afectado por un encantamiento silenciador.

Molly abrió sus ojos en un silbido incrédulo -Como ustedes…- Ginny iba a replicar pero Bill le lanzo una mirada que la callo de golpe mientras Ron daba desplantes llenos de rabia por esta acción.

-Cómo íbamos diciendo- una tos cortes como si esta interrupción no hubiera pasado -madre, una cosa es el ámbito laboral de nosotros… no fuimos los que nos expulsamos de la madriguera- aclaro con formalidad y gravedad.

-Pero ustedes prefirieron a ellos que a nosotros- aclamo indignada la matriarca, pisoteando para encarar a sus hijos con las manos en la cadera -somos la orden del fénix… fuimos los primeros en esta guerra-

Conteniéndose de voltear los ojos por tal comentario dicho tantas veces en todas las discusiones encasilladas -lo sabemos, madre- aseguro Bill suavemente no queriendo ser el provocador de algo más grave -pero nosotros decidimos trabajar en esto… es lo que somos y debes superarlo-

-Tienen buenas prestaciones- agrego casual George, queriendo suavizar la imagen de Camelot a los ojos de su estricta madre.

Molly estaba disgustada -pero abandonaron la Orden- torció la boca -abandonaron al profesor Dumbledore-

Negando cansadamente -Madre, queremos terminar con esto- fue Percy -ya fue suficiente de lamentarse por lo que fue… todos sabemos que el profesor iba a morir de cualquier forma-

La matriarca abrió sus ojos -como pueden decir eso-

-Una maldición- se encogió de hombros Bill ignorando la contemplación de los adolescentes -fue lo que encontramos y estoy seguro algunos de la orden ya sabían-

-Así que deja de inventar historias madre… puedes llegar a ser objeto de una amonestación- advirtió prudentemente Charlie.

-Entonces esto es por ellos… no por ustedes- ofendida y más herida expreso la matriarca, bajando la mirada iracunda.

Suspirando de manera unánime -Claro que no… esto estamos planeando hacerlo desde antes, pero no teníamos el valor- acepto Fred

-nos llegó un ultimátum… cosas de política madre, en la que te estas metiendo en calumniar- agrego George en un lejano recuerdo.

-Así que déjalo ser, disfruta de esto madre… aléjate de esta guerra, ya viviste una con mi padre- Percy se acercó interrumpiendo cualquier protesta-hay que plantar la bandera de paz entre nosotros- sonrió suavemente -somos familia-

-No hablaremos de camelot o los alquimistas dentro de tus dominios- añadió Bill con una sonrisa consoladora.

-No prometemos mucho tiempo- Charlie frunció el ceño haciendo cuentas en su apretada agenda, moviendo su varita para quitarle el silenciador a Harry que hiso un puchero ofendido.

-Pero lo que tengamos lo pasaremos juntos- prometió Fred con el mismo pensamiento que su hermano de los dragones, con la tienda… sus reuniones con Alphonse y pandilla… entrenamientos, seguro tiene campo durante la noche.

-¿sí?- todos dijeron al unísono.

Molly lagrimeo por esta petición, quizás sus hijos no eran lo que quería fueran… no siguieron sus pasos… estaban bajo la sombra de unos completos extranjeros… pero a su modo y aunque desaprobatorio estaban pidiendo volverá a casa.

Su corazón de madre no podía rechazarlo.

Afirmando silenciosamente en un grito de júbilo, fue abrazada con devoción.

-¿Es todo?- pidió incrédulo Ron -tan rápido los vas a aceptar- abrió sus ojos.

-Ya… Ron- Ginny empujo a su hermano para ser reunidos en ese abrazo de familia.

Harry observaba todo con cierto deje de envidia, mientras carcajadas resonaban en la casa ¿Por qué fue tan fácil para ellos y no podía arreglar nada con Sirius?

XXXXX

Paseando cual lobo encerrado en la mansión Black, una cosa es que su actitud haya cambiado pero aún seguía siendo un inmaduro en cuanto a emociones se trataba.

Era como dos adolescentes en casa… el sacándole la vuelta a los problemas con su ahijado… y Harry orgulloso no entendía sus motivos tras su entrega a Camelot, quizás era una marioneta… un perro detrás de ellos… de los alquimistas… pero era por poco tiempo, siempre se lo decían… se tenía que preparar porque él seguía en tener la batuta cuando desaparecieran.

Quería un futuro libre de Voldemort para Harry… lo quería fuera de la guerra ahora que tenía la oportunidad de ser protegido, que la atención de dichoso señor oscuro estaba en otra parte.

Murmuro otra de tantas maldiciones, mirando aquella casona… se dejó caer en su sillón pensando en una sola cosa por sobre todas sus preocupaciones… su hermano… Regulus Black.

Kreacher, era el que tenía dicha última voluntad del más joven fallecido Black… en sus narices… la Solis 2 fue muy clara en explicar cómo llegaron a su mansión, destruyendo aquella mala vibra que envenenaba la antigüedad de Slytherin.

Miro el medallón… no arreglo nada con su hermano, pensando que era un sucio mortifago… enterándose que lo abandono por tales pensamientos.

A su pequeño hermano, al que debía proteger… debía haber hecho una familia junto con él.

-Como lo estoy haciendo con Harry- acepto con un suspiro que aun con su lucha por su ahijado, solo había sido un padrino en un inicio de vocación… una bandera sin ser utilizada.

¿Cuándo fue la última platica sin discutir? No ayudaba que ambos eran orgullosos.

Pudo haber cambiado del exterior, algunas actitudes eran más fuertes… pero en emociones era el mismo canuto insensible.

Eso y tenía otro cierto problema en el corazón… pero no lo aceptaría, era asunto perdido.

-Bien… aprovechare estos días… arreglare mi asunto con Harry- prometió alzando su puño en la soledad.

-Eso espero- la voz de Gawain, un caballero de ojos esmeralda y rubio… su armadura plateada con una capa elegante azul contradijo desde el cuadro encima de la chimenea.

-¿Gracias?- murmuro Sirius dando un desplante al retrato -que haces aquí- pregunto, era raro que saliera de su cuadro original en la armería.

-El movimiento de mi sala está realizándose- informo escuetamente en un acento antiguo.

Se puso de pie -¿tan rápido?- busco esperando ver un ejército de magos removiendo lo que Edwards tanto trabajo tardo en juntar.

-Era una sala de Camelot… era evidente que solo esperaba la orden de la señorita Izumi para desaparecer todo- agrego el retrato con sencillez, una sonrisa noble en sus facciones ante una inclinación -fue buena mi estancia… hasta luego, señor Black-

Dando la espalda sin esperar alguna protesta o comentario, Gawain abandonaba aquel retrato para instalarse en algún lugar desconocido.

Encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, Sirius volvió a su postura descuidada -quizás nos digan la ubicación en la siguiente reunión- murmuro pero negó, abandonando cualquier pensamiento de su trabajo.

Tenía cosas que arreglar… no solo con su elfo… la memoria de su hermano… si no también con su ahijado.

Se puso de pie, para dirigirse a la chimenea la cual estaba apagada tomando un puño de polvos Flue -LA MADRIGUERA- dijo alto y claro, desapareciendo entre llamas verdes.

Sabiendo a donde escaparia Harry.

XXXXX

Alphonse se mantenía en silencio en aquella habitación que era la de su maestra, su presencia se hacía pequeña ante los gritos acalorados de los dos adultos en esa sala.

Eran diferentes los motivos, un desacuerdo de poderes… era como ver dos potencias chocando con cada voz alto haciendo eco en el silencio.

-ES QUE PERDISTE EL JUICIO- Roy aun sin su vista sus ojos brillaban tan peligrosos mientras hacía un ademan grave para instalar sus puños enguantados a sus lados -NO ENTIENDES… ESTO ES POLITICA MUJER-

-Y TU NO VES… ES ACASO QUE HAS PERDIDO EL PISO- acuso en misma gravedad su rostro furioso mientras el calor vibraba en una postura similar a su contraparte, quedando ambos rostros cercas para sentir sus propias respiraciones.

-PERO HAS DADO LA LIBERTAD A TODA LA MESA… TE APOYE PERO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO- señalo apuntando acusador en el hombro en ligeros empujones.

-ELLOS SE ESTAN PERDIENDO DE SU FAMILIA… DE SUS PERSONAS QUERIDAS POR TODO ESTO- inquirió señalando exageradamente el entorno.

-ES SU ASUNTO… ES SU JODIDO GOBIERNO… ES POR ELLOS QUE LOS AMOLDAMOS- contradijo con la misma pasión Roy.

-ESTO ES NECESARIO PARA SU FUTURO… PERO LES ESTAS ARREBATANDO SU VOLUNTAD… SON PERROS DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS- agarrándolo del cuello para acercarlo aún más en molestia absoluta.

El joven alquimista se puso de pie -podemos hablar esto de manera calmada-

-CALLATE ALPHONSE- gritaron al unísono acobardando al noble joven.

-Y- pidió Mustang musitando, su rostro tenso pero sin acobardarse tras el agarre poderoso -no lo hacemos por buena gente… Izumi…- su voz era fría -quizás en un inicio fue para no pensar en casa… te lo he dicho tantas veces… hemos platicado de todo el jodido motivo de nosotros en orquestar todo este teatrito- acerco su rostro -ahora no te acobardes-

Abriendo sus ojos en terror puro, Alphonse quería ser parte de aquel retrato ¿esta todos los guardianes ahí amontonados? No lo había notado pero cada personaje de Camelot estaba ahí como si pudieran hacer algo ¿a quién quieren proteger?

La ira se fue de los ojos ónix, sin soltarlo ella dejo que su frente descansara en el hombro masculino con un ligero temblor -esto me está superando- expreso en derrota -me cuesta tanto decirlo… pero cada momento que paso aquí… cada cadete mirándome con terror pero respeto a la vez… es algo mucho más grande que yo misma-

El joven Elric abrió sus ojos ante tal aceptación de su orgullosa maestra, ahora se sentía incómodo en ese ambiente cómplice entre esos dos amigos ¿Cuándo se hicieron tan cercanos?

-Eres toda una aspirante a Ministro de magia- la voz era más suave de Roy dando ligeras palmadas en la espalda femenina -animo… resiste… sé que ese bastardo de Salem nos sacara en cualquier momento ¡sin buscarlo!- lanzo un largo suspiro -pero sigo enojado- agrego con el ceño profundo.

-Idiota- la voz volvió a ser la severa al alejarse con cierto aire dominante.

-Vuelve a ser el terror del castillo… Izumi Curtis- se burló Mustang al voltear los ojos -pero no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste… mínimo avísame con tiempo- murmuro algo de buen actor.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada… pensó en vivo horror Alphonse, es ver el impacto de grandes meteoritos para completar algo más grande…. Si ha visto grandes cosas, y aun la blanca esencia de la verdad no le daba tanto miedo que esto.

-Hay que arreglar eso… Roy- Izumi se sentó en la cama con un aire más calmado, la tempestad en su temperamento había pasado.

-Como en toda buena estructura militar, hay gente nacida para dirigir- expreso en conocimiento el alquimista de fuego -pero ellos no son para esa rama de la milicia- acepto con un aire pensativo.

-No comprenden que les estamos dando su lugar… no para reportarnos en cada reunión- murmuro Izumi poniendo su mano en la barbilla para fruncir el ceño.

Alphonse todavía miraba la pintura, poco a poco todos los que la ocupaban desaparecían para dejar al guardián de la habitación… extraño… si… pero que esperaba del mundo mágico -ellos están acostumbrados a ser dirigidos… tienen que ser directos- expreso saliendo de su mutismo impuesto.

Los adultos lo miraron (en el caso de Roy solo es una expresión).

-Dumbledore… Voldemort… ambos fueron líderes que estaban ahí para guiar a todos los corderitos de nuestro círculo interno- con aceptación el de fuego índico con clara burla.

-La mesa redonda es más que un mueble circular…- una clara voz del retrato llamo la atención de las personas en la habitación-es para dejar en claro que todos tienen la capacidad de opinar o negar algún acuerdo- su tono era noble y solemne, Bedivere tenía la mirada baja como si aquel personaje importante estuviera enfrente de este.

-Igualdad- dijeron todos al unísono ignorando tal intruso repentino en esas pinturas sin mostrar su rostro nuevamente.

-Pero como quitarles algo que tienen muy arraigado- suspiro Roy con un negar pesado -hay que cambiar las reglas internas…- entrecerró sus ojos donde sabia estaba su contraparte -claro será después porque cierta persona les dio el día libre-

-Ya… supéralo- espanto la fuerte mujer.

-Ella es nuestro centro, señor Mustang- aquella voz volvió dirigiéndose en específico al sorprendido militar, nunca era directo a alguien -no vuelva a gritarle de ese modo- advirtió.

-somos iguales… nuestro respeto siempre está ahí- Roy contradijo ganándole a una ofendida maestra, claro que Alphonse solo apretó los labios y se quedó callado -no voy a tratarla suave solo porque el castillo le tenga preferencia… menos si da una orden sin consultarla antes- cruzo su brazos en una actitud abrasiva sin compasión.

Como el coronel aspirante a Fuhre que es.

No hubo respuesta, solo el desplante de Bedivere le dio al ciego era claro que "el" se había marchado.

Todos se miraron, se encogieron de hombros desechando este personaje momentáneo que parecía tener un agolpamiento por la alquimista (con lo cual Mustang le da burla).

-Bien, a lo que íbamos… tenemos que darles otra perspectiva a nuestro círculo- indico Izumi.

-todo antes de que la transferencia del ministerio este completa- sonrió divertido -quizás un Fuhrer no está destinado a levantarse en este mundo maldito- lanzo una carcajada crédula.

-Tu ego me abruma- ataco la ama de casa poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa mordaz ante la queja ligera del coronel -pero tampoco tal responsabilidad a un ministro… quizás una versión más compacta de su Wizengamot-

-Por cierto… nuestro propio jurado sigue vigente… no es que este quejándome, ningún crimen por parte de nuestros cadetes se ha llevado a cabo pero… ¿este será fuera del circulo?- pregunto inocentemente Alphonse.

-Nos olvidamos de esa parte- ambos dijeron rotundamente.

Estructuraron azkaban, armaron el círculo… pero su propio jurado para crímenes cometidos por algún integrante de Camelot no fue tomado en cuenta.

Quizás porque era pocos para ser tan rudos… pero sus números tienen planeados aumentar ahora que los aurores se integren a sus filas.

Tantas cosas que habían perdido el rumbo de algunas… casual.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

El siguiente va a ser un poco mas calmado.

El tiempo pasa corriendo… mas cuando se esta trabajando.

bueno los dejo, espero que lo disfruten! gracias por sus reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Prometido 25: Sera…

Moody miro con desprecio aquel callejón oscuro con su espalda en la fria piedra el chillar de las ratas a sus pies estaban lejos de llamar su atención una única luz lo iluminaba, su bastón alzado para lanzar hechizos mientras una sonrisa torcida expresaba lo poco que pensaba en amedrentarse.

-Bien, no ayudaras- la voz suavizada de Voldemort saliendo de las sombras, rodeado por mas oscuridad en una actitud de falsa piedad.

sus ojos rojos llenos de malicia con una sonrisa torcida, su túnica negra solo acrecentaba lo pálido de su piel.

El viejo auror escupió gallardo nada intimidado –¿Qué planeas voldi?- pidió recitando un rápido protego para el hechizo verde que le dispararon, lo hiso retroceder pero no bajar su rostro de repudio.

-Para que quieres saber- una voz infantil se escucho tensando al viejo auror.

-Oh, Salem... reconoces a la rata que se nos escapo la vez pasada- pidió en un tono de burla, sin quitar la vista roja de su presa.

-Claro que lo recuerdo- el niño mostró su rostro, sus grandes ojos hicieron un lagrimeo casi lastimero -me hiso daño que no saludara- pidió en un puchero herido.

La actuación perfecta de un infante inocente al alcance de las atrocidades del mundo adulto... Alastor solo tembló de saber que había gente creyendo su papel.

-Sin embargo, Salem- Voldemort toco la cabeza en una actitud consoladora, como un padre a su hijo.

unos muy torcidos.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le dijo inocente, inclinándose para darle una mirada voraz en dirección a un Moody con un frió lejos del atmosférico.

–ahora… sabremos a que sabe un mago como tu- se escuchaba el hambre en este comentario ante las risas alentadoras del señor oscuro –después de todo… una comida difícil es la mejor- una carcajada a todo volumen.

El arrastrar de las sombras al entorno, la única bombilla estallo reventada por algo...

Sin embargo Alastor Moody no dio su brazo a torcer, por mas que su situación era evidente… por mas miembros que perdía su rostro solo mostraba una risa retadora.

Las noches de Londres eran tranquilas, los barrios bajos no tan visitados por la policía no notaban los rayos rojos provenientes de algunos callejones al azar, hoy no era la diferencia.

No ayudaba que la victima de ese día no grito.

XXXXX

Era una atmosfera apretada en la gran sala de la mansión Black cuyo único individuo se encontraba sentado de manera incomoda en el sillón con un gesto oscuro y con sus hombros demasiado tensos.

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y hasta que llegaron los alquimistas… el "elegido" cuya fama decayó, no es que se queje pero quedaba ese espacio vacio en su ser ¿Quién decía que no se extrañaba lo molesto que era su popularidad?

El reloj que cuelga donde empiezan las escaleras marcaba optimista los habitantes del hogar en cuestión, era igual al de la madriguera, solo que este solo tenia contadas las manecillas… fue un detalle de su ultimo cumpleaños, pero ahí estaba lo que no quería ver… la que tenia la foto de un entusiasta Sirius Black que le daba un guiño juguetón.

Se retorció aun mas en el sillón con cada minuto que pasaba, Harry miraba entre la chimenea y la puerta escogiendo sus opciones de escape… ¿quizás atrincherarse en su habitación? Esa era una opción viable para evitar las visitas que aseguro su padrino traería.

Su ropa era la mas cómoda que podía usar, no iba a cambiarse y ni siquiera un peine a esa revoltura de oscuridad que tenia encima de la cabeza en una actitud desinteresada pero alerta, aun la incertidumbre del año no ayudaba con el plan que Sirius había programado para el día.

¿Para que? Se preguntaba algo molesto, ¿no estaban bien así? Desde que su padrino fue liberado de sus labores de manera forzada la relación que creían cada vez perdida había mejorado a creces… mas si en un arranque de madurez ambos aceptaron que actuaron de manera incorrecta uno al otro.

Regresaron a la normalidad, platicas a la hora de las comidas… juegos en las tardes ¡ir a comprar otra escoba! Planes para restablecer el árbol genealógico, solo que iniciando desde su rama… todo un prometedor ambiente, que le hacia sentirse menos culpable de huir a su misión otorgada por el director.

Pero no, Sirius tenia otra mentalidad al invitar a los alquimistas a cenar… quizás reiniciar esa cordialidad que tenían en un inicio, bueno también fue señalado que la hostilidad es solo de su lado ¡pero no lo pueden culpar! Los tipos habían arrebatado todo lo que tenia con sus misterios.

¡Ya nadie le interesaba saber de donde salieron! Hasta Ron nota esa faltante en todo ese teatro que habían armado en tan poco tiempo ¡Apenas llevaban un año! Días más días menos a quien le interesa… luego esta el distanciamiento de Hermione, ni ella ha intentado llenar los huecos de potencias políticas mágicas.

Nadie lloro la "muerte" de ese Edward Elric… ni siquiera lo volvieron a mencionar, ni que decir de la repentina falta de armadura del menor de ellos… siempre pensó que tenia una enfermedad por eso la usaba.

Luego estaba la insinuación de Dumbledore de que quizás sean aptos para la magia.

Sus ojos vagaron al retrato, ese que descansa y es conexión del castillo que solamente hiso "poof" en Londres (alguna parte, ni sabían exactamente donde)… esa espinita de saber con quien trataba le estaba picando ¡No era su cicatriz! Como muchas veces Mione le sugirió por su actitud.

Solo Salem parecía apoyar su paranoia, no había contado nada a Sirius… mantuvo sus propios pensamientos entorno a los alquimistas manipuladores por el bien de la recuperación…. ¡Tampoco creía todo lo que Rita escribía de Dumbledore!

Hiso un gesto de dolor interrumpiendo su monólogo, la cicatriz le dolía con un sentimiento de felicidad embargándolo… esto lo tenso en su asiento, mirando el entorno como si alguien apareciera para explicarle, apretó su agarre y maldijo ¡Voldemort estaba alegre! Y eso solo paso cuando fue lo de King Cross o lo del callejón diagon.

Sin embargo todo fue interrumpido ante el sonar de la chimenea, ahí una figura tropezó casi cayendo a los pies de Harry que tuvo el impulso de subirlos por si acaso… una sonrisa de disculpas en el rostro amable de Alphonse Elric –Hola- saludo nerviosamente.

-Hola- torpemente respondió, al chico solo le hablo en aquel funeral… sin embargo esa mirada amable y el nerviosismo todo lo contrario a su déspota hermano, le hacia sentir un poco culpable por lo cortante –bueno… siéntate- dijo en un intento pobre de anfitrión.

-Gracias- dijo con humildad, sentándose en aquel traje de vestir que le hacia sentir alguien fuera de etiqueta con su playera y pantalón de mezclilla… el joven en comparación hasta tenia un chaleco en combinación con su pantalón… su pelo humildemente peinado y limpio.

-Los otros ya vendrán- su voz era tan suave, sin el eco de la armadura.

-Pensé que estabas siempre con ellos- declaro con seriedad Harry, en su mente aunque esos jóvenes nunca pasaban en el profeta… eran la sombra de los alquimistas (aunque un pico de celos al ser casi de la edad ¡y a el solo lo dejaban en Hogwarts!)

Una risa divertida –por supuesto que no, ellos tienen muchas cosas que hacer- suspiro cansado mirando ausente la chimenea –es raro el momento en que compartimos- dijo en un tono de verdad.

Harry no noto esa modulación de reserva, el ligero brillo de astucia en la amabilidad dorada de sus ojos… Alphonse rio a sus adentros ante el logro de acercarse al joven, sentía algo de pena por ellos… pero a la vez envidia… miraba esos verdes y no era nada la dureza que aun a su edad ya tenia.

Bueno ahora Potter sentía que debía al menos haberse esforzado en continuar esa abertura de obtener información, el joven era amable… mas accesible… quizás mas que Mustang (aunque las ultimas veces no lo tragaba)… sin embargo perdió su oportunidad al entrar a una fase de silencio que no se atrevía a romper –Sigue igual de agradable- murmuro el joven Elric ajeno a la crisis de anfitrión del otro adolescente.

-oh- tontamente replico desconociendo cuanto era en verdad el tiempo que esos chicos dejaron de asistir a la mansión Black, aclarándose la garganta –si… supongo- no mejoro con su tono dudoso, sin embargo el joven le sonrió.

Observando el entorno con detalle, en recuerdos que parecían lejanos -Casi no venia… aun con la armería, Mi hermano era el encargado de eso- expreso con sinceridad, su sonrisa amable nunca abandono su rostro.

Parpadeo ante la repentina tristeza –no lo extrañas- pregunto algo enojado consigo mismo por pensar que algo escondían, quizás solo fue un funeral aislado para el chico enojón.

Harry vio la melancolía opacando el ambiente casual, sin embargo una risita triste estiro en el rostro joven –esta con mi padre- expreso.

-Lo siento tanto- dijo algo avergonzado de tocar temas delicados.

-No te preocupes por eso- expreso fácilmente, Alphonse aun con su buena actuación se sentía algo criminal al ver al ahijado de su amigo triste por la pregunta incomoda… aunque nunca dijo que estuvieran muertos, simplemente en amestris.

Pronto las llamas se encendieron en verde interrumpiendo el ambiente casual, ahí tropezando en una maldición colorida era Roy Mustang que se acomodaba su traje de vestir y su cabello del polvo flue –simplemente en auto… pero no, el idiota de Sirius con sus formalidades mágicas- gruño por lo bajo, su mirada vacía parecía vagar en el entorno.

Harry por un minuto olvido la discapacidad, mas al sentirse objeto de dicho desplante, aquella ira irracional quería golpearlo pero al verlo en un ambiente informal fue imposible dar pie a sus rencores–es acaso que no saludaras- pregunto en un arqueo de ceja el militar.

Parándose y sintiéndose otra vez no apto con su vestimenta, el elegido tartamudeo un –buenas tardes- ligero y obligado.

-Vaya en verdad tienes algo contra nosotros- se burlo el hombre con una sonrisa ladina.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- alzo la voz replicando prontamente ¡no quería ser tan obvio! Pero por la risa retadora, no eran creíbles sus palabras –no es cierto- murmuro cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en su lugar, mirando hacia otro lado.

Aplaudiendo con esos guantes blancos con costuras extrañas, el hombre miro el entorno con cierta emoción pasando del arranque adolescente con una facilidad que dolía –debo decir que huele igual a antes… solo que sin el alcohol de nuestro bebedor residente- puntualizo con cierta ironía.

-Alcohol- pidió Harry un poco confundido dirigiéndole la mirada a su invitado, este se encogió de hombros mientras Alphonse negaba por tal imprudencia del coronel.

-Oh bueno, tu no estabas durante la primera crisis de Sirius- expreso sin reservas el casual militar –el idiota había estado con una botella llorando la falta de su pilar para vivir… sumido en su propia miseria- todo con un tono irónico e insensible –claro salió del pozo gracias a nosotros- hiso un ademan inquietante.

Bueno esto no lo sabía el elegido, miro al militar con cierto grado de agradecimiento opacando su propia aversión… aunque un escalofrió de pánico al saber el método de salida –pensé que mi padrino fue el de la iniciativa- dijo recordando dicha platica, una única vez en la que escucho los gritos en la mansión black… antes de que lo obligaran a exiliarse para entrenar.

-Eso le dice a todos- fue Alphonse que agrego con cierta diversión, su postura era mas casual su desplante ligero le dio la bienvenida al niño que vivió.

-Sirius nunca aceptaría que le dieron un "empujon", el bastardo es orgulloso- volteando los ojos sin luz, el militar declaro con sorna –debo decir que llego al lado malo de Izumi- paso saliva nervioso en un recuerdo de escalofrió.

¿Cuánto no sabia de su padrino? Miraba a esos alquimistas con cierta sorpresa… ¿por eso su padrino quiere que se reconcilie con esas personas? Porque fueron importante en su vida… suspiro con exasperación.

No era adivino, era tan obvio en sus calificaciones (que iban bien porque sabia mentir).

Mustang en su actitud casual con toques descuidados sonrió como tiburón –sin embargo el idiota puso mas muebles si mis sentidos no me mienten ¿alguien puede decirme la silla mas cercana sin perder mi dignidad?- pidió burlón.

Alphonse ya se encontraba a su lado quitándole el gesto al anfitrión en su nube, Harry murmuro un –lo siento- mientras eran dirigidos a otro de los sillones de esa sala.

Las llamas encendieron furiosas de modo repentino obligando todos a voltear de manera alarmada, mientras un golpe seco resonó en toda la sala provocando que Harry saltara en puro instinto con su varita en mano.

-Buenos reflejos chico- aplaudió Mustang con ausencia, dando un pulgar alzado fuera de dirección –pero no es necesario- espanto cual mosca, encendiendo un cigarro con fluidez.

En un respiro contenido -Ahora que hiso, Sirius- regaño Alphonse con cierto aire de hábito ¿Qué pasaba?

Nuevamente Harry estaba fuera de trama al ver que en verdad, era su padrino quejándose en el suelo… tendido cual estrella de mar en la alfombra en su lujoso traje muggle sastre (porque todos parecían de vestir), su gesto adolorido no desmentía su sonrisa socarrona .

-Nada de lo que me arrepienta- inquirió al sentarse sobándose su mejilla ¿con una mano roja? Y quitándose el polvo de exceso.

-donde esta tu instinto de preservación- continuo en un tono de amonestación Alphonse, su ceño fruncido en clara desaprobación al adulto.

-en el suelo… ¿no ves?- contesto sarcástico Mustang, su sonrisa era de pereza pero el brillo de sus ojos lo delataban en claro ¿apoyo? –te fue como te sientes- pidió interesado.

-Si no fuera por ti… bastardo- contradijo Sirius en complicidad, como si fuera un tema en conjunto.

-Te debo o me debes- expreso Mustang, mientras el último Black extendía la mano obviamente ganador de alguna apuesta.

-CORONEL… SIRIUS- sorprendido e indignado Alphonse torcía la boca, la amabilidad siendo suplida en su propia aura amenazante (que no era mucha).

-Ya no me regañes Alphonse- expreso herido falsamente Sirius guardándose el dinero con ausencia, sin levantarse en el suelo murmurando un hechizo bien practicado en su mejilla para borrar cualquier indicio del golpe bien merecido.

Negando cual madre a su hijo, el joven Elric simplemente se levanto para sentarse al lado de Harry cuyo gesto era más interrogante que cuando salió su nombre de la copa en el torneo de los tres magos.

Notando esto sonrió en su habitual amabilidad -Esto se va a poner feo- dijo simplemente como excusa.

Era su imaginación ¿todos salían del entorno de su padrino? –Es esto normal- pidió algo confundido ignorando ese sentimiento herido al ver como se llevaba su padrino con los alquimistas.

-Mas de lo que quisiera- agrego Mustang con su buen oído, palpando una silla lejana al lado de la chimenea.

Su gesto era resentido pero la diversión de su sonrisa lo descartaba -Viene Remus- desde el suelo cómodamente sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, Sirius explico con sencillez.

-Bueno, supongo que se contendrá- agrego Alphonse con cierta burla mal disimulada –puedes guardarla- agrego a Harry que todavía tenia su varita hacia la chimenea.

-No pasara nada- agrego Sirius en un guiño cómplice a su ahijado, obedeciendo con cierta renuencia.

Harry tenia mucho que cuestionar con ese tema en el aire pero la chimenea lo interrumpió, en un andar sin pausas desde la fogón Remus llego hasta donde Sirius dándole un coscorrón severo, en su gesto demacrado una mueca de total disgusto -¿era necesario?- pidió cruzando sus brazos.

Una maldición colorida en el quejido severo de canuto –bueno… no… ¡pero Roy hiso cosas peores!- se defendió apuntándolo con acusación en donde se encontraba sentado el otro.

-No me metas… yo entendí con la expulsada de navidad- expreso el alquimista rápidamente, pero la mirada de "mentiroso" que recibió la ignoro gracias nuevamente a su discapacidad –de hecho yo pensé que tu también habías entendido desde antes- agrego arqueando su ceja señalando su ojo para puntualizar la cicatriz.

-Acabas de pagarme una apuesta- declaro uniforme Sirius, pero la sonrisa de "crees que me importa" de Roy le indico que el tenia mas que perder que el propio militar.

-Pensé tantas veces que te redimirías… pero simplemente inicias nuevamente- Remus continuo con un tono molesto, golpeteando con su pie la alfombra… su mirada vaga en su compañero –Y NO METAS A ROY EN ESTO- advirtió dejándolo con la boca abierta, para cerrarla de golpe.

Sirius cruzo sus brazos infantilmente sin responder su actitud, Roy rio por lo bajo algo de "le gusta la adrenalina" –nos…- corrigió señalando que en efecto eran ambos -tus malditos reflejos te salvan- contradijo el del suelo a lo que el alquimista se rio.

-Merlin, serán la muerte de mi- levanto las manos –porque de toda la mesa yo tengo que cargar con tus idioteces- gimió mirando al techo lunático.

-Eres la mano derecha de Izumi- declararon ambos adultos con simpleza, Alphonse negó pero no dispuesto a contradecirlo.

-El amigo del idiota- agrego el alquimista de fuego desinteresado, ignorando el sonido estrangulado y ofendido del ex reo.

-Me voy a misiones- expreso con la boca torcida Remus no pudiendo encontrar palabras que contradijeran lo ultimo, lastimosamente eran amigos de tiempo.

-Y- volvieron a decir al unisonó tanto Roy como Sirius, claramente no veían como su ausencia prolongada evitaría que cargara con la ira de la alquimista cuando ellos hacían algo.

-Me lleva… de Roy lo entiendo, el es un asunto perdido además de alguien cuya suerte lo salva mas veces que su instinto- explico con resignación el lobo ignorando el "Ey" ofendido del ciego –pero tu Sirius… tu debes de preocuparte por otras cosas que morir en la mano de tu…- se callo repentinamente.

Ahora todos los presentes parpadearon confundidos bueno solo los adolescentes, aun Mustang parecía contenerse una carcajada pero el interés en su postura lo delataba… Harry frunció el ceño, volteando a Alphonse que se encogió de hombros ignorante.

Sirius parecía que el suelo era más interesante que la parálisis facial de su cómplice desde Hogwarts.

-No importa… muérete si quieres, que me valga tu tumba sin nombre… no te llevare flores- rendido exclamo Remus, dirigiéndose a la silla mas cercanas y lejos de su amigo.

-Te afecta la Solís 1- rendido expreso Sirius, conociendo el desinterés de esa mujer con sus comentarios demasiados oscuros.

Dio un vistazo mordaz –Por lo menos mis influencias no provocarían mi muerte- irritado contradijo, señalando a Mustang que se sintió atacado.

-¿Me están señalando?- pregunto en una fingida ignorancia, su mano en el pecho y la otra en la frente con un rostro herido –oh de mi… soy acusado de la nula preservación de la antigua familia Black- volteo los ojos en un tono dramático –no se pierden de mucho- concluyo.

-EY- Sirius replico en un puchero –malditos traidores- murmuro con un cruzar infantil de brazos.

Alphonse se rio abiertamente, negando optimista.

-ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE PASA- pidió en un gemido irritado Harry, sintiéndose fuera de lugar ¡como un extra!

Todos voltearon como resorte en su dirección, Remus en un desplante sorprendido al parecer apenas lo notaba, Alphonse en resignación con un susurro de "no preguntes" mientras Roy parecía estaba en presencia del mejor espectáculo de su vida y Sirius… el seguía esquivando su mirada.

Sin embargo todo eso fue interrumpido al sonar de las llamas verdes, en un salto Sirius se puso de pie como un venado acobardado por un oso… pero pronto se quedo quieto, como estatua… erguido y sin expresión cuando la figura que mas temían todos los presentes se hacia presente en toda su gloria.

No era broma, eso lo noto el elegido pues todos en la sala recompusieron sus sentares descuidados por uno mas recto, rostros hacia el frente y un sudor escurriendo por sus sienes (Sirius).

No era diferente como otras veces, noto Harry al verla ahí parada con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho, su ropa era mas casual con sus sandalias "WC" su gabardina sin mangas con un escote donde un tatuaje era visible y capri negros… aquellas miniaturas trenzas se escapaban moldeando ese fiero gesto imponente sin quitarle lo femenino a su manera.

El silencio vino con su instinto mas primitivo exigiéndole retirarse sin ser notado o mejor… acercarse mas a Alphonse por seguridad de su propia integridad.

Pronto recordó su llegada en el ministerio… eso no ayudo en su sentir.

Sin embargo Izumi con sus ojos oscuros volteo a mirarlo, provocando que tuviera el impulso de ponerse de pie –Hola Harry, perdona si te molestamos- su tono era amable, su rostro suave y con palabras creíbles.

-No…no hay problema- su voz salió autómata ¿perturbado? Al verla darle una inclinación sin notar el uso de su nombre.

Nadie hablo.

Ella paso de la figura quieta de Sirius como si no existiera, dirigiéndose a la cocina sin darle un miramiento mas al entorno… todos parpadearon… cada uno inquieto porque sabían que era mas preocupante una Izumi silenciosa que una violenta.

-Oy… - Mustang en su lugar pregunto tenso –ella… paso de largo- pidió estúpidamente al entorno.

-Esto es más serio- Remus salto de su asiento yendo a donde su invitada estaba, podía escuchar los movimientos de la cocina de sartenes.

El mago se masajeaba sus ojos, su postura era rígida –creo que lo empeore- murmuro para si mismo con arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste?- el coronel decía en un tono bastante estricto, su aire casual borrado al tener el gesto mas inexpresivo hacia donde escucho a su amigo.

-Algo que no merece el perdón de nuestra dama- la voz de la pintura hiso a Harry saltar ¿desde cuando aparecían así?

Normalmente el caballero que vendría era Tristan, sin embargo hoy el elegido miraba mas desconocidos... todos mirando desde su pintura en dirección a su padrino con clara desaprobación e ira, como si desearan estar presentes para darle una lección al hombre en cuestión.

era un alivio que eran solo trazos pincelados de un artista anónimo, seguramente su padrino no sobreviviría a las lecciones de respeto que parecían exigirle.

-Podrían dejarnos- Mustang ladro desde su posición casi causándole un infarto al adolescente por la orden intensa y esos ojos sin vida tan demandantes que le daba miedo.

-Púdrete ciego- uno de armadura pesada ocultando su rostro contradijo lanzandole un desplante de su dedo grosero.

-Seguro aprendió de Edward- murmuro Alphonse causándole duda a Harry -Mordred... caballeros ¿podrían?- pidió con mas amabilidad.

-"El" esta molesto- la voz calmada de Tristan advirtió, cada caballero afirmo con su cabeza para salir en silencio mascullando algo de dignidad y respeto a las damas.

-Como si ese "el"pudiera hacerme algo- burlo indico Sirius, tratando de distraerlos de su problema... claro que no funciono.

–era algo fuera de la apuesta ¿verdad?- Roy pidió en una actitud que usaba en interrogatorios.

Harry nuevamente se removió agitado e ignorante ¿su padrino molestaba a Izumi? Eso entendía con los pedazos que acababa de conectar y ¿quien por merlín era "el"? debía temer por la seguridad del ultimo Black.

-Por mas divertido que sea… Sirius, no voy a perdonar alguna falta de respeto fuera de los limites- el elegido tuvo un escalofrió por la actitud de Roy con ese comentario, mas con la postura erguida en su silla mientras sus manos cruzadas en su pecho.

Dominio.

¿Cómo termino todo eso a esto? La tensión era mas densa de lo que quería Harry… su único consuelo era que el no fue el motivo de tales hostilidades ¿lo culpaban por tal alivio? Por supuesto que no.

Sirius se paso la mano por el cabello –quizás si me pase- su voz era triste, una sonrisa de igualdad apareció en su rostro maduro –pero no pude evitarlo… simplemente se dio- ofreció.

-Una excusa muy pobre, Sirius- señalo Roy, poniéndose de pie –debemos hablar esto en un lugar mas privado- no fue una petición, era una orden.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, regañado Sirius iba detrás de un ciego bastante hábil… Harry los miro yéndose inexpresivo, luego se escucho un estruendo y alguien tropezando con un "porque hay un jodido florero aquí" de Roy… quizás no era tan hábil, se corrigió el adolescente.

-Bueno eso fue incomodo- suspiro Alphonse con su postura caída.

-Que sucede- pidió Harry mendigando cualquier indicio de información, tenía lo general.

-Bueno, la verdad no se… ellos son muy extraños- acepto el joven rubio, negando –pero ahora… sin embargo, parece que esa tensión creció y exploto- dijo a la deriva.

-Eso no explica nada- contradijo Harry.

-Lo se… pero es lo único que te puedo decir- murmuro Elric con un encoger de hombros.

Un gemido de dolor –esta será una larga noche-

-Una que se suponía era de descanso- estuvo de acuerdo el joven rubio, negando pesimista.

La insatisfacción era tan evidente que hiso incomoda la presencia, el niño que vivió no solo se estaba enterado que se llevaba demasiado bien con los alquimistas… que había temas que ellos se entendían sin decirlo… también de un juego de tentar a la fiera… si era un juego ¿Por qué su padrino parecía demasiado agobiado cuando Izumi lo paso de largo?

El lo sabia… solo no lo quería entender.

XXXXX

La cena era un funeral, Harry nunca había sentido tan pequeña la mesa… quizás con los Weasley, pero ahora era un diferente sentimiento de opresión… Izumi sentada entre Roy y Alphonse enfrente… en su lado era Remus y Sirius quien tenia un gesto apagado.

El cortar de carne era tan claro junto con el masticar o beber, mientras Remus, Roy y Alphonse trataban de iniciar conversaciones que morían muy pronto.

Izumi no había dado ningún vistazo a Sirius aun cuando este saco una broma que le hicieron a los novatos… fue el único intento de conversación.

Ella por su parte trataba a todos con una naturalidad casual ¡el recibió una sonrisa de su parte! Con un "como has crecido" que solo lo inquieto.

¿Fingía que su padrino no existía? Era tan efectivo que tenia un poco de lastima.

-Hogwarts iniciara en unos días… Harry, ¿tienes ya todo lo necesario?- pregunto casual Izumi rompiendo el silencio reflexivo.

-eh…- pidió no sabiendo que era directamente con el hasta que medito –si, ya esta todo bien- afirmo energético.

Los pesados ojos negros lo miraron con profundidad, solto un suspiro para negar con vehemencia ¿Qué había hecho? Se pregunto Harry –sigues igual de inexperto que la última vez- pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

-A que se refiere- su tono era de solo duda, no captando la relevancia o lo que al parecer le estaban juzgando.

-Se nota… ¿no?- Roy agrego en un aire de análisis no tan efectiva sin vista, poniendo el tenedor a su lado, sus codos en la pesa para que sus manos cubrieran medio rostro –sin embargo, esto no contesta la cuestión principal-

Suspirando Sirius murmuro una maldición poniendo la servilleta de golpe en la mesa, pero dirigió su atención a su ahijado –ellos quieres saber ¿Qué estas planeando?- dijo mas directamente mirándolo con ímpetu.

Abrió sus ojos –es por esto esta cena- su ira ya apagada salía a creces, poniéndose de pie para mirar a cada uno ahí presente –es para interrogarme- señalo molesto buscando fulminar a Alphonse por su mentira –se suponía que era un día libre- escupió en su dirección.

El con su buena voluntad había pensado lo mejor, más al ver la crisis de su padrino que parecía olvidada a favor de interrogarlo.

-No, la idea generar es conocerte- agrego Remus desde su lugar, sus ojos amables pero estrictos.

-Tratarte en un ambiente casual y de tu comodidad- Alphonse agrego sentado enfrente en una actitud profesional que opacaba la propia de Harry en esos momentos, el plato de comida olvidado.

-Gracias- escupió con sarcasmo.

-Guardate el tono, niño- regaño Izumi con rapidez su gesto era irritado.

-Usted no es nadie para ordenarme- agrego Harry ignorando la comezón de su cicatriz.

-Harry, por favor- Sirius advirtió.

-Esto lo estamos haciendo fuera del ámbito profesional- aclaro Alphonse con un tono conciliador, esto no ayudo en el temperamento del elegido.

-Quieren que les agradezca ¡harán lo mismo que con Molly!- acuso con su dedo apuntando a los alquimistas -¡me encerraran si no les digo!- era una acusación temeraria.

Remus abrió sus ojos al ver el molesto adolescente, Sirius paso su mano por su cabello recargándose en su silla –lo de los Weasley también fue para ayudar… pero contigo es diferente- expreso lunático.

-Déjanos ayudarte- canuto expreso con sus dientes moliéndose, obviamente conteniéndose de empeorar las cosas.

-No necesito su ayuda… de nadie de ustedes- puntualizo orgulloso, el no iba a ser alguien que fuera manejado por esos extranjeros, si pensaron que viéndolos en un ambiente casual se suavizarían ¡están locos!

Un golpe y la mesa se estremeció callando cualquier replica, la mano de Izumi descansaba en ella con ciertas partes alzadas por la fuerza… sin embargo con su otra mano se limpiaba la boca después de beber con tranquilidad, pronto su vista se dirigió en Harry que alzo la barbilla retador provocándole una risa salvaje.

-La verdad no tenia planeado venir… no con lo que tu padrino hiso- agrego casual el ultimo Black dejo un aliento escucharse pero todos lo ignoraron –pero es preocupante- expreso con severidad.

-¿Preocupante que?- contradijo con un tono de enojo Harry, zafándose cuando Sirius intento sentarlo con suavidad –ustedes ni siquiera saben nada de mi… no tienen porque meterse- acuso.

-Bueno, al parecer todo giro a ti- Roy murmuro con una experiencia –pero no estamos hablando de ti y tus rencores infantiles a nosotros… sino de lo que planeas al futuro- corto diplomáticamente.

-Harry- Sirius llamo con su tono sutil que tanto le molestaba al susodicho –necesito que conversemos… que nos ayudes a entender que estas haciendo- pidió mas humilde.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso –ni siquiera en nuestra casa te pones a mi favor… siempre con ellos- acuso con cierta recriminación abandonando la cocina con rapidez.

No podía divulgar tan rápido la promesa al director… no podía pasar ese voto de confianza a ellos ¡que se quedaran con Sirius!

XXXXXX

El sonar de su puerta lo alerto –NO QUIERO HABLAR- gruño sabiendo que era Sirius y aunque sonara infantil en su cabeza, no quería verlo por ahora.

Pero eso lo desecho cuando su puerta se abrió bruscamente en un crujir inconfundible que le hiso voltear con sus ojos abiertos –tener que hacer esto- expreso la voz de Izumi entrando a la habitación con un rostro sobrio.

-Que hace aquí… fuera de mi habitación- Harry advirtió ofendido de tales libertades, mas al verla mirar con la ceja arqueada la habitación.

Por su parte la alquimista estaba lejos de obedecer, hasta se tomo la molestia de sentarse a su lado… obligándolo a encogerse y refunfuñar con el abrazo mortal de una almohada.

-No quiero hablar- volvió a insistir volteando el rostro al lado contrario de su invitado no deseado.

-Ya lo note- expreso burlona la mujer, negando algo divertida por la actitud –quien pensaría que un casi adulto saldría en una rabieta-burlo con una media sonrisa.

-NO FUE UNA RABIETA- agrego ofendido encarando a la alquimista, notando la risa soberbia –de que se ríe- gruño encogiéndose mas en su lugar.

Izumi lo miro con suavidad, suspiro por última vez –Sirius esta preocupado por ti- puso sus manos en su regazo, casi en un gesto normal.

El sabia que era todo menos normal -No se nota- contradijo Harry casi mordiéndose la lengua ante el coscorrón que recibió –ey- se quejo tapándose el área afectada.

Un bufido incrédulo -Que tu no lo quieras ver… es otra cosa- amonesto seriamente –mira niño-

-No soy un niño- volvió a interrumpir recibiendo el mismo trato en su cabeza que seguramente tendrá moretones al dia siguiente.

-No se nota-arqueo una ceja, mirando el entorno para instalarse en una foto reciente –el es un idiota… el mas grande que he conocido- murmuro con su atención en la imagen de movimiento.

Era Harry en un abrazo con Sirius y Remus en algún parque, aun tenían la apariencia que a veces extrañaba tanto el adolescente... fue cuando tuvieron una única oportunidad de celebrar su libertad antes de exiliarse en un entrenamiento enserio.

-Pero se preocupa por ti- negó dejando el objeto en la misma mesa –quizás es falta de comunicación, pero nosotros no tenemos nada en contra de ti… ni mucho menos alejamos a tu padrino… pero el tomo esa decisión-

El silencio era extenso, la alquimista noto que no tomaría la oportunidad de hablar el chico testarudo.

-Quiere protegerte de un destino que Dumbledore escribió para ti- dijo con seriedad.

-No meta a Dumbledore- advirtió con un tono amenazante, sus ojos verdes parpadearon a la figura de la mujer que no se perturbo por esto.

-Pero es la verdad- sus ojos brillaron oscuros, su postura firme pero también amable.

-Fue una profecía- contradijo

Volteo los ojos ante la mención ilógica de esas esferas en el departamento de misterios -Hay una profecía para cada cosa en el mundo… - agrego alzando sus brazos–sabias que hay una de un mundo lleno de mar con un tesoro en ello, alentando la era pirata- pidió negando–estoy seguro que si sale… alguien ira a buscarlo- refunfuño con un sombreado en sus ojos.

-¿En serio?- pidió con interés Harry, notando detalles de la alquimista que tanto poder expreso desde el inicio… si ponía atención, se podía notar una postura delicada… claro que esto no era notable cuando se lanzaba puertas desde sus bisagras con o sin magia en ella.

Era la primera vez que tenia una conversación larga con Izumi Curtis.

Ella se burlo en un chistear de dientes grave –Encontramos tantas cosas extrañas ahí- espanto cual mosca –un señor oscuro es nada con todo lo que se ha predicho- volteo los ojos, pero noto que el joven la miraba expectante -¿quieres saber cual es la mas rara?- pidió.

Potter por supuesto que quería saber, era un don su curiosidad (o maldición).

-Una que habla de una voluntad para levantar naciones- miro el techo de una manera ausente, una sonrisa ligera para negar –emperadores, señores de guerra… un apellido- volteo a verlo –pero cada una tiene algo en común… no amarran a su propietario- golpeo la cama con ligereza –no es tu responsabilidad- puntualizo.

Harry no iba a ceder ante esta explicación , rechazando la insinuación de desechar algo predicho cuando nació… recordó un poco la ultima conversación con el director pero en su renuencia no lo acepto –tiene mi nombre-contradijo –es mi responsabilidad- su sentido le exigía hacerse responsable.

-Solo porque la categoría pedía ponerla y no adivinas quien lo sugirió- arqueo su ceja nuevamente en acusación.

El elegido no iba a decir nada en contra del fallecido director por mas que su nombre fuera el primero en ocurrírsele.

Izumi miro el techo pensativa –de donde vengo… solo uno hace su destino, no anda por ahí esperando a que el nombrado elegido venga y salve el día de un tirano mágico- rio con tristeza –aun yo prefería mantenerme al margen de todo eso- espanto con facilidad –obviamente si estoy aquí, no estuve tan al margen como quería- le lanzo un desplante cómplice -somos nosotros… los que podemos… ir en contra de quien sea para que los jóvenes no vean la miseria de un día gobernado por alguien cruel-

Parpadeando cual búho por todo lo dicho, Harry no se imaginaba a alguien como ella al margen… no con todo lo que ha demostrado –que quiere decir- pidió ignorando la oportunidad de pedir mas detalles de la persona más improbable.

-Niño, Sirius te esta protegiendo ¡disfruta esto!- alzo sus manos señalando el entorno cómodo –no será duradero y no se que tanto de inocencia hay que proteger de ti…- golpeo su frente en simbolismo causando un quejido –pero niño… no seas terco- negó volteando los ojos.

-NO SOY UN NIÑO- gruño.

Ella lo miro con amabilidad, una que lo hacia sentirse incomodo –para mis ojos si lo eres, como lo es Edward y Alphonse-

-Pero a ellos no los veo al margen- murmuro no pudiendo detener la queja.

Una risa sonora –oh, por mas que quisiera… ¡ellos simplemente desobedecen!- negó divertida, pero una mirada seria en la dirección de Harry –a comparación, ellos tienen mas probabilidades de sobrevivir que un mago flacucho dependiente de su palito de madera-

-EY- se quejo no pudiendo encontrar las palabras -¿Por qué hace esto? Porque quiere protegerme- acuso sospechoso.

Sin embargo esos ojos regios simplemente se volvieron nostálgicos –Quizás mi hijo tendría tu edad- cerro sus ojos con un tono tan delgado que casi fue inaudible, se puso de pie dejando a un Harry con sus ojos abiertos y mas tieso que una tabla –Buenas noches- se despidió.

XXXXX

Sirius estaba inquieto, fingiendo que no escucho nada de lo que sucedió arriba… sentado enfrente de la chimenea en soledad, los pasos del bajar de las escaleras lo tensaron internamente… pues en el exterior era una persona taciturna y seria.

Todos en la mesa sabían en general la procedencia de los alquimistas con los motivos de su llegada, sin embargo la parte personal o los misterios de estos eran una cosa aparte.

Edward con sus prótesis y Alphonse con su armadura, este ultimo creía que Snape tenia la razón.

Mustang su ceguera y el pasado con su alquimia de fuego… el lo noto aunque no tuviera necesidad de preguntarlo.

Cuando asesino a Umbridge en aquel intento de infiltración al ministerio, era una persona ajena a las molestias de quemar a una persona viva tanto moral como mentalmente… según Fred comento.

Luego estaba ella, Izumi cuya actitud… temple… podían hacer temblar a cualquier hombre adulto, pero había veces que actuaba tan suave.

Hoy entendía algunos motivos de la ultima.

-Izumi…- Sirius llamo sin voltear a verla, sabia que estaba a su costado a punto de ingresar a la chimenea –yo, necesito hablar contigo- pidió alzando la vista a su figura.

Ella se detuvo, pero su vista fija en la chimenea –El estará bien, solo dile que se abstenga de hacer algo temerario… los chicos son imprudentes, estoy segura nada ha cambiado en su mente- su tono era formal, ignorando la petición.

El ultimo Black apretó sus labios ante el esquivar –no ignores el problema Izumi- se puso de pie acercándose, era leve la diferencia de estatura… tan pequeña que pasaba desapercibida muchas veces, sin embargo por alguna razón… ahora notaba que ella era mas chica que el mismo.

O quizás sea la atmosfera.

-Un problema que tu hiciste- gruño alzando la vista de golpe, un gesto molesto que casi lo hiso retroceder.

Casi.

Se abstuvo de obedecer su instinto (como muchas veces con ella) perdiéndose en la oscuridad salvaje de su mirada –mira Izumi, entiendo tu molestia…- se paso la mano por el cabello nervioso, notando la cercanía –pero yo…- fue callado por una mano.

-No empeores nada…- advirtió con severidad - nos vemos el lunes- se despidió pasando de el con facilidad hacia la chimenea, tomando un puño de polvos flue.

Pero el en un movimiento rápido detuvo el lanzar de estos a la chimenea, Sirius sintió un nudo en su pecho ¿era esto lo que sentía cada mujer que uso en su adolescencia? Si era así, entonces estaba pagando a creces su diversión –gracias por lo de Harry- pidió enfrentándose a su mirada, soltándola poco a poco para sentirla en su propia palma… ella no lo alejaba, porque para ella era un gesto meramente fraternal… para el, era el infierno –en verdad… agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros- generalizo.

Aunque no fuera lo que quisiera decir.

Ella le lanzo un gesto gallardo apretando el agarre en una actitud descuidada normal –Tenemos planes para ustedes… para la mesa- advirtió energética –así que en verdad… prepárate para el lunes- afirmo para dar un paso atrás en seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

-CAMELOT- hiso eco en la sala.

A pesar de escuchar a Harry arriba, Sirius desde que salió de azkaban no se había sentido tan solo.

XXXXX

El día era algo apresurado mas al ver la hora de su reloj, Sirius se levantaba de golpe a medio vestir con un gesto asustado… miro el entorno algo atontado para encontrar su varita, la puso en su garganta –HARRY ES TARDE- rugió con magia haciendo todo temblar –KREACHER- llamo a su elfo mas optimista desde que paso lo del relicario –un desayuno para llevar- ordeno buscando sus malditos pantalones.

Claro que los encontró en el suelo.

Poniéndose todo en su lugar, salió tropezando al ponerse los zapatos… saltando por el pasillo para tocar la puerta con fuerza –SAL HARRY- advirtió.

Había sido unos días de descanso esplendido, a pesar del fiasco de cena… no afecto su relación fraternal, gracias a Merlín.

El adolescente salió con sus lentes mal acomodados, una cara de pánico y su ropa mal puesta –PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES- se quejo también corriendo escaleras abajo dejando a Sirius ofendido en su puerta.

Era raro, su ahijado salió un día antes… y regreso con su baúl, claro que pregunto pero fue desestimado prontamente ¡el también intento meter objetos a hogwarts!

Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar adentro de la habitación desordenada, aquel baul con una molestia en su interior, se encogió de hombros cuando el crujir de su elfo casi lo hiso saltar a la defensiva (reflejos parecían reaccionar en momentos equivocados)

-Ya esta todo listo, señor- su elfo era mas pequeño con los días, sin embargo ya no era tan amargado como antes ¡hasta hacia las cosas con gusto!

-Gracias Kreacher- agradeció enormemente levitando el baul de su ahijado deseando que su elfo no volviera con las suplicas de ver a las señoritas Solis demasiado agradecido de que estas fueran las que hicieran realidad la promesa de su elfo a su hermano.

No aguantaría otra burla de Solis 1.

-Kreacher esta feliz de…- el elfo se quedo callado, hubo un desplante a las pertenencias de su ahijado que le causo expectación mas al verlo en pánico.

-VAMOS SIRIUS- sin embargo la voz de Harry abajo le hiso recordar lo tarde que iban.

Pronto ignoro esto, para bajar rápidamente a grandes saltos agiles para llegar a la sala en un aterrizaje envidiable, Harry le lanzo un desplante de "presumido" que solo logro su ego crecer.

La chimenea era grande, entonces noto algo -¿el cuadro?- pidió con un fruncir al verlo en el suelo.

-Oh, es que limpie la chimenea… se me olvido ponerlo- sonrio Harry con un sudor en su frente.

Parpadeo pero lavo la desconfianza ¡era su ahijado! –bien, pero hay que ponerlo es la…-

-si pero cuando regreses- empujo el joven lanzando a Sirius a la chimenea.

Torciendo la boca, el ultimo Black sentía su estomago caer ¿paranoia? Quizás… negó para tomar un puño de polvos flue –CAMELOT-

Entre llamas verdes salió sacudiéndose el polvo, había tanto ruido al abrirse paso a la gran sala que seria la conexión para todos los estudiantes hacia hogwarts en un procedimiento de protección.

Rompiendo con la tradición del tren, gracias a un King Cross disfuncional.

-SIRIUS- hermione le lanzo una mirada de reconocimiento, para el reo no paso desapercibido su alivio de no ver a Harry… después de todo despidió a los Malfoy con familiaridad –oh ya déjalo y llegas tarde- dijo al verlo mirarlo largamente.

Una burla mal disimulada de su parte –no tanto si tienes tiempo para despedirte- murmuro, el ultimo Black dio un vistazo panorámico… muchos estudiantes estaban ahí, mirando la gran sala de Camelot en una oportunidad única (excepto para quienes se refugiaron ahí después del ataque a la estación).

Grande, muchas chimeneas custodiadas de armaduras con sus espadas o lanzas, las banderas de antiguas casas y el cuadro grande en la parte principal, con su cabello rubio y ojos esmeraldas tan parecido a Gawain solo que su armadura era diferente y su gesto también, era el famoso rey Arturo que apareció junto con esa parte del castillo.

Comentarios como –no es como en el libro- llovían otros se quejaban porque no hablaba, Sirius tenia sus propias cuestiones que no valían la pena mencionar.

-Harry ya tardo- se quejo Hermione con los hombros caídos –la chimenea de hogwarts ya esta trabajando- miro su reloj que extrañamente funcionaba, luego en dirección donde en efecto dicho pasaje empezaba a abarrotarse con los estudiantes.

Sirius frunció el ceño –venia atrás de mi- inclino su cabeza luchando con las ganas de regresarse ¡ya era tarde!

-Hey Sirius- la voz de Mustang llamo a sus espaldas, Lucius a su lado con cara de aburrimiento pero se veía descansado ¡como todos! Detrás George y hasta Fred… suponía que los Weasley van llegando aunque no los veía.

-Ey- sonrió en saludo cordial.

Las llamas verdes eran el anuncio de su ahijado regresando la atención hacia esa área en particular, sin embargo pronto la gran sala tembló mientras el crujir de las armaduras en movimiento alertaban de algo mal.

El suelo vibro provocando que Sirius casi cayera por lo desprevenido mirando con horror las llamas verdes saliendo violentas de la chimenea escupiendo a un Harry que cayo a sus pies y se arrastro hacia atrás con un rostro de horror.

No hubo tiempo de preguntarle, no cuando un tentáculo negro salió disparado pasando al lado de su rostro en un corte delgado… Sirius solo abrió sus ojos ante el grito a sus espaldas.

-Te tengo alquimista- la voz infantil llena de malicia se oyó desde las llamas ahora apagadas, superadas por una oscuridad.

Tartamudo y sin color, solo Sirius dijo –Que has hecho Harry-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bien muchas cosas que quedan al aire ¿Por qué no investigan? Bueno en un momento de crisis no le ven los dientes a caballo regalado.

Entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma ¿no? Claro que Roy también le gustaba tentar a la fiera… pero al parecer alguien ya se paso ¿Qué hiso Sirius? Imagínenlo para tener una mano marcada en la mejilla.

Ahora, ¡basta de sentimentalismos! vuelve la guerra en el siguiente capitulo.

-Cimientos que tiemblan-

Neah20 fuera….


	26. Chapter 26

Prometido 26: Cimientos que tiemblan 1

Cuando vio esos ojos perdidos se sintió identificado, aquella soledad a su edad temprana con sus tíos los veía reflejados en esos oscuros y dolorosos cuando lo encontró en un día de compras, con un miedo en su menuda figura que delataba una corta edad de maltratos con tintes de olvido.

Harry era una persona amable por naturaleza, a su edad le era difícil ignorar cuando ofreciendo algo de sus bolsas de compras… el niño se alejó en un rápido reflejo de terror de su agarre… quizás, una vida más difícil cargaba en su pequeña espalda.

Ignorando la vocecita muy parecida a Malfoy diciéndole "complejo de héroe"

Salem, el niño inocente acusado por su naturaleza.

Fue difícil lograr su confianza, dejarlo limpiar con los precarios utensilios que logro sacar de la casa sin levantar sospechas del elfo.

Pronto era como un hermano pequeño ¿es esto lo que se sentía? Se preguntaba cuando explicaba con paciencia el entorno a las preguntas inquietantes e inocentes de su situación o cosas simples como el cielo azul.

En una ocasión intento meterlo a la mansión… pero aquel maldito cuadro de Camelot le había hecho más daño que bien.

Salem había lamentado por días a causa de sus heridas causadas por la protección.

Nunca hablo de lo dicho por Dumbledore, pero le sugirió que se iría de viaje… esto provoco que el niño entrara en pánico ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo?... Quería llevarlo a hogwarts para partir de ahí a buscar los horrocrux, Ron lo entendía solo faltaba decirle a Hermione de su recién aliado.

Era un plan simple, con un amigo pequeño que lo entendía… no era la cicatriz… se decía una y otra vez levantando su oclumancia lo más fuerte que podía.

Dudaba, pero la habilidad con las sombras de Salem eran de mucha utilidad.

Un día antes de regresar al colegio había salido con su baúl encogido en su bolsa con su plan bien claro en su mente yendo a aquel mejorado lugar que le servía de hogar provisional a su aliado… en verdad Ron era muy bueno en los hechizos de limpieza.

Había dejado algunas cosas fuera, pero se aseguró que su inquilino fuera cómodo en el encierro.

Esos ojos inocentes lo miraron, le preguntaron con temor "a donde me llevas" el suavizado le respondió que a su colegio, pero que primero debía asegurarse que aquel retrato estaba fuera de su base.

Suprimió su impulso de desconfianza, más al saber que pasarían por el castillo mismo… esperando que Salem no resultara tan herido con la seguridad que habría en el viejo lugar.

El entendió, Salem entendió y espero… espero a que Harry cuando su padrino se durmiera, quitaría el cuadro… metería el baúl en la casa y se dormiría.

Simple… solo que Sirius lo vio cuando se metió a su recamara con el cofre dolorosamente obvio, sin embargo no pregunto… y Merlín, no bajo a notar que aquel retrato estaba fuera de su base de protección.

Bill le explico todo lo que necesitaba saber de esos retratos, solo alguien de la confianza del propietario podía retirar aquel artefacto mágico sin alarmas ¡tan sencillo!

Sin embargo algo salió mal cuando llego a la chimenea de Camelot… un gran pulso que empujo su baúl obligando a sacar al invasor…. desde el suelo de camelot miraba como aquella oscuridad salía de la chimenea extendiéndose por toda la pared tan enfermizo, poderoso siendo que esperaba ver a Salem llorando por ser lastimado.

Sin embargo su instinto solo lo dejo sin habla, las sombras eran como una mancha invadiendo sin prisa pero advirtiendo que llegaría demoliendo los daños de la seguridad a su ser… escucho a su padrino, su lamento fue callado ante el estirar de aquel único tentáculo oscuro atravesando por encima de su patética ubicación.

Una maldición de Roy mustang que paso a su lado con los gritos civiles a sus espaldas.

La risita divertida e infantil haciendo eco, una que conocía muy bien.

-que he hecho- replico lo que padrino al ver el infierno desatado.

XXXXX

Izumi miraba la ventana desde su oficina de manera pensativa… sus ojos ónix brillaban contenidos, una sonrisa de medio lado con su uniforme abierto mostrando su camisa blanca, hoy prometía ser un día de cambios para la mesa… suspiro para dejar sus hombros caer, recargándose en su silla para dar la vuelta hacia el retrato a su espalda.

-Sucede algo, ¿mi señora?- Bedivere siempre atento sus ojos relucientes en su dirección.

Parpadeando hacia el retrato de su guardián-Nada- expreso ignorando ese cosquilleo -bueno… quizás…- acepto con un resoplido para masajearse el puente de su nariz -"el" está aquí ¿no es así?- expreso uniforme.

Aquel retrato dio un gesto culpable, pero no negó nada… sus ojos amables simplemente la miraban con cierto misterio.

Miro el marco en desaliento por tal encubrimiento fallido, torció la boca con disgusto-vas a seguir jugando al escondite- pidió a la nada en una voz demandante, cruzando sus brazos dispuesta a volver a insistir como tantas veces cuando se sentía perseguida.

Una risa divertida creía venir de todos lados, Bedivere se inclinó en respeto y en orden silenciosa desapareció del marco dejando solo el panorama del lago.

La piedra vibraba de la presencia aun con el tiempo noto que tenían cierta sensibilidad a la magia, Roy lo desestimo como escalofríos pero aun las sugerencias de los magos de la mesa indicaban su afinación a la misma… pero muertos admitirían que había la posibilidad de que tomando uno de esos palos de madera...

Prefería no pensar.

-Que quieres- pidió no esperando a que le respondieran, como siempre le dejaban con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo hoy era diferente.

-Los alumnos de Hogwarts están ingresando- la voz era suave, sin pizca de arrepentimiento de ser la incomodidad de tantos días de la alquimista… ni siquiera un intento de excusa ni negación.

-Debo decir que estoy algo impresionada… no esperaba que hablaras fuera de tus notas de misterio o advertencia- arqueo una ceja oscura, su expresión neutra pero intrigada.

Otra melodiosa risa de ensueño que no altero el temple molesto de Izumi -Mi señora, no es que no quiera hablar con usted… - expreso divertido sin embargo la plática quedo inconclusa.

-Eres un acosador silencioso- acuso señalando el techo de todas las paredes.

No hubo respuesta, solo una carcajada una vez más -me divierte tanto- murmuro -sin embargo, debo advertir al Señor Black- un suspiro contenido -respeto-

Un arqueo de ceja demandante con un claro -Eh- que causo una carcajada vivaz -es por "eso" que ahora diriges la palabra…- pidió con un sentimiento ofendido por estos cuidados sin fundamentos del castillo hacia ella ¿Qué hiso? Será la razón de su "milagro" tenía esa sospecha -¿Qué me hicieron?- pidió saliéndose del tema, Sirius no era su prioridad.

Sin embargo la respuesta no llego, no cuando el retrato se llenó de los caballeros diversos mientras la presión aumentaba en el entorno en alarma,.

-Han invadido camelot- la voz estricta de un nuevo caballero que en su vida aquí había visto, cabello corto pero cayendo en su rostro juvenil ojos estrictos y amables con una armadura gris, su capa azul en un solo hombro.

-Tontos- la voz de "el" no parecía cambiar de tono, pero solo un tinte llego a oídos de la alquimista que le hiso arquear la ceja por la amenaza bien disfrazada -sin embargo no es el único franco por el cual intentan entrar- escupió no muy divertido.

Mordred apretó el agarre, su presencia era de ferocidad… Lancelot saco su espada, una amplia y hermosa… Tristan un arco de aspecto delicado… Bedivere su propia arma y hasta el propio Gawain parecía alistarse.

Una escena de leyenda… expidiendo poder desde el retrato ahora saturado, son doce los hombres armados pero solo esos conocía la mujer que aprecio esto con cierta sorpresa o admiración.

Bueno en este punto Izumi estaba inquieta al no saber que harían personas pintadas, sin embargo el sonido del crujir y el temblar del edificio casi la vuelca al suelo de lo repentino… sintió un calor en su estómago subiendo en intensidad sin embargo no la quemaba junto con un impulso de mirar por la ventana.

-Tardara un poco, mi señora- la voz inquebrantable de un leal Gawain expreso, mientras la magia solo crecía.

Bueno a estas alturas… solo podía abrir la boca impresionada.

XXXXX

La piedra había sido perforada al pico filoso que atravesó su hombro en un rápido movimiento, provocando que abriera sus ojos al escuchar la piedra ceder e inmovilizándolo.

Estaba empalado, Mustang se trago el grito de dolor y el impulso de mirar, era inútil con su ceguera –Maldita sea- gruño en una respuesta rápida pasando los gritos de las personas, civiles inocentes a su protección.

Sirius estaba adelante eso lo sabía al escucharlo débilmente, pero calculando rápido la distancia y antes de que cualquiera saliera del estupor inicial apunto con un chasquido de sus dedos, el fuego estallo en una dirección…. Donde esa risa era detectada.

Los civiles se detuvieron y aun los magos testigos abrieron sus ojos mientras el calor golpeaba sus rostros momentáneamente iluminados, viendo una delgada línea nacer desde la punta enguantada de esos dedos del militar atravesando el aire en dirección hacia la chimenea oscurecida.

La explosión era atronadora, las llamas gritaban en vida en el contacto sin embargo fue sucesivamente en fiereza sin siquiera un respiro o titubeo en diversos chasquidos de esos dedos en una destreza practicada, mostrando su afinidad con esta arte.

Sirius tuvo el impulso de saltar a un lado sintiendo el calor lamerle el costado, se tragó su propio lamento al dar grandes zancadas para arrastrar violentamente a Harry que se encogio ante el ataque simultaneo.

Las explosiones sucesivas hacían vibrar los tímpanos, el olor a quemado pronto invadió toda la sala antigua, con la cortina de humo propagándose con rapidez… las luces danzantes en cada creación en múltiples y casi sordos chasquidos de dedos.

Como con Lust, sus ojos tomaron un matiz violento ignorando las molestias de su hombro ni la nula movilidad, podía sentir el calor abrazador junto con su sangre goteando pero poco le importaba… pues aunque querían regresar a casa, ellos lo harían bajo sus términos… no permitirían una Tonks en medio de ese juego.

–ASEGURAR A LOS CIVILES- grito en orden George en una actitud de iniciativa que merecería una felicitación después de salir de esto -QUE ATRAVIESEN LA CHIMENEA- concluyo optando por desalojarlos en el lugar más seguro en este momento.

El gemelo volteo hacia sus espaldas no dándole un vistazo a las armaduras antes inmóviles moviéndose en pesados pasos formando una barricada impenetrable, su mano extendida ladrando y convocando el patronus de alerta.

Aunque a estas alturas... y siendo camelot mismo… ya todos deberían estar en camino a este punto.

Pronto Fred junto con Lucius reaccionaron alzando su varita en múltiples escudos que asegurarían que nadie se quemaría como daño colateral ante las crecientes llamas fieras y sin pausa de un todavía empalado alquimista, cuyo gesto atraería pesadillas a quienes lo vieran.

Su boca mostrando unos dientes apretados, sus ojos sin vida tan llameantes como su elemento mientras su cabello se movía por el viento provocado de su chasquear feroz, una capa ligera de sudor.

Los diversos soldados pronto llegaron en una confianza de superar al invasor, sus sorpresas apagadas a favor de apoyar a sus superiores… Wood tenía un aire profesional al instalarse al lado de Walker junto la puerta en alerta total.

Mustang sintió el forcejeo del tentáculo que lo empalaba, sin embargo pronto Sirius en un fluir de varita y encantamiento lo libero haciéndolo caer de rodillas en un jadeo inaudible.

El brazo estaba inutilizable si su sentir no lo desmentía, sin embargo su atención al frente en su oscuridad habitual -Sirius… no hay que confiarnos- escupió con cierto desprecio levantándose con su ayuda.

El mago en si dirigió la vista a la ahora destruida chimenea, donde la propia piedra había tomado un estado líquido… casi como lava, algunas enrojecidas pero confiando que había resultado el embate sin piedad de su amigo.

Pero al verle el rostro cuidadoso solo le saco una interrogante -ese bastardo está lejos de…- un silbido interrumpió las palabras del herido alquimista.

Mustang lanzo a Sirius y el mismo rodo en reflejo, se escuchó el sonar de la piedra escarbada, sin embargo no fue el único, más sombras se arrastraron fuera de manera repentina esparciéndose en el entorno… algunos esquivando, otros sin embargo fueron quitados por las armaduras sufriendo un empalamiento o desmembramiento que hubiera sido doloroso.

Hermione quien ayudaba a Harry todavía estaban cercas del evento, sus ojos se abrieron cuando una de esas sombras iban directo a ellos sin embargo fue Lucius de todas las personas que se interpuso en el destino mortal de la castaña con un potente protejo.

Sin embargo no fue suficiente, el escudo no duro ni dos intentos de la criatura rompiéndolo cual papel provocando que empujara fuera a los adolescentes que cayeron de bruces en el suelo… un grito ahogado al ver dicho objeto clavado en su costado que se retiró con rapidez.

Pronto en una imagen de su propio liquido carmesí, cayo de rodillas y en ese momento… el patriarca pensó seriamente en la sugerencia de George Weasley en aquella última junta, más viendo su sangre derramada cual agua al piso -fuera de aquí- rugió demandante a ese par de impertinentes.

Hermione y Harry siendo los gryffindor que son, estaban lejos de obedecer optando por ayudar al patriarca, sin embargo la primera miro donde su amigo había salido incrédula de que existiera una criatura oscura capaz de sobrevivir a un ataque sin pausas y de ese alcance del alquimista.

E ignorar la clara resistencia del castillo.

Hermione ahogo un grito tapándose la boca provocando que todos levantaran la vista, la sala estaba chamuscada de esa parte y la piedra levantada de manera aleatoria en todo lo amplio donde los tentáculos al azar cayeron… pedazos de armadura dispersos y solo rasguños siendo el más grave Lucius.

Sin embargo el panorama general era sin importancia no cuando el cuerpo menudo y frágil salía de manera torcida de entre las sombras de su entrada, Camelot crujió en queja pero también ignorado al ver lo más perturbador de ese día… un niño, no uno inocente si no uno mostrando músculos con el olor de la carne quemada que provoco arqueadas a quienes lo vieran… sangre escurriendo cual agua a sus pies pequeños, pero regenerándose entre chispas rojas, pronto solo fue su ropa chamuscada pero en general indemne, la sonrisa inquietante y esos ojos que deberían ser honestos demasiado burlistas.

-Un castillo impresionante- un silbido de emoción verdadera, su expresión excitada mirando el entorno -debo decir… que nunca llegaría a ustedes alquimistas si no fuera por mi hermano mayor- esto último miro burlón donde Harry se sintió enfermo.

-TU ME UTILIZASTE- herido el elegido forcejeo con su varita en dirección a quien creyó inocente, sin embargo su imprudencia provoco que todo saliera mal.

-¿Te utilice?- un sollozo del niño, sus ojos aguándose ante la acusación en una apariencia abatida… sin embargo este gesto se borró con una sonrisa feroz -si hubieras escuchado a tu padrino… a ese retrato tonto… hasta ese remedio de elfo…- suspiro fingidamente -pero eres una persona que no escucha, Harry Potter- chasqueo la lengua sin interés dirigiendo su atención al alquimista todavía de rodillas, ignorando al elegido con desprecio y creces como si fuera una simple piedra -buen personal que tienes ahí… eh alquimista de fuego- hiso un puchero -es una lástima que nadie murió- frunció el ceño cual niño sin juguete.

Las varitas lo apuntaban sin molestar a la criatura en ningún momento, sin embargo Sirius con su escasa preparación en emergencia curaba a Mustang sin quitarle los ojos al niño… no sabiendo que pensar de tal muestra de poder, no dando un pensamiento a su ahijado por el momento.

Roy por su parte miro de rodillas, sus ojos sin vida en un desprecio demasiado profundo… recordando cómo fue obligado a hacer transmutación por ese pequeño bastardo, suponiendo que lo volvería a hacer (Edward también lo fue en King cross).

-Debo admitir que ese ataque... Quito varias de mis vidas- aplaudió sacudiéndose con un gesto de molestia al regenerar entre sombras su ropa mas acuerdo al hijo del Fuhrer–Una voluntad digna de un sacrificio- si fuera posible aquella sonrisa se extendió deseosa, relamiéndose como si viera algo precioso –sin embargo mi hambre no podrá saborearte… alquimista de fuego- una risita inquietante y ligera, como si fuera una travesura simple mientras su gesto se endureció, tentáculos creciendo a su espalda azotando el suelo que se abría al ser cortado.

Una sonrisa torcida en el alquimistas -debo decirte que no podrás alimentarte de esto… no sin que tu "padre" se moleste- no contuvo el burlarse, no molestándose en que estaba dando datos a los escuchantes que aunque no lo parecieran estaban movidos por tales comentarios entre la criatura oscura y el alquimista.

Lucius fue arrastrado fuera por Walker, todos procurando evitar movimientos bruscos pues alguno de los presentes todavía tenían el último encuentro presente y sabían, de primera mano… que su magia casi no afectaba al niño… mientras el resto de la mesa se quedaba a dar respaldo.

-ESPEREN- Harry imploraba quedarse sintiéndose el responsable de la llegada de ese bastardo a la gran sala de un castillo impenetrable.

Nadie lo escucho ni siquiera Wood parecía darle un vistazo más atento a la criatura pues aun una cicatriz en su pierna latía del recuerdo, solo Hermione lo consoló sin embargo los datos dichos por Salem grabados con fuego en sus mentes "sacrificios".

Mirando el entorno -Deja a todos ellos fuera- advirtió Mustang poniéndose de pie en una postura regia, para él era un deja vu su actual condición -es a mí a quien buscas ¿no?- su expresión era fría apartándose de Sirius.

La mesa redonda sabia… sabía lo que esto significaba, aun cuando el resto estaba interrogante por tal ¿sacrificio?

Aplaudiendo con una risa fácil e inocente, por un momento una alegría creíble –claro- indico con un silbido viendo alrededor –sabes esto me traer recuerdos- suspiro en añoranza poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda –tu, herido… olor a quemado… si, el día prometido- indico –considerare tu sugerencia- alzo su dedo en una petición aceptada –sin embargo, crees que vine solo- pidió abriendo sus ojos con un gesto casto.

Los tentáculos oscuros se alzaron en la orden en una postura amenazante, la sonrisa infantil creció en maldad mientras se hundían en el suelo del castillo en un estruendo ensordecedor por la resistencia natural de los cimientos.

Sin embargo el homúnculo no había estado de vago desde el ataque a aquel tren, aun las chispas rojas eran evidencia del costo que estaba pagando… pero debía realizar este corte de golpe y sin dudar, padre esperaba su buen trabajo realizado.

XXXXX

Hogwarts era un hervidero de gente ansiosa, los grupos amontonados en la gran sala que antes era el comedor susurraban violentamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo -los últimos- expreso un único soldado mientras daba un vistazo de aceptación hacia los profesores.

Minerva la actual directora daba órdenes de mantener la calma, mientras el resto de los profesores se esparcían para dar un confort al entorno.

Draco miro a lo lejos como el último en ingresar era Potter junto con Hermione, sin embargo perdió el aliento ante la vista de su padre siendo arrastrados por estos.

Abriendo las puertas en un golpe, un grupo en específico entraba apresurado no dando vistazo a los refugiados -como está la situación- Solis 2 preguntaba con demanda, mirando inquisitivamente al chico ¿Medford? Que estaba por ingresar a esa chimenea alzada para esta ocasión.

Remus estaba inquieto al igual que la hermana de esta, pero su aire profesional opacando cualquier molestia.

El conjunto militar se quedó en medio del lugar, los padres de familia consolando a sus hijos mientras los diversos grupos buscaban consuelo en sus conocidos.

Entre ellos estaban los Weasley quienes habían atravesado al principio, Molly quien fue evacuada cuando esperaba al resto que sentía como sus hijos… abrazaba a Harry y a la propia Hermione, Ron cuestionaba pero ambos habían visto lo suficiente para no querer compartirlo por el momento.

Los profesores dispersos en la sala miraban todo con rostros comprimidos, nerviosos pero en si ignorantes de esta situación, sin embargo pronto estos perdieron el color y Slughorn soltó una maldición que provoco que voltearan en su dirección -TODOS ASEGUREN EL LUGAR- el rugido de Minerva hiso saltar a los soldados.

Pronto supieron, que no solo era camelot el perseguido.

XXXXX

Alphonse frunció el ceño en la sala de menesteres, cuya apariencia era el de una bodega de montañas de artefactos apilados hasta mas allá de ser normal, con telarañas de olvido.

Sentado en una silla pequeña con una caja en su regazo que era el objeto que encontraron después de tanto esfuerzo para rastrearlo, la diadema de Rowena o algo así recordaba el adolescente.

Quería aprovechar para decir "hola" a sus amigos ademas de programar la reunión en el colegio.

Pero sus planes cambiaron, ahora solo esperaba el regreso de Remus y las hermanas Solis, respiro en un aburrimiento o preocupación al saber que había alerta por alguna situación que los fantasmas de Hogwarts amablemente le informaron (claro que parecían pasar de su presencia, suponiendo que su contacto con la verdad les afectaba a los muertos).

-Es esto lo que planeas, "dios"- pidió a los cielos sabiendo que era escuchado por un ser mas allá de la comprensión.

XXXXX

Por supuesto la verdad tenia una sonrisa dientuda de satisfacción entre su mundo blanco.

-Creo que estoy siendo injusto... mis alquimistas, pero no se preocupen... en Amestris tienen un apoyo de "regalo"- dijo a pesar de no ser escuchado por nadie.

XXXXX

CONTINUARA

Bueno, aquí un capitulo más corto que los anteriores… se desato la guerra por todos los frentes ¿Dónde consiguió tanto personal? Bueno lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

decidi separar los capitulos, quizas pase los diferentes tipos de vista... Hogwart y Camelot... pero recuerden que este ultimo es el punto de vista de Izumi y Roy.


	27. Chapter 27

Prometido 27: Cimientos que tiemblan 2 (Hogwarts)

Voldemort aprendió rápidamente que ese "niño" era la piedra angular más poderosa de toda su organización, los consejos provenientes de Salem Bradley eran apreciados con cierta sorpresa para ser una criatura a la cual al inicio desprecio.

Era lo de menos si podía mover ciertas piezas con la facilidad de alguien astuto.

Pronto logro más seguidores que remplazaran los que alimentaban al "homúnculo".

Él le gustaba pensar que su mascota le era fiel, consiguiendo números más allá del mar a pesar de toda la seguridad de esos alquimistas en las fronteras… ampliando su propio círculo en cantidades asombrosas no solo magos, brujas sino más cosas ocultas entre las sombras.

Sin embargo Salem tenía otros planes que el ego de ese "señor" oscuro no dejaba ver, a pesar de lograr cierto crecimiento en el ejercito… solo era el daño colateral para su plan, aun cuando trato llegar a la sangre de Flamel para tener a un alquimista de su lado… encontró algo interesante.

O mejor dicho, alguien que le ayudaría a transmutar para llevarse a los alquimistas.

La guerra… bueno ese era algo que le importaba menos, ignorando las alabanzas hipócritas de Voldemort.

XXXXX

Hogwarts:

Tan pronto la alarma estallo en el colegio Minerva levanto las estatuas en la puerta principal para ser de protección, el primer obstáculo… seguido de las hermanas, junto con Flitwitch y Sinistra en diferentes encantamientos y runas a los pasillos seleccionados en estrategia militar.

Era tan temprano, el sol oculto detrás de las nubes haciendo visible la cúpula plateada formándose en el entorno a manos de los profesores y algunos padres de familias… agregando capas y capas de magia ante la perspectiva de ser invadidos.

No había nada a lo lejos, pero quedaba la opción que estuviera ocultos en los confines del bosque oscuro.

Se podía ver la sombra de los centauros mientras Remus negociaba de alguna manera sus números junto con Solis 2.

Dentro era otra cosa muy distinta, el silbido de pláticas airadas… slytherin encogidos del temor y la perspectiva de la lucha, hufflepuff de consuelo con los más pequeños, Revenclaw planeando cualquier contingencia y Gryffindor viendo la perspectiva de lucha.

Las madres cerraban sus ojos con la incertidumbre y maldiciendo su suerte, decidiendo que esta vez la guerra era más cruda para los civiles.

El sol estaba más que puesto, la calma del supuesto invasor solo ponía al nervio a los adultos… algunos se quedaron afuera a la vigilia, mientras otros ingresaban para tratar de calmar los ánimos y en el mejor de los casos tratar de comer algo sin mucho éxito.

Draco tenía otra idea al igual que Harry, ambos se toparon en el pasillo principal dándose sus respectivas miradas de desprecio, aunque el último dio también un desplante de incertidumbre más escuchando al prepotente rubio exigir participación.

Solis 1 les arqueo la ceja al escuchar pacientemente las exigencias de ese grupo, Hermione y Neville también al igual que otros tantos estudiantes mayores empezaron a unirse a las quejas con ansias de ser de ayuda para todos en el colegio.

-NO SE SABE QUE VIENE- rugió Solis 1 callando a Harry Potter con una mirada de muerte que hiso encoger al elegido, esta nunca lo había tratado… aunque internamente recordaba haber venido al pueblo cerca del colegio, pero tendía a perder datos con el tiempo (mala memoria).

Sin embargo este apretó la mandíbula encarándolo, no dejándose amedrentar por una extranjera que parecía desconocer que él era el elegido (lo que no sabía es que ella olvido el rostro del famoso Potter) -yo quiero ayudar- dijo con sus amigos afirmando en su espalda.

-Tenemos el derecho- agrego Draco diplomático, llamando algunas miradas curiosas o sorprendidas.

Un gesto afectado y un "ah" -ósea que quieres apoyar… mejor dicho… quieren apoyar sin saber qué es lo que viene- pidió mirando a su hermana, está la ignoro a favor de reanudar las protecciones alrededor de la sala.

Todos empujaron su pecho hacia adelante, cada estudiante miraban decididos en su mayoría Gryffindor encabezados por Harry Potter, cuya consciencia le exigía dar una mano después de lo que había hecho (nadie sabía el papel que jugó en la invasión de Camelot).

Solis 1 suspiro largamente -me vale un comino…- pisoteo haciéndolos retroceder -ustedes se quedaran… miraran… y si llegara a ser el caso, respaldaran- cedió al último momento callando cualquier intento por interrumpirla -no sé qué clase de educación temeraria inculcan aquí… pero primero se debe apreciar el golpe antes de meditar como regresarlo- lo golpeo en la frente -piensa… luego ataca- no fue una sugerencia era una orden -Y VA PARA TODOS ESOS TEMERARIOS- regaño airadamente.

Todos la miraron con sus ojos abiertos.

-ENTENDIERON- pidió más enojada, provocando miles de afirmaciones -ahora váyanse - espanto con una exhalación frustrada -me lleva- se quejó.

-Es acaso que alentaste a los niños- Minerva se acercaba airada, a sus espaldas Lucius era tratado por Pomfrey este fingió no ver esa posible discusión.

-Dándoles de su lado estarán quietos- explico con simpleza Solis 1.

-No sé cómo es que puedes decir eso tan simple ¡son niños!- rugió la ahora directora, alzando la varita para asilenciar esa discusión al ver lo interesado que estaban todos por este choque.

Solis 2 al igual que el rubio patriarca, también simuló que no veía nada… sugiriéndole a Remus que hiciera lo mismo cuando este parecía ir de apoyo.

Se cruzó de brazos en una posición arrogante, su expresión era de burla -y cree que no lo sé… ¡yo a su edad estaba más ocupada estudiando!- inquirió dando un paso hacia el frente, su voz era contenida.

-Son unos niños- recalco la anciana molesta por la falta de modales de esa chica, era obvio por el tono y ese desplante carente de la gracia británica.

Un ligero tic oscuro -no me venga con su moral de "niños" cuando según tengo entendidos… en este jodido colegio eran alentados a dar todo por su escuela- volteo los ojos.

-¡Eso que tiene que ver en este asunto!- airada contradijo Minerva, mientras Flitwitch pasaba detrás en un mal fingido intento de escuchar.

-Tiene mucho que ver… el deber a su escuela- señalo el entorno como si hablara con un idiota.

-Es muy diferente a lanzarlos a una lucha- regaño la anciana con disgusto ¡esa chica no entendía!

-NO ES COMO SI FUERA A DARLES UN EMPUJON AL CAMPO DE BATALLA- rendida grito -Solo los estoy calmando mujer… así que solo asegúrese que seamos suficientes hasta que lleguen los refuerzos- aconsejo enojada.

-¿Tenemos refuerzos?- Minerva aun con su rostro estricto el alivio en su tono fue tan notable.

-Por supuesto- contesto rápidamente, aun con su posición segura tenía un titubear incierto que procuro no expresar.

Lo último que quería era que le llamaran la atención como un estudiante, era un enviado del pentágono (muggle, una sección muy unida y pequeña de la parte mágica) y aunque recibió advertencias severas de Elizabeth Fontaine (Macusa) durante aquella reunión después de lo del tren… era lejos de permitir que una directora le impusiera sus ideas.

¡Ni que fuera a dejar a los chicos luchar! Solo era para quitárselos de encima.

Un duelo de miradas, una escocesa otra extranjera… sin embargo ambas se dieron la espalda en silencio sin volverse a ver.

-EY MEDFORD- por parte de la solis 1 que fue respondido con un "SOY WALKER" -como sea- era mala con los nombres.

Todos suspiraron mientras el profesor de encantos le alzo el pulgar a Solis 2, después de todo y aunque no era conocimiento de nadie… el pequeño era parte de las investigaciones de las hermanas con los horrocrux (obvio no sabía de lo último, solo ayudaba), llevándose muy bien.

Las diferentes discusiones se alzaron en toda la amplia sala, el temor lavado ante las preparaciones y las familias dispuestas a protegerse.

-Son miles- chillo Pomona entrando a la gran sala, recibiendo mirada de Remus y las hermanas en un "gracias por asustar" ya que la gente empezó a alarmarse junto con los niños llorando ante la perspectiva que enfrentarían.

Slughorn bebió algo de su botella en el rincón que le paso a la profesora de adivinaciones, cuyas premoniciones como siempre eran la muerte inminente en un aire pesimista mientras sus ojos vagaban de un lado a otro… a pesar de su clara apariencia inconveniente, el valor de defender brillaba en convicción.

Alphonse ingresaba después, con la caja de la diadema en su abrigo rojo en honor a su hermano… ignoro las miradas desconcertadas de quienes lo desconocían (aunque un aire a ese "niño" en los periódicos después del tren no pasó desapercibido) y una de reconocimiento de sus más cercanos cuando lo notaron.

-Que haces aquí- Harry siendo el más desconfiado cuestiono interponiéndose en el camino, sus ojos vagando en el adolescente todavía herido por su último encuentro, Hermione interrogante de igual manera pero más a la brusquedad de su amigo.

La cicatriz ardía en su cercanía, la sospecha picando en la mente del elegido observando como si pudiera ver a través de la tela algo en el abrigo vistoso de ese niño… sin embargo la sonrisa amable del rubio le hiso sentir culpable además de algo irritado por tal mueca fácil después de lo sucedido.

-De visita- Alphonse replico con sencillez, sus dorados vagaron en el entorno en reconocimiento al círculo al que pertenecía, pasando fácil de la presencia de Potter para ir donde Lucius reposaba, pues alrededor de este se encontraba el resto de Camelot (Las hermanas, Remus y Walker).

XXXXX

Alphonse llego escaneando el pequeño círculo con cierta preocupación, sabia de la magia por parte de Remus para hacer esta discusión aislada -¿somos todos?- pidió con un nudo en su garganta.

-Cerraron la conexión con camelot- Walker susurraba alarmado mirando a Lucius que parecía iba a vomitar, aunque desconocías si por la pérdida de sangre, la perspectiva de miles de enemigos rodeándolo o simple malestar.

O una combinación de todos.

-Por lo que sabemos, también camelot está bajo ataque… es parte del protocolo- se encogió de hombros Solis 1 con incertidumbre, sus ojos oscuros pasando por todo sus colegas.

-Estamos solos- Solis2 dijo con sequedad, el alquimista afirmo solemne pero temor en sus hombros delgados.

-Por el momento, no seas pesimista- regaño la hermana con un voltear de ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan fresca?- se quejó Remus, aunque parecía más firme sus ojos eran un temor no por su seguridad sino de todos los que estaban en la sala -solo tenemos padres de familia y algunas amas de casa como respaldo.

-Oye, era en serio lo que le dije a esa señora- Solis 1 expreso ofendida, llamando la atención -tenemos refuerzos y no son los niños de aquí- hiso un gesto pues hasta su hermana la miro con duda.

-Yo pensé que dijiste eso para quitártela de encima- replico Lucius con cero humor, su disgusto en el rostro tan pintado.

-Una parte- acepto fácilmente, Walker negó pensando si en verdad esos eran sus superiores -pero se olvidan de algo… tenemos alguien fuera del colegio-

-Esta segura- pregunto Remus con sus ojos muy abiertos, sabiendo la insinuación -dos personas no cuentan-

-Menos si una es un "muerto" el otro es un squid con herramientas muggles- Lucius agrego amablemente, obviamente la ironía en cada borde.

-Porque estoy en este grupo tan pesimista- se quejó Solis 1.

-Porque eres parte de este- añadió con amabilidad su hermana, sonriendo salvaje.

-Estoy seguro que vendrá más personas- Alphonse interrumpió con cierto aire de promesa en sus jóvenes ojos.

-Quizás el ministerio… aun así, se las han arreglado para aislarnos- Remus medito recordando la chimenea de Dumbledore bloqueada -cualquier sospecha de Hogwarts, será tarde- suspiro pasándose la mano por su frente.

-pero bueno, ya que las probabilidades de que respondan rápido es nula…- volteo al resto alzando la varita Solis 2 -vamos a darle- agrego al quitar el encantamiento en su entorno.

Una protesta airada por la participación del joven Elric, la cual se lavaron al darlo a conocer oficialmente como un alquimista oficial miembro de Camelot… la desaprobación fue obvia en los padres de familia, pero el tiempo no ameritaba una discusión del deber moral en las guerras.

Dentro solo quedaron los estudiantes y madres de familia, mientras Lucius junto con Draco vigilaban el entorno con cierto cuidado.

Pronto el remover de los cimientos de hogwarts hiso eco conforme a través de las ventanas era notable los miles de encantamientos volando a la gran cúpula plateada para demolerla.

-Seguramente vendrán por mi Hijo- Lucius advirtió poniéndose de pie precariamente, conociendo que como traidor traería victoria a quien se llevara su cabeza ante Voldemort.

-Lo dices como si ya fuera todo perdido- Draco pensaba igual pero a la vez diferente, mirando a sus compañeros de colegio eran pocos en comparación a otros años… pero eran los necesarios, fieles a Hogwarts.

XXXXX

Rumania:

Charlie no era originalmente un miembro de Camelot en todo derecho, de hecho no pensaba seriamente en ese grupo aun cuando sus hermanos se unieron.

Le agradaban los entrenamientos y cierto, había ingresado a ellos por su compromiso en la orden del fénix al verle la utilidad y su deseo todavía de ser de apoyo como en la primera guerra, en la cual era muy joven aun para ser alguien a considerar.

Sin embargo, le caían muy bien los alquimistas y pronto sin notarlo había ingresado de lleno a todo lo relacionado hasta el punto en que termino en el círculo interno.

Había ocasiones en que sus compañeros entrenadores le preguntaban si seriamente tomaba su posición en Londres, si pensaba abandonar Rumania para convertirse en esos soldados de los cuales habían escuchado aun a esa distancia.

El sonrió, no les contesto pero con los ánimos que podían con ambas vidas… quizás era pasajero, puede que cuando terminen de nuevo esta guerra buscaría la paz en esas tierras con sus adoradas criaturas.

Ahora, luchando por darle de comer a un dragón particularmente necio recibió un pulso que le provoco que dejara caer el alimento bruscamente a los pies de sus colegas que sometían a dicha criatura.

-CHARLIE- llamo Annie con la cara roja, sus ojos oscuros y sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas… un sombrero naranja y una camisa sin mangas amarilla, pantalones cortos con pesados zapatos le daban un desplante apurado.

Parpadeando reanudo su trabajo con una precisión rápida para soltar a la criatura a sus sagrados alimentos, el domador dio la espalda al grupo con expresiones inciertas.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alex, un rubio con ojos azules y su ropa más informal de lo normal, detrás el resto del grupo expectante.

Los pasillos eran amplios del criadero, los rugidos momentáneos eran tan audibles sin embargo a causa de la situación, para Charlie el sonar de sus pasos era más importante aun cuando varios magos le dieron una cara dudosa.

-Me necesitan- dio simplemente al ingresar a su desordenada habitación, sin embargo aquel retrato que descansaba en la pared principal estaba en blanco para su consternación.

Alex y Annie se miraron nerviosos, sabiendo el propósito de aquel retrato para luego mirar la nuca del pelirrojo demasiado silencioso para su gusto.

De pronto alguien llego corriendo, una rubia pequeña con ropa tan similar al resto sus ojos centellaron a todos -Charlie… están atacando Hogwarts y Camelot- alerto en pánico absoluto.

¿Qué van a hacer?

XXXXX

Ministerio:

Cuando Kingsley dio su apoyo a la formación de Camelot, a pesar de la clara inclinación… se mantuvo como auror a pesar de que el Wizengamot corto cualquier apoyo de Izumi a los entrenamientos dejándolos vulnerables y solo nociones físicas.

La opción se le dio de pertenecer, vio como los más jóvenes entre ellos Tonks partieron al proyecto… luego otros tantos iban directo a aplicar cuando se dio a conocer que era más que un plan piloto.

Kingsley mantuvo su lealtad a la orden, además de las formalidades con Izumi y el fallecido Scrimgeor.

Suspiro al ver la gran sala de mármol oscuro con sus cubículos ahora casi vacíos, solo los aurores se mantenían ante el movimiento masivo que iniciaría durante el día para hacer Camelot la base oficial del gobierno mágico británico.

Ya pedazos se hallaban en la fortaleza, sin embargo era extraño… ya era tarde y aun el personal esperaba algún indicio de que se abriría la conexión para ingresar al castillo.

Caminando a la sala principal del ministerio, se topó con la cantidad de gente enfrente de las chimeneas en la espera de esto… pronto algunos empezaron a quejarse, más cuando aquellos que tenían hijos en Hogwarts no se presentaban.

-Esto es extraño- Arthur se acercó inquieto, sus ojos buscando más caras conocidas pero negando para dar un desplante al auror.

-Tienes razón- Kingsley afirmo, pronto más y más personas se acercaron como si el tuviera las respuestas de tal atraso.

El pelirrojo miraba el entorno, entonces noto a Hagrid que al parecer había parado al ministerio para lograr reportar una criatura para sus próximas clases… demasiado tarde, pero tan natural en el medio gigante que olvido que el ministerio solo era el puente a camelot.

-Calmados- alerto el moreno con mando, llamando la atención a su persona aun cuando el Weasley platicaba con el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Kingsley parpadeo cual búho interrumpiendo su apenas inicial discurso para todos los expectantes para detener su vista en un punto, cada trabajador volteo donde el silencioso hombre y notaron con los ojos abiertos un evento inquietante.

Los retratos que descansaba en las diversas chimeneas con un panorama hermoso de un jardín con un lago brillante que eran la conexión del castillo parecían deslavarse hasta dejar la pintura en blanco.

Esto no era bueno, solo una chimenea parecía resistirse a lavarse como el resto… todos miraron en silencio incrédulo sin embargo los susurros se alzaron, la inquietud creció en la gran sala de la conexión.

Kingsley se acercó junto con Arthur y Hagrid, seguido de otros tantos curiosos hasta rodear la chimenea la cual exploto en llamas violentas verdes que los hiso retroceder y solo los más capacitados con sus varitas señalando el lugar, de ella salió tropezando Percy Weasley junto con Parkinson, Zabini, Nott y Greengrass.

Los adolescentes dieron al suelo con sus rostros blancos, llenos de raspones y temblando cual hojas sin mirar hacia arriba solos en su propio mundo como si meditaran lo que acababa de pasar.

Percy por su parte parecía el más compuesto aun con su propia varita en alerta paranoica hasta que reconoció a su padre, obligando con renuencia a bajar su arma mágica.

-Que sucedió- pidió Kingsley quitando la palabra al pelirrojo.

-Fuimos atacados- dijo con rabia contenida mirando más allá de su padre para desviar su atención a los adolescentes e ignorando la lluvia de preguntas preocupadas de todos, sabiendo que Hogwarts estaba en el castillo.

-Tu madre- Arthur saboreo la preocupación, sin embargo su hijo le dio un desplante severo más sumergido en sus pensamientos como meditando que paso seguir.

-ATENCION A TODOS- Percy alzó la voz provocando que algunos retrocedieran con su varita en el cuello -HOGWARTS TAMBIEN ESTA BAJO ATAQUE… TOMAR LAS VARITAS QUE PUEDAN, ASEGURAR EL MINISTERIO Y EL RESTO SIGAME- no era una petición, era más una orden que dejo algunos con sus ojos abiertos.

La idea siendo procesada en pánico, algunos reaccionaron de la manera adecuada empezando a organizar apariciones o ver la manera de conseguir escobas, otros se quejaron airados exigiendo por qué se les estaba ordenando alguien como él desconociendo en su mayoría los miembros del círculo interno de camelot.

Sin embargo no recibieron respuesta a sus airadas quejas, Percy se dirigió a Theodoro Nott imponiéndose encima de ese círculo en el suelo que parecían mirarlo con cierta oscuridad, no a su persona… si no a los que los orillo hasta ahí.

-tienen una opción- expreso con sus brazos cruzados.

Pansy se atraganto al igual que la otra chica, ambas se miraron incrédulas de lo ofrecido entre líneas algo indecisas.

Saltando a sus pies, los temerarios chicos parecían más dispuestos a seguir a ese traidor a la sangre -Nos salvó- Blaise escupió mirando a sus colegas serpientes -nos sacaron ¡como si no fuéramos nada!- airado expreso.

-Ella nos salvó de una guerra ¡no pienso echar eso a la borda!- replico Pansy retrocediendo.

Astoria sin embargo estaba en un dilema, desperdiciar esta oportunidad o ir a luchar a Hogwarts, sin embargo el pelirrojo los pasó por alto con mente fría… simplemente siguiendo a donde el único retrato estaba en sus colores, alzando la varita en un zumbido de magia y con palabras extrañas una imagen apareció en este cuadro.

Primero fue el panorama cambiando a una pared de piedra con un símbolo negro tallado el cual aseguraban habían visto en el tatuaje de la alquimista Izumi, parpadeando sorprendidos pronto un quejido airado de la pintura llamo la atención en dirección a la chimenea.

Un adolescente se asomó con un rostro agrio con sus ojos dorados escaneando la gran sala desde su tapiz, un abrigo pesado rojo con unos guantes blancos… rubios mechones desordenados en su rostro… algunos lo reconocieron de los periódicos del ataque de King Cross, Edward Elric.

-Te ves como una mierda, Percy- ladro poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, sin embargo su rostro era serio en un segundo -no pensé que me invocaran tan rápido ¿ya volví?- se quejó.

Una afirmación por parte del Weasley a causa de la pregunta la cual todos no entendían ¿A dónde volvió? Si se suponía que murió -eres el único que puede moverse sin las ataduras de camelot- se disculpó guardándose el dato para sí mismo.

Theo y Blaise miraron con sus ojos abiertos aquel retrato, no era mayor que ellos pero pareciera que ese chico de los rumores tendría el nervio para codearse en la guerra.

Arthur, Hagrid y Kingsley miraban estúpidamente al adolescente desaparecido en King cross… el resto de los testigos que no habían salido para buscar una manera de transportarse a Hogsmade estaban en silencio inquietos por este personaje del cual muchos desconocían si era verdad las alianzas a los alquimistas.

-Bien, entonces quieren que sirva de mensajero también de guía- dejando caer su postura, la sonrisa salvaje vino en ese rostro jovial al tronarse el cuello -bueno a empezar… Hogwarts dicen… camelot también- miro pensativo el cielo pintado -el colegio es la prioridad- se asomó -No te preocupes, me asegure de dejar un retrato con esa chica rara que mi hermano conoce- excuso.

Percy abrió sus ojos en sorpresa pero no optando por desviarse del tema prioritario -yo quería apoyar también Camelot- miro por encima de sus hombros, Bill y Charlie estaban por ahí no quería subestimar ya que las fuerzas estaban agrupadas en el castillo, pero el homúnculo y Voldemort en un mismo lugar era inquietante no tener un respaldo.

Pero Edward desplazo hacia enfrente, sus ojos sin emociones -Si los sacaron, es porque el castillo se ha trasladado a una esfera de realidad- explico con frialdad.

-Una que- Blaise no contuvo la pregunta, cada adulto inquieto por este término.

Cruzo sus brazos -no es tiempo para explicaciones, aun para mi ese dato va llegando- en un tronar de dedos el resto de los cuadros tomo varios escenarios desconocidos a los ojos de los magos, sin embargo para el alquimista en el lienzo eran familiares.

La fortaleza de Briggs, con sus montañas heladas y su cielo oscuro.

Central, con sus calles de piedra y autos de un pasado muggle.

Biblioteca nacional de central, sus estantes llenos de historia de amestris.

Dublith, donde una carnicería con un letrero en dialecto desconocido descansaba como principal escena.

Un escenario en llamas, Ishval.

Una ciudad en reconstrucción, Lior.

Un pueblo a lo lejos con un rio, Rizenbul.

Un local con brazos metálicos desconocidos para los usuarios de magia, Rush Valley.

-Camelot esta solo por ahora- un aire nostálgico en dirección al mago -eres un buen líder Percy, junto con el resto de la mesa aseguren a todos esos niños- trono los dedos avivando llamas en la chimeneas provocando saltos en los testigos -oh esto es tan genial- alardeo más optimista mirando sus dedos en clara burla, aun su incredibilidad mordaz para echar un vistazo al mago pelirrojo dando una inclinación -todo listo- suspiro -pero Azkaban… el esta lejos de mi dominio- advirtió con cierto misterio.

Quizás Camelot no estaba tan solo.

XXXXX

Bill miraba con ira su retrato, pronto un panorama apareció en el… un amigo que no esperaba ver regreso tan vivaz y energético, Edward abría la pintura para dejarlo pasar.

Charlie estaba dispuesto a volar por sus propios medios… pero una tos exagerada lo hiso voltear al dibujo de camelot, un dedo grosero lo recibió por parte del rubio adolescente… retrocediendo para que una puerta apareciera.

-Necesitare más espacio- se quejó el segundo mayor Weasley, provocando un voltear de ojos del chico pintado.

XXXXX

La vista lejana del colegio era un hervidero de llamas con el campo de Quidditch cayendo bajo su peso, pasto pisoteado y puentes destruidos… lo que había sido una cúpula plateada no quedaba nada que evidenciara esa protección inicial.

Pasando a través de la destrucción bajo el sol de la tarde, destrozadas estatuas reposaban en una escena de peleas duras donde un gigante muerto entre los escombros era certeza suficiente que el sacrificio no fue en vano.

Avanzando por el pasto flechas descansaban en las diferentes criaturas como lo son acromantulas y otras humanoides que se retorcían en cenizas, la tierra ennegrecida de líquido vital con más de estos proyectiles regados cuales cruces de un panteón.

La casa de Hagrid era cenizas iniciándose al salir entre carcajadas personas vestidas de negro de todas las alturas, su dirección hacia el castillo con sus varitas amenazantes en hechizos a larga distancia impactando en el techo milenario.

En el epicentro acercándose deseosos manada de hombres lobos seguidores de Fenrir junto con los sobrevivientes de las criaturas oscuras, justo al borde del castillo decena de centauros con sus flechas lanzaban lluvia de estos invasores.

Profesores, padres de familia y hasta pobladores de Hogsmade repartidos en sus propias luchas… algunos luchando junto con Flitwitch en derribar a un particular vicioso gigante.

Alphonse observaba desde la torre de astronomía el desastre en la parte inferior a cargo de las hermanas Solis, a sus espaldas otros tantos centauros con Sinistra y algunos padres de familia derribando a los magos que deseaban entrar por aire.

Reaccionando rápido, en una gran zancada y la postura baja lanzo un puñetazo al torso de un desconocido sacándole el aire antes de hechizar a sus aliados semi humanos quien reacciono para lanzar una flecha asesinándolo al instante.

El alquimista se encogió un poco, pero no había tiempo de lamentos -Elegido de las estrellas- la voz misteriosa del centauro le dio una inclinación de agradecimiento.

Para el joven era difícil tragar ese título por el cual esas criaturas lo habían denominado, sintió un escalofrio mendigando que ojala solo fueran las estrellas… y no cierto individuo en la nada.

Una explosión se escuchó en todo el recinto que llamo su atención al sacudir toda la estructura -han derribado la torre de Gryffindor- alguien grito con indignación.

-IRE A REVISAR HERIDOS- la voz de Solis 2 alerto a todos los del interior.

-Cubriré… ¿Bane?- pregunto, dicho líder de los centauros afirmo con confianza y un brillo decidido.

Alphonse deseo suerte en general a los que se quedaban, paso rápido a descender entre los pasillos donde la lucha se escuchaba en todas partes.

Tenía que pasar por los pasillos que no eran principal conexión a la gran sala, por lo cual topo con luchadores a su paso, los retratos tumbados en los costados vacíos de sus inquilinos… saltando algunos pilares derrumbados y hasta esquivando algún hechizo callejero al llegar al patio delantero.

El desastre era grande a sus ojos, distraídamente se preguntó si esto sintió Mustang en la guerra en Ishval, solo que aquí era más insólito al contar con criaturas grandes moviendo una gran vara para ir en contra de los que defendían… arañas dispersas y siendo alejadas por los diferentes magos.

¿Era normal que el día fuera tan largo?

Pronto tuvo que transmutar una lanza sin detener su andar, empalo una acromantula que parecía degustar de algún civil inocente -descansa- medito con amabilidad a la cara por desgracia conocida de entre los profesores.

Slughorh había sido superado por una camada particularmente grande de acromantulas.

-NIÑO POR ACA- Solis 1 alerto desde el costado, sus hechizos sin detener para saltar hacia atrás cubriéndose una huelga del gigante contrincante.

-No soy niño- Alphonse medito para sí mismo corriendo en esa dirección con su lanza en el lugar, algunos barridos marciales e inclinaciones bastante agiles para ayudar a los aliados del camino que no tuvieron tiempo de agradecer.

Llego justo en el momento en que un ataque combinado con Aberfoth Dumbledore derribaba al gigante que cayó encima de acromantulas y un mago oscuro demasiado lento para percibir el peligro.

El hermano del fallecido director dio un desplante de reconocimiento, para dirigirse a otro lado de la batalla con la presencia que muchos encontraron reconfortante… un recuerdo de Albus, su hermano.

Recargada en sus rodillas para levantar el rostro en Alphonse -Necesito que me cubras… hay algunos heridos que quiero sacar- expreso agitada, sudor adornaba su frente y tenía la ropa desecha en algunos lugares.

El alquimista afirmo -sí, te cubro en lo que necesitas- indico con aplomo, ella le dio un pulgar arriba en un jovial saludo.

El joven rubio estuvo protegiendo la espalda de la chica que llego a reclutar en su pequeño grupo improvisado para recoger a los heridos dispersos a varios centauros y de alguna manera un unicornio.

Pasando a adentrarse al interior para pasar a Pomfrey quien levitaba a todos a un lugar seguro que en esos momentos era la gran sala donde el resto de los civiles practicaban primeros auxilios, las runas ayudaban exclusivamente a los pasillos principales conexiones para estar libres de invasores, como medio de evacuación a los heridos… claro que el resto del castillo no contaba lo mismo.

-Mi hermana necesita apoyo de igual manera, sé que sonaría a explotación infantil…- Solis 1 le dio una mirada de disculpa, Alphonse quería corregir lo de niño pero se abstuvo-podrias ir- pidió con cierto aire amable nada natural en alguien como ella.

Alphonse afirmo para saltar corriendo, sabiendo que solo saliendo de la vista se reanudaría la batalla, era una lástima que el trabajo de su hermano fuera literalmente echado a la basura… después de todo con estos civiles, era seguro nadie sabría usar las armas almacenadas debajo del colegio (cámara de los secretos).

Sin embargo el alquimista desconocía la posición como francotirador en el tejado del colegio de Walker, siendo cubierto por Madame Hooch y abastecido por los elfos que aparecían y desaparecían dando los "regalos" que Kreacher sugirió entregar a los pocos que supieran como usarlos.

Claro que el elfo miembro Black había explicado cómo funcionaban las granadas a los magos siendo de solo quitar y lanzar, por lo cual se estaba iniciando un bombardeo particularmente explosivo a las afueras con escobas del colegio "prestadas" a los valientes en ejercer dicha misión.

También Pevees exigió algunas, inteligentemente nadie se las dio (en el interior no es muy bueno).

Pero esta es una fase reciente de esta batalla, por lo cual Alphonse no se enteraría… no cuando en una vuelta en particular noto una presencia conocida -¿Harry?- llamo con incertidumbre de espaldas.

Parpadeo confundido, los estudiantes todavía no estaban en el campo de batalla, aunque estaba seguro pronto serían necesarios… se acercó para sugerir lo mismo, pero se detuvo en seco… ante un mal presentimiento.

XXXXX

Momentos antes:

En la gran sala la tensión era palpable ante el silencio de muerte, la enfermera residente explicaba primeros auxilios de manera rápida para salir cuando el "llamado" le advirtió de más llegadas.

Había sido así desde que la cúpula plateada cedió, los adolescentes dispuestos a luchar estaban ansiosos acumulándose entorno a Harry Potter en alguna señal de que era su turno, sin embargo solo estaban ahí… viendo a los heridos ingresar.

Este tenía un gesto oscuro y la impotencia de ser dejado a un lado lo estaba carcomiendo… junto con la culpa de lo que en Camelot estaría pasando en ese momento si no fuera por su terquedad.

Hermione había desaparecido, junto con Neville y Luna todos susurrando en un rincón muy evidente para un enojado Ron, pues entre ellos Draco se unía para secretearse tan enfocados que no notaron como los elfos empezaron a aparecer entre ellos un kreacher ¿armado? Una imagen digna de ver para los nacidos muggles.

-Nos ha traicionado- señalando Ron expreso irritado, Ginny le volteo los ojos pero al ver el rostro de Harry arqueo la ceja.

-Porque está con ellos- convencido el de lentes también fulminaba en esa dirección.

-Tenemos que ir y exigir una respuesta- afirmo como si tuviera la razón del mundo ante su rebieta, pisoteando con su amigo de cerca.

La pelirroja golpeo su frente y sujeto ambas camisas para detener esa probable pelea -Déjenlos en paz- su voz era peligrosa con una mirada altiva.

-NO PUEDES ESTAR DE ACUERDO CON ESTO- Ron escupió pero se acobardo al ver no solo el desplante de su hermana, sino Molly respaldándola.

Harry fingió que no era parte de esa revuelta pero obviamente la madre estaba familiarizada por lo cual una huida valiente era lo último que sucedería.

-RONALD- la matriarca cruzo sus brazos -el pobre de Neville fue acogido por los Malfoy- advirtió no muy convencida, pero esto solo sorprendió a ambos.

-que ustedes no sabían, al parecer- agrego casual Ginny, recibiendo un desplante avergonzado de ambos adolescentes.

-Si solo hubieran puesto más atención- Dean agrego jovial desde su grupo, pero se desplazó rápidamente por el brillo de muerte de las mujeres Weasley de que no se metiera.

Harry se desconectó un poco de la reprimenda por partes de Ginny y Molly, miro el entorno con un empujón en el corazón… entonces sintió algo en su mente que le hiso quejarse un poco, deteniendo el regaño -estoy bien- mintió con fluidez.

Pero ardía.

Con este ardor empezó a ver imágenes destilando a su vista, se encogió ante esto… veía un hombre en todas ellas.

Tan entregado a las visiones no se dio cuenta de caer de rodillas llamando la atención de todos en el entorno.

Este hombre era imponente con su cabello blanco y una túnica del mismo juego con adornos azules, un pantalón oscuro y zapatos iguales… los rasgos eran distinto, afinados y ojos rubí con un báculo excéntrico con colores azules y rosas pastel que parecía ser hecho de varias maderas, arracadas blancas en forma de hojas, este le sonreía descuidado.

Sin embargo el sentimiento era distinto en todo su ser, recorriéndolo y provocándole malestar ¿voldemort tenía miedo? Era lo que sentía ¿Quién era este personaje?

Pronto todo se volvió negro, el ardor en su cicatriz era fuerte… las visiones se vaciaron como si hubiera sido desconectado, de alguna forma abrió sus ojos con cierto terror al ver como se movía sin quererlo… era como ver a través del televisor, paso rápido de las personas agrupadas preguntando su bienestar.

Era como escucharlos tan lejos en un eco aterrador.

Hasta que llego a un punto… Harry quería gritar, exigir que le pasaba… pero solo miraba su mano extendiéndose con su varita hacia Lucius en un -Avada Kedavra-

El cuerpo cayendo a sus pies, el jadeo de horror de los testigos… mientras el eco de su risa distorsionada lastimaría sus oídos, lagrimas salpicadas en sus mejillas a pesar de su expresión de disfrute.

Potter supo de mala manera… que estaba siendo controlado por Voldemort.

XXXXX

Pomfrey sabía que era una parte cumbre de la batalla, miraba con el aliento contenido cada vez que alguien acercaba a algún herido para ser atendido con rapidez y eficiencia, solo los más delicados necesitaban ser trasladados a la gran sala.

Bendecía a los elfos que en este punto habían sido los que cargaran con estas vueltas particularmente urgentes, por lo cual estaba dispuesta a instalarse por completo en la gran sala para ceder a las criaturas mágicas el trabajo del traslado de los pacientes a las órdenes de los "lideres" de las diferentes zonas del castillo.

No se quejaba… pero había esperado que los masacraran cuando Pomona les advirtió en un inicio de los números aterradores de invasores, suspiro para llegar a la gran puerta con la ceja arqueada al creer escuchar algo.

Sin embargo sin inmutarse procedió a abrir la gran sala, no esperaba que al hacerlo, fuera empujada a la inconsciencia por un hechizo del interior.

Pomfrey supo, que no debía tentar a la suerte a estas alturas.

XXXXX

Mientras tanto….

Los refuerzos eran una sorpresa grata para Remus en un momento particularmente lleno de cambios y observaciones chuscas, después de ver elfos armados con granadas en el campo de Hogwarts… esto era lo más normal en su estándar bastante amplio.

Necesitará vacaciones.

Saliendo con escobas desde el interior del castillo ¿de qué parte? No estaba muy seguro y no era el momento para que el merodeador gastara tiempo en buscar explicaciones en cada cosa que observaba en el lugar.

Él había salido después de apoyar del lado de la torre de Gryffindor junto con Solis 2 la cual también miro el cielo con cierto aire neutro para seguir su propio trabajo de expulsar a los enemigos, su expresión jovial al saludar a los Weasley mayores que rápidamente se incorporaron.

-¿Acabo de ver un elfo con granadas?- fue Charlie quien se tomó el lujo de detenerse en medio del pasto cuando una criatura paso a su lado con un grito de guerra chillante a un hombre lobo desertor.

Bill volteo los ojos y Percy se abstuvo de golpearse la frente -son los primeros que vemos ¿Reporte?- pidió mirando el entorno el ultimo.

Ahora era Peeves lanzando ¿cuchillos? Desde las ventanas a los que pasaban demasiado cerca de su rango de golpe.

-No se le dio granadas, siéntanse aliviados- contesto Remus quien también vio lo de ellos.

-así que los cuchillos son menos peligrosos- pidió incrédulo Bill teniendo que saltar fuera cuando uno se encajó a sus pies, como una burla a su comentario.

-Bueno, no vuelas en pedazos- añadió Solis 2 desde su lugar, haciendo que varios dudaran si en verdad era la segunda y no la primera hermana.

-Reporte hasta ahora, hemos tenido por lo menos 20 bajas entre padres de familia y profesores… por el momento Minerva mantiene el numero consigo- explico básicamente, lanzando un saludo a Kingsley que paso volando a la parte delantera.

-Parece que no llegamos tan tarde- alardeo Blaise recibiendo miradas por parte de Remus -hola profesor-

-Ex profesor- agrego Theodoro nott, dando una inclinación más cortes en dirección al merodeador.

Arqueo la ceja hacia los pelirrojos que se encogieron de hombros -si te sirve de consuelo, me quedare con ellos- expreso diplomático Percy ganándose diferentes niveles de "ey" por parte de dichas serpientes.

-Eso espero, no quiero escuchar quejas de los chicos de su edad que están en la sala esperando su gran momento- Remus cruzo sus brazos con tal excusa, era lo más predecible si ven a esos chicos luchando cuando hay otros queriendo hacerlo dentro pero se les negó o mejor dicho… Solis 1 los engaño.

Los tres Weasley se miraron para afirmar yéndose cada uno por su lado con las serpientes detrás, estos parecían como en un día de campo hasta uno parecía saludar a un muerto ¿su padre? Sospecho el hombre lobo con cierta mueca.

Sin embargo no fueron muy lejos… un patronus llego de manera urgente a ellos, una liebre para ser exacto con la voz conocida y soñadora a los oídos de alguien que fue profesor.

Luna Lovegood y lo que advertía no era bueno.

XXXXXX

Alphonse se cubría detrás de una pared que cedió a causa de la maldición particularmente poderosa, había esquivado por puro instinto y desconfianza de la varita del otro chico.

-Sal niño- la voz de Harry era gruesa y espantosa, la malicia destilando con el rostro contraído.

Pero el alquimista simplemente se asomó mirando con cuidado al adolescente furico verificando que en efecto… ese color de ojos no era natural en los joviales que conocía, aun con las pocas interacciones sabía que no eran rojos.

Otra cosa que noto era que la diadema que tenía en su abrigo comenzó a calentarse, si su tacto no lo confundía a través de sus guantes… era alarmante pero también un aviso de que su "hermana" estaba cercas, según las Solis explicaron cabía la posibilidad que se pudieran encontrar los pedazos si se juntaban… llamándose…

Ahora tenía claro que no solo era una teoría… era realidad.

¿Quién pensaría que el propio Harry fuera parte de ese número indefinido de almas?

-Estoy seguro que Salem no extrañara a uno de sus sacrificios- rugió demandante y molesto lanzando indiscriminadamente hechizos al entorno.

Elric solo supuso que no les fue muy bien en Camelot para que haya corrido a poseer a Harry y tenga tantas ganas de vengarse del que este a la mano.

El color se fue del rostro del alquimista, recordando donde era originalmente el adolescente.

¿Estarán todos bien? Rezaba a la verdad que si lo fuera.

No era momento de estar de cobarde, tenía una idea que quizás era muy riesgosa… pero debía de realizarlo, sobretodo porque el mundo mágico ya había pagado tanto por sus interferencia.

Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para ver el sol de Amestris una vez más.

Se puso de pie con un gesto fiero, Harry le sonrió con indulgencia venenosa… se armó de todo el valor al encararlo con valentía.

-Todo un Gryffindor- alardeo Harry con cierto regodeo de su "victoria"

Alphonse esperaba haber agradecido lo suficiente a Molly Weasley por ayudarlo en recuperar su peso.

Un paso más cercas, ignorando el discurso de villano del aparente adolescente.

Ojala y Sirius no se sienta tan solo ahora… que no caiga en el alcoholismo cuando ellos se vayan.

Otro pasó menos.

Remus estará bien con la manada.

Un paso más cercas.

Camelot desaparecerá junto con el último alquimista.

Otro.

Azkaban orientara a sus enfermos con éxito.

Acorto más la distancia, la piedra en su entorno el silencio de incertidumbre caía en el estómago del más noble Elric.

Extrañaría este mundo y a quienes conoció, las hermanas Solis, a Fred, Luna, Hermione, Draco y Neville… extrañara el mundo de criaturas asombrosas, un mundo de caos y prejuicios pero hermoso a su manera… un mundo mágico.

Pero anhelaba más su hogar.

Aplaudió interrumpiendo la amenaza de Harry, con esto como amenaza el rostro se contorsiono de ira con una maldición en su boca… pero ya era tarde, el alquimista había hecho el circulo postrándolo en el pecho del de lentes… sin escuchar los gritos a su espalda de quienes lo vieron desaparecer.

La vanidad de Voldemort siempre fue su perdición.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Siguiente desde camelot.

¿Quién será el personaje que asusto a Voldemort? Bueno… lo veremos en el próximo cap.

disculpen los errores que se me hayan pasado, agradezco los reviews.


	28. Chapter 28

Prometido 28: Cimientos que tiemblan 3 (Camelot)

Ya en su castillo de Camelot, Arturo se rodea de los caballeros más valientes y honestos bendecidos por la dama del lago… Nimue… sin embargo comenzó a decaer cuando surgió la demanda del santo grial que hizo a muchos caballeros abandonar en su búsqueda pereciendo en la aventura, debilitándola… el final definitivo de la corte, fue cuando la bruja… Morgana… hiso publico los amoríos de Ginebra con el primer caballero Lancelot lo que llevo a la guerra civil y la muerte del rey a manos de Mordred.

Arturo fue llevado por Morgana a la isla de Avalon, donde seria enterrado.

Esta fue la historia dada a los muggles, una que solo tenía la magia necesaria para ser desechada cual leyenda aunque hubiera algunos creyentes buscando algún signo de evidencia de tal relato de inicios del siglo VI.

Algo que nunca encontraría gracias a la protección de Nimue, que tomo de base aquel árbol donde forzó a Merlín como la herramienta necesaria para crear una Esfera de realidad.

Una magia poderosa, antigua y exclusiva del uso de los grandes magos de esa época… opacando a los grandes fundadores de Hogwarts.

Llevándose la estructura del castillo con el lago a un lugar aparte del mundo material, hasta que alguien digno lo necesitara… alguien que tuviera la humildad pero no la arrogancia.

Claro que Nimue sabía que se mentía con esa explicación de lo necesario para regresar el viejo castillo… la verdad era que esa esfera que aislaba Camelot estaba sujeta a los caprichos de Merlin durmiente en ese árbol.

Pobre del alma que llegara a llamar la atención del mago inestable y obsesivo… después de todo, fue la razón principal de su sellado antes de la gran caída de camelot.

XXXXX

En la gran sala de Camelot:

Cada soldado cubierto detrás de los escombros ya sea de techo o del suelo, diferentes niveles de cansancio e incredibilidad al mirar encima para observar a una variable que literalmente salió de las sombras del homúnculo.

Era un hombre con pantalones holgados, camisa sin mangas y un rostro regio con tintes extranjeros, su cabello casi peinado por completo hacia atrás de color negro con solo dos mechones como antenas cayendo en su frente despejada… unos ojos profundos cargados con una locura contenida… su sonrisa era suave mirando divertido a todos los magos ocultos.

¡Solo dos contra ellos y van ganando! Incrédulo George meditaba con cierta aprehensión -QUIEN ERES- Fue Fred desde algún punto de la sala exigiendo la identidad del repentino combatiente.

Le era injusto haber sido atacados tan bruscamente ¡donde estaba la etiqueta inglesa! Seguramente voló junto con las chimeneas.

No esperaban que se tomara el tiempo de contestar -Debo concederles mi falta de educación- pero el tipo en si parecía sumamente arrepentido en un nivel diplomático ¡casi un pura sangre de medio siglo atrás! -Solf J. Kimblee, como su coronel… alquimista estatal…- sonrió en una inclinación cortes ante el público golpeado por la pulidez de la educación-aunque para ustedes, alquimista carmesí- levanto su vista ónix, mirando el entorno con un aire casanova natural.

¡El bastardo tenia encanto! Indignados los gemelos Weasley se quejaron, muy lejos de la preocupación general.

-Pueden llamarme Kimblee- concedió con simpatía a quien lo escuchara.

Bueno ahora todos los magos en la sala se miraban unos a otros con terror, no solo por el nuevo alquimista jurado… ¡cómo demonios esa criatura tenia eso de su lado! Para los gemelos era otra la inquietud ¡como tenía tal muestra de educación sin parecer falso!

Un silbido apreciativo llamo de nuevo la atención al centro, como aquel sujeto parecía apreciar el entorno con una devoción inquietante… deteniéndose tiempo innecesario en las piedras llameantes del primer choque entre los alquimistas de la sala, como si alguna escultura hermosa estuviera elevándose.

-Una bella obra de arte- silbo con cierto placer una sonrisa dientuda ante la piedra quemada de sus propias artes combinadas con el gran héroe de Ishval… digno, pero respetaba el castillo por sostenerse después del embate inicial.

A los ojos del alquimista, aun viendo a través del homúnculo un mundo lleno de magia que retaba su parte científica en todas las cosas... viendo sus manos, el alcance de esa aberración de la naturaleza… no podía creer que pudiera ser físico de nuevo, aunque sentía la atadura a Salem.

Aunque agradecido de su momentánea libertad, las creencias de Kimblee aborrecían su actual condición asociada con magia de algún mago al azar reclutado recientemente.

Era algo normal para un estudioso de las ciencias como son todos los alquimistas, que sintieran una contradicción cada minuto en este mundo… es un odio natural que Kimblee estaba seguro sus otros colegas (aunque estos no se consideraban así) tenían a lo que estas personas hacen con sus palitos de madera.

Iban en contra del intercambio equivalente.

Pero no era momento de profundas reflexiones -Así que Coronel- la voz se detuvo en el centro, inclinando la cabeza con cierta molestia mirando el entorno como un animal contenido-va a salir y enfrentarme como el héroe que es ¿o es que ahora tiene la consciencia para quemar personas inocentes?- venenoso comento al aire.

Inquietud por tal comentario, Fred solo pudo recordar como encontró a Roy en su oficina después del ataque de Umbridge… como si eso fuera normal una imagen que trato de ignorar en su momento pareciendo natural, pero aun en sus sueños podía ver la figura chamuscada de un ser vivo descansando en la alfombra.

-No juegues… Kimblee- advirtió el homúnculo que descansaba entre los escombros como un muñeco roto, la ayuda de un cierto mago le permitió materializar a dicho alquimista del que se había alimentado tiempo atrás, una recompensa entre todo lo que logro para el señor oscuro -asegúrate de llevártelo- ordeno con cierto mando peculiar a la voz de un infante.

El hombre en si volteo los ojos pasando con esto su alto desagrado por la orden -quitando la diversión, donde está tu sentido de socializar- bufo con sorna sacudiéndose las manos, extrañado por la sensación -sabes lo aburrido que es dentro con todos "ellos"- se quejó pero sonrió con salvajismo juntando sus manos en electricidad carmín-vamos a ver… cuantos brujitos saltan- aplaudió pero fue interrumpido por fuego que lo obligo a saltar rompiendo la concentración.

Roy salía de entre la chimenea a su derecha cubierto de loza alzada, una línea de sangre destilaba de su frente y una mueca de cansancio… Su área antes inutilizada por ser empalado, casi reparada por lo menos permitiéndole la movilidad de su brazo.

Para el alquimista de fuego había sido tan largo todo esto, que era imposible a estas alturas saber cuánto en verdad había pasado.

Su brazo había sido curado, logrando neutralizar en algo el ataque del otro alquimista había sido feroz en un embate que voló al resto de las armaduras del castillo.

-Roy- Sirius salió de entre los escombros, había sido duro esquivar la explosión de ese tipo que había aparecido tan pronto aquel monstruo escarbo el suelo ¿Cómo? No lo sabía.

Algunos magos intentaron aprovechar la aparente distracción mandando sus maldiciones hacia un Kimblee que aterrizaba de canclillas enfocado por completo en Mustang, sin embargo las sombras se movían entre los escombro para interceptar cualquiera muy cerca de lograr el objetivo.

Claro que dicho objetivo parecía pasar fácilmente de la presencia del resto de la sala al ponerse de pie con la gracia militar también cincelada en su postura-Cualquiera dudaría de tu ceguera, mi colega- miro al militar con cierto respeto pues sus ojos sin luz eran los más enfocados que había visto en toda su carrera.

Hechizos llovían en el entorno desviados rápidamente -Deja las formalidades- exigió desde su lugar Salem, su expresión aburrida pero el brillo irritado en sus grandes ojos, sus tentáculos oscuros cubrían lo necesario aunque su cuerpo infantil fuera inútil en el momento.

Cuadrando la mandíbula parándose firme enfrente del otro individuo, cada presencia midiéndose en un aire ajeno por completo aun para el propio homúnculo disgustado.

Roy cerro sus ojos -Es esto entre antiguos aliados de Ishval- la voz era fría acomodándose sus guantes con anticipación, su rostro oscurecido y esa mirada tan llena de firmeza dirigida por completo al otro alquimista… lamentando internamente tomar la camarería que Kimblee profesaba a su persona.

La sonrisa solo creció en el alquimista carmesí, este era el reto de saber que alquimia superaría la otra… un simple juego de supervivencia del más apto, por lo cual también se tensó en anticipación en este duelo de voluntades.

El ultimo Black estaba desconcertado desde su posición observando a ambos duelistas como si fueran únicos en la sala ¿Qué era Ishval? Lo había escuchado tiempo atrás, cuando un proyecto con un pintor se estaba llevando ¿Qué tenía que ver? Y en verdad estos dos se conocían.

Era dolorosa saber tan poco del pasado de sus aclamados amigos, la traición lo golpeo conforme lo general de sus historias flotaban en su mente… sabia de la verdad… la puerta… pero… que eran ellos antes de ser enviados al mundo mágico.

Militares… era la respuesta obvia por tales enseñanzas otorgadas a toda la comunidad mágica, sin embargo recordaba a Izumi, aquella noche que hablo con Harry ¿no confiaban sus pasados a ellos? No pedía compartirlo con la mesa en general… quizás los más cercanos ¡hasta Remus!

Edward con sus prótesis… Alphonse con su falta de cuerpo… roy con su ceguera… Izumi con su misteriosa enfermedad… cada detalle parecía resaltar nuevamente en su mente como otras tantas veces en que la cobardía o las sutiles desviaciones impedían su conocimiento, mirando el perfil de Roy Mustang.

Era tarde para preguntar.

Era tarde para aprender.

Era un sentimiento… quizás una promesa… pero algo le decía a Sirius que sus preguntas no tendrían respuesta.

Para cada mago aun dentro del círculo interno no sabían cada detalle escabroso, ni por qué el mote de "sacrificios" (sabiendo solo lo general)…. Mientras los más lejanos solo encontraban esas palabras sin sentido y algo de sorpresa por ser conocidos de alguna batalla pasada.

Roy sentía las miradas en su persona, aun aliados parecía encontrar interesante su espalda que concentrarse en la situación… predecible en los magos curiosos, pero no era momento de pensar en la reprimenda por tal descuido… sobre todo cuando el enemigo mismo no estaba interesado en tomar represalias.

¿Dónde estaba Izumi? Se preguntó el de fuego tratando de captarla de alguna forma ampliando sus sentidos, era muy leve casi un zumbido gracias a las gruesas y antiguas paredes… pero podía escuchar una lucha iniciando a las afueras.

El rostro no lo expresaba, pero estaba preocupado por aquellos invasores y lo solitario que casi estaba Camelot ¿Por qué Walker no regreso de hogwart? Se preguntaba con inquietud también reflexionando porque no llegaban refuerzos…. Seguramente ya era tarde, el aislamiento protocolo inicio.

Izumi por más terrible que fuera, no era poderosa para poder cubrir el otro frente.

Se irguió en toda su postura envolviendo su mentalidad en frialdad… tenía que superar esto antes de preocuparse en el entorno, confiaría en la antes ama de casa su vida y hoy así lo demostraría.

El uniforme antes pulcro ya se encontraba desecho, pero en si la fuerza en esa simple expresión podía notar el regodeo de Kimblee y las quejas de Salem por "jugar" pero esta era una competencia de habilidades.

Ambas reconocidas en Ishval.

Su plan debía funcionar, pero debía mantener a ambos cercas.

Chasqueo los dedos en dirección a la presencia, saltando el mismo del camino al retumbar de una explosión que voló escombros a su espalda, pero no lo encogió optando por seguir con una lucha uno a uno.

Esto fue la iniciativa que necesitaba el entorno para moverse… las órdenes diversas de Sirius y George, además de un hechizo por parte de Fred de apoyo tratando vanamente de acercarse al que parecía un punto muerto… Salem.

Roy rodo topando con alguna armadura, de esas que ya no queda ninguna a pie.

Apunto y chasqueo, aun de rodillas tuvo que saltar fuera sintiendo el lamer de la alquimia rasgando parte de su uniforme sin embargo solo quemaduras que no lo detuvieron ante un nuevo apuntar y tirar.

-VAMOS HEROE DE ISHVAL- retaba la voz complaciente de Kimblee saltando fuera del fuego, aunque algunas veces quemado no era nada con las piedras improvisadas otorgadas gracias a algunas vidas débiles de este mundo.

Evidencias de sus diferentes agilidades y entrenamientos, ambos duelistas se esquivaban por centímetros moviéndose entre el campo despejado en que se había transformado la elegante sala de piedra, las banderas en los techos incendiándose y aquel retrato de Arturo a medio tostar.

Extendiendo los brazos con su chasquear las llamas alzándose para que Kimblee sonriera salvaje, tan desquiciado ante la vista de los testigos por tal disfrute mientras Roy tenía un gesto de concentración absoluta.

Wood la tenía difícil en ponerse al corriente, de alguna manera los magos habían sido desplazados en esta batalla de alquimia… su magia siempre era bloqueada por las sombras de ese niño monstruo, por lo cual solo miraban a ambas figuras apuntarse y lanzarse una a una sus respectivas artes hasta provocar el temblor de los cimientos de la gran sala.

Por más antigua, estaba a punto de ceder.

Pronto George noto lo infructuoso de su toma del homúnculo, el niño les reía burlonamente desde su posición irritándole y masticándole el orgullo, pero desistió de ceder ante sus ansias de venganza… lanzo un desplante al último Black que afirmo con sequedad en una conclusión de todo esto.

Era una pérdida de tiempo.

-TODOS SALGAN- rugió por encima de las explosiones Sirius, arrastrándose para correr del epicentro ahora un agujero de vestigios de llamas y piedra carbonizada.

El último Black estaba renuente por ceder a esta última conjetura pero sus ojos no lo podían engañar, rumiando su vanidad tenían que salir de esta batalla en la que estaban solo estorbando.

George se unió a las alarmas desde su ubicación quedando casi sordo al zumbar de una explosión demasiado cercas la cual espanto para continuar su labor, evacuando la gran sala además de ayudar con los heridos.

-SELLARLA- Roy expreso desde algún punto en la retaguardia.

Esto provoco que muchos titubearan en su retirada, los soldados lo miraron con cierta sorpresa y respeto desde los diferentes puntos de vista donde el alquimista sobresalía por su postura firme sin quitarle la vista a un Kimblee igualmente sorprendido (Aunque siendo ciego, la amenaza de ser firme no era mucha).

El niño entrecerró sus ojos mientras el escombro vibraba, había hecho un desgaste en tirar las defensas de este castillo… pero no podía permitir quedarse sin herramientas para el retorno del sacrificio presente antes de perseguir a los otros.

Roy movia sus ojos sintiendo el cambio en el ambiente, su impotencia ahora era notable al no detectar las sombras desde su propia oscurdad -SIRIUS- alerto rápidamente esperando a que los magos reaccionaran rápido y continuaran con su huida, Salem no los dejaría ir fácilmente eso era seguro.

George parpadeo mirando entre el escombro quemado, notando lo que su superior alertaba… alzo las manos para apurar el desalojo, sabiendo lo que les sucedería… si Tonks no fue suficiente como ejemplo, pero no eran demasiado rápidos.

Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo al momento.

Sin embargo algunos magos dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando una barrera de piedra se alzó impidiendo el arrastre de las sombras cerca de tomar a uno de la seguridad, un joven hombre lobo solo miro la sombra alzarse de su actual defensa.

El habla les fue arrebatada por completo a los gemelos Weasley, quienes tenían un panorama sin obstáculos y la firmeza de que lo que veían no era producto de su imaginación desmedida, pues aunque algunos pensaban que fue cosa del Coronel… fue el enemigo quien alzo diferentes paredes de piedra aislando a su aliado.

Su rostro desproporcionado de algún sentimiento, tan plano y sin arrugas… sus manos en los bolsillos poco después de haber estado en una postura inclinada en el suelo que movió a su voluntad… ojos como dos puntos negros impredecibles.

Los magos no sabían que pensar y el propio Roy parecía parpadear más de lo necesario según su condición.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO KIMBLEE- El niño exigía viendo sus sombras obstaculizadas y el mismo amenazado con una filosa piedra en su cuello, intento llegar a la atadura del alquimista pero la voluntad del propio abrumaba cualquier intento de someterlo a sus caprichos.

Pero el alquimista carmesí arqueo la ceja con clara arrogancia al pequeño -Me importa poco estas personas- aclaro con sus ojos apáticos en todos los presentes que empezaban a asomarse con su sorpresa en sus rostros hacia su persona -sería una prueba justa de la supervivencia del más apto- medito más para sí mismo ante la perspectiva de esa lucha -magos vs homúnculos… determinación vs magia- negó con un fruncir, como observante sería algo digno de ver sobretodo porque el ultimo tenía la desventaja.

Sirius abiertamente tenía la boca tan abierta que alguna mosca podía pararse tranquilamente, sus hombros caídos como si ese alquimista fuera a crecerle alguna otra cabeza -es tan loco como mi prima- fue un comentario para sí mismo, era injusto señalarlo sabiendo que "esa" locura ya estaba tratada.

Kimblee negó descartando esa prueba -sin embargo, ellos no entran en nuestra variable… son personas que rompen con nuestras leyes y no merecen ser consideradas para dicho experimento- desecho prontamente para dar un vistazo a los magos, deteniéndose en Sirius directamente a los ojos desestimándolos por lo que son -así que váyanse… que el vencedor ira por el botín- advirtió.

Esto era como una acción que va en contra de todos ellos, sin embargo estaban perdiendo tiempo en tratar de entender el significado de esas palabras (o en el mejor de los casos entender la mentalidad de su enemigo cortes) y luchando con no sentirse ofendidos por tal rechazo (era extraño ser discriminados por la magia, aunque los hombres lobos estaban familiarizados con dicho sentimiento)

-SALGAN- demando más fuerte Mustang, sus ojos sin luz amenazantes a cada uno de sus colegas parados estúpidamente.

-El sellar no nos detendrá- fue Salem rendido a los caprichos del alquimista carmesí, sus ojos despedían una promesa carnívora que provoco escalofríos en las espaldas entrenadas de esos magos cuyo terror podía ser catalogado en el segundo… el primero era y será siempre Izumi.

Las puertas aparentaban ser más grandes de lo necesaria mientras estas se recomponían en automático en su lugar, el castillo reconociendo el deseo del alquimista dejando una vez más a los magos ajenos al alcance y el capricho de algo que parece más vivo con los días.

Sirius, Fred y George miraron el interior su atención a los alquimistas… donde Kimblee los miraba abiertamente con una sonrisa arrogante pero un brillo de respeto mutuo.

-¿Estamos haciendo bien?- el gemelo que no era parte de los militares cuestiono duramente, sus puños en el costado mientras esa puerta parecía cerrarse más lento de lo normal.

Las grietas y el arrastrar de escombros a su paso, la entrada haciendo la rendija más pequeña donde el panorama era el centro destruido del fuego y explosiones.

El crujir del inicio, el fuego alzándose en la pequeña abertura encogiéndose con el tiempo de la puerta pesada de acero… Sirius mirando al igual que los gemelos.

Abrigaban la responsabilidad de dejar la pelea… era como un sentimiento cobarde los lavara haciéndolos apreciarse como pequeños.

Insignificantes.

-Qué oportunidad tenemos- amargamente agrego George, endureciendo su rostro en algo ajeno a la siempre jovialidad.

Querían pensar que su entrenamiento los había amoldado, que quizás estaban a la altura de todo lo que les vendría… sin embargo, era tan clara la diferencia entre un militar consumado a ellos… meros principiantes.

Esto fue como un ensayo más duro que la del callejón… luego King Cross… esta era más como una prueba para titularse en la cual fracasaron a enfrentar al homúnculo y agregado.

Cada soldado aprecio las diferentes enseñanzas de Izumi desde otra perspectiva… no… de los alquimistas en general, los licántropos tenían más experiencia en este aspecto, la magia no era siempre la solución y aunque sabían de antemano esto… esta fue una experiencia donde rudamente lo vivieron… de nuevo.

El ultimo Black simplemente no contesto, toco la puerta cuando esta por fin sofoco los sonidos de la lucha en el interior, sabiendo que ya no lo volverían a ver.

Este era el adiós al coronel Roy Mustang.

-Tenemos que ir a apoyar- Fred o George le indicaron a Sirius sacándolo de sus reflexiones, para abandonar esa área e ir donde lo necesitaban desplazando a los más heridos.

Sin embargo el ultimo Black se detuvo en una de las ventanas, sus ojos abriéndose en horror por completo ante lo que detallaba con morbo… ya no había un cielo azul, era más como una oscuridad repleta de un aire místico ¿encerrados en una torre? Era un término que lo describía mejor.

-Qué demonios- un soldado al azar declaro inquieto al ver lo mismo, rascándose los ojos para asegurarse que no era el cansancio jugándole chueco.

No había más paisajes tranquilos a las afueras, era como si el castillo estuviera flotando en la nada o en lo alto de algo.

Fred al ser nuevo desconocía esto, pero Sirius solo apretó la mandíbula -estamos dentro de la esfera de realidad… estaremos solos- declaro oscuramente ¿desde cuándo? No lo habían notado por el calor de la lucha.

Nadie hablo en el camino hacia la parte delantera del gran Camelot… que ahora solo parecía una tumba comunitaria en la que nadie pidió ser enterrado.

XXXXX

Pasillos de Camelot:

Izumi corría con la poca escolta que encontró rezagada en los lados opuestos del castillo, algunos squid otros hombres lobos mientras sus pisadas en los pasillos eran escuchados con cierto nerviosismo ligero.

Las armas relucientes, los rostros estrictos con su aura amenazante detrás de su superior.

- _Ganar tiempo-_ aseguro aunque no sabía cuanto, "el" le dijo que simplemente resistiera hasta que fuera liberado…. Era extraño cuando vio por la ventana, aquel árbol ¿estará ahí? Ante esto solo suspiro desesperada ¡jodida magia! Maldijo.

Logro mandar a Percy y los niños a través de su chimenea antes del aislamiento de protocolo, sin embargo no estaban absueltos de ciertas heridas ya que estos habían estado en el jardín cuando inicio la invasión por la puerta principal.

Informaron de los números nada agradables irrumpiendo con la arrogancia de quien merecía estar ahí… algo más querían advertir, pero no les dio el tiempo de decirlo antes de desaparecerlos con la promesa de despertar a Edward.

Solo esperaba que no fuera grave.

El pasillo se amplió en la gran sala principal, donde las puertas elegantes talladas eran visibles pero se detuvo en seco provocando que el resto enfrenara de manera repentina posicionándose con sus armas en señal a quienes estaban debajo del marco mirando el entorno con presunción.

Estaba Voldemort liderando aquel grupo que iba más allá de la puerta, miles de cabezas visibles ante sus ojos en un ejército numeroso… sin embargo aquel "líder" no era lo que alertaba a la alquimista, si no la persona que lo secundaba.

Era alto complexión delgada con amplios hombros, una gabardina roja envolvía ropa elegante debajo donde un chaleco café con una camisa blanca eran visibles en su cuello un moño apretado de alguna época pasada… su rostro pálido enmarcado de cabellos lacios negros, lentes dorados cubrían sus ojos y un sombrero peculiar rojo en su cabeza.

Su sonrisa era enorme, deseosa y despiadada que opacaba sumamente al señor oscuro.

Pero Voldemort volteo a encararla con un rostro presuntuoso -Debo decir que tardare en limpiar cualquier insinuación de su presencia en este campo perteneciente a los sangre pura- goteando con una arrogancia ante los vitoreo de todo su ejército.

Insultos volaban a la alquimista, mientras esta levantaba su mano en una señal de detener cualquier inicio -Me temo que este castillo es muy pequeño para su ego, Tom- la sonrisa inocente de Izumi con su voz destilando de una dulzura falsa -pero que puedo decir, un mestizo no sabría de pureza- un fingido dolor en su pecho.

El rostro de dicho mago se contorsiono en ira oscura, mirando a la mujer que utilizo su sucio nombre muggle con una sencillez -vaya, te sientes con la confianza- su voz era tranquila aunque su ira quemara por dentro por tales insultos que asilenciaron a su ejército.

-No me siento, estoy confiada- su voz era amenazante, sus ojos oscuros fieros y un aura de sumo reto, se acomodó sus guantes con los círculos de Roy.

Una sonrisa burlona -sabes, no te iba a mostrar piedad con tu falta de respeto en el ministerio- escupió encarándola, su varita de sauco paseándose por sus delgados dedos -ahora sin embargo, creo que me divertiré aún más arrojando tu soberbia a los suelos… alquimista-

La varita recién robada señalaba a la mujer fiera, sin embargo un borrón carmín atravesó la distancia de esa sala… Izumi con sorpresa esquivo sintiendo su ropa del torso ser rasgada mirando al hombre de ropa carmesí desde su altura, su sonrisa enorme para moverse fluidamente tomándola del cuello y ensartarla al suelo con la fluidez de una muñeca de trapo.

La fuerza era aplastante, el crujir de sus huesos en protesta y la falta de aliento… las armas detonando pero parecían pasar de la presencia que la miraba con una profundidad inquietante a través de esos lentes dorados.

El aliento golpeando en su rostro con las burlas de Voldemort haciendo eco a través de la sala -DETENERLOS- Ordeno con esfuerzo provocando una sorpresa en su atacante al darle prioridad al resto que su propia seguridad.

Pero ella ya estaba conectando un rodillazo fuerte que parecía lograr el objetivo de quitarlo, apoyándose en lanzarlo fuera de su persona, se levantó con prontitud para apoyar sus manos en el suelo y esquivar otro intento de sometimiento.

Aterrizo con su mano en el cuello sintiendo la irritación con la probabilidad de marcas de esos dedos al día siguiente, Izumi sonrió con un salvajismo contenido al ponerse de pie la molestia paseando por debajo de su piel… encarando al individuo que realizaba lo mismo desde su altura.

-Tu sangre es una delicia, mujer- la voz era aterciopelada en un susurro casi tranquilo degustando sus dedos con lentitud presuntuosa, las ropas no mostraban en nada el ataque a quemarropa al que fue víctima por parte de los soldados.

Un escalofrió por tal comentario, su rostro se volvió sospechoso ignorando el ardor en su estómago lastimado -quien eres- pidió como si nada, su postura firme de manera exigente.

La risa dientuda en el hombre alto que se acomodaba el sombrero para inclinarlo debidamente -Vlad- dijo con sequedad, un gesto humilde al alzar levemente el rostro mostrando unos ojos carmesí antinaturales (no al nivel de Voldemort) -un placer, señorita Izumi- expreso con el debido respeto de una época pasada.

Una barricada en el pasillo donde había salido por parte de su gente, varios protegos y granadas lanzadas provocando algo de escombro y polvo desprenderse del alto techo… la puerta resistiendo algunos golpes perdidos pero en sí, al ser poco el espacio había muchos enemigos esperando entrar sin preocuparse por sus heridos o muertos.

Solo el área de Izumi y este nombrado Vlad parecía un mundo aparte, mirándose uno a otro con un aire cuidadoso de dos animales midiéndose mutuamente… era extraño para la alquimista, ni el propio Fenrir expedía esa aura depredadora que casi le provocaba un temblar.

-Tienes una fuerza admirable, Izumi- dijo con un aire casual, como si hablara con una amiga mirando sus dedos huesudos con cierta hambre más aquellos que habían rasgado su piel.

Torció la boca en disgusto soberbio, el temperamento evidente en sus ojos oscuros cruzando sus brazos amenazantes, Izumi no le gustaba esta manera de verla… no era como la de Fenrir, ni amable como la de Sirius… diferente que le causaba un malestar desde su interior.

El hombre apareció enfrente de ella provocando que se agachara ante otro zarpazo de esas uñas largas y negras, dio una patada en reflejo que fue detenida con firmeza y sostenida para apretarla lastimándola por la fuerza del agarre,dio un salto para usar su otra pierna golpeando con efectividad el costado.

Solo se retiró una corta distancia de pie, se sacudió su área afectada con ausencia pero esa sonrisa creció casi partiendo el rostro pálido… aun un temor sembrado en su interior, pero Izumi solo reforzó su postura marcial en su dirección provocando una diversión creciente en Vlad.

-No serás nada, alquimista- la voz de Voldemort resonaba por encima de los hechizos, explosiones y otros ataques en el ahora campo de batalla limitado.

Un fruncir por la interrupción, el hombre carmesí se abstuvo de continuar sus propios movimientos en algo de educación que provoco un arqueo por Izumi interrogante pero negó para fulminar a dicho líder.

-no solo Camelot caerá… Hogwarts está siendo tomada también en este momento- su andar era lento, su postura como un ser omnipotente.

El color se fue del rostro de la antes ama de casa -¿Qué?- pidió con su voz estrangulada por tal golpe informativo.

Voldemort rio como si la broma más divertida fuera dicha, por un momento todo se asilencio ante tal observación no imaginándose la postura del colegio -aun con el tonto de Potter, no es nada en contra de mi gente- señalo el entorno a través de las máscaras sus ojos brillaban en regodeo por lo dicho.

Era seguro que los chicos fueran evacuados al colegio, ahora con ese comentario solo podía sentirse débil ¿Percy le quería advertir de esto? -SON SOLO NIÑOS- gruño de manera acusadora, la cólera calentando sus entrañas.

Unos ojos sorprendidos a través de los anteojos redondos dorados, media sonrisa apreciativa mientras ocultaba sus manos en la gabardina roja con una inclinación de cabeza… Vlad tenía cierto disgusto por el ataque a esos niños bien oculta, pero era más su interés por tales reacciones humanas de alguien que estaba más en apuro que aquellos fuera del aislado castillo.

La bondad era una cosa admirable.

Voldemort volteo los ojos, golpeando su varita en su mano blanca -Vlad termina con esa mujer- ordeno indiferente, mirando al sujeto que ayudo con sus conocimientos a Salem pero este parecía mirar solamente a la alquimista -escuchas- gruño por lo bajo.

El hombre en si volteo a su dirección, su disgusto en sus labios apretados -mis disculpas, Tom… pero no eres quien para ordenarme- su tono era frio.

Los ojos molestos del señor oscuro, su mandíbula apretada por ser señalado nuevamente con su nombre mestizo-tu, criatura desobediente- escupió en dirección a esa que era su mascota ideal después del homúnculo.

Ambos bandos miraron a dicho hombre carmesí con su insubordinación clara, este parecía aflojar su postura casi encorvándose indiferente -manifiesta tu poder, Tom… quizás y te de una mano- expreso con neutralidad aburrida, miro a Izumi con un ligero guiño -muéstrenme de que está hecha su voluntad… es entretenido el choque de creencias- indico para dar la espalda.

La boca abierta en indignación por tal favorecimiento desde su punto de vista a esos invasores de los dominios puristas, Izumi abiertamente se rio señalándolo con diversión tocándose su costado por tal desobediencia -AVADA KEDAVRA- gruño en cólera.

La alquimista rodo fuera con un aplaudir para alzar un muro para interceptar otro rayo, sin embargo tuvo que saltar ante una mordida de una serpiente que no había visto a la cual pateo cual basura chocando con el muro contrario.

Los hechizos por parte de Voldemort continuaron ante el silbar indignado de Nagini el cual era inmovilizado por Vlad en una clara reprimenda por su intento de tomar a la alquimista por la espalda.

El señor oscuro noto esto con más ira ¡que significaba esa desobediencia! Era claro que ese vampiro no sabía su posición… ¿Dónde lo encontró salem? Sabía que debajo de un edificio muggle pero en si era evidente que no tenía lealtad a sus creencias como pensó a un inicio.

Pero su sonrisa creció al verlos acorralarlos, los números no eran buenos a esa alquimista que daba pasos hacia atrás alzando muros protectores a su área diminuta formando un fuerte donde ella esquivaba hechizos de su varita de sauco.

Más de sus mortifagos entraban a la gran sala, pisoteando el interior entre risas al ver el área reducida de esa gente casi empujada al pasillo por donde salieron… sin embargo un rayo silbo por el costado de la alquimista que fulmino a sus espaldas por tal descuido, para sonreír en bienvenida.

Voldemort parpadeo al ver un muerto salir entre las sombras, sus ojos oscurecieron al reconocerlo a pesar de los cambios de apariencia -Severus- silbo asilenciando el entorno.

El hombre no era nada como lo recordaba la última vez, este se postuló al lado del alquimista centrado en su desgastada apariencia -Curtis- saludo mientras más personas salían a la luz.

-Traidores- rugió irritado el mestizo sociópata, sus ojos de serpiente viendo a Bellatrix que le saludo burlona al igual que Dolohov y los hermanos Lestrange, todos tenían un cambio notable que lo inquietaba por tal diferencia.

-Mi señor- la voz divertida de la que antes fue su más fiel seguidora, sin embargo esto no duro pues paso su atención a la alquimista a quien saludo con respeto que opacaba el que le tenía.

-Te ves mejor Bella- llamo la alquimista con una sonrisa orgullosa, miro al resto -igual ustedes, hay que hacer algo con ese cabello- advirtió con severidad que provoco algunas burlas.

¿Desde cuándo esta confianza con los alquimistas? Voldemort pensaba con vergüenza a sus antes seguidores que mostraban abiertamente la preocupación por la apariencia desgastada de la mujer.

A comparación de Roy, Izumi visitaba con cierta frecuencia azkaban enlazando cierta amistad con los "recuperados" después de todo era la más humanitaria de todos los alquimistas (los chicos no contaban, al ser ajenos por completo o por lo menos oficial de camelot).

-Pensé que no lograríamos atravesar antes del aislamiento- acepto Snape con severidad, combinando con la militar que bufo ante los comentarios suicidas del resto.

Las cabezas aumentaban en las sombras del pasillo, eran refuerzos que no aplastaron los ánimos de los invasores posicionándose detrás de su señor oscuro quien observaba en silencio el intercambio con cierto desprecio.

Sentado en Nagini, Vlad sonrió burlonamente pero manteniéndose fuera del panorama.

-Pero lo lograron- con cierto alivio afirmo Izumi mirando el entorno de quienes eran sus aliados, caras conocidas apoyándose unos a otros, cerro sus ojos alejando la preocupación para endurecerlo en su actitud siempre dominante.

-¿Roy?- pidió Bellatrix con cierto rencor nada oculto.

-No lo sé- afirmo Izumi -en su propia guerra al otro lado del castillo- ofreció secamente entre afirmaciones de su escasa escolta con diferentes grados de heridas o cansancio.

-Ahora, ¿alguien sabe cómo obtuvo tanta gente?- pidió Bellatrix poniendo su varita en la barbilla en un desplante enloquecido, algunos cuidadosos en su entorno no confiando por completo en los antes jurados mortifagos… no es como si a ellos les importara.

-¿Importa?- mordió Severus arremangándose ese uniforme azul que parecía resaltar lo pálido de su piel a causa de horas en el laboratorio, Oliver junto con otro número se quedaron custodiando azkaban.

-¿Cómo supieron de nuestra situación?- indago Izumi dando miradas de reojo al ejército muy quieto de Voldemort.

-¿Ustedes nos advirtieron?- confundido el antes pocionista contesto con cierta sospecha.

-¿Importa?- Rabastan repitió lo del antes profesor, este lo fulmino pero era razonable… no era momento de iniciar una investigación.

-Hay que sacar a esta escoria- escupió Dolohov con nada de remordimientos al ver a los que pudieron ser sus compañeros, su mente más libre de pensamientos sociópatas ahora todo tan claro.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Rodolphus rio salvajemente, su varita apuntando al área al azar.

Tronándose los dedos con cierta fuerza, los ojos de Izumi eran dos brillos peligrosos rojos a la vista de los soberbios enemigos, su rostro oscurecido por alguna sombra nacida naturalmente con una sonrisa despiadada que hiso reír cacareando a los mortifagos aliados y voltear los ojos a Severus (sofocando ese miedo, recordando cuando le obligaron a cortarse el cabello).

-Pues entonces, ha mostrar nuestra hospitalidad a estos bastardos- su voz era un aliento prometedor y vengativo, aunque sus ropas rasgadas ya no había herida en ellas… eso solo fue notable en los ojos sospechosos de Vlad quien no se inmuto en aclarar a su "bando" dicha desventaja.

Entre rayos eléctricos en el suelo de cuclillas, la ama de casa con una risa dientuda inicio la guerra extrayendo dos lanzas creadas de la piedra antigua abriendo su paso a golpes de quien se interpusiera... su objetivo evidente ante aliados y enemigos.

Voldemort había llegado al lado oscuro de la alquimista.

XXXXX

De alguna forma, Sirius miraba aquel patio con el gran lago de manera estúpida al igual que sus seguidores ¿se perdieron? Imposible habían ido directamente donde la pelea se escuchaba con mayor fuerza… entonces… ¿Por qué estaban en el patio principal en el centro de Camelot?

-¿Es esto una broma?- George replico con molestia en sus ojos, mirando acusador al lago como si este estaba en el lugar incorrecto.

-Si fuera una broma… me estaría riendo- el experto en la rama se quejó airado e igual de irritado, Fred también confiando en sus instintos hasta pudo asegurar ver escombro cayendo de lo cerca que estaban del grupo de la otra alquimista.

Todo el grupo volteo encima de su hombro, viendo el gran castillo con acusaciones diferentes mas al verlo temblar de las diferentes batallas dentro ¿era esto personal?

Por alguna razón Sirius sentía que alguien estaba tratando de llegar a su nervio ¿Por qué? Era cosa del castillo que parecía los desviaba por algún motivo oculto -Jodido Camelot- airado replico dando la media vuelta.

-Ey, señor- un soldado detuvo a sus líderes del ingreso al castillo, siendo fulminado pero sin inmutarse a favor de señalar algo en el lago.

Entonces todos lo notaron, aquel árbol en medio estaba crujiendo… empezando a abrirse desde arriba hasta abajo… en un momento una mano salió de entre la madera causando algunos jadeos -¡HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ!- Fred abrió sus ojos pidiendo ayuda para liberar a quien se encontraba dentro.

El ultimo Black sintió un hueco en el estómago viendo a su gente ir en ayuda del apresado en aquel antiguo árbol, su sospecha solo crecieron en incertidumbre y amenaza ¿de qué?

XXXXX

Su uniforme estaba abierto, una herida recién cauterizada evidente en su trabajado torso mientras se recargaba en la piedra con sus ojos vacíos de luz al techo, escuchaba el pisar dificultado por sus propias heridas de Kimblee acercándose a donde estaba ubicado.

Cerro sus ojos y sonrió con soberbia al sentimiento de la presencia cerniéndose encima de la recostada suya -ya he tenido suficiente- dijo rendido de una manera burlona.

Sus músculos tensos, había pedazos que sabía fueron rasgados por lo cerca de las explosiones y no lo aceptaría, pero en un punto Salem lo salvo de volar en pedazos… las ventajas de que lo quieran vivo es que no lo matarían.

Su astucia era grande, por lo cual solo dejo al enemigo acercársele sin darle importancia.

Olfateando la piedra quemada hasta el punto líquido, no era necesaria su vista para saber que parte del techo se había venido abajo con sus explosiones combinadas.

Pilares distribuidos, estaba de pie solo por la magia de sellado.

-Impresionante- Kimblee alardeo con un silbido doloroso, tapando parte de su costado quemado pero una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mirando al hombre que discapacitado… dio la mejor diversión -pero aun la supremacía de mi alquimia, es tan evidente- expreso cual victoria de algún concurso al azar.

Los pies titubeantes de Salem lograron acercarse junto al alquimista carmesí que estaba centrado en la figura de Mustang -tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo con monotonía, el niño ya miraba el entorno para buscar un punto en el cual escarbar aunque significara sacrificar una piedra para lograrlo.

Roy no tenía la moralidad para no usar una piedra del alquimista si eso significaba ganar esa partida, por lo cual se sentó en espera a que el niño se acercara.

Su rostro era calmado, una ceja ligeramente se movió cuando llego el momento, salto con la fuerza que le quedaba en un aplauso repentino que saco a Kimblee de sus reflexiones morbosas.

Sin embargo en vez de reaccionar y bloquear el evidente plan simplemente dejo que Roy aplaudiera para tocar el pecho del homúnculo.

-Jaque- expreso el alquimista de fuego con satisfacción, el carmesí afirmo con aceptación en el juego ganado.

Los rayos iniciaron tan pronto esto ocurrió, el alarido indignado de Salem creció conforme se miraba desaparecer entre la transmutación, su acusación fue a parar a Kimblee que alargo los brazos como en una bienvenida para evaporarse como piezas rasgándose en la nada.

En el ultimo chillar de electricidad, la sala por completo se vino abajo.

XXXXX

Era más difícil de lo que pensó, las lanzas de Izumi bañadas en diversas manchas de sangre algunas secas otras recientes mientras se balanceaban con maestría en su poder, con su uniforme desacomodado y en algún punto abierto dejando su tatuaje en evidencia.

Manchas en su rostro no opacando lo amenazante de su lento avance, embravecido sus ojos fijos en su altanero objetivo que se escudaba en sus lacayos.

Disparos silbaban de un lado a otro, los protego mortifago no eran suficientes para sostener dichas detonaciones de manos de los squid ocultos detrás de las piedras y auxiliados por los hombres lobos en un trabajo excelente de equipo.

Los lestrenge del otro lado de la sala, espalda a espalda lanzando hechizos dudosos a quienes se atravesaban en su camino… Dolohov solitario caminando cual paseo en el parte con sus movimientos de varita agiles casi compitiendo con Bellatrix, esta sin embargo era una fuerza de temer… una muestra de lo atinada de la selección para sus filas.

Izumi pensó ver a Severus compitiendo con otros mortifagos casi cerca de Vlad, quien era una estatua deleitándose con el espectáculo… algo que la enfermo, más cuando este la vio y le dedico un desplante de aceptación.

La sala estaba destruida en algunos puntos, bultos de magos de ambos bandos dispersos en el suelo cual tapiz escabroso a sus ojos sin embargo se obligó a no temblar ante el panorama que la superaba.

¿Serán parte estas de sus pesadillas como lo son Ishval para Roy? Se dijo al empalar a un mago lento, la varita cayo de la mano ahora muerta para sacarla de un empujón, aunque no lo mostro en su rostro neutro… sacudir la sangre de su lanza la afecto.

Sin embargo esta sería un diferente trauma, pues a comparación de Mustang… ella no estaba atacando personas inocentes… un vano consuelo en su mente.

Un barrido intrépido derribando a un mortifago enorme, usando el suelo de apoyo pateo para enviarlo al otro lado de la sala donde choco con otros tantos haciéndola sentir satisfecha -CUIDADO- Severus silbo molesto provocándole una risa culpable nada inocente.

Volviendo a su camino, Voldemort esperaba ahí… con su sonrisa ladina y ojos carmesí brillando soberbios, le lanzo un desplante irritado para continuar su camino de lucha sin cuartel.

Alzando pilares que uso de apoyo para aterrizar de nuevo en el suelo ante su base demolida por un bombarda, dio un medio giro en el aire esquivando otro rayo mientras aterrizaba a gatas para empujarse fuera del suelo que se destrozaba causándole un toser que la desconcertó un poco.

Un brazo la sostuvo y miro para voltear los ojos en fastidio -suéltame, Fenrir- advirtió secamente dicho hombre lobo hiso lo pedido rápidamente, sumiso y altanero.

Este llego al final del grupo, casi oculto si no fuera porque Severus le advirtió de su presencia que hasta ese momento se mostraba que por algún motivo le era fiel.

Como un perro a su amo.

Fenrir gruño a algunos ex compañeros de manada, dirigiéndose a ellos con frialdad y comenzar su propia lucha lanzando cacareos divertidos a lo cual Izumi negó para enfocarse de nuevo al aislado Voldemort.

-¿Dónde está?- pidió buscando el entorno cuando llego a su objetivo, miro a Vlad cuyo gesto era oscuro cuando algo la golpeo por la espalda causándole un jadeo al ser levantada, miro una espada negra atravesada en su pecho para ser tirada al suelo.

Intento levantarse pero su energía era drenada, luchando ante el calor de su vientre… sin saberlo en una lucha de magia en su interior imperceptible para todos, pero no para el hombre carmesí ahora de pie con un gesto de sumo desagrado.

Fue imperceptible a causa del shock corriendo por todos los aliados, pero el castillo vibro en protesta y cólera… algo que el vampiro del lugar capto con precaución, esto causo que la serpiente se deslizara de su agarre en dirección a su señor ignorando sus propios instintos a causa de este cambio ligero en la piedra.

La sangre mojaba su entorno, la vista empezaba a fallarle ante las risas cobardes de Voldemort cuyos pies eran visibles para Izumi, quien miro de reojo el arma… larga con el filo ennegrecido y letras grabadas inentendibles, su respirar fallo obligándola al suelo nuevamente.

-Sabes, esta es una espada interesante- la voz de Voldemort era alegre, mientras las luchas en el entorno crecían pero ahora era para ir en apoyo de la alquimista en el suelo cuya sangre se derramaba en la piedra -se dice que fue bañada por la sangre de los caballeros- alardeo en burla -por uno de los propios… Lancelot del lago, un mestizo cuyo amor a una mujer muggle hiso traicionar a su adorado rey- la diversión por tal anécdota del arma -tomo un color oscuro por su pecado… esta maldita- aplaudió tocando el filo con la sangre del alquimista -escoria como tú no merece morir por magia- su voz era amenazante, secundada por su serpiente -después de todo, Salem perdonara la falta de un sacrificio- expreso arrogante.

Izumi sonrió desgastada ante tal final desastroso, los sentidos abandonándola aun cuando su cuerpo se estremeció ante una segunda estocada de la espada maldita… miro el pasillo, ahí Sirius la miraba con horror a los pies de un Voldemort arrogante.

Pero el que estaba detrás de él, era conocido de sus sueños recurrentes desde el ataque de King cross… no… desde que camelot le curo milagrosamente, alzo su mano para alcanzarlo… el estremecer del suelo, la ira irradiando de ese rostro sereno.

Era "el" de alguna forma lo sabía, recordándolo con claridad a pesar que cada mañana parecía olvidar lo que había soñado.

-¿Eres tú?- pidió susurrante a la blanca figura cuyos ojos se ablandaron en su dirección, dejando caer su mano ante el último aliento desapareciendo entre electricidad alquímica ante los ojos de todos sus seguidores.

El infierno para cada aliado de la oscuridad se ha desatado, Vlad se inclinó en sumisión… no era inteligente ir contra el gran mago Merlin, no en ese estado.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo!

Bueno como verán "el" en verdad es Merlin, se puede decir que me base en el diseñado por Fate grand order (si quieren como imaginárselo) ustedes diran ¿Por qué? Si se supone que ya pasaron en algún punto una imagen de dicho mago en el mundo de Harry Potter… bueno quizás lo explique más adelante (quizás).

¿Los caballeros? Bueno, pondré en el siguiente capítulo un desenlace de todas las guerras… quizás solo un resumen, también el capricho de Merlin... aunque ya saben cual es ¿no?.

Vlad, un aliado no tan obediente... el solo estaba ahi por aburrimiento, también ayudo a Salem a tener a Kimblee físicamente, aunque no por que quisiera... simplemente era por diversión.

hubiera sido un fic extra largo si viera el tiempo en que salem estuvo reclutando para Voldemort.

Izumi desapareció entre alquimia cuando ella no transmuto, eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

Próximo capítulo, es el penúltimo! "Ante la verdad, el capricho de un mago" (todavia le dudo el titulo pero por ahi anda) después epilogo.

Neah20 fuera…


	29. Chapter 29

Prometido 29: Ante la verdad

La oscuridad era una cosa aterradora que provocaba una incertidumbre que cosquilleaba en su interior… como estar enfrente de alguien poderoso sofocando tu propia existencia, hacerla tan insignificante.

Harry era plenamente consciente después de un rato para detectar el dolor de su pecho y frente… pero no podía moverse, era como ser sostenido por alguna cuerda de pies a cabezas imposibilitando su libertad… era también parte de su paranoia, pero tenía la sensación que alguien se divertía de su creciente temor.

Fue repentino, pero la pesadez de sus ojos desapareció abriéndolos en un pánico para toparse con luz que le daño a causa de su anterior oscuridad, cerro en puro instinto con quejas contenidas para poder sentarse de manera rígida y sacudirse los parpados con sus manos notando la falta de sus anteojos.

Ante su borrosa vista, solo podía detectar su propio cuerpo mientras palpaba su entorno en búsqueda de su ayuda visual… era blanco, aun con su poca percepción lo único que podía notar era la blancura en su entorno resaltando la luz que le daño en un inicio.

Pronto su desesperación creció, recordando todo lo que paso antes de perder la consciencia… escucho un lamento, luego eran otros dos tan pequeños… tan aterradores que al notar la forma de sus anteojos se los puso rápidamente.

Lo que vio le hiso retroceder con ayuda de sus manos de manera temerosa, sus ojos ampliados ante las figuras que habían estado a su lado… grotescas formas en posición fetales, parecían casi quemadas y pequeñas lamentándose una a una como cachorros recién nacidos.

Un nudo y algunas arqueadas aguanto para levantar la vista, queriendo pasar de la imagen lamentable para detallar el entorno… no había nada en muchos kilómetros causándole un caer en su estómago ya debilitado ¿estaba muerto? Era su pensamiento que lo golpeaba sin embargo pronto, afinando sus sentidos opacados por el pánico escucho murmullos ¿platicas?

Se puso de pie para mirar por encima de su hombro, lo que vio lo hiso sentir aún más insignificante de lo que ya se sentía… era enorme, una gran puerta de metal sostenida en la nada con tallados que hubieran hecho a Hermione hacer un diluvio de preguntas.

No siendo particularmente estudioso, lo único que fue evidente a sus ojos era que ambas puertas parecían formar un árbol con muchas ramificaciones.

Un sentimiento aterrador, era inquietante que desde que despertó era el único que parecía prominente en su sentir ¿gryffindor? Aquí no aplicaba, no cuando el peso de lo incierto se instalaba.

-¿Has despertado?- una voz llamo en voz alta asomándose al costado de la gran puerta, una sonrisa brillante para comenzar a acercarse, mostrando un uniforme desgarrado y por el cojear tan lastimado como se veía… era Roy Mustang, cuyo cabello caía a la gravedad -debo decir, que eres como te imaginaba… Harry- el sarcasmo destilando.

No sabía que responder, no sabía que decir… su primera cuestión lógica seria preguntar dónde estaba pero había prioridades no organizadas en su mente -¿puede verme?- pidió sintiéndose estúpido por la carcajada burlona del adulto.

Al parecer no molesto por ser el culpable principal de su actual estado lamentable (suponiendo que efectivamente estaban muertos).

La sangre era visible a estas alturas, el torso trabajado sujetado con cicatrices enormes en este…el arrastrar de pies, pero la diversión en esos ojos ahora llenos de luz -Puedo verte, tan claro que me cuesta creerlo- expreso con una amargura oculta.

¿Por qué se veía culpable? No entendía, era normal que cuando uno muere puede ver ¿no? No era alguien religioso, por lo cual la cuestión del cielo y el infierno eran cortos en cuanto a afectaciones físicas.

Un lamento audible de las criaturas a su espalda, Roy miro por encima de Harry con un desagrado palpable -llegar a esto por inmortalidad- negó con un pesar -es un final merecido- murmuro con cierta lastima.

Harry volteo a donde estaban esas cosas, sin embargo se atraganto cuando unas manos pasaron a su costado dándole escalofríos más cuando eran totalmente negras arrastrando dolorosamente a esas criaturas que chillaron aún más fuerte.

-Es algo grotesco, si quieres puedes voltear- sugirió el alquimista con suavidad, pero el morbo de Harry y su impotencia lo obligaron a ver como esas extremidades oscuras descomponían a esos seres hasta ser dejados nada.

Las manos regresaron a su origen siendo notados por el joven mago que era esa gran puerta semi abierta, que se cerró cuando la última ingreso.

Miro con nerviosismo, la sombra entre las rendijas le comían su alma… como si atravesar fuera el final de todo o el principio de la nada -¿Dónde estamos?- pidió mirando por primera vez al alquimista como lo que es… un conocido… alguien que le puede dar consejos y protección -que era- pregunto.

Roy lanzo una respiración pero bajo su mirada -eso era su Voldemort- contesto poniendo una mano en el hombro aliviándolo por la aparente victoria del mundo mágico -y estamos delante de la verdad- parecía buscar una palabra mejor -dios- ofreció incierto.

-Entonces estamos muertos- era una confirmación, algo que ya tenía en mente pero dolía mas escucharlo en voz alta.

Una carcajada hueca, negando fervientemente -no lo estamos- expreso al señalar -vamos, es mejor explicártelo con Izumi… ella es mas de tacto- sus pasos eran cansados, pero Harry se obligó a seguirlo para rodear la enorme puerta.

Era una sensación que si caía los aplastaría a todos sin importar cuanto corrieran.

Pero lo desecho, no quería reaccionar infantil pero su mano se agarró al desgastado uniforme del alquimista cuando llegaron a la parte de enfrente… era un reflejo de protección al ver algo aún más inquietante que los residuos de Voldemort.

Era un ser, esa era su mejor suposición… sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos descansando encima de sus rodillas, un aura de negrura lo parecía rodear… sin embargo la sonrisa dientuda era escalofriante, en una expresión que se podía comer el mundo si lo deseaba.

Sin algún rasgo visible… compuesto de blancura combinando con el resto del área, parecía mirarlo cual juguete casi ocasionándole que ese valor de su casa fuera tirado a la borda como insignificante (como parecía desde que despertó), quiso recordar que casi era un adulto pero mientras más caminaba era obvio que el interés de este ser estaba en su persona.

Busco algo en que pasar esta perturbante atención, observando a los alquimistas restantes delante de esta criatura que aunque rígidos estaban más que acostumbrados a la presencia aplastante.

Alphonse le lanzo un desplante culpable pero Harry no tenía tiempo para tales nimiedades, Izumi en el suelo gimiendo y al parecer meditando el lugar donde estaba al parecer despertando tardíamente.

-Harry- llamo Izumi al parecer extrañada un barrido a su entorno pero la clara duda en su rostro regio, en un intento de recordar como llego a ese punto.

El otro adolescente, aunque menor parecía llevar muy bien el aura del entorno… se interpuso entre esa criatura y el propio mago en una acción de protección que aunque vana, era gratificante para los nervios de Harry (cuyo orgullo estaba lastimado al ser mayor).

-Eres más de lo que me imagine, Izumi- Roy pasó a desplazarse del lado de Harry que sintió el vacío, para sentarse con pesadez al lado de la mujer mirándola de arriba abajo con descaro que le gano un brillo irritado.

Una risa divertida de Alphonse mientras la alquimista golpeaba moderadamente el brazo del irrespetuoso, lanzando una carcajada y la pregunta del millón -como llegue aquí… y ¿regreso tu vista?- la mujer cuestiono demandante.

La oscuridad paso por el rostro del militar, el adolescente parecía meditar lo mismo mientras Harry frunció el ceño al haber sido dejado a un lado en este mar de dudas -Estamos muertos- pidió exigente provocando un pequeño salto en el grupo al parecer recordando su propia presencia.

-Estas ante la verdad- la voz escalofriante venia de todos lados interrumpiendo al mago de realizar la misma suposición que había expuesto otra vez, sin embargo cada uno de ese grupo paso su atención a dicho ser.

-¿Dios?- el comentario salió de sus labios sin poder detenerlo, Harry meditaba lo poco aprendido de su religión pero esto causo un silencio pesado instalarse, aquella sonrisa parecía ampliarse aún más en ese rostro ahora demasiado pequeño para sostenerlo.

-Soy el ser al que llamas "el mundo" o también "el universo" o "Dios" o "la verdad" o el "todo" o "uno" y también soy "tú"- el dedo blanco lo señalaba -o por lo menos lo seria si no fueran tan arrogantes, magos- esto último lo dijo más divertido de lo que se veía.

Aun sin rasgos, era claro el desagrado a los de su "especie" según Harry.

De alguna forma los alquimistas, cada uno se instalaba protector al adolescente… la vista de sus espaldas dañadas con la figura alquímica en la espalda de Alphonse tan clara a sus ojos… el mago sintió la culpa y su idiotez ante sus pensamientos egoístas a esos alquimistas, la misión de Dumbledore olvidada cuando la realidad lo golpeaba.

Ellos lo estaban protegiendo del mismo dios.

A el que trajo la guerra a las puertas de Camelot, que dejo a Voldemort entrar en su mente y quitarle la vida al patriarca Malfoy… el que actuó como un niño arrogante bajo el manto del elegido, con las enseñanzas y el deber que Dumbledore le hiso creer hasta el final.

Sus ojos picaban por su actitud, su desconfianza… quizás tenía razón, no sabían de dónde venían esos alquimistas ni el motivo que los movía en el mundo mágico… pero era claro que estaban ahí para ayudarle, para protegerlos… protegerlo.

Que importaba su origen.

-Harry no tiene nada que ver- aseguro Alphonse liderando esa comitiva -el pago fue el horrocrux en su frente- explico con la negociación en su tono -y el que estaba en la diadema- concluyo.

Tal palabra dicha solo amplio sus ojos verdes, olvidando sus lamentos ante la misión del fallecido director ¡ellos estaban detrás de los horrocrux! Aun cuando la victoria contra voldemort era evidente, ahora era seguro que no retornaría dicho mago oscuro.

Un chasquear de dientes que tenso a todos -Una alma mutilada no es pago suficiente- expreso con desagrado infantil -Alquimista de fuego uso piedras filosofales para su vista y el pago de él y la otra alquimista - expreso alzando dos dedos -sin embargo, tu… Alphonse Elric apenas completas que estés con vida- se balanceo acercándose con interés.

El color bajo ante un Harry ignorante ¿Qué eran estas negociaciones?

-Pero usando la vida del elegido, quizás y regreses completo- medito indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros -la otra bruja hiso bien en su negociación… así que… que les parece-

¿Qué otra bruja? La mente embotada de Potter tratando de entender un tema lejos de su entendimiento, solo reuniendo datos donde él estaba en medio para ser usado.

-Ah…- antes de cualquier queja, la verdad dio un brinco desde su asiento -sin embargo, señora alquimista…- señalo a Izumi quien retadora correspondió con su postura -usted trae algo de contrabando en su interior…- su tono se volvió oscuro aun sin ojos era evidente que la miraba justo en el vientre -es preferible que lo deje aunque con los daños por su pequeño juego… regresaran…- se irguió en su postura con una sonrisa enferma -morirás solo al cruzar la puerta- aplaudió.

-Eh- Roy se interpuso protector, mientras una débil mujer se tambaleaba tocando el vientre como si tal noticia fuera nueva o aquellas sospechas aclaradas.

Alphonse reacciono de la misma manera pero en Harry -entonces mi peaje es para Alphonse- su voz era tan dura que cualquier debilidad era un fantasma, las miradas de sorpresa del resto de los alquimistas a la ama de casa.

-Maestra- llamo el adolescente con dolor.

-Si es el caso, moriré… por lo cual que mi peaje sea para mi estudiante- aparto a Mustang quien con su mandíbula apretada estaba dispuesto a respetar tales deseos.

-Un subordinado protege a sus subordinados y así sucesivamente...- la voz era fuerte del alquimista de fuego, la admiración por aquella que considero como su colega… su igual.

-Cualquiera diría que has madurado, Roy- una sonrisa soberbia en el gesto de Izumi, dándole un guiño que fue respondido de la misma manera en un trato por romper tal solemnidad.

Un abrazo de Alphonse agradeciendo en susurros inentendibles al mago residente, Roy arrastrado al cálido gesto tan protectora como un hijo en una despedida aceptada por todos… mientras la mirada regia vagaba en su dirección con cierto orgullo que el sentía no merecer.

-Pero…- el mago quería replicar de alguna manera tal sacrificio, pasando de datos importantes señalados por dios ante los que tuviera en el interior Izumi.

Tocándose la barbilla no afectado por tales muestras de solidaridad entre los alquimistas -quizás esas almas mutiladas sirvan para el regreso del mago- expreso irrumpiendo como si el negocio estuviera a punto de cerrarse.

El silencio se hiso en aceptación, Harry era rodeado por las figuras que cambiaron su mundo para mejor aunque hasta ahora… demasiado tarde, logro verlo.

Cada uno alto, con características fuera del británico promedio y a pesar del desgaste una fuerza tan notable desde el primer momento en que los vio, miro al pequeño rubio que ahora comprendía él porque era tratado como adulto si podía moverse con naturalidad ante el todo.

Izumi se acercó dando un apretón consolador, cálidos ojos negros en los propios -fue difícil, fuimos difíciles- corrigió en plural ante el bufido indigno del otro alquimista y la burla adolescente -No hay mejor aprendizaje que la experiencia- aconsejo dando un paso hacia atrás -Dile a Remus que la mesa redonda tiene esa forma por algo…- miro a lo alto -aunque creo que también lo aprendieron sobre la marcha- dijo sin humor ante sus planes truncados.

-Nunca rendirse es un talento por sí solo- continuo Alphonse con una sonrisa amable, tomando la palabra -otro que mi hermano seguramente te dirá, con todo lo de su magia y eso…- expreso burlón -Al parecer a Dios realmente no le gusta que los humanos rompan sus reglas- era un susurro cómplice y oscuro en el cual fue secundado por una risa divertida de la verdad.

No había habla de su parte, simple testigo de lo que fuera estuviera sucediendo y sucedió.

Una despedida que sentía… era merecida por Sirius o hasta Remus.

-Es la hora de los consejos al niño- aplaudió Roy con una risa dientuda, pero la reflexión lleno su rostro de seriedad - Nunca nada es perfecto, este mundo es imperfecto. Es por eso que es tan hermoso- una mueca soberbia -esto es más para Sirius, dile al bastardo que trabaje… les dejamos un mundo de mierda, tendrá que recomponerlo pero necesitara más que un movimiento de su varita- se burló dando la espalda.

Los alquimistas tenían proyectos inconclusos ahora en manos por completo de los magos, sin embargo el de fuego sabía que los miembros de la mesa redonda demostraron algo de autonomía durante el ataque… por lo cual se iba tranquilo, pasó a susurrarle eso a Izumi cuya tranquilidad compartió.

El chasquear de los dedos de la verdad era obvio interrumpiendo el ambiente, tres puertas distintas aparecieron al costado de la inicial… cada una con tallados diferentes abriéndose misteriosas donde al parecer los alquimistas eran asignados.

Las manos negras serpenteaban al ser abiertas lentamente, Roy cerró sus ojos con el adiós en una mano sin voltear a verlo… Izumi lanzo una sonrisa triste de despedida.

Inútil… era como se sentía, Alphonse lo miro por encima de su hombro -acércate a Mione, Neville, Draco, Luna y Fred…- volteo por completo al mago mientras los otros alquimistas empezaban a descomponerse a las manos anormales de sus respectivas puertas, la resignación estaba en sus ojos dorados -ellos te explicaran lo que conlleva realizar el tabú…- dio palmadas -diles que eso nos pasó a todos nosotros… por eso somos sacrificios…- lanzo una respiración -que sirvamos de ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer- sugirió.

El chico se lanzó a su propia puerta mientras el ser blanco aplaudió, haciendo que la puerta detrás se abriera para empezar a dirigirse al propio Harry envuelto en terror pero no pudiendo moverse… siendo arrastrado a través ante un escalofriante -Adiós mago- de dios.

XXXXX

Un sobresalto lo obligo a sentarse tan pronto pudo, hiperventilaba con sus ojos escaneando el entorno tan ferozmente detallando con alivio que si… era blanco… pero tenía muebles y pequeño, una habitación de San Mungo.

Harry se quedó en esa posición tiempo indefinido, su mente ida ante lo que fue testigo… ojos picando ante la solución de lo que fuera haya pasado, sollozaba mientras la idea de ver a un dios dispuesto a negociar no era confortante.

No se dio cuenta de la enfermera… ni de las personas rodeándole y llamándole.

Harry Potter estaba de regreso a un mundo de paz ¿a qué costo?

...

 _El mundo mágico en luto, MACUSA al igual que otras organizaciones internacionales mágicas ofrecen sus condolencias a la población británica y afirma asistir a la entrega de las medallas de la orden de merlín a..._

 _El regreso corto de Merlín, su desaparición con el retorno de..._

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Amestris:

Roy miraba a Riza con detalle desde la cama en ese hospital, sus ojos bebían de su fiel compañera que correspondía con suavidad y ¿acusación? Negó para caer en el bulto en sus brazos -Tonks lo dejo en tus manos, bastardo de un coronel- Edward irrumpía tan descarado como se podía.

Si no fuera por el llanto proveniente de esas mantas, hubiera preguntado que significaban las palabras del pequeño alquimista con una respuesta inteligente llena de sarcasmo.

-Su vida por la de ella…- la amargura en el joven rubio solo expreso todo lo que sentía descubriendo un pequeño bebe.

Roy prefería estar de regreso ante la verdad tan pronto la realidad cayo en sí mismo.

….

Alphonse miraba la lápida de su padre al lado de su madre, su mente vagando en los meses que han pasado y lo tarde de su llegada.

Levanto su atención a otras lapidas más allá, una llena de flores frescas al lado de otra con los residuos ya secos de otros tributos, sabía eran tumbas simbólicas, no había cuerpo en esa fosa de eso estaba seguro.

Según descubrió, Edward tuvo ayuda de Nymphadora contra padre… no había mucho de un pequeño golpe de estado por los planes fracasados sin 3 de sus sacrificios.

Se puso de pie, Amestris era un desastre político que se recuperaría con el tiempo… Edward estaba en ese lugar por puro compromiso a su "ahijada".

Camino para leer lo escrito en esas recientes adiciones:

Esposa amada

Izumi Curtis

El sacrificio de su maestra por él lo hacía sentir culpable, sin embargo Sig desechaba respetando tales deseos de su mujer.

Madre abnegada

Nymphadora Tonks

Sus motivos ocultos, pero al parecer su presencia fue un bono de la verdad por la ausencia de los alquimistas principales… sin embargo, al terminar y sabiendo su estado… dio a luz para desaparecer como peaje a "dios"… ella por su hija… fácil trueque.

Solto el aliento prometiendo no olvidar, miro sus manos con el cosquilleo de esa magia otorgada por diversión a cada sacrificio por capricho de dios, miro los cielos ante el futuro abierto ante ellos.

Un intercambio equivalente no era muy justo en ocasiones.

XXXXX

FIN

Bien, este es el final repentino de un viaje tan largo lleno de política, manipulaciones y golpes de estado inesperados… era uno merecido, pues en la forma en que llegaron se fueron.

Sin despedidas emotivas, sin siquiera aclaraciones entre ellos… magos y alquimistas.

Para mi punto de vista, la existencia de los alquimistas en el mundo de Harry potter solo volvió más cruda su guerra.

No tomaron ninguna varita en su estancia al mundo mágico, como lo dijo la verdad… fue un don dado pero no utilizado.

Roy tenía que pagar consecuencias de su libertinaje.

¿Qué sentirían después de llegar a la verdad? Bueno alguien con nuestra comprensión, ver a dios de esa forma y negociando… no es muy gratificante para algunas mentes, menos para un mago.

El próximo un epilogo.


	30. Chapter 30

Prometido 30: Sacrificios

El tren pasaba por los campos abiertos del oeste, una maquina rudimentaria bien cuidada en colores rojizos donde en sus ventanas eran visibles sus tripulantes animados en tranquilas platicas mundanas.

El cielo despejado de un día prometedor agradable, algunos animales eran visibles pastando y uno que otro lago pequeño orgulloso donde ganados bebían ajenos a la maquinaria de viaje atravesando su territorio.

En una ventana en específico, un hombre joven miraba ausente el panorama pasar recargado en el marco con su rostro en su mano mostrando guantes blancos, sus ojos destellantes dorados nublados por recuerdos diversos en un resumen de su vida.

Un alquimista estatal reconocido por sus diversos logros hasta ahora, retirado y dedicado enteramente a la investigación de campo… ahí el motivo de su actual viaje por el oeste.

Edward Elric.

Bostezo después de tiempo, algo aburrido -me estoy volviendo viejo- se quejó airado por tales pensamientos de anciano más cuando lo único que tienes que pensar en soledad son recuerdos.

Hiso un gesto ante esto -no, soy joven- se dijo optimista en un logro que lo dejo satisfecho con facilidad, miro al cielo en ausencia gratificante.

Las aves pasando con tranquilidad, esto le hiso regresar en modo recuerdo… un sonrojo ante lo que había hecho en la estación, estaba a punto de encenderse instantáneamente por su propuesta de matrimonio a Winry.

Negó no dejando envolverse por temas cursis (o sacándole la vuelta por orgullo), aprovechando para estirarse con placer ante el sonar de algunos huesos o el musculo destensarse al estar tanto tiempo sentado.

-Jodido Coronel- alardeo solo por insultar alguien al azar, quien mejor que recibir su mentada a su dolor en el trasero que era Roy Mustang, claro eso siempre.

Volviendo a acomodarse en aquel sillón en otra postura que le hiso soltar una sarta de maldiciones, cruzo sus brazos mirando el techo sintiendo el sueño querer tomarlo… bostezo tan grande que estaba seguro se comería medio tren (no era exagerado, simple realidad).

Parpadeo espantando dicha drena de energía con su mente en blanco en un techo aparentemente interesante con sus ojos pesándole cada vez más.

¿Cuánto de aquel tiempo? Se preguntó ausente, parecía una vida de su estancia en el mundo donde las leyes universales no aplicaban… ese mundo absurdo donde palitos de madera eran mucho más que un arma para sacar un ojo… eran escasas las ocasiones que pensaba en "eso".

El cielo vacío de esos artefactos de las personas más decentes de ese mundo (según su punto de vista cualquiera fuera de una túnica y palitos eran ese tipo), esos que llaman muggles quizás eran el futuro de Amestris y su entorno… aunque también tenía sus cosas malas, a diferencia de su contraparte… el ingenio autodestructivo también era un rasgo demasiado fuerte en ese lado.

Sabía lo que paso durante su adelantado regreso, la guerra llegando hasta sus puertas y como Hogwarts, lleno de un montón de niños inocentes fue víctima de tal alcance.

Miro su mano, nadie queda igual después de un evento de ese tipo en su vida… Ishval era un ejemplo de lo que Roy cargaba ahora sin embargo, no era momento de pensar en los daños psicológicos de aquellos críos o personas arrastradas a eventos bélicos.

Cruzo sus brazos ahora sin sueño, su mente vagando en lo que paso en el día prometido y en lo que Tonks fue parte de manera entusiasta, King Bradley no tuvo oportunidad contra un auror entrenado en la milicia.

Hasta la propia Mayor General Armstrong declaro abiertamente su agrado al igual que ofrecerle un puesto en la fortaleza de Briggs, la cual fue desechada tan pronto exclamando públicamente su estado de embarazo.

Cabe decir que los involucrados en el día prometido (fuera de los sacrificios) quedaron de piedra ante tal noticia, Tonks recibió regaños airados de los más sensibles que la encogieron en su lugar durante las horas que duraron dichos sermones.

El viejo Hohenheim la había mirado por horas como si alguna cabeza extra le hubiera brotado al igual que Ling que parecía cuidarla hasta al caminar (algo exagerado considerando que se codearon en algun punto de la lucha), Edwards negó ante ese pensamiento… no iba a darle importancia a su padre.

La nostalgia lo golpeo, era un sentimiento amargo que surgía ante todo lo que giraba en torno a esa bruja.

Sus ojos dorados hacia el cielo recordando nuevamente cuando estaba en recuperación de la lucha, en aquella cama de hospital… le invito a unirse a él en Resembool.

Winry se llevarían bien hasta podía ayudar con los automails e integrarse en el negocio de manera efectiva, tan concentrado estaba en sus planes para ella que hasta llego a sugerirle presentarle a Scar ¡Tonks no merecía ese viejo hombre amargado! Pero también Remus lo era.

Ella había agregado sugerencias tan alegre en un debate de horas por la forma en que sería su casa en el campo, sin embargo al final termino llorando con amargura ante un inquieto Edwards que no sabía qué hacer.

Fue entonces que expreso el negocio con la verdad, ella estaría ahí para apoyar como incentivo sin embargo seguía siendo un sacrificio de peaje para el regreso de Edwards.

Su vida ya no le pertenecía desde el momento en que puso un pie en Amestris.

Ante esta noticia toda jovialidad había marchado del rostro del alquimista de metal, aun a estas alturas el recuerdo era tan vivido que apretaba los puños de impotencia.

El todo entonces llego a una conclusión, quizás su magia y habilidad de metamorfomaga era suficiente para una vida en Amestris sin marcha atrás… pero con la vida creciendo en su vientre, ese era otro peaje que saldar.

Tonks acepto no estar enterada de su estado hasta ese momento, destilando tal noticia con amargura… le levanto su mirada, la jovialidad lavada de su rostro pálido, ahora el cambio de apariencia tenía sentido para la mente del alquimista lesionado -le di mi peaje a mi hijo- declaro abiertamente.

El tren enfreno casi obligándolo al suelo de tan sumergido en sus memorias, maldijo escandalosamente para asomarse con sorna en los pasillos… cuando un guardia particularmente tosco declaro un pequeño descanso a causa de un calentamiento, decidió que quería bajar a tomar aire fresco.

No le gustaba deprimirse tan temprano (aunque fuera tarde).

…..

Xing era una cosa excepcional a la vista de la gran cultura a su parecer, Alphonse respiraba agitado cuando los lugares comerciales eran señalados por una energética May.

Sus ojos dorados y sonrisa forzada mientras su acompañante lo arrastraba a los amplios patios de una fortaleza, ella corrió animada tratando de perseguir a un vendedor de alguna cosa que quería que probara… entonces su rostro se detuvo a observar con detenimiento tal acabado.

Aunque distingo en cierta arquitectura, ese gran castillo le recordaba a Hogwarts… aunque fuera el último lugar que debería venírsele a la mente de tan pocas veces que lo miro desde afuera, todavía era un recuerdo recurrente.

El panorama también difería, pues no estaba rodeado de bosques ni mucho menos en el acantilado de un lago… tampoco ese aire mágico que era tan notable aun para alguien inexperto.

Miro sus manos.

Ya no tenía ese cosquilleo de la magia otorgado por la verdad, tampoco podía recordar ciertos rostros de ese mundo mágico… era como una memoria pasada, quizás un sueño pero sabía que todavía tenía personas entrañables que se preguntaba ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

Molly Weasley por fin supo del porqué de su condición después de su partida, el único que sabía era Severus pero dudaba que el individuo se abriera fácilmente.

¿Se desintegraría Camelot? ¿Hogwarts también se unió al proyecto que tenían de estudios? ¿Fred siguió molestando a los Malfoy? ¿Remus?

Ante este último tuvo una sonrisa fantasma, no de diversión… si no de ese sentimiento de ironía.

Cuando regreso pensó que lo haría en amestris, como fue el último lugar en el que estuvo… pero era asombroso como su primera visión fue el patio de la casa de Winry en Resembool.

Estaba nervioso ante la puerta lista para declarar que había regresado.

Ver a una Winry con un recien nacido en brazos le hiso pensar en algo descabellado y poco moral sucediendo durante su ausencia y la de su hermano, pero las explicaciones llegaron a aclarar el mal entendido, tan pronto lo vieron supieron que el resto estaba de regreso… Edward no pensó nada, tomo al infante y con una misión como último pedido marcho a Amestris en un parpadeo.

-¿Sucede algo?- May notando ese aire melancólico, dirigía su atención a donde su interés sin querer interrumpiendo los pensamientos de este.

Claro que Alphonse ya no miraba el castillo, negó pero lanzo un sonoro suspiro internamente agradecido por la interrupción -que traes ahí- cuestiono cambiando el tema, señalando una vara con algunas cosas fritas que olían de maravilla.

….

Mustang es uno de los superiores más reconocidos a estas alturas de Amestris, cuyo nombre resonó en el golpe de estado hace algunos años atrás.

Sus rasgos más distintivos serian descuidado o vago a primera vista casi llevando a subestimarlo, pero en el campo suele demostrar que es muy inteligente, arrogante y manipulador.

Entre las murallas de la central, era difícil no verlo marchar siempre con Riza Hawkeye cuyo corte de cabello le agraciaba y le daba ese poder a la vista de quienes no la conocían, casi complementando al lado del coronel.

Su vida fuera era una cosa aparte, nadie sabía dónde vivía y solo los pertenecientes a su unidad tenían ese conocimiento sin permitirlo divulgar.

Todos desconocían el motivo de tal paranoia, algunos acusando ante su último incidente de desaparición donde repentinamente surgió para ser llevado al hospital por sus heridas al parecer criticas (que fueron quemadas para evitar sangrado por sus propias manos).

Claro que estaban equivocados, aun con su gesto plano y porte regio… el coronel miraba a todos con una luz muy cubierta por su propia actitud dominante, sin embargo su mano en sus bolsillos siempre traían una cartera llena de fotos.

El alquimista de fuego, antiguo héroe de Ishval y aspirante a Fuhre tenía una debilidad que no podía permitir expresar hasta que fuera seguro para su preciado tesoro salir a ese mundo.

Porque para quienes lo conocen, fue demasiado simpático saber que su Coronel Roy Mustang era un padre aún más sobreprotector que el fallecido Maes Hughes.

Puede pasar horas rodeado de toda la unidad, de Chriss (que con su línea de espías facilita dicho dato oculto para el público) y hasta de los Elrics alardeando animadamente de los logros de su pequeña Izumi (un honor que cautivo a Sig cuya presencia es casi normal en la vivienda del coronel).

Negó mientras daba los buenos días a su paso, sin mostrar algún indicio de debilidad por sus memorias.

Fue casi un infarto cuando conoció a su niña en aquel día unos pocos después de su retorno, Edwards era el padrino (habiendo mejores personas, escogió el enano) quien conto la historia de Tonks dejándole el honor de nombrarla.

La noticia fue rudamente tomada en un inicio… Fullmetal fue el desgraciado que lo hiso entrar en razón en sus 5 minutos de histeria (algo lamentable en su estado convaleciente en la cama del hospital, no fue un despertar delicado).

La primera vez en brazos y no recordando exactamente la concepción (alguna borrachera quizás, la mujer estaba deprimida por los rechazos de Remus)… sintió un calor no solo por las ganas de vomitar que tenía o las miradas de muerte de Riza, sino en su propio corazón.

Alguien a quien proteger más allá de su unidad.

Sus ojos eran plateados ¿rasgos Black? Pero el resto era una viva imagen de el mismo (según Chriss) que llamaban protección, acurrucada entre las mantas en su pecho sin tanta fuerza con temor a lastimarla.

-Haga su trabajo- Riza advirtió sacándolo de su mente, Roy hiso un gesto ofendido no muy bien comprado para entrar el mismo a su oficina cuyos arreglos eran los mismos de siempre, estanterías… alfombra y una ventana justo a su costado con vista a la ciudad (y su mansión).

Sentándose en su escritorio, abriendo un compartimiento oculto entre la madera estaba una foto bien escondida.

Ahí estaban los Elrics hasta Sig mientras el con su hija en lo alto de su cabeza alejándola mientras estiraba su pie en un muro no muy infructuoso, sus ojos negros los fulminaba ante sus evidentes intentos de quitarla de sus brazos, fue tomada durante su registro y cabe decir que fue el primer momento en que su rasgo protector se notó.

Rio ante tal alboroto en ese evento privado, que termino el suplicando a Olivier que le entregara a su niña cuando amenazó con llevársela a estudiar bajo su mando a Briggs si llegaba la posibilidad que se convirtiera en una imagen de su padre.

Intervino Riza asegurando que sería lo último en lo que Izumi se convertiría, lastimándolo un poco pero agradecido cuando le fue entregado su paquete.

Saco su arma en un desplante asesino, pues en el fondo de su mente la promesa de Ling Yao de estar detrás de su hija cuando crezca era una amenaza en su punto de vista, no importa si declaraba la guerra contra Xing… su niña no estaría en manos de ese chacal (por mas broma que le aseguraron era el comentario).

Volvió en sí, decidiendo si arruinaría algunas fotos cortando al chico de Xing.

Tenía imágenes de Izumi en todo su crecimiento en su cartera que gustaba de mostrar en ocasiones a sus más confiables compañeros entre la milicia, pero la que estaba en su oficina le encantaba al ser la primera (por mas aparatosa que fuera).

Había otra imagen junto a la principal, una de Tonks sonriente a su dirección, lanzo un sonoro suspiro con un estirón en su interior de algún sentimiento oscuro, para recargarse en su silla ignorando su trabajo acumulado.

-Tendré que llamar a Fullmetal y Alphonse- susurro al aire con ausencia, fue leve y quizás producto de su imaginación… pero su hija tuvo un altercado sospechosamente mágico en la mañana.

Era una edad muy temprana para asegurarlo.

Además que tenía la idea que también fue parte del peaje, pero había ocasiones en que la verdad trabajaba de una manera torcida o justa… nunca lo sabrían.

Estaba preocupado y como padre cuervo tenía la necesidad de tener la mente abierta ante el futuro incierto… no solo como aspirante a Fuhre si no con la posibilidad de tener al primer habitante mágico del mundo.

Un escalofrió paso por todo su cuerpo tensándolo ante tal idea aterradora ahora analizada a este nivel de profundidad (y con café de por medio), lo abandono por una memoria en específico no tan gratificante pero lo justo para no querer sacar su arma y quemar ante la pura idea de cualquiera que intente algo contra su niña.

Camelot… no es como si tuviera relación en su línea de pensamientos, pero era un desvio gratificante para lo oscuro que se estaba poniendo su mentalidad… pensar en aquel gran castillo caprichoso, con sus retratos en movimiento y sus figuras misteriosas aun para los habitantes mágicos.

Su punto de vista ante la guerra que encabezaron, su golpe de estado planeado en la marcha… sus planes combinando lo muggle… estrategias que le ayudaron a pulir para lograr su candidatura en un futuro como líder de Amestris.

Había algunas anécdotas con Sirius que servían de historias para dormir, eso era su consuelo… pero aun la insatisfacción de cada proyecto inconcluso le pesaba en su nivel profesional.

El teléfono sonó provocándolo un salto involuntario, acusador miro el aparato años atrás del mundo muggle pero que no pensaba decirlo… era un secreto aislado su pequeño viaje.

-Coronel, no piensa contestar- Riza entraba interrumpiendo el duelo con el objeto.

-Tenía la esperanza en que desistiera- contesto con descaro a su fiel compañera, esta deposito más papeles agrupándose con el resto.

-Quizás sea de su niñero- indico obligando que contestara rápidamente, por el gesto del Coronel no era más que la viuda del fallecido Fuhre pidiendo resultados de la investigación de la desaparición de Salem (aun con los años).

Riza se burló en su rostro estoico, negó pero al estar en el marco de la puerta… volteo a su coronel que hablaba consolador por teléfono… le hiso señas de los papeles en la mesa y le fulmino con la mirada.

Un energético pulgar alzado, entendiendo la amenaza silenciosa de trabajar.

XXXXX

XXXXX

El lago con un árbol partido era el panorama a su disposición desde su escritorio en esa oficina de Camelot, la piedra adornada con algunos cuadros de su graduación… viajes… y celebridades conocidas ya sea muggles o mágicas junto con algunos premios.

Harry Potter, renombrado mago celebridad de hace una década cuyo aire lejano en su solitaria oficina era tan cotidiano.

Algunos estaban sorprendidos cuando dicho mago prometedor abandono la ideología por la que los rumores señalaban como aspirante a auror… por una carrera que aunque evidente por su postura en el equipo del colegio como buscador, era un giro dramático aun para sus conocidos.

Ahora siendo el jefe de departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos.

Todos sabían que no era el mismo después de ese día en Hogwarts, nadie tenía el valor de preguntar más allá de lo esencial ante el muro invisible alzado en su comportar distante.

Aún mantenía las gafas por la cual estaba reconocido, su aspecto era más maduro y sus túnicas era una combinación entre lo muggle o mágico.

Los pasillos amplios ya no tenían ese aire militar por el cual fue conocido aun a los extranjeros, las personas caminaban a sus propios departamentos en esa área del castillo rodeada de algunos retratos y armaduras en el recuerdo de un tiempo pasado.

El chico saludo a algunos conocidos, entre ellos a Theo que ejercía como instructor en las pruebas de aparición un poco más al sur de su oficina junto con su inseparable amigo Blaise que era el aspirante al espacio vacío de Arthur Weasley.

Seguía promoviendo los usos de la navaja suiza.

Harry siguió por el camino de piedra antigua, siguió saludando a otros conocidos entre ellos Colin Creevey quien era un famoso fotógrafo y Astoria quien le guiño el ojo coqueto, el negó pero correspondió lo más amable posible después de todo la chica era un reconocido miembro de conexión al MACUSA.

El joven de lentes siguió en su aire ausente, era consciente de las miradas de aquellos visitantes a Camelot… pero los ignoro con facilidad hasta que topo contra alguien en su distracción.

-Fíjate Potter- indignada Pansy le lanzo un desplante irritada, para negar y seguir en su camino hacia su amiga también del mismo departamento.

Había todavía personas en traje azul desfilando en grupos en dirección a la parte exterior o hacia el otro segmento del castillo asignado para los reclutas del mejorado y combinado departamento de aurores… pistolas colgando de sus cinturones y otros artefactos muggles ya acostumbrados a estos.

Con las manos en sus bolsillos llego a la sala asignada para las chimeneas, dio un guiño divertido a Ron que fingía no verlo obviamente molesto por perder en las apuestas del fin de semana… negó ante la actitud infantil, era esa una de las razones por la cual fue rechazado cuando se postuló a la mesa redonda.

La mesa redonda era el circulo que manejaba el gobierno británico actual integrada por personas aptas en política y militares… remplazando al ministro y wizengamot, el ultimo Potter negó no queriéndose meter en las descripciones actuales además de quienes forman dicha parte del gobierno o su juzgado interno.

Ya dentro de la chimenea vio pasar a Draco Malfoy cuyo reconocimiento fue breve ya que iba seguido de los nuevos reclutas trotando a su lado Hermione alzando la voz y las manos… era tan normal verlos discutir que era extraño saber que anunciaron su compromiso un día antes.

Su amiga lo vio y sonrió con ferocidad -EY HARRY NO SE TE OLVIDE EL ANIVERSARIO- alerto para ignorarlo a favor de continuar la discusión.

El cerro los ojos, no le gustaba las fiestas aunque estaba alegre de saber que vería a su padrino después de tanto y sin negocio de por medio.

Después de todo el junto con los fundadores de la mesa redonda, formaban el actual juzgado para los crímenes cometidos ya sea por los reclutas (aurores) o la sociedad…. Estos a su vez no Vivian más en Londres ni sus alrededores, prefiriendo sus casas lejanas.

-GRIMMAULD PLACE NO 12- lanzo el polvo a sus pies, siendo absorbido de un momento a otro.

….

Tropezando fuera de la chimenea, Harry se sacudió el polvo para mirar interrogante a quienes estaban en el suelo de su sala con algo de diversión.

Luna junto a Neville ambos discutiendo tranquilamente de un proyecto de alquimia también Fred agregando algunas ecuaciones, este de pie con una tiza en sus manos -solo no rayen el piso- advirtió ante el gesto del gemelo de culpa y moviendo la alfombra donde seguramente tenía pensado dibujar.

-Tenemos otro nuevo libro- Luna con sus ojos soñadores le informo, ese grupo se dedicaba a su investigación y ahora estaban planeando algunas conferencias en el extranjero… después de Flamel, el camino de estudio de la alquimia se llevaba a cabo por esos tres con apoyo de Hermione y Draco hasta la propia Narcissa Malfoy de vez en cuando.

Harry le dio una sonrisa cansada -suerte- fue su única respuesta cortante, evidente que no quería saber nada de esa rama que se integraba a los estudios de Hogwarts a manos de Neville… estos se miraron sombríamente, pero lo dejaron marchar.

Compartían el lugar ya que la mansión era tan amplia como para estar solo, en algún punto también Dean era inquilino junto con Theo y Blaise (apenas se acaban de mudar por lo cual casi no los cuenta, considerando que viven más en sus respectivas oficinas).

En las escaleras se topó con Percy a quien le arqueo la ceja, siendo el contacto directo del primer ministro muggle, el Weasley vivía en esa parte de la población no mágica… por lo cual era extraña su presencia en el mundo magico.

-Ella vendrá- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como simple respuesta ante el brillo de aceptación en los verdes de Potter quien dejo pasar-ENCONTRE MAS TIZA- añadió al grupo que alabo dicho hallazgo para integrarse.

Harry deseo quitar dichas herramientas asumiendo que su piso estaría rayado a su regreso, pero necesitaba descansar como para luchar -Buenas Tardes- añadió Ginny saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de bienvenida -que tal el trabajo- pidió con un brillo ante su actual puesto como jugadora profesional.

El sonrió cansado como única respuesta, para dirigirse a su habitación a dormir… no tenía ni ánimos de hablar con su ex (que terminaron en buenos términos para compartir su hogar).

….

Despertó en un brinco con sudor en su frente, se sentó pesadamente con su mano en la cabeza busco las gafas entre la oscuridad para encender la lámpara con alivio de que todo fue un sueño.

Sus pijamas remojados y aun el sentimiento de terror en su mente, se quedó con su mente en blanco a través de su habitación oscura.

La pesadilla fue la misma de siempre, el rostro de Lucius a sus pies con la mirada de pánico… luego la risa divertida de "dios" en un eco que lo perseguía y aunque sabía eran mejor que antes… aquella experiencia no le había dejado un buen recuerdo.

Miro el reloj con un suspiro porque ya sonaría para alistarse al festejo, se puso de pie al encender la luz (la cual añadió como mejora a la vieja mansión) para buscar entre su guardarropa algo digno de tal evento.

…

Al bajar se dio cuenta que la chimenea se estaba apagando demostrando que algunos ya se habían marchado, suspiro para mirar su sala solitaria y frunció el ceño al ver en la orilla de la alfombra una marca de tiza… negó no queriendo averiguar que debajo estaría un borrón de dichosos círculos (por alguna razón no se pueden quitar con magia).

-Se ve elegante, joven Potter- una voz amable expreso desde la chimenea, ahí en el marco que normalmente estaba solo descansaba expectante Tristan.

-Gracias, he de suponer que Sirius esta por aquí- expreso con la afirmación del marco, siendo el guardián de Sirius solo aparecía cuando dicho hombre estaba en la mansión.

Sabiendo donde estaría, se dirigió a la gran sala donde un tapiz verde descansaba… era el gran árbol familiar Black mejorado que se amplió hasta el techo y las cuatro paredes al restaurar a todos los squid y "traidores" demostrando toda la familia aun en vida que ya no llevaban el apellido.

Miro a un hombre en medio de la sala mirando a la altura, Sirius no había cambiado nada por el contrario con los años parecía tomar más fuerza y un porte intimidante para quienes no lo conocieran que crecía con sus túnicas militares para el evento… él le dirigió un desplante con una gran sonrisa siendo recibido por un abrazo aplastante.

-Has crecido- se burló provocando que Harry volteara los ojos por la diferencia de estatura que era una broma recurrente cuando se hiso obvio que ya dejo de crecer -has dormido bien- pidió sujetándolo de los hombros para verlo de cerca.

-Si- expreso aunque desvió la mirada en una obvia mentira.

-no has movido esta sala- expreso en regaño en un cambio de tema sabiendo que su ahijado no diría nada que lo aqueja.

Este le dio una expresión culpable al mirar el entorno con cierta nostalgia -como puedo modificar algo tan antiguo y restaurado- indico aunque sabía Hermione junto Astoria lo mataría si tiraba tantos años de historia por un mini bar.

-Hermione te mataría- añadió Black con conocimiento, el joven le sonrió divertido ante tal adivinanza tan obvia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el amplio mural, para acercarse en una parte en especial donde su prima Andromeda los miraba con ese aire que tenía en ese tiempo de presunción… a su vez, al lado su consorte flotaba en el tapiz para caer en su hija Nymphadora Tonks cuya fecha de muerte era mucho después de su desaparición.

Era extraño que esa magia estuviera ligada, pero más extraño es que debajo había una rama pequeña de un niño… después de la guerra, fue un descubrimiento que su prima había agradecido -quizás Andromeda también te hubiera matado… no sé por qué, pero ella no quiere venir a nuestra casa para verlo- negó.

-No los quiere molestar- Harry expreso sabiendo de la felicidad de esa mujer al ver a su nieto, corrección nieta flotando debajo de una energética Tonks.

"Izumi Mustang"

Aunque no hubiera foto y las letras fueran borrosas a causa de la "distancia" todavía tan claro como el agua quien es el padre.

Pero aun con estas líneas apareciendo de la familia, el heredero Black era Sirius cuyo título quiso compartir con Harry pero este negó… más viendo las ramificaciones variadas debajo del nombre de su padrino.

El nombre Black tenía herederos, uno pensaría que quería asegurar el apellido o competir con los Weasley (aunque estos seguían ganando) pero considerando los deseos ocultos de su pareja por hijos no era de extrañar dicho número... eso sin contar que uno no era de su padrino, pero eso no importaba.

-CHICOS- la voz de Hermione interrumpió casi obligando a saltar en sus lugares al estar sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos -oh buenas noches Tristan- su voz era lejana pero sus pasos acercándose asomándose por el marco de esa sala.

Su vestido era elegante y muggle, con su cabello recogido combinando con el maquillaje discreto en su rostro la alegría para saludar a Sirius quien recibió gustoso el abrazo.

-Estas hermosa- advirtió con orgullo -ese Draco se llevó el premio mayor, tonto Ron que lo dejo ir- negó para verla por completo -prefiero al pelirrojo todavía- le advirtió.

-TE ESCUCHO TIO SIRIUS- la voz irritada de dicho rubio aristocrático retumbo.

-NO ME IMPORTA ¡ESTIRADO!- contradijo con cierta diversión en sus ojos, dicho joven salió con sus ojos entrecerrados en su dirección -peinado te ves diferente- alabo con desinterés.

El ultimo Malfoy volteo los ojos conteniéndose de una réplica mordaz -No deberías ir con tu familia- indico austeramente en dirección a Sirius -Potter ya está grande, sabe dónde está el lugar… - miro a la chica que lo fulminaba -a ti también, no es necesaria la escolta a San Potter- aguijoneo.

-Estoy presente, no hables como si no estuviera- Harry indico con exasperación -no entiendo como tu si pasaste y Ron no-

Draco, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Theo, Oliver Wood, Allen Walker, Hannah Abott, Anne Gold (Rumania), Padma Patil, Susan Bones y Cho Chang conformaban la actual mesa redonda junto con Kingsley.

Ron lo había intentado pero Draco le gano el último lugar, para su consternación ya que casi todos los Weasley pertenecieron a esta orden.

-Bueno, soy el mejor- pomposo agrego Draco, Hermione lo empujo lejos para asomarse con un "apúrense" antes de que esto se convirtiera en un debate.

Padrino y ahijado se miraron se encogieron de hombros siguiendo el consejo, ya era hora de ir al festejo del 10mo aniversario de la caída de Voldemort.

….

La costumbre ideal por muchas generaciones era la partida a Hogwarts el primero de septiembre, sin embargo el acontecimiento que marco la historia del mundo mágico británico como el inicio de aun más cambios hiso que varios hábitos también fueran remplazados, entre ellos el viaje al King Cross.

Siendo el día de aniversario.

Entrando en la chimenea juntos, Harry y Sirius salieron entre polvos flu observando con detalle el antiguo lugar en el que el ministerio dirigió durante años ahora siendo un territorio de hospedaje manejada por licántropos en su mayoría o squid.

Era amplia y sabían más allá estarían las cámaras de los diversos medios mágicos, el mármol negro pisoteado por las personas llegando a su vez de las chimeneas alineadas mirando el entorno sobrio y saludando de vez en cuando entre sí.

Ellos recibían miradas pero Sirius pasaba de esto con facilidad.

-Siempre juntos- Severus alargaba la mirada saliendo de la chimenea, en su brazo colgaba una mujer de apariencia jovial y conocida para ellos.

Solis 2 cuyo nombre se dio a conocer poco después, Zoraima les sonreía con un estado avanzado de embarazo.

Nadie pregunto cómo llego a eso… pero por el gesto de Sirius tampoco deseaba saberlo.

-Bueno, no entiendo como sigues amarrado a ese cuervo- expreso pasando fácilmente de la presencia del antes pocionista, cuya carrera en Azkaban seguía siendo su favorita (excepto en las escasas convocaciones del juzgado, le gustaba la miseria de la gente condenada a su lugar de trabajo).

Zoraima miro entre su marido y luego en Sirius con extrañeza -mi hermana pregunta lo mismo- contesto para horror de Severus.

-Ante todo la honestidad- aplaudió un divertido Harry.

Zoraima fue arrastrada antes de que la impertinencia natural diera puntos a su antiguo rival, Black miro el entorno pasando de los diversos rostros curiosos para tratar de reconocer alguna cara amiga.

-EY- Remus también se adelantaba abriéndose paso desde el otro extremo de la sala, sus ojos vivaces pero la apariencia abatida de una luna llena próxima a estar en los cielos.

Su ropa era de calidad, pero a comparación del resto… no contaba con pareja alguna ni intenciones de tenerla -donde esta- pidió buscando atrás de Harry -y los niños- acusador al otro merodeador.

-Fui por Harry- expreso como seca respuesta señalando con el pulgar a su compañero quien parpadeo como búho.

-No soy un niño- agrego este ofendido mirando a esos dos adultos acusador -Draco tiene la razón para variar, no necesito escolta-

-La última vez no viniste- Sirius le arqueo una ceja demandante, su ahijado se quedó con su queja airada en la boca para cerrarla de golpe.

-Te tocaba el discurso de apertura- el hombre lobo se cruzó de brazos añadiendo con naturalidad.

-Ella no fue feliz…. ¿o quieres que vaya por ti como esa vez?- su padrino amenazo, el negó con devoción recordando el dolor de esa vez.

Ante la clara renuencia de Harry ahora agradecido por ser traido, ambos merodeadores tomaron del brazo para comenzar su desfile a la sala principal… como siempre una barricada en la estatua donde cámaras empezaron a notarlos acercarse.

-Mejor me voy- Bellatrix de alguna forma estaba detrás de ellos con Oliver quien era su esposo y padre de sus gemelos, este squid seguía siendo la mano derecha de Severus… divertido por la incomodidad de la antes mortifaga no la dejo irse con facilidad pasando a los camarógrafos con sonrisas sarnosas.

Rodolphus y su hermano negaron, ambos terminaron bien con la antes Lastrenge por lo cual la cortesía estaba presente.

Todos esos ex mortifagos tuvieron que realizar muchos servicios a la comunidad antes de ser aceptados y aun a esas alturas algunos brincaban lejos de ellos ante el temor de una maldicion (quizas era una cosa buena que Fenrir falleciera en la guerra).

Los reporteros agrupados lanzaban desplantes al grupo de ex criminales, pero al ver quien venia cambiaron de prioridad ante unos incómodos hombres que desearon ser parias.

Sirius sonrió forzadamente al igual que Remus, pasando de las entrevistas mientras Harry trataba de escabullirse sin mucho éxito ante la insistencia de fotos en grupo.

Pasaron afortunadamente el área asignada para los reporteros, donde antes eran oficinas una amplia sala ampliada por magia se abria paso a sus ojos.

Los tres se quedaron observando los adornos diversos elegantes y aunque austeros, daban un toque de bienvenida a todos los visitantes.

-PAPA… PADRINO- una voz llamo a lo lejos, un niño de 10 años salía de entre la multitud con su ropa sastre muggle.

El niño mayor de Sirius, Roy tenía su cabello negro liso bien cortado… pero sus ojos rubí eran los de "el" al igual que sus rasgos prometía que se convertiría en la misma imagen, alguien cuya magia ya era fuerte aun en su joven edad… rumores dicen que será un gran mago.

Este colgaba en un gran abrazo a Remus -donde están tus hermanos- cuestiono recibiendo el gesto calido con cariño -espero que no estén con Fred- advirtió Sirius con severidad con la mano en los cabellos oscuros de su "primogénito"

El niño miro culpable hacia otro lado, ambos adultos y Harry lo miraron largamente ante tal insinuación.

-oh por la verdad- Sirius hiso un gesto de miedo rompiendo el abrazo para apartarlo con cuidado -vamos, tengo que sacarlos de ahí- pidió a su amigo que también perdió el color -sabes que me matara mi mujer si terminan con otra costumbre de los gemelos- corrió dejando a Harry solo.

Roy de alguna forma se zafo de su agarre para negar divertido, algo que inquieto a Potter -no creo que madre les haga daño… bueno no tanto- murmuro pensando -pero mis hermanitos necesitan diversión- sus ojos brillaban inocentes.

Aun con el tiempo Harry no sabía cómo paso, pero tampoco pregunto… pues Roy no era hijo de Sirius si no del propio Merlín, sin embargo esta información la mantuvieron a los más cercanos con temor a la gente que quisiera acercarse al heredero directo de una leyenda.

Ante este pensamiento la imagen de la verdad embargo su mente causándole un miedo primario que trato de sofocar, razonando que quizás estuviera involucrado ante tal milagro y desaparición del poderoso mago -toma esto, te calmara- ofreció la mano inocente un poco de whisky de fuego.

Este niño lo miro con una experiencia ajena a su edad para saltar en dirección donde su padre se había ido.

….

Después de encontrar su lugar y cazar a los hijos restantes de Sirius, se encontró conversando con Charlie al lado de Solis 1 (cuyo nombre es Zoraida) en la cual rumores dicen que están juntos pero nadie tiene nada en concreto… ni Molly.

Los dragones eran todavía su mayor tema de conversación o las luchas sarcásticas su oficio.

La mesa circular con manta blanca, Neville y Luna también estaban a su lado escuchando divertidos por la discusión de la pareja… más al invitar a su hermana a sentarse con Severus que prefería estar besando un dementor… claro que su mujer tendría a obligarlo a hacer cosas que no gusta por complacerla.

La mesa estaba llena cuando Ron llego, Harry le dio un desplante de disculpas para que este se fuera murmurando "sigo enojado" que le divirtió más al verlo junto a Pansy con la cual empezó una discusión airada.

Algunos odios no morían.

Pronto Draco y Hermione llegaron a su lugar en la mesa de al lado compartiendo con Narcissa y Andromeda (su marido Ted parecía aburrido) con la directora de Hogwarts Minerva.

…..

Pronto las luces bajaron y con ella las hermanas Solis, Charlie y Severus se levantaron de manera sincronizada al igual que el resto de diversas mesas marchando rumbo al foro que se levantaba al frente.

Esto era la señal del inicio de ese evento.

Las luces bajas hasta casi ser oscuras, las velas flotando y la mayoría de la luminosidad hacia el frente donde Kingsley era el presentador como vocal de la mesa redonda actual.

Las buenas noches eran cálidas a todos los invitados, los flashes ocasionales expectantes de las palabras de bienvenida del moreno hombre al ceder su lugar a alguien en especial.

El aliento era contenido de manera unánime, más al verla con una túnica de gala de un color negro que combinaba con su poder que no menguaba con los años menos con su figura curvilínea evidente (que opacaba rumores de otro embarazo).

Su personalidad era tan conocida, un personaje famoso a nivel mundial… alguien que regreso y menos creían fuera capaz de abandonar su puesto como aspirante de líder de la mesa redonda a favor de una vida sencilla como ama de casa.

Su marido con los ojos encantados aun con el amor que le profesaba desde tiempo atrás siendo su logro más grande (después de rogar), muchos pensaban que fue su culpa tal retiro justo después de su matrimonio (además del anuncio de su primogénito poco después del evento)… pero después se hiso evidente que fue su propia voluntad abandonar el aire político.

Nadie tuvo el valor de contradecirla ni Rita Seeker, en su momento cuando los rumores estaban en su apogeo, con su carácter se les hacía difícil pensar que alguien pudiera someterla a una vida hogareña en contra de su voluntad.

Ella ahora los miraba desde el escenario sin algún temor escénico, afirmo en dirección a Sirius Black para sonreír con ligereza a todos los presentes.

Izumi Black antes Curtis, madre de 4 hijos y al parecer en espera del 5to (cuyo rumor titubeaba a estas alturas).

Sus ojos negros con ligero maquillaje, la sonrisa confiada mientras una gargantilla colgaba de su cuello.

A sus espaldas cada miembro de la vieja mesa redonda ahora jueces con sus medallas de la orden de Merlín, se postulaban firmemente en línea dejando en honor un espacio vacío que los Malfoy agradecieron ante tal discreto gesto.

También había un gran cuadro vacío de una sala de piedra con la figura alquimista en ella, algunos susurros por tal adorno pero se asilenciaron en la espera.

Ella no era de vestirse de esta forma, por lo cual muchos acreditaban al ser el 10mo aniversario como especial.

-Buenas Noches…- su tono era de mando pero suave, algunos saltaron en un escalofrió casi poniéndose en postura de firmes por puro reflejo de su voz… claro que la mayoría de la sala no se dio cuenta de dichos desplantes -debo decir que no esperaba ser la portavoz del discurso este año… no creo merecerlo…- miro a todos con suavidad poco característica.

Tomo un aliento que la hiso tomar una postura más rígida y firme, el silencio era expectante mientras la única alquimista de todos los fundadores de Camelot les miraba con una fuerza.

-Esta noche es una especial… no por la guerra… no por los muertos… si no por nosotros, los que vivimos para reconstruir este mundo en uno que haría sentir orgulloso a todos los que no están ni estarán con nosotros…- su tono era solemne -fue difícil, sé que lo fue… tantos cambios… tantas costumbres abolidas con los años…- negó divertida por recuerdos -hay veces que me pregunto si todo esto valió la pena…- sonrió con tristeza -si mi propio sacrificio valió la pena…- expreso con misterio, las cámaras fotografiándola -pero…- miro a su espalda dándole un guiño a Sirius cuyo rostro había menguado ante su ultimo comentario -creo que si- miro de nuevo hacia el frente -al verlos aquí esta noche, al ver la paz en las calles cuando regreso a casa en Hogsmade…- suspiro -cuando veo los ojos de mis hijos… de mi marido… el recuerdo de lo que fue no es suficientemente fuerte para tirarme en mis lamentos… este es el décimo aniversario no de la guerra…- repitió -del renacimiento de todos nosotros- una ligera lagrima ante todo el público silencioso -que viviremos para hacer orgullosos a nuestros descendientes… a nuestros muertos… a nuestros amigos ahora tan lejanos- extendió su mano -todos somos sacrificios para un futuro mejor-

Los aplausos estallaron en toda la sala alabando tales palabras que no solo eran suaves también fuertes a su manera, eran tan ciertas que nadie podía contradecirla.

A sus espaldas ante todos los espectadores el retrato se llenaba de figuras diversas destacando los caballeros de la mesa redonda junto con un resaltado Merlin (cuya apariencia verdadera obligo a tantos historiadores cambiar las fotos exhibidas en libros a lo largo del mundo magico, cuya excusa infantil de la gran leyenda fue que no era fotogenico ¡como si esa elegancia fuera horrenda! claro que el retrato de dicho mago no habla con nadie si no con la propia Izumi y su prole (no cuenta a Sirius)), pero entre toda esa leyenda magica sobresalian las de dos adolescentes rubios y un pelinegro, este trio aplaudiendo con tal agradecimiento.

Roy Mustang, Edward y Alphonse Elric sonreían salvajemente siendo recordados… siendo contados como muertes… pero solo pocos sabían la verdad y serán los únicos hasta el fin de su existencia.

Izumi se mantuvo observando el entorno con un aire ansioso pero conforme con este desarrollo... con este FIN.

XXXXXX

Este fue el final de este fic.

Espero les agrade.

Saludos y nos vemos en otras historias.

Aclarando, Merlin se sacrifico por Izumi misma dejándole un "regalo" que fue nombrado en honor a su amigo alquimista de fuego.

al haber tantos cambios no solo de actitud influenciada por los alquimistas (o la verdad en caso de Harry) no hubo parejas originales del libro.

el tiempo pasa diferente entre un mundo y otro, depende del capricho de la verdad la diferencia de los tiempos.

Harry tiene pesadillas, Fred siguio con sortilegios no esta casado y George tampoco pero este apoya si no hay convocacion de los jueces.


End file.
